Siempre tú
by Akire92
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto tiene un mejor amigo, el mejor amigo que una chica puede desear, es solidario, leal, honesto, confiable, amable y atento. También es el mejor jugador de la escuela. Su relación siempre ha sido fácil y cariñosa, pero después de las vacaciones de Sakura, las cosas se vuelven un poco extrañas. (ADAPTACIÓN) [ LEMON]
1. Chapter 0

_**PRÓLOGO**_

* * *

 **De: _Sakuralovesbearsxxxxx_**

 **Fecha: Viernes 7 de Marzo del 2017. 10:21 am.**

 **Para: ShaoranLi12xxxxxx**

 **Asunto: ¡Un país sin Wi-Fi!**

¡Realmente lo siento!.¡Sé que se suponía que esta noche charlaríamos en línea pero la Wi-Fi de este país ha arruinado nuestros planes de nuevo! ¡El internet ha caído en la casa de mi tía así que hice que el señor Fujitaka me llevara a la ciudad sólo para poder usar la conexión de una cafetería para enviarte este email! Ahora debe estar aburrido, pero al menos está comiendo un pastelillo así que debería estar bien mientras escribo esto.

Inglaterra es un lugar muy bello. La gente aquí es adorable, pero me aburro tanto que termino en la cama a las nueve de la noche. Extraño mi propia cama, extraño mi hogar, echo de menos mi casa y mis amigos.

Casi no tengo recepción de teléfono aquí tampoco. Ya estoy empezando a detestar este país… solo bromeo, es un país encantador.

Como sea, suficiente de quejarme de la carente y lenta señal de Wi-Fi. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Vas a ir a la convención de ingeniería de la que estabas hablando? ¿Mencionaste la pasantía?. Háblame de ti.

Estaré en casa el domingo por la noche, no puedo esperar. Te veré pronto.

 **Sakura xxxx**

* * *

 **De: ShaoranLi12xxxxx**

 **Fecha: Viernes 7 de Marzo del 2017. 04:16 pm.**

 **Para: Sakuralovesbearsxxxxx**

 **Asunto: ¡Quiero verte!**

¡Hola Sakura bear!

Me alegra saber que estas disfrutando de tu tiempo en Inglaterra.

Aquí también te echamos de menos. Aunque apuesto a que cuando llegues a casa extrañarás las vacas y despertar en las mañanas con ese ruidoso gallo que amas tanto... ;)

Esta bien que no podamos chatear esta noche, de todos modos sólo tendré que esperar un par de días más antes de que podamos tener una conversación adecuada. ¿En serio ha sido solamente un mes que has estado fuera? Se sintió como una eternidad. :(

La convención fue genial. Conseguí mucha información sobre la pasantía. Ojalá los haya impresionado, cruza los dedos.

En cuanto a mí, nada ha pasado en realidad. Fui a la playa, hice un poco de surf, fui a la casa de mis amigos, lo normal, pero eso es todo.

No puedo esperar a que vuelvas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve con mi Sakura bear, el lugar esta tan tranquilo sin ti aquí hablándome al oído...

Hasta pronto.

 **Shaoran xxxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

 **SAKURA**

 _¡Oh Dios, estoy tan nerviosa! ¡No quiero ir a la escuela! Acabo de volver de mis vacaciones anoche ¿y al día siguiente tengo que ir a una escuela nueva? ¡No puedo creerlo!_

El undécimo grado es probablemente el peor momento para empezar una escuela nueva. La gente ya tiene sus propios grupos y amigos, quedaría fuera y sola por los próximos dos años. La sensación de nervios volvió a mi al ver la entrada de la "Escuela Superior Tomoeda". Cuando me acerqué a las puertas me contemple yendo directo al pasado, camino a casa y rogándole a mi padrastro para que me dejara regresar a mi vieja escuela. Suspiré profundamente sabiendo que no lo haría.

Camine en línea recta por el largo sendero marcado por árbole y a la distancia podía verse el edificio principal. A mitad de camino pase la zona de aparcamiento, vi a la gente sentada en el capo de los coches, riendo y coqueteando, aprovechando al máximo la luz del sol antes de que tuvieran que ir a clases. Decide detenerme y pararme tras un árbol para tomarme un tiempo. Tragando saliva, alcanzo a ver mi reflejo en el espejo de uno de los autos y me miro tratando de calmar mi estómago revuelto. Me veo bien. Mi largo cabello castaño en tono miel estaba sujeto en un lindo moño. Me puse un poco de rímel, aunque creo que realzaba demasiado mis ojos verdes, y también algo de brillo labial claro. No ha sido demasiado esfuerzo, no quería llamar la atención. Siendo mi primer día sólo esperaba pasar a través de la escuela sin avergonzarme a mí misma.

El uniforme era muy bonito. Como todo uniforme japonés, tanto hombres como mujeres debíamos llevar saco negro y camisa blanca manga larga, los chicos llevaban pantalón negro y corbata, y las chicas una falda blanca tableada y un listón en el cuello de la camisa. Me puse el saco encima, respiré hondo y salí de mi escondite retomando mi camino. Casi de inmediato todo el mundo dejo de hablar y me miró. Se sentía como una de esas películas donde la chica nueva sale y todo mundo deja lo que esta haciendo así pueden analizar todo sobre ella y ver donde encaja en la jerarquía social de la escuela.

 _¡Sólo quería que el día pase inadvertido!_

Enderezo los hombros e intento parecer calmada para no dejar que los nervios se muestren en mi cara. Como si fuera una señal los chicos empezaron a silbar y a maullar, las chicas me miraban con una mezcla de celos y odio.

 _Parece que no iba a encajar muy bien aquí después de_ _todo._

-¡SAKURA!- Escuché mi voz favorita en todo el mundo gritar.

Una gran sonrisa tonta se deslizó en mi cara al tiempo que mi ritmo cardiaco parecía aumentar sólo por el sonido de su voz. Me gire expectante, mis ojos rastrillaron el estacionamiento. Mi corazón casi se detuvo cuando lo vi corriendo hacia mí, una enorme sonrisa se extendía a través de su rostro. Su corto cabello chocolate desordenado se mecía por el viento mientras corría por el campo, esquivando hábilmente a la gente.

Shaoran Lo, mi mejor amigo en el mundo, el único al que le dije todos mis secretos, quien me conoce mejor que nadie. Suspiré felizmente sintiendo como todo el estrés y la tensión, la soledad y la angustia que sentí durante el último mes, salieron de mi cuerpo con la simple vista de él. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que vi su sonrisa.

Dejé caer mi bolso y cuando llegó hasta mí, salté a sus brazos, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él, lo apreté tanto como pude presionando mi cara en su cuello, respirando su olor. _¡Dios como lo había echado de menos!_ Sentí como si no hubiera podido respirar durante este último mes sin él. Apenas había comido nada durante todo el tiempo que estuve lejos, simplemente había colapsado y lo extrañaba tanto como si alguien hubiera quitado un pedazo de mí. Aquí en sus brazos, respirándole de nuevo, me siento completa. Suspiré contenta cuando me apretó más fuerte y nos hizo girar en un pequeño círculo, riendo.

Todo el mundo en el estacionamiento nos estaba viendo con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

-¡Shaoran te extrañe tanto!- Dije desenvolviéndome de él de mala gana y besando su mejilla. Él suspiró, sus hermosos ojos ámbar brillaban con emoción.

-También te extrañe Sakura, no pensé que estarías aquí hoy ¿regresaste anoche verdad?- gorgoreó tomando mi mano casualmente y recogiendo mi mochila, su sonrisa aún se extendía por su rostro.

-¡Sí! estoy muy cansada! pero el señor Fujitaka dijo que tenía que venir hoy porque ya me había perdido la primer semana de clases- me queje haciendo un mojin e inflando mis mejillas.

-Deberías haberme dicho, podríamos haber venido juntos- Él apretó suavemente mi mano, guiándome en la dirección desde la que corrió minutos antes.

-No pude regresar hasta después de esta mañana así que no pensé que pudiera llamarte- explique. Personalmente, habría preferido venir con él hoy, así no habría intentado llegado tan nerviosa.

Él se detuvo y me miró a los ojos.

-¡Sakura Kinomoto! Tú puedes llamarme en cualquier hora del día o la noche, lo sabes- dijo ferozmente luciendo un poco herido.

Me ruboricé un poco, él siempre utiliza mi nombre completo cuando tiene un punto que aclarar.

-¡Vamos Shaoran Li!- Me burle utilizando su nombre completo como él hizo con el mío y le doy un pequeño empujón hacía delante riendo. Él sonrió y me agarró de nuevo metiéndome bajo su brazo mientras besaba un lado de mi cabeza. Traté de ignorar las miradas dirigidas a mí.

Parecía estar guiándome hacía un grupo de chicos que estaban sentados en el capo de un viejo BMW rojo, cuando nos acercamos a ellos me miraron expectantes. Las sonrisas se plasmaron en sus rostros. Sus ojos recorriéndome curiosamente me hacían sentir un poco incomoda. Supongo que al ser nueva iba a ser objeto de examen hoy. No perdía la esperanza de que alguien más también comenzará hoy, así se dividiría la atención.

-Chicos esta es mi mejor amiga Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura estos son Tooru Mizuru, Yamazaki Takashi y Eriol Hiragizawa- declaró Shaoran, señalando a los chicos a la vez. Los miré cuidadosamente, notando rápidamente que todos tenían buen aspecto. Eriol tenía el pelo oscuro como la noche y ojos azules, Yamazaki y Tooru tenían el pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Todos ellos eran de la misma constitución, un metro ochenta de altura y podía notar que hacían ejercicio.

-¡Hola!- dijeron casi al unísono.

-¡Hola!-contesté con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

-¡Vaya Shaoran nunca nos dijiste que tenias una amiga tan hermosa!- dijo uno de ellos. Sonreí intentando no mostrar incomodidad. Al instante Shaoran se tenso junto a mí.

 _¡Oh no! Olvidé que a Shaoran no le agrada cuando hay chicos alrededor mío._ Durante la secundaria, para mi incomodidad, tuve muchos pretendientes y Shaoran había espantado a la mayoría de ellos con su discurso de _"lastímala y te mataré"._ Puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y le dí un apretón tranquilizador, haciéndolo sonreírme.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas mantenido a esta "Reina de la belleza" lejos de nosotros todo este tiempo! ¿Ésta es Sakura-chan? ¿La chica de la casa de al lado? ¿La chica con la que han sido mejores amigos desde que usaban pañales?.- Eriol preguntó a Shaoran con una sonrisa, haciendo comillas en el aire justo en "mejores amigos".

Shaoran sólo asintió luciendo incómodo por algo.

-¡Sí y quítale las manos de encima! Ella no necesita que jugadores como ustedes estén a su alrededor- gruño con un tono amenazante en su voz.

-Shaoran, no necesitas protegerme como mi hermano mayor. - baje la mirada- además ellos son tus amigos, sólo estaban bromeando.- dije un tanto cohibida por su reacción.

-No estoy tratando de ser tu hermano…- Murmuró frunciendo el ceño y creo haber visto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Justo en ese momento un grupo de cinco chicas muy bonitas se acercó a nosotros. Todas lucían igual, habían rediseñado su uniforme haciendo que sus faldas parecieran minifaldas, las camisas desabotonadas dejaban ver sus escotes y llevaban mucho maquillaje. Todas ellas estaban alrededor. Una de ellas se pegó sobre Yamasaki y comenzó a moverse sobre él de una forma pervertida. Otra se acercó a Shaoran y me dio una mirada de desprecio, haciéndome quitar el brazo de su cintura rápidamente.

-¡Hey Shaoran! ¿Cómo estás bebé?- dijo pasando su mano por su pecho lentamente. Él le sonrió pero me di cuenta de que se sentía incómodo por la forma en que apretaba la mandíbula. Él nunca podría decirle a alguien lo que realmente pensaba si eso significaba herir sus sentimientos. Era muy amable.

-Eh...estoy bien Ishida-san ¿cómo estás?- respondió dando un paso hacia atrás. En realidad, el movimiento no tuvo el efecto esperado, porque ella camino con él y presiono su pecho contra el suyo, sonriendo mucho más.

-¡Oh! estoy mucho mejor ahora que te he visto- dijo.

-¿Qué tal si salimos esta noche? Tuvimos un montón de diversión la última vez que salimos ¿no?- ella levantó una ceja sugestivamente, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia. Shaoran se retorció un poco y disparo una mirada rápida hacía mí.

-Te veré más tarde. Tengo que ir a buscar mi horario- Le sonreí tomando mi mochila. Fui en dirección de las puertas principales de la escuela con la esperanza de encontrar mi camino o un maestro al cuál preguntarle.

-¡Sakura espera!- Shaoran llamó. No hice caso de su petición y sólo seguí caminando. Odiaba verlo siendo manoseado por las chicas, se me revolvió el estómago por alguna razón. Supongo que debería acostumbrarme a ello por ahora. Probablemente lo vería con una chica diferente pegada a él cada semana.

Miré a la enorme escuela y un estremecimiento corrió por mi espalda y un rubor se deslizó por mi cara. Este lugar parecía mucho más grande que mi vieja escuela y yo ya me estaba imaginando perdida allí dentro. Sólo había avanzado un par de metros de distancia cuando un brazo colgó perezosamente alrededor de mi hombro.

-¡A caminar linda!- Eriol sugirió dándome un guiño. Me estremecí un poco cuando me di cuenta que no era Shaoran pero me decidí a ir con él. No quería caminar sola de cualquier modo.

Sonreí agradecida.

-Gracias.

-Entonces ¿por qué crees que Shaoran se olvidó de mencionar que eres una reina de la belleza?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Me ruborice hasta las orejas y me encogí de hombros sin saber como responder. En mi opinión no era exactamente un "Reina de la belleza". Era promedio. Al igual que todas las chicas tenía mis defectos e inseguridades.

-Yo…yo no soy bella… y mucho menos una reina. –solté aun con la mirada clavada en el suelo totalmente avergonzada- Shaoran no me ve de esa manera. Crecimos juntos…el sólo es amable conmigo- lo conozco desde que nací, nuestros padres son amigos e incluso viven al lado del otro. Shaoran tiene un año más que yo. Desde el día en que pude caminar y tentativamente decir su nombre nos volvimos inseparables.

-Sí claro, es por eso- Eriol replicó con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos y riéndose como si hubiese dicho algún chiste. Lo miré extrañada, no tenía idea de que era tan gracioso en esta conversación.

Justo en ese momento llegamos a la oficina y fui a recoger mi horario.

-Vamos a echar un vistazo, entonces- chilló Eriol quitándomelo de la mano y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Hey tenemos primero y cuarto periodo juntos. Shaoran también.

-¿Primero y cuarto? ¿Cuáles son?- pregunté observando de nuevo mi horario estrechando los ojos sobre la escritura.

 _1° Ingles: Nivel Avanzado_

 _2° Ciencias_

 _3° Historia_

 _ALMUERZO_

 _4° Deportes_

 _5° Francés_

 _6° Literatura Inglesa: Nivel Avanzado_

-¡Genial! ¿Podrías encaminarme a mi casillero por favor?- pregunté con una sonrisa. Mientras más lo trataba, más me encontraba con que Eriol era un chico gentil. Estaba bastante segura de que Shaoran no querría que estuviera con uno de sus mejores amigos, sin embargo. Aparte los ojos y vi que todo mundo me estaba mirando de nuevo.

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- susurré nerviosamente, haciendo un mojin. Se giró hacia mí, mirándome confundido.

-¿Acaso no te has visto?- dijo mirándome serio haciendo que tocara mi rostro en busca de algo raro, pero el solo se echo a reír- Eres una reina de la belleza Sakura-chan- dijo mirándome galantemente y parando de reír finalmente.

Estuve a punto de contradecirle si no fuera porque alguien me agarró por detrás, jalándome hacía un duro pecho, atrapando mis brazos a cada lado, haciéndome chillar un poco del susto.

-Hey ¿Por qué te fuiste? Podría haberte acompañado a conseguir tu horario- gruñó Shaoran algo desilusionado.

Solté un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Shaoran! Me asustaste- lo regañé mientras me giraba y lo empujaba levemente. Sólo se rió y me agarró la mano con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Pensé que estabas demasiado ocupado con tu nueva amiga- seguí, tratando de darle una mirada severa pero fallando miserablemente. Nunca conseguía enojarme con Shaoran. Sólo habíamos tenido una discusión antes en nuestra amistad de trece años y aun así a lo más que habíamos llegado era como lo de hace una hora.

Sólo se rió y me abrazo.

-Ooh ¿Alguien está celosa?- bromeó riendo.

-¡Yo no.., no estoy celosa!- replique muerta de vergüenza al ser descubierta.

Lo empuje lejos de mí y comencé a caminar por el pasillo hacía donde creía

estaban los casilleros.

Shaoran corrió alcanzándome y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

-Mi casillero es el 2-11 ¿sabes dónde esta?- pregunte, buscándolo. Él no respondió.

-¿Hola, Shaoran?¿sabes dónde está?- repetí, agitando mi mano frente a su cara.

Se sonrojo un poco, luego me dio su sonrisa de siempre y tiro de mi dando vuelta en la esquina.

-¡Si, vamos!

Me senté con Shaoran y Eriol en Ingles, lo cual era genial ya que mantenían un montón de atención no deseada lejos de mí pero no estaría con ellos de nuevo hasta después del almuerzo. Exhale una respiración profunda cuando la campana sonó indicando el final de la lección. No quería estar sola en absoluto. Shaoran me dio una sonrisa de simpatía. Sabía que no me gustaba hacer nuevos amigos y que esto iba a ser difícil para mí.

-Vamos, Sakura bear te acompañó a tu clase de ciencias- agarro mi mano y me ayudo a levantarme de la silla. Caminamos a mi clase tomados de la mano, sin hablar. Nuestra amistad era fácil, honesta y cariñosa. Estábamos cómodos estando juntos, había sido mi mejor amigo y la roca que me mantuvo cuerda por tanto tiempo que ahora no sabía cómo habría conseguido pasar por todo sin él.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi clase, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y dio un paso adelante hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaban. Podía oír jadeos y susurros provenientes del salón de clases así que cerré los ojos y disfrute de su cercanía. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y mi estómago se sentía todo agitado. De repente me di cuenta de lo bien que olía y de cómo su aliento hacia cosquillas a través de mis labios. No quería dejarlo ir. No tenía idea porque de repente me sentí rara pero tenían que ser los nervios por mi primera clase sola o algo así. Trague saliva ruidosamente y sonreí, pretendiendo que estaba bien a pesar de que probablemente vio a través de eso de inmediato.

-Ten confianza, estarás bien. Te veo en el almuerzo- susurró, besando mi frente antes de marcharse. Me gire hacia la clase para ver a todos observándome de nuevo, incluso el profesor.

Camine hacia el único asiento que estaba vació en la fila de atrás. Y cuando pase a un chico de cabello castaño rojizo, él no me quitaba la mirada de encima, sólo lo ignore, sentándome en mi lugar y sacando los libros de mi mochila. Podía sentir todos los ojos sobre mí así que simplemente me senté allí sin moverme.

-¡Hola!-chilló una chica junto a mí. Levante la cabeza para verla. Era linda, tenía el pelo negro corto con rayitos azules y grandes ojos marrones. Su sonrisa era amistosa.

-Hola- conteste tratando de sonar con más confianza de la que sentía.

-¿Estás saliendo con Shaoran Li?- preguntó, con los ojos como platos, mostrando admiración.

Negué con la cabeza en respuesta.

-No. Él es mi mejor amigo. Lo conozco desde siempre- sonreí. La gente siempre piensa que Shaoran y yo estamos juntos, incluso nuestros padres piensan que algún día nos casaremos y lo utilizan para burlarse de nosotros.

-¡Oh, eso es una pena porque él es tan jodidamente caliente!- declaró, abanicándose el rostro y suspirando soñadoramente. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Shaoran no era caliente, parecía un Dios, era tan hermoso que incluso yo podía verlo y era su mejor amiga. Él siempre había sido precioso pero a medida que se hacía mayor seguía teniendo mejor y mejor aspecto. Sinceramente, creo que ninguna chica podría resistirse a su encanto.

-¿Srta. Yanawisawa tiene algo que compartir con la clase?- El maestro pregunto sarcásticamente. La chica se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza, terminando la conversación.

Cuando sonó la campana al final de la clase, me estaba esperando.

-Por cierto, soy Rika- chilló, sonriéndome cálidamente mientras recogía mi bolsa.

-¿Entonces a dónde iras ahora?- preguntó mientras salíamos del salón de clases.

Saque mi horario y lo mire.

-Ehh, Historia es el siguiente.

-¡Nooo, yo también!- chilló, enganchando su brazo con el mio. Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo todo el mundo me estaba mirando de nuevo. Algunos de los chicos silbaban o hacían comentarios sugerentes sólo trate de ignorarlos.

-No puedo creer que sea tu primer día y ya tengas a todo el equipo de fútbol detrás de ti. Escuche a todos hablando sobre ti en el primer periodo en clase de cálculo. Están haciendo apuestas sobre quien dormirá contigo primero- declaró Rika, sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Solté un grito ahogado.

-¿Estas bromeando no es asi?- pregunté aterrorizada. Ella se rió entre dientes.

-Nop, no es broma. Eres carne fresca y eres caliente. Probablemente las porristas van a acercarse a la hora del almuerzo para unirte al escuadrón.

-No quiero ser una porrista- negué con la cabeza ante la idea. Gruñí. Amaba ser porrista, durante la primaria lo había sido. Pero la situación ahora es distinta. _¡No_ _quiero a los chicos sobre mi todo el día!_

-¡Genial, entonces podemos ser amigas!- ella sonrió y apretó su brazo sobre el mio, llevándome a través de los complicados pasillos.

Rika y yo charlamos siempre que podíamos, cada vez que el profesor no estaba mirando y cuando caminábamos entre las clases. Era muy agradable y en realidad teníamos mucho en común. Me dijo todo sobre la escuela y como funcionaba, señalando entre las personas de su interés a los "chicos calientes", como todos los llamaban, o la gente de la que había que mantenerse alejada, los del tipo acosador. Ella dijo que Shaoran y sus tres amigos, los que conocí esta mañana son parte del equipo de fútbol y que eran los chicos más populares y codiciados de la escuela. Al parecer, en palabras de Rika, Shaoran era el más caliente, "el macho alfa", pero como eran completos jugadores sólo se quedaban con una chica el tiempo suficiente para meterse en sus pantalones. Me limite a sonreír cuando me dijo eso. Yo sabía todo sobre Shaoran. Él nunca había estado con muchas chicas. En realidad, no teníamos ningún secreto el uno al otro; él admitió abiertamente que no quería una novia. Siempre bromeó con que yo era la única chica para él y que las otras sólo las usaba para algo de diversión porque yo no estaba interesada.

Después de la clase de Historia camine con Rika para el almuerzo. Tan pronto como entre en la cafetería la sala se quedo en silencio. Me volví hacia Rika con una mueca, ella sólo enganchó su brazo en el mío y me jalo hacia la fila del almuerzo.

-Ya no tengo hambre- gemí, mirando la amplia gama de alimentos que tenían disponibles. Podía oir a la gente susurrando detrás de mi.

-Hola Sakura bear ¿cómo fue tu mañana?- Shaoran pregunto de pronto detrás de mi, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y jalándome hacia atrás sobre su pecho. Solté un suspiro de alivio por la seguridad que me hacía sentir cuando estaba cerca de mi y descanse la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Estuvo bien- murmuré viendo y recordando que Rika estaba conmigo.

-Ehh... Shaoran, esta es Rika. Rika, Shaoran- agite mi mano en torno a la introducción a pesar de que probablemente sabían quien era el otro, pero por otro lado quizás Shaoran no sabia quien era ella, ya que ella estaba en mi clase, sus caminos probablemente nunca se cruzaron.

-Hola, Rika ¿has estado cuidando de mi Sakura por mi?- pregunto cortésmente con una sonrisa. Ella sólo continúo mirándolo como si él no hubiera hablado.

-O...kay- musitó, riendo entre dientes.

-Tienes un efecto sobre las chicas de esta escuela. Todas ellas me odian- le susurré.

-Ellas no te odian. Estas siendo paranoica- contestó, dándome un apretón tranquilizador.

-Creo que te equivocas.- respondí girándome un poco y señalando disimuladamente alrededor.

Shaoran miro alrededor y noto que todas las chicas me estaban dando miradas llenas de odio y celos, pero todas ellas le sonrieron tan pronto sus ojos fueron en su dirección.

-¡Oh! Está bien, quizás no debería abrazarte, entonces- sugirió, apartándose y sonriéndome.

-¡Vuelve aquí Shaoran!- dije con miedo de que me dejara sola. Se rió malvadamente mientras lanzaba su brazo alrededor de mi hombro antes de cargar dos platos de ramen en mi bandeja y empujarme a la caja registradora. Metí la mano en mi mochila por mi cartera pero él ya había entregado el dinero.

-¿Entonces Rika, a ti y a Sakura les gustaría venir a sentarse con nosotros?- preguntó, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la mesa más grande en el extremo de la cafetería. La que estaba llena con las personas más populares de la escuela, chicas y chicos por igual.

-Claro- contesto Rika, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se veía tan emocionada que probablemente estaba luchando con la urgencia de saltar arriba y abajo.

Shaoran nos condujo hasta la mesa.

\- Hagan lugar para Sakura y su amiga- ordenó, agitando la mano. Inmediatamente, todo mundo se recorrió para hacer dos lugares extras.

 _¡Guau, en serio era como un macho alfa, les dice salten y todo mundo se pregunta_ _que_ _tan_ _alto!_ Lo observe impresionada, él no era de los que abusaban de su poder pero le agradaba dar esa imagen.

-Hey, Sakura. Estoy deseando que llegue el próximo periodo- un chico dijo dándome un guiño astuto.

-¿Qué tienes en el próximo periodo?- pregunto Rika.

-Deportes- dije emocionada.

-Dejame ver tu horario de nuevo- dijo Rika, tendiendo su mano con expectación. Lo saque de mi bolsa y lo puse en su mano extendida. Ella lo reviso de nuevo.

-¡Hey también tengo Francés y Literatura Inglesa contigo!

-Oh yo también tengo Deportes en el próximo periodo. A lo mejor podemos ser socios- otro chico sugirió, meneando las cejas y dándome una sonrisa.

Shaoran se tensó visiblemente.

-¡Basta! ¡Dejenla en paz. Ya se los adverti!- Shaoran ladró, mirándolos a todos con una expresión de furia.

Me volví hacia Shaoran esperando me explicara lo que acababa de decir. _¿Había advertido a la gente para que se mantuvieran lejos de mi?_

Me miro y su rostro se suavizó.

-Sólo estoy cuidando de ti Sakura bear. Tú no quieres tener nada que ver con ellos- explicó, agitando su mano en torno a la mesa hacía sus amigos.

-Ellos son tus amigos – constate sin entender.

-Exactamente, sé como piensan. Así que mantente lejos- dijo seriamente. Antes de poder detenerme lo pateé bajo la mesa, mi pie conecto con su espinilla.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué fue eso?- acusó, inclinándose y frotando su pierna, frunciendo el

ceño hacia mi.

-Por hablar mal de tus amigos. Puedo hablar con quién yo quiera. Por favor, no comiences toda esta cosa de nuevo- rogue, dándole mi cara de cachorrito que sabia no podía resistir.

Resopló y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Bien! Habla con quien tú quieras. Sal con quien quieras. Sólo no vengas llorando conmigo cuando todo salga mal- chasqueó, apartando su plato de comida furiosamente, levantándose de la mesa y yendo en dirección a la salida.

 _¿Estaba enojado conmigo? ¿Qué hice? ¡Él era quien estaba siendo exagerado al ser tan posesivo y sobreprotector!_

Mire su espalda en retirada, confundida en cuanto a lo que acababa de pasar. Pero sabia que no podía dejarlo estar molesto conmigo, amaba a este chico con todo lo que tenía. Instintivamente, salte fuera de mi silla y corrí detrás de él. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente salte sobre su espalda, envolviendo mis brazos con fuerza a su alrededor, tomándolo por sorpresa y casi derribándolo. Me pase al frente quedando cara a cara, aún colgada de su cuello. Me pare de cuclillas y besé un lado de su mejilla sin apartarme hasta que lo hice reír en voz baja. Sonreí contra su rostro porque sabía que todo estaba olvidado y perdonado. Un plan se formo en mi cabeza, aprovechando que el estaba distraído, abrí la boca y chupe sobre la piel suave de su cuello, dejándole un chupetón.

-Lo siento. No quería ser desagradecida. Sé que estás cuidando de mí- le dije.

Su cuerpo pareció relajarse bajo el mio.

-No, yo lo siento Sakura bear, no debería haber hecho eso. Tú puedes hablar con quien tú quieras. Sinceramente, yo sólo estaba tratando de cuidar de ti. Los chicos de aquí no son lo bastante buenos para ti- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con cierta tristeza.

Suspiré y besé el chupetón sobre su cuello mientras mi estómago gruñía con hambre.

-¿Podemos volver y terminar el almuerzo ahora?- pregunte. Asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura así no tendría que aferrarme demasiado. Cuando regresamos a la mesa, me dejo caer de vuelta en mi silla. Todos estaban mirándonos de nuevo. Me sonroje mientras Shaoran besaba la cima de mi cabeza haciendo que las chicas jadearan y me miraran más airadamente.

Shaoran se sentó frente a mi y de inmediato los ojos de Yamasaki se abrieron como platos.

-¡Santa mierda! ¿La dejaste marcarte?- grito Yamasaki señalando el cuello de Shaoran.

 _-_ ¿Marcarme?- Shaoran repitió confundido, pasando su mano sobre su cuello.

-¡Sí, ella te dio un chupetón!- declaró Yamasaki riendo.

Shaoran disparo sus ojos hacia mi.

-¡No lo hiciste!- acusó con una sonrisa.

Asentí en respuesta, tratando de no reírme de nuevo. Sólo rodo los ojos y tiro del cuello de su camisa para cubrirlo. Él siempre estaba haciéndome esto a mi así que era una retribución. Desde que tenia diez años cuando él aprendió como hacerlos por primera vez, me inmovilizaba y me daba un chupetón casi todas las semanas. Siempre decía que estaba marcando su territorio como un gato marca con su aroma.

Llego la hora de la clase de Deporte y ya estábamos corriendo en la pista, lo que era genial para mí. Me encantaba correr. El único problema era que no tenía ningún uniforme de deportes porque había estado de vacaciones por un mes. Rika me dejo sus pantaloncillos cortos pero yo era más alta que ella por lo que realmente eran muy, muy cortos. Y ni siquiera tenía una camiseta que usar. Agarre mi teléfono celular y le mande un texto a Shaoran preguntándole si tenía una de repuesto. Un par de segundos después me texteó que me esperaría fuera del vestuario de las chicas. Todo mundo estaba listo por lo que todos hicieron su salida. Cuando camine tentativamente fuera de la puerta, vi a Shaoran recargado allí esperándome.

-¡Aquí!- Lanzo una enorme camiseta blanca hacia mí.

-¡Apresúrense, o serán quince flexiones para los dos!- el profesor grito volviéndose hacia la puerta.

Rápidamente me quite mi camisa y la reemplace con su camiseta de deportes luego me volví hacia los vestuarios y guarde mi camisa junto con mis cosas. Cuando me volví hacia Shaoran, lo vi parado allí con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte, haciendo un nudo en la parte de atrás de su camiseta para hacer que quedara a mi medida. Sólo negó con la cabeza pero no respondió. La razón me golpeó rapidamente, sabía lo que estaba mal con él. Simplemente me había quitado la camisa enfrente de él. _¡Magnifico Sakura!_ Pero no era para tanto, de acuerdo, me había visto en traje de baño muchas veces, así que en realidad era casi lo mismo. ¿Entonces, por qué estaba mirándome de esa manera? Me volví y corrí hacia el campo, restandole importancia a su evidente malestar.

-Ya corre- grite sobre mi hombro porque él todavía estaba de pie inmóvil fuera de los vestuarios.

Se suponía que teníamos que correr una milla, que eran cinco vueltas al circuito. Corrí tan rápido como pude. Necesitaba un buen comienzo porque ese chico era un corredor rápido. Después de un minuto lo escuche ponerse detrás de mi.

Cuando me paso, golpeó mi trasero haciéndome sobresaltar por la conmoción y el ligero escozor.

-Ponte al día con ese entrenamiento lento o tendrás que comprar la cena esta noche- se rió.

Tome una respiración profunda e impulse mis piernas más rápido. Lo alcance pero en realidad creo que él me dejo, no había manera de que lo atrapara si él quería irse. Corrimos uno al lado del otro enviando burlas de ida y vuelta, lo mismo que cada mañana cuando nos encontrábamos.

Ahora estábamos en nuestra ultima vuelta y silenciosamente le agradecía a Dios porque ya estaba completamente agotada.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?- sugirió Shaoran, sonriendo.

 _¡Oh no, siempre perdía sus apuestas!_

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta?-pregunte vacilante. Podía sentir el sudor corriendo por mi espalda debido al esfuerzo. Estábamos completamente solos porque nadie más se estaba tomando esto en serio; todos estaban paseando, charlando o teniendo un trote pausado.

-Ok bueno si yo te gano, tienes que besar a alguien de mi elección. Si tu me ganas entonces besaré a alguien de tu elección. Un beso adecuado, con lenguas- sugirió, sonriéndome.

Mire el final de la pista preguntándome si realmente podría correr más rápido de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo porque sabia que él podía. Ahora nos estábamos acercando a la marca de los cien metros. Rápidamente repase mis opciones. En realidad, no quiero besar a nadie pero si gano la apuesta, Shaoran tendrá que besar a Rika, y ella estará feliz. El reto me conquisto.

-¡Ok, trato!- acordé, mientras lo chocaba con mi cadera haciéndolo perder el paso. Necesitaba cualquier ventaja que pudiera conseguir cuando competía con él. Corrí tan rápido como pude. Mis piernas estaban bombeando tan rápido que apenas podía sentirlas. No quería arriesgarme a perder la concentración para mirar sobre mi hombro y ver donde estaba así que me concentre en la meta y en la victoria que estaba al alcance...

De repente, aparentemente de la nada, me paso campantemente y cruzo la linea. Ni siquiera estaba cerca, debe haberme dejado por unos diez metros.

Cruce la linea también pero no dejamos de correr de inmediato, sólo desaceleramos hasta un trote y corrimos un poco más de tiempo. Estaba completamente exhausta, me deje caer sobre la hierba, tumbándome sobre la espalda bajo la sombra de un árbol, jadeando por aliento. De pronto se dejo caer encima de mi, todo su cuerpo presionandome contra el frío y duro suelo haciendo que la hierba me hiciera cosquillas en mi espalda desnuda. Sorprendentemente él no pesaba así que debía estar manteniendo su peso para no aplastarme.

Se rió mientras trataba de quitármelo de encima pero mi cuerpo estaba agotado y mis músculos se rehusaban a cooperar.

-Gane- se burló, sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro haciendo que el sudor goteara sobre mi, cayendo sobre mi mejilla.

-Tú siempre ganas- quizás algún día encontremos una apuesta que no sea tan unilateral. ¡En caso de que no lo hayas notado, soy una chica, tengo las piernas más cortas!- dije sin aliento.

-Me di cuenta- contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lo empuje juguetonamente de nuevo pero sólo se rió y me sonrió.

-Así que, sobre mi premio...

-¿Quién es?- dije resignada- Que no sea un profesor o algo así porque no lo haré. ¡Y por favor que no sea una chica!- suplique y lloriquee al mismo tiempo.

-¡No, te lo pondré más fácil que eso!- contesto juguetonamente.

Cerré los ojos preguntándome porque había hecho esto en primer lugar. Sus apuestas nunca iban bien para mi.

-Entonces ¿a quien tengo que besar?- repetí expectante y con cierto temor.

Me estaba enfriando ahora y en realidad estaba comenzando a sentir el suelo frío y el viento. Me estremecí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, jalándolo un poco más cerca para utilizar su calor corporal. Cada centímetro de él presionado contra mi mientras su calor se filtraba en mi, su aliento caliente abanico a través de mi rostro y sonreí cuando reconocí el dulce aroma del caramelo sabor chocolate, su favorito. Él sonrío y limpio el sudor de mi frente.

-¿Shaoran? ¿A quién tengo que besar?- repetí, con ganas de cambiar el tema en caso de que realmente pudiera leer mi mente y supiera que me moría de miedo.

-Un beso en toda regla con lenguas- aclaro, mordiendo su labio. Asentí con la cabeza y mire hacia un costado avergonzándome de solo pensar lo que debía hacer con un completo desconocido.

-Yo- susurró, inclinando la cabeza lentamente.

Me congele. _¿Qué? ¡Iba a besarme! ¡Mi mejor amigo iba a besarme!_ Estaba a centímetros de mi, podía sentir su aliento a través de mis labios. Estaba congelada, sorprendida de que esto estuviera pasando.

De repente se movió y agarro mi barbilla, giro mi cara a un lado y chupo fuerte sobre mi cuello. Me reí ante la sensación, siempre me hacia reír cuando hacia esto. Levante las manos tratando de quitármelo de encima pero simplemente agarro mis muñecas, las sujetó por encima de mi cabeza y siguió succionando en el mismo lugar. Después de un par de segundos se aparto y miro, asintiendo con la cabeza con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunte, riéndome de nuevo.

Se veía muy satisfecho de si mismo.

-Simplemente marcando mi territorio- respondió, besando mi frente, quitándose de encima de mi y levantandome. Comenzamos a caminar de regreso y echo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó. Asentí en respuesta.

 _-_ ¿Así que era una broma?- pregunté, en voz baja. _En_ _realidad,_ _no_ _quería_ _que_ _lo besara ¿verdad?_

-Aquí- se quito su camiseta, envolviendola alrededor de mi espalda para mantenerme un poco más caliente. Mantuve el rostro hacia delante y trate sin éxito de mantener los ojos fuera de su cuerpo. Tenia sudor en todo su pecho y vi una gota de sudor hacer su camino por sus abdominales. Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, extendí un dedo y la limpie dejando mi mano allí un segundo más de lo necesario.

 _¿Qué fue eso?_ Apreté los dientes y lo mire. Tenía esa expresión de dolor otra vez como la de fuera del vestuario.

Sonreí débilmente.

-Lo siento, tú, ehh... tenías un bicho sobre ti- mentí sin convicción.

-Bueno gracias por deshacerte de eso por mí- dijo en voz baja antes de aclarar su garganta.

-¿Quieres ver una película esta noche? ¿Ordenar una pizza?- preguntó, afortunadamente cambiando de tema después de la rara escena tocando su pecho que acababa de hacer.

Sonreí ante la idea. _¡Claro que sí! Amaba las noches de película._ No había tenido una en un mes. Ya que había estado en Inglaterra visitando a los parientes de mi padrastro.

-Sí, definitivamente. Tú trae el helado y yo las palomitas de maíz- sugerí sonriendo.

Ese era el trato habitual.

-Tengo Actividad Paranormal 3. La compre ayer.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué compraste eso? ¿Odias las películas de terror?- respondí confundida. Se encogió de hombros.

-Sabía que querías verla.

Suspiré felizmente. Me encantaban todos los aspectos de mi mejor amigo, era tan dulce y atento todo el tiempo.

-¡Si, mientras no te burles de mi por saltar, gritar o algo- negocie, mirándolo con suspicacia.

-Hey, ¿cuando me he reído de ti por brincar durante una película?- pregunto, fingiéndose herido y apretando mi hombro.

-¡Ehh, déjame pensar! ¡Cuando miramos "El exorcista" y "Luces del más allá"!

¡Oh, qué hay de la vez que miramos "Están entre nosotros". Te reiste de mi por días por eso!- señale.

Estallo en risas.

-¡Oh sí! Dios, eso fue tan gracioso. Deberías haber visto tu cara. " _¡Shaoran! ¡Estoy tan asustada! ¡Revisa el armario!"_ Fue tan chistoso- dijo, riendo fuera de si, haciendo una mala imitación de mi voz cuando cito mis miedos palabra por palabra. Golpee su pecho desnudo más fuerte de lo que esperaba, haciendo un sonido de bofetada.

-Ouch, Sakura bear, eso duele- bromeó, frotando su pecho todavía riendo.

-Oh, lo siento ¿ te duele mucho?- dije mientras extendía la mano y frotaba su pecho donde lo había golpeado. Su piel se sentía tan suave y cálida bajo mi mano, que no quería quitarla. Aparte mi mano preguntándome que estaba mal conmigo hoy. Entonces, estábamos de vuelta en los vestuarios, sonreí mientras hacia mi camino hacia el vestuario de chicas.

-Me llevaré esto a casa y lo lavaré por ti- sugerí, desatando el nudo en la parte trasera de su camiseta que llevaba puesta.

Comencé a alejarme pero él agarro mi mano haciéndome volverme para mirarlo.

-La respuesta es no, Sakura. No estaba bromeando- me sonrió, luego se dio la vuelta y se alejo, dejándome de pie allí confundida.

 _¿No estaba bromeando sobre qué? ¿La película? ¿No burlarse de mi?_ Decidi no darle importancia y me dirigí a las duchas sin molestarme en preocuparme al respecto, Shaoran era bastante complicado a veces.

-Hey, Sakura, ¿te gustaría hacer una prueba para animadora? Tenemos una vacante- una chica rubia chillo cuando terminaba de vestirme.

-Um, no gracias. En realidad, no pretendo unirme a ningún club este año- sonreí cortésmente, negando con la cabeza.

-Oh bien, sabes que las porristas salen con los chicos más calientes. Shaoran esta en el equipo de fútbol. Si quieres salir con él tienes que ser una animadora para que te note- dijo un poco bruscamente.

Fruncí el ceño ante esa declaración.

-No necesito ser porrista para que mi mejor amigo me note.

-Mejor amigo, si claro. Vi el modo en que ustedes dos actúan. Tú lo marcaste por amor de Dios y ni siquiera le importa. Si alguna de nosotras hubiera hecho eso habría enloquecido- chasqueó, mofándose de mí.

-Sólo era una broma, sabia que lo haría reír, me recogí el cabello en un moño de nuevo.

De repente, ella jadeó.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- pregunto, señalando mi cuello.

Mire sobre los espejos para ver un gran chupetón púrpura sobre mi cuello.

-¡No puede ser! Esto va tardar una eternidad en irse.- me queje, tocándolo suavemente, como si así pudiera hacerlo desaparecer.

-¿Shaoran te hizo eso?- la chica pregunto con los ojos como platos. Arrugue la nariz y asentí. _¡Ya verá! Voy a esperar hasta que este dormido y saltaré sobre él esta noche._

-Guau, nunca lo había visto marcar a alguien antes- la chica dijo en voz baja.

-Debes de ser un polvo impresionante- musitó, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

La mire sorprendida y enrojecí en segundos.

-¡Es mi mejor amigo! Sólo era una broma eso es todo, nunca he dormido con él.

Bueno, esa declaración no es estrictamente cierta, he _dormido_ con él un montón de veces, pero nunca he tenido relaciones con él. De hecho, nunca he tenido relaciones con nadie. En realidad, nunca había hecho más que besar a mi ex novio. La chica me miro con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro, claramente no creía una palabra de lo que dije. Luego se giro y salió corriendo, luciendo como si estuviera apunto de llorar. Fruncí el ceño al no tener ni idea de que había dicho mal.

.

.

CONTINUARA…

.

.

Aclaraciones

Sakura bear es un apodo cariñoso que Shaoran le da a Sakura haciendo alusión a la popular marca de ositos de peluche por lo tanto está en su idioma original.

El undécimo grado es el equivalente a la preparatoria o bachillerato del sistema educativo.


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

El resto del día pareció volar. Me divertí mucho con Rika en nuestra siguiente clase juntas e intercambiamos números. Le pregunte sobre la chica del gimnasio y dijo que aparentemente Yuri había salido con Shaoran un par de veces, ella quería estar con él, pero él se rehusaba a tener una relación formal. No estaba sorprendida por esa revelación en absoluto, era normal en Shaoran, sin compromisos.

Cuando llegue a casa le dije a mi mamá y a mi padrastro, que Shaoran vendría esta noche y que íbamos a ordenar pizza. Estaban bien con ello como siempre. Shaoran prácticamente vivía en nuestra casa. Se quedaba en nuestra casa todos los miércoles, sábados y domingos. Siempre lo había hecho desde que éramos niños.

Después de ducharme y cambiarme a mi pijama rosa. Shaoran llamó a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Hola, Sakura bear- saludo, entrando como si fuera el dueño del lugar, como siempre, dejando caer sus cosas sobre la silla.

-El helado está en el congelador, como prometí. Traje de galletas con crema y sorbete de chocolate porque sé que nunca puedes decidir cuál es tu preferido.

Sonreí emocionada y le puse mi teléfono celular en la mano.

-Ordena la pizza- chille, tomando su otra mano y jalándolo de mi cuarto a la cocina mientras él hacía nuestro pedido.

Después de meter algunas palomitas de maíz en el horno del microondas, me senté en el mostrador de la cocina y él estaba de pie de espaldas a mí, recargado contra el mostrador entre mis piernas. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y descanse mi barbilla sobre su hombro, presionando mi pecho en su espalda. Él estaba frotando mis pantorrillas con sus pulgares mientras ambos veíamos el horno de microondas girar. Suspiré felizmente, esto se sentía tan bien. Extrañaba esto.

-¡Hola Shaoran! ¡Te extrañé!- mamá vitoreó, entrando en la cocina y tirando de él en un gran abrazo.

-Y yo a usted señora Nadeshiko- contesto, dándole su sonrisa encantadora. Le tendió una mano a mi padrastro.

-¿Sr. Fujitaka, cómo estuvo su viaje?- mientras él estrechaba la mano de Shaoran con una sonrisa cálida.

-Genial hijo, fue genial. ¡Lástima que tuve que volver, pero para ser honesto no creo que pudiera seguir soportando los lloriqueos de Sakura!- bromeó, dándome en las costillas juguetonamente. Hice un puchero a modo de queja y vacié nuestras palomitas de maíz en un tazón. Mi mamá simplemente se rió como si fuese lo más gracioso.

\- ¿Lloriqueos? ¿Sobre qué?- Shaoran pregunto, obviamente confundido, mirándome con curiosidad.

El Sr. Fujitaka se rió.

-Tú, por amor de Dios _"¡Extraño a Shaoran! ¿Cuando nos vamos a casa, quiero ver a Shaoran? ¿Por qué no funciona mi teléfono, quiero hablar con Shaoran? "-_ dijo imitando mi voz y riendo. Shaoran rió también y puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

-¡No es cierto! No estaba lloriqueando. Sólo lo extrañaba un poco, eso es todo. ¡Un mes es demasiado tiempo!- replique, lanzando algunas palomitas calientes sobre él. Las atrapó y se las comió, todavía riéndose para sus adentros. En realidad, sabía que había sido una molestia pero en mi defensa un mes era demasiado tiempo para estar sin uno de los abrazos de Shaoran.

-Bueno, que tengan una buena noche. Nosotros saldremos a cenar- dijo mamá, dándonos a ambos un beso en la mejilla.

Justo entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-La pizza esta aquí - grito desde el pasillo el Sr. Fujitaka. Corrí hacia la puerta principal, agarrando mi bolso al pasar.

-No es necesario, la tengo- dijo él mientras me pasaba la pizza y besaba mi frente.

Sonreí agradecida. Cuando de padrastros se trataba, sabía que tenía uno genial. Amaba mucho a mi mamá y a mí. Sólo tenía siete cuando se juntaron, me crió y me trato como si fuera su hija. El Sr. Fujitaka era el único padre que había conocido. Mi verdadero padre no era más que un mujeriego que no estaba interesado en estar en mi vida y que se salto la ciudad cuando se entero de que mi mamá estaba embarazada. Mi mamá y el Sr. Fujitaka intentaron tener otro bebé pero entonces se enteraron de que él no podía tener hijos. Debido a ello me consintió mucho.

Una vez que mis padres se fueron, Shaoran y yo llevamos la comida y las palomitas a mi habitación. Después de comer la pizza, nos pusimos al día sobre todo lo que nos habíamos perdido el último mes. Finalmente pusimos el DVD como a las nueve y media. Shaoran se puso su pijama, lo que básicamente significaba que se había quitado los pantalones y la camiseta, siempre dormía en sólo sus bóxers, y saltó a la cama junto a mí.

La película era de miedo, mucho miedo. En algún momento presione mi cara con tanta fuerza sobre su pecho que se me entumió la nariz. Tenía un brazo alrededor de mí, así que paso su otro brazo para sostener la parte trasera de mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

Finalmente la película terminó. Levanté la vista hacia él, esperando la risa que siempre venia después de que veíamos una película de terror. Pero no se rió, en cambio, me miro, contemplo cada parte de mi rostro. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse debido a que algo parecía diferente, no podía asegurarlo pero por alguna razón de repente me di cuenta de lo guapo que era. De cómo se sentía su piel contra la mía. De cómo su mano se apretaba en la parte posterior de mi cabello haciendo que mi estómago revoloteara. El aire parecía cargado con algo, de algún modo cada vez más pesado, haciendo mi respiración más superficial.

 _¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¡Sé que no lo he visto en un mes pero por Dios esto es una locura!_

De pronto, él reacciono como si acabara de salir de una especie de trance.

-Iré por el helado- murmuró, saliendo de la cama y pausando la película antes de salir de la habitación.

Me senté, pasando una mano sobre mi cara, un poco aturdida en cuanto a lo que estaba pasando. _¿Qué está mal conmigo hoy?_

Él sonrió mientras entraba de vuelta en la habitación.

-Entonces, ¿cuál será Sakura bear?- preguntó, sosteniendo dos cajas de cartón hacia mi. Forcé una sonrisa, ignorando la confusión que parecía estar asentándose sobre mi. Obviamente, él no había sentido nada porque estaba actuando normalmente, así que quizás sólo estaba cansada o algo.

-Hmm, me quedo con el sorbete de chocolate- elegí, tomándolo y cavando.

Se dejo caer a mi lado, hablando animadamente sobre sus prácticas de fútbol.

-Así que, tengo algo que quiero pedirte- dijo de pronto luciendo serio. Inmediatamente me tense, Shaoran nunca se ponía serio. Levanté una ceja, esperando a que continuara. Él se aclaró la garganta.

-Me preguntaba si... bueno... ahora que vas a mi escuela, pensé... bueno ¿me preguntaba si tal vez tú querrías usar mi numero?- pregunto, tropezando con sus palabras mientras miraba su helado.

-¿Usar tu número? ¿Qué número?- pregunté extrañada y tomando mi oportunidad para robar un poco del helado de su bote.

Sólo se rió y extendió su mano, tomando mi medio comido tubo de helado y dándome el suyo.

-No sé porque siquiera te hago elegir, siempre terminas comiéndote el mío también- bromeó, riéndose de nuevo. Me limite a sonreír con aire de culpabilidad excavando en las galletas y la crema.

-A sí... ¿qué estaba diciendo?. Sabes que estoy jugando en el equipo de fútbol

¿verdad?. Bueno, ahora que vienes a mi escuela se espera que asistas a los juegos. Todo mundo va y siempre hay una fiesta después- hizo una mueca frotando la parte trasera de su cuello.

-Está bien, me encantaría verte jugar. Nunca te he visto jugar apropiadamente antes - conteste sonriendo.

Se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-Sí, así que... bueno, los chicos tienen esta cosa donde tienen que darle su camiseta a su novia para que la use, ya sabes, para mostrar su apoyo- murmuró.

-Pero nunca he tenido una novia. Así que me preguntaba si tú querrías usarla por mí. Ya sabes... para…¿Animarme?- pregunto, frunciendo el ceño, claramente incómodo.

Sentí la sonrisa de orgullo estirarse a través de su rostro.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré! Yo ya soy tu fan número uno- declaré, regalándole una sonrisa.

Me miró y sonrió.

-Gracias.

Bostece. Todavía no me había recuperado de la falta de sueño de la noche anterior.

-Estas cansada. Apagaré la luz- dijo, tomando los helados casi terminados y echándolos a la basura. Encendí la luz de la mesita mientras apagaba las luces del techo. Lo miré caminar de regreso a la cama y tumbarse junto a mí.

Era hermoso, por dentro y por fuera. Realmente lo había extrañado mucho. Me moví más para que el pudiera meterse y envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi como de costumbre, atrayéndome hacia su pecho. Ambos estábamos tumbados en nuestros lados, uno frente al otro, nuestros cuerpos tocándose. Él estaba contemplándome de nuevo.

-¿Qué está mal?- pregunté en voz baja. Había algo que quería decirme, me di cuenta, lo conocía muy bien.

-Sobre la apuesta de antes- susurró, moviendo su rostro un poco más cerca del mío.

Mi corazón se aceleró. _¡Es verdad, olvidé la apuesta! En realidad, no quería que lo besara ¿verdad?_ Podía sentir su dulce y cálido aliento soplando a través de mi rostro.

-¿Si?- grazné, nerviosamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer si me besaba? Era una apuesta, nunca nos retractamos de una apuesta y el ganó limpiamente. Él hubiera besado a quien yo eligiera si el resultado hubiera sido diferente.

-Quiero reclamar mí premio- susurró, rodando hacia delante un poco por lo que ahora estaba medio debajo de él, su pecho presionado contra el mío, clavándome a la cama.

-¿Shaoran qué hac...?- gemí, pero él estaba moviendo su cabeza hacia mi. Me congelé. No sabía que hacer así que no hice nada.

Suavemente sus labios rozaron los míos, tan ligeramente que apenas pude sentirlo. Se apartó para mírame de nuevo.

-¿Puedo besarte?- susurró con voz ronca, su voz sonaba tan bien.

-¿Por la apuesta?- pregunté, todavía confundida. _¿Por qué habría de querer besarme en primer lugar?_ Él asintió con la cabeza, luciendo un poco triste por algún motivo.

-Umm... de..de acuerdo.-dudé.

Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron mi boca, llevo sus labios a los míos, besándome con ternura y pasión. Dios mío se sentía tan bien. Sus suaves labios encajaban con los míos perfectamente. Pasó su lengua a lo largo de mi labio inferior y abrí la boca sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sentí su lengua deslizarse y masajearse con la mía suave y lentamente. Era increíble y no pude evitar gemir en su boca. Nunca me habían besado así en mi vida. Había besado antes, pero esto, esto era completamente diferente.

Subí los brazos y los envolví alrededor de su cuello, enredando mis manos en su pelo, tratando de acercarlo más a mí. Hizo un pequeño gemido en la parte posterior de su garganta que hizo que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar. Se apartó sólo para besar a lo largo de la linea de mi mandíbula y el cuello, haciéndome gemir al mismo tiempo. Hizo su camino de vuelta a mi boca y lo besé siguiéndole el ritmo. Sentí su mano serpentear por mi pierna hasta descansar sobre mi cadera antes de deslizarse suavemente bajo mi camisa y pasar sus dedos a través de mi abdomen y costados. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba con un sentimiento que apenas entendía.

Cuando sus dedos trazaron mi cadera de repente me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. _¡Estaba haciéndolo con Shaoran! ¡Su mano está bajo mi camisa! Era Shaoran, mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ni siquiera le gustaba de esta manera ¿no?_ De mala gana saque mis manos de su pelo. Las puse en su pecho y le di un pequeño empujón.

Inmediatamente retrocedió mirándome por un par de segundos antes de tomar una respiración profunda y sentarse.

-Lo siento, Sakura. Lo siento mucho- gruño, subiendo sus manos para cubrir su rostro. Se veía realmente molesto. Extendí una mano para quitar las manos de su cara. No me gustaba cuando escondía sus emociones de mi, hablábamos de todo, no teníamos secretos. Necesitaba saber de qué se trataba todo esto.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Quiero decir... No es que no fuera bueno porque lo fue... pero, quiero decir... ¿Qué..?- tartamudeé, confundida y apenada.

Podía sentir el sonrojo quemando mis mejillas y estaba secretamente agradecida de que sólo estuviera la luz de la mesilla por lo que no seria demasiado notable.

Él tragó saliva.

-No lo sé. No debería haber hecho eso. Lo siento, por favor perdóname- rogó, mirándome con el horror puro reflejado en el rostro. _Espera ¿por qué se ve tan horrorizado? ¿Oh Dios mío, besaba tan mal? ¿Soy tan repulsiva para él que esta horrorizado por haberme besado?_ Inmediatamente estaba aterrorizada de que esto arruinara nuestra amistad.

-Shaoran, no te preocupes por esto. No debería haber ocurrido, sólo dejémoslo así ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, eres mi mejor amigo no puedo perderte- dije, comenzando a llorar.

Me atrajo más cerca de él y me dejo llorar sobre su pecho.

-No puedo perderte tampoco - susurro, besando la cima de mí cabeza.

Me apreté para mirarlo.

-Sólo pretendamos que esto nunca paso ¿de acuerdo?- sugerí. Él limpió mi rostro mostrando una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-Ok, Sakura bear. Se movió y se acomodó sobre su espalda, acercándome más a su lado con su brazo en torno al hueco de mi cuello. Se inclinó y apago la luz.

Enterré mi cara en su pecho y respiré su hermoso aroma, tratando de tranquilizarme. Las hormonas corrían por todo mi cuerpo. Parte de mi mente estaba gritándome que lo agarrara y besara de nuevo, que pasara mis manos sobre su cuerpo perfecto. Pero la otra parte, la parte sensible, estaba diciéndome que cerrara los ojos y me durmiera, y que en la mañana me olvidaría incluso de que esto pasó. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, luchando con los impulsos de mi cuerpo me quede dormida en sus brazos, escuchando el latido de su corazón.

Cuando abrí mis soñolientos ojos por la mañana, la primer cosa que vi fue a él mirándome. Se veía cansado. Seguí el círculo negro bajo sus ojos con mi dedo.

-¿No dormiste bien?- pregunte, tratando de ignorar con todas mis fuerzas la parte de mi que estaba diciendo que saltara sobre él y lo besara de nuevo.

Sonrió débilmente pero no llego a sus ojos.

-En realidad no. Estaba un poco preocupado.

-¿Preocupado? ¿La película te asusto?- bromeé, riendo.

Se rió y me hizo cosquillas, haciéndome retorcer.

-No, Sakura bear, no me asustó. Fuiste la única que lloriqueó y habló en sueños toda la noche- contestó, de pronto parecía triste de nuevo.

-¿Lloriqueé y hablé?- pregunté confundida. Volví a pensar en el sueño que había tenido anoche. Era sobre Shaoran, que me decía que no podía ser más mi amigo, entonces se giraba y salía corriendo y no importaba lo rápido que corrí tras él, no podía alcanzarlo. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de despejarla. _¿Qué había dicho en sueños?_

Shaoran corrió el cabello que caía sobre mi rostro suavemente.

-Decías que todo estaba arruinado. Y me llamabas llorando- susurró, tirando su brazo apretadamente alrededor de mí. No podía hablar.

-¿He arruinado todo, Sakura? Por favor, dime que podemos olvidar lo que paso anoche, por favor- suplicó, mirándome a los ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza y trate de sonreír. Lo olvidaría, lo haría por mí. Amaba demasiado a Shaoran como para dejarlo salir de mi vida.

-Por supuesto que podemos. ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir? Podemos omitir la carrera de hoy y tener una hora extra en la cama- sugerí, poniendo mi cabeza de vuelta sobre su pecho. Lo escuche suspirar de satisfacción, lo mire para ver que había cerrado los ojos y una sonrisa tiraba de las esquinas de su boca.

El siguiente par de días fueron un poco tensos. Shaoran no me tocó mucho, no puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro o sostuvo mi mano como siempre. Era raro y extrañaba su contacto. No quería decir nada al respecto así que sólo me aguante. Para el viernes no pude soportarlo más, la pérdida de su contacto estaba empezando a afectarme.

Estaba caminando a clases con Rika, no había hablado con ella sobre lo que había pasado entre Shaoran y yo pero ella se dio cuenta de que parecíamos estar actuando un poco diferente alrededor del otro. Lo vi caminar hacia mí acompañado de Eriol así que me metí en su camino por lo que él tendría que parar.

-Hey Sakura bear ¿todo bien?- preguntó, con una gran sonrisa. Asentí con la cabeza y envolví mis brazos alrededor del él, abrazándolo con fuerza. No respondió al principio, se quedó allí y luego lentamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y enterró su cara en mi cabello. Fue todo lo que necesite para tranquilizarme.

-¿Sakura, qué pasa?- preguntó sin aliento, retrocediendo para mirarme.

-Si alguien te molestó juro por Dios que voy a... -comenzó, pero puse mi dedo sobre sus labios para detenerlo.

-Nadie me molestó. Sólo te extrañé este último par de días, eso es todo- expliqué apartándome.

Su sonrisa fue débil. Obviamente sabia de lo que estaba hablando.

-Te extrañe también.- dijo regalándome una mirada tierna.

-¡Vamos Sakura, llegaremos tarde a clases!- Rika gritó, haciéndome saltar.

Shaoran sonrió.

-Entonces, váyanse. Te veo después de la escuela- dijo, dando un paso hacia un lado para dejarme pasar. Le saqué la lengua y comencé a alejarme. Justo cuando lo pase golpeó mi trasero juguetonamente. Suspiré felizmente y me alejé sin decir una palabra. Con la esperanza de que fuera el final de todo esto.

Esta noche era noche de juego. Él nos llevaría esta noche y después me llevaría a mi primera fiesta desde que comencé la escuela. Estaba un poco nerviosa al respecto pero Shaoran dijo que cuidaría de mi. Rika me dijo que al parecer esas fiestas se ponían un poco salvajes.

-¿Entonces, todavía usarás mi numero?- Shaoran preguntó, tomando mi mano para ayudarme a salir de su auto una vez que llegamos a la escuela. No me soltó mientras caminábamos hacia el vestuario de chicos. Sonreí. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad así que suspiré felizmente.

-Claro, si tú quieres- conteste.

Sonrió.

-Por supuesto que quiero. Eres mi mejor amiga.

Mi corazón cayó un poco pero no sabía por qué. _Era su mejor amiga, nada más_. ¿Entonces, porque de repente no quería serlo en absoluto? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el beso?

Me llevo a los vestidores de chicos con él.

-¡Oye, ella no puede entrar aquí!- alguien grito mientras era arrastrada dentro.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Había chicos medio desnudos por todos lados.

Shaoran rápidamente puso su mano sobre mis ojos.

-¡Vamos, niñita, consigamos esa camisa para ti y luego puedes irte!- dijo riendo, llevándome hacia delante. Podía escuchar silbidos y comentarios que me hicieron sonrojar. Shaoran murmuró algo como "cierren su maldita boca" y luego puso algo en mis manos. Todavía cubriendo mis ojos, me empujo hacia delante de nuevo.

Una vez estuvimos fuera de la puerta, me hablo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al campo?- ofreció, tomando mi mano y caminando en dirección al campo.

Lo detuve y me reí ante su dulzura. Siempre había sido así, desde que eramos niños me acompañaba a lugares porque estaba preocupado.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo. – respondí soltando su mano.

-Ok. Te veo después- sonrió y se dirigió de vuelta a los vestidores.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, pude escuchar a sus compañeros de equipo tomarle el pelo sobre mí. Sólo sonreí y bajé la mirada hacia lo que estaba sosteniendo. Era una enorme camiseta de fútbol blanca. Le di la vuelta para ver la inscripción sobre la espalda _"LI 12"._ Sonreí y me quité la camisa del uniforme. Deslicé la camiseta sobre mi y salí al campo con una gran sonrisa y me senté con Rika, mirando el juego.

-Hola- una voz masculina dijo junto a mi después de un rato.

-Ehh, hola- contesté, volviéndome a mirarlo. Era alto, muy alto, probablemente alrededor de un metro noventa, pero no era demasiado musculoso. Tenía el cabello negro enmarañado que se extendía sobre su frente y brillantes ojos azules. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz que atravesaba su ceja izquierda. Llevaba una camiseta que se aferraba a su cuerpo y unos vaqueros a medida. De repente me di cuenta de que estaba viéndolo y aparte le mirada rápidamente, volviendo mi atención de nuevo al campo donde el juego aun continuaba.

-¿Así que, estás saliendo con Shaoran Li?- el chico preguntó sonriendo.

 _¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa eso?_ Me volví hacia él.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- pregunté confundida. No lo reconocía de la escuela.

-Bueno, estás usando su número. Es trabajo para una novia ¿no?- respondió con una sonrisa. Me miré a mí misma y vi la camiseta de Shaoran que estaba usando, me había olvidado completamente de eso.

-No en realidad. Somos amigos. No estamos saliendo- lo corregí intentando sonreír mirando de vuelta al campo.

-Bueno eso es genial. Soy Daichi- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Soy Sakura- respondí, tratando de ignorar los nervios dentro de mí, mientras pretendía estar interesada en el juego de nuevo. Podía sentirlo mirándome.

-¿Así que vas a Tomoeda?- preguntô, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el campo.

-Si… pero tú no ¿verdad?- ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, sin embargo. Definitivamente no había estado aquí esta semana. Me di cuenta de que todas las chicas incluso algunas de las madres estaban viéndolo con una expresión de deseo en el rostro.

-No- respondió. Cuando no dio más detalles disimuladamente me apreté de él.

-¡Muy bien Shaoran!- grité, poniéndome de pie.

Vi a Shaoran darse la vuelta para sonreírme, así que lo saludé agitando los brazos desde la banca y volví a sentarme. Daichi se volvió hacia mí de nuevo.

-No están saliendo ¿ehh?- preguntô sonriéndome de nuevo.

-¿Mm?..No- respondí, sin entender a que se debía su insistencia.

Se rió.

-¿Entonces, Sakura tienes algo que hacer después del juego?- preguntó con una sonrisa que hizo que me pusiera nerviosa.

-Ahh…Si, estaré ocupada- respondí, intentando lucir tranquila.

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó, acercándose más a mi por lo que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban.

-Voy a una fiesta con Shaoran- respondí intentando poner un poco de distancia.

Él respiró profundo.

-Ok bueno, supongo que tendré que buscarme a alguien más para salir a cenar- puso mala cara y suspiro mientras se deslizaba por el banco alejándose.

-Lo siento.- dije a modo de disculpas, aunque en realidad estaba aliviada de que se rindiera.

Se rió y negó con la cabeza, luciendo un poco perplejo. Fue entonces cuando Rika volvió corriendo con nuestras bebidas. Vio a Daichi sentado junto a mí y su boca cayó abierta.

-¡Por dios! ¡Eres Daichi Azuma!- ella prácticamente gritó, apretujándose a si misma entre nosotros, casi sentándose en su regazo.

-Si lo soy- respondió con una sonrisa. Ella casi estaba babeando sobre él. Tomé mi bebida y comencé a beber, tratando de meterme en el juego pero fallando miserablemente. No tenia idea de que estaba pasando. El marcador decía que estábamos ganando pero eso era todo lo que sabia. De repente, todos saltaron abucheando y gritando. Miré a todo mundo confundida, preguntándome que me había perdido. Daichi estaba mirándome con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté, confundida.

Negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Foul- explicó.

-¿No sabes nada sobre fútbol americano?- preguntó sonriendo de nuevo.

-¡Sé que estamos jugando con el azul!- él sólo se rió como un loco, tenía una risa muy graciosa.

El juego terminó y habíamos ganado. Shaoran y Yamasaki fueron llevados fuera de la cancha por el resto del equipo por planear y anotar el touchdown final que había ganado el juego.

-Te veo en la fiesta- dijo Rika, levantándose.

-Si-contesté, distraídamente jugando con mi teléfono, leyendo un texto de mi mamá respecto a que ella y mi padrastro no estarían en casa esta noche porque se quedarían en un hotel para celebrar su aniversario. No me di cuenta de que Daichi se había movido junto a mi otra vez. Las gradas estaban casi vacías ahora pero aún tenía que esperar a Shaoran.

-¿A qué fiesta vas a ir?-ronroneó en mi oído, haciéndome sentir incomoda.

-Umm…- no sabía que decir, en realidad ni siquiera sé quién es el.

-¿Entonces, no puedo convencerte de que vengas conmigo a cenar?- pregunto, dándome una cara de cachorrito. Solté un suspiro tembloroso debido a que me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, haciendo que mis palmas sudaran un poco.

-En verdad lo siento- respondí, tratando de terminar la conversación. Extendió una mano y me quito el teléfono de las manos.

Él solo se rió y lo sostuvo lejos de mi alcance.

-¡Devuélvemelo!- dije riendo, este chico era raro. Me acerqué rápidamente tratando de arrebatárselo.

-¿Qué hay de mañana en la noche?- preguntó.

Sonreí recordando que mañana era noche de película.

-No puedo, asi que por favor...-dije fallando al intentar quitarle mi teléfono.

-¿El día después?- ofreció, levantando una ceja.

-Ocupada- conteste, riéndome más.

Él solo suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No voy a renunciar, lo sabes. Siempre obtengo lo que quiero- declaró, mirándome a los ojos. Mi estómago se retorció en nudos ante su confianza. Apostaba a que esa declaración también era verdad.

Justo en ese momento Shaoran subió las escaleras hacia mí, él estaba mirando a Daichi. No tenía ni idea de porque estaría disparándole esas miradas. Corrí hacia él, lanzando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Eso fue genial! ¡Bien hecho!- chillé con entusiasmo.

Se rió.

-¡Sí claro, Sakura bear. Dime una de las jugadas que hice y entonces creeré que entendiste lo que estaba pasando!- se burló, haciéndome cosquillas.

Me mordí el labio con desesperación tratando de hacerme con algo.

Realmente me conocía muy bien.

-Bueno, hubo un foul. Y tu touchdown al final fue genial- contesté, notando que Daichi se reía y sacudía la cabeza ante mi intento de cubrirme.

-Ella estaba mirando. No te preocupes, no se perdió tus habilidades allí, Li- Daichi murmuró mientras comenzaba a caminar pasándonos.

-Oh, casi lo olvido. Aquí está tu teléfono Sakura. Llámame si cambias de opinión- ronroneó, dándome un guiño. Hice una mueca cuando deliberadamente frotó su dedo con el mío cuando tomé mi teléfono.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su gesto. Me di la vuelta para ver a Shaoran quien estaba mirándome con el seño fruncido.

-Es demasiado viejo para ti- dijo simplemente, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mí, llevándome en la dirección opuesta de donde Daichi fue.

-¿Lo conoces, entonces?- pregunté, un poco sorprendida.

-Si, lo conozco. Solía venir aquí pero se fue hace dos años. Estuve en el equipo de fútbol con él por un tiempo. Su nombre es Daichi Azuma- declaró.

Lo miré extrañada ante la ligera furia que escuché en su voz.

-Y a ti no te agrada ¿verdad?- pregunté, apretujándome más cerca de él.

-En realidad no, es un mujeriego. Creo que literalmente durmió con _todas_ las chicas de la escuela. Había rumores de que incluso se acostó con una de las maestras. Y lo digo de nuevo, es demasiado viejo para ti- dijo firmemente, mirándome en advertencia. Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí a modo de respuesta terminando la conversación.

La fiesta era salvaje justo como Rika dijo que sería. Había todo tipo de alcohol, juegos de beber y música a todo volumen.

No suelo beber, pero ante la insistencia de Rika tome medio vaso de alcohol, mi tolerancia es tan baja que quede ebria en un instante y ya me encontraba en mi quinto vaso cuando Rika se me acercó.

-Vamos por otro trago y salgamos por un poco de aire, ¿ok?- dijo ella, cogí su mano y me llevó a la cocina, mi cuerpo se iba de un lado a otro a medida que nos hacíamos camino entre la gente, el alcohol había hecho que perdiera el equilibrio de mi cuerpo. Rika tomó un trago y yo cogí uno para tomar fuera.

Nos sentamos en los columpios en el patio.

-Entonces, ¿qué tan viejo es Daichi de cualquier modo?- le pregunté a Rika quien estaba inclinándose tanto sobre su espalda en el columpio que parecía que se iba a caer.

-Ehh, creo que se fue hace dos años. Así que eso lo convierte.. ehh.. ¿veinte, supongo?- respondió, haciéndolo sonar más como una pregunta.

-Él y Shaoran realmente no parecen agradarse el uno al otro- hice una mueca pensando en la tensión que había sentido irradiar de Shaoran antes cuando se encontraron.

-Creo que jugaron juntos en el equipo de fútbol cuando Daichi todavía estaba en la escuela. Daichi también jugaba en la posición de corredor y creo que el entrenador era bastante duro, haciéndolos competir por el primer lugar. No creo que lo consiguieran debido a eso- ella arrastro las palabras e hipó al final.

Shaoran salió entonces, mirándome con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

-Hey Sakura bear, ¿lista para irnos?- preguntó, empujándome suavemente en el columpio desde la parte de enfrente. Sonreí alegremente. Él solía mecerme en los columpios todo el tiempo. Incluso me construyo un columpio una vez por mi cumpleaños.

-¿Sasaki, quieres un viaje a casa?- preguntó sacudiendo las llaves frente a ella para conseguir su atención.

Se rió.

-Hmm, ¿Qué si quiero montarme con Shaoran Li?- ronroneó sugestivamente, entornando los ojos y mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

Me reí y Shaoran rodo los ojos.

-Shaoran llévame a casa- dije bajando a tropezones del columpio.

-¿Sakura has bebido?-dijo Shaoran mostrándose preocupado al notarme mareada.

-No…no es cierto…yo no hice nada- dije lanzándome a sus brazos y quedándome dormida. Pude sentir a Shaoran sostenerme antes de que cayera al suelo y su voz antes de caer en sueños

-Cielos, no debí dejarte sola– dijo mientras me veía dormir.

Durante el viaje despertaba y volvía a dormir de tanto en tanto, dejamos a Rika en su casa y Shaoran la acompañó hasta su puerta. Lo siguiente que supe es que alguien estaba tirando de mi falda, tratando de bajarla.

-¡No!- chillé, apartando las manos de mi falda medio baja y tratando de sentarme. _Espera ¿qué sucede? ¿Voy a ser violada?_ Comencé a gritar y a entrar en pánico.

Una mano cubrió mi boca.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura bear, sólo soy yo! cálmate- dijo Shaoran en voz alta, empujándome hacia abajo. Abrí los ojos y vi sus hermosos ojos ambar a centímetros de los míos. Empecé a llorar lágrimas de alivio. _¡Oh gracias a Dios que sólo era Shaoran!_ Lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abracé con fuerza.

-Esta bien. Shh...lo siento. Te quedaste dormida en el coche. Sólo estaba poniéndote en tu cama, eso es todo- murmuró en mi oído, alisando mi cabello. Mire alrededor curiosamente. Estaba en mi habitación, en mi cama y me había quitado el calzado. De repente caí en la cuenta, debió haberme cargado desde el auto y estaba tratando de no despertarme. _¡Es tan adorable!_

Me reí, sintiéndome tonta.

-Lo siento- mi ritmo cardiaco comenzó a disminuir mientras él acariciaba mi pelo.

Empujé mi falda más abajo pero obviamente estaba ebria, porque en realidad no se movió. Shaoran se rió y tiro de ella por mi, luego se despojo de su ropa y se tumbo en la cama conmigo.

Él se acomodó en su lado, frente a mi pero sin tocarme. Esta era la primera vez que estábamos juntos en una cama desde que me había besado y se veía realmente inseguro de que hacer. Mis ojos estaban empezando a cerrarse de nuevo, sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera dormida. Lo empujé con fuerza sobre su pecho para conseguir que rodara sobre su espalda y metiera su brazo alrededor de mi mientras me acurrucaba sobre su pecho. Lo escuche reír en voz baja y caí dormida escuchando el sonido de los latidos de su corazón.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

La semana siguiente pasó rápidamente, Shaoran y yo volvimos a la normalidad totalmente, sin incomodidades en absoluto, ahora era genial. Me encantaba mi nueva escuela, Tomoyo y yo nos habíamos hecho grandes amigas y comencé a andar con su grupo de amigos también, todos eran muy amables.

Todo el mundo era agradable conmigo en la escuela desde que tenía amistad con el Sr. Popularidad. Shaoran tenía su habitual encanto protector alrededor de mí y tenía la sensación de que estaba advirtiendo a los chicos que se mantuvieran lejos pero aun así ¡todavía seguían acosándome! Los rechacé amablemente.

Hoy era viernes otra vez. Me senté en las gradas con Rika y Tomoyo, estaba usando la camiseta de Shaoran de nuevo. Realmente estaba tratando de mirar el juego esta vez, Shaoran había estado tratando de enseñarme algunas de las reglas que iba a ver pero todo iba tan rápido que no podía seguir el ritmo.

-Hey, nunca llamaste- dijo una voz mientras alguien se sentaba junto a mí, reconocí la voz inmediatamente, Daiki.

Me volví hacia él y trague saliva mientras pensaba que decirle.

-Hmm, tenía cosas importantes que hacer- dije intentando sonar convincente.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que salir en una cita conmigo?- dijo como si estuviera un poco confundido de que lo rechazara de nuevo. Sonreí para mí misma, claramente no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, su expresión era perdida.

-Lavar mi cabello. Pasear al perro. Limpiar la casa. - bromeé.

-Bueno, no sabes de lo que te perdiste- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sólo sonreí y dirigí mi mirada al campo.

Se inclinó más cerca.

-Sabes, realmente me gustan los desafíos- susurrô en mi oído incomodándome otra vez. -¿Estás ocupada esta noche?- preguntó con una sonrisa, asentí en respuesta sin quitar la vista del juego.

-¿Y mañana?- preguntó, asentí con la cabeza de nuevo.

-¿Y supongo que el día después de eso?- dijo con un suspiro. Asentí de nuevo.

-No voy a rendirme, vendré aquí cada semana y te invitaré a salir hasta que digas que sí- dijo pasando un dedo por mi pierna lentamente. Me volví hacia él apartando su mano rápidamente.

-Lo siento.- dije avergonzada e irritada por su accionar hace un momento- Honestamente, estás perdiendo tu tiempo, ¿quiero decir, siquiera recuerdas mi nombre?- pregunté mirándolo, asintió con la cabeza y se veía un poco dolido.

-Por supuesto que lo hago Sakura, no he sido capaz de dejar de pensar en ti desde el pasado viernes- dijo frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera admitiendo una debilidad.

-Mira Daiki, tal vez no lo sepas pero sólo tengo dieciséis- dije intentando que entrara en razón, él jadeó un poco desconcertado.

-¡Oh mierda! ¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendido mirándome con los ojos como platos.-Creí que tenías dieciocho - dijo negando con la cabeza lentamente mirando el suelo.

-En verdad lo siento- dije volviéndome hacia el juego esperando que eso terminara la conversación, no fue así.

-Entonces acabas de cumplir dieciséis o...- su voz se fue apagando, mirándome esperanzado.

-Ehh no, cumpliré diecisiete el primer día del próximo mes- respondí confundida.

Su rostro se iluminó de inmediato.

-Ok bueno, entonces sólo te queda un año- dijo con un guiño.

 _¿Qué significa eso? ¿Un año para qué?_ Le di una mirada inquisitiva, esperando una explicación pero él sólo se rió.

-¿Mm..Un año de qué?- pregunté sin entender.

-¿Sabes cómo voy a llamarte de ahora en adelante?- preguntó ignorando mi pregunta.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Jailbait- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Jailbait?- pregunté sin entender.

-Sip, porque si sigues luciendo tan malditamente hermosa probablemente conseguirás lanzarme a prisión- dijo dejando de sonreír, de hecho se veía un poco triste.

Mi rostro se tiño de rojo al instante por su declaración.

-Entonces, será mejor que no intentes nada- dije mirando el juego de nuevo intentando ocultar mi rostro de él.

-Si, quizás debería- creí escucharlo murmurar mientras se ponía en pie y se alejaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un mes después era mi cumpleaños. Me di la vuelta para salir de la cama pero Shaoran envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de mí trayéndome de vuelta hacia él.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura bear- chilló en mi oído, sonreí y él alcanzó un lado de la cama y sacó un pequeño presente.

Tenía una enorme sonrisa así que me incliné y lo besé en la mejilla.

-Gracias Shaoran pero no deberías haberme comprado nada- dije tomando el regalo.

Rodo los ojos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero me gusta ir de compras para tu cumpleaños así que tienes que aguantarte- dijo riendo. Me reí también y arranque el papel de regalo que revelo una caja de joyería rectangular de terciopelo rojo.

Miré a Shaoran.

-Dime que no te gastaste un montón de dinero- dije suplicante.

-No me gaste un montón de dinero Sakura, sólo ábrelo- dijo suspirando.

Respiré profundamente y abrí la caja, dentro había un hermoso brazalete dorado, tenía un pequeño pétalo de cerezo de oro que colgaba del broche, lucia como un pequeño diamante incrustado en él. No podía hablar, era tan hermoso, tan perfecto. Sentí mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Oh Mierda! ¿No te gusta? ¡Puedo cambiarlo! …- dijo jalándome hacia él y frotando mi espalda.

Retrocedí y lo mire.

-¡Por supuesto que me gusta! ¡Me encanta! Gracias, es hermoso, simplemente perfecto para _mí_ \- dije besando su mejilla.

Él se rió y frotó la parte trasera de su cuello.

-No es nada. Pensé que te gustaría. Lo vi y sólo pensé que tenía que conseguirlo para ti, en realidad lo compre hace tres meses, quería dártelo entonces- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Sonreí y saqué el brazalete de la caja tendiéndoselo.

-¿Podrías ponérmelo?- pregunté dándole una sonrisa, él puso sus dedos alrededor de mis muñecas. Podía sentir el calor subiendo por mi brazo mientras mi respiración se aceleraba, lo mire, tenía la mandíbula apretada firmemente en señal de concentración. Contuve el aliento y aparte la mirada de su hermoso rostro tratando de detener a mis hormonas.

 _¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirar a mi mejor amigo?_ Las cosas habían estado tensas recientemente, no incomodas ni nada pero simplemente no podía dejar de mirar a Shaoran de una manera que realmente ni yo misma entendía. También me molestaba cada vez que trataba con otras chicas. En serio necesitaba conseguir control sobre mí misma, éramos amigos nada más que eso.

Él lo abrochó y entonces se apartó de mí velozmente como si lo quemara.

-Voy a hacerte algo para desayunar ¿ok?- dijo saliendo de la cama sin mirarme.

-¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar? Estoy de humor para una dona glaseada- dije sonriendo mientras el arrugaba la nariz con disgusto.

-Donas con chocolate- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa. Este era un viejo argumento en el que nadie ganaba así que me reí.

-Y en vista de que es tu cumpleaños voy de compras- dijo, mientras me metía a la ducha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salí de la escuela para ver a un enorme grupo de chicas chismeando en torno a la puerta.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es taaaaan caliente!

-Creo que morí y fui al cielo.

-Mmm, él es delicioso.

Al parecer estaban adulando a un chico. Todas ellas estaban mirando en la misma dirección. Con curiosidad, entrecerré los ojos en esa dirección también. Asumí que Shaoran o alguno de sus amigos estaba parado allí porque generalmente garantizaban el mismo tipo de reacción de su pequeño grupo de fans de la escuela. Pero en cambio vi a Daiki. Estaba apoyado contra su auto. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, chaqueta de cuero negro, vaqueros a medida y zapatillas. Debía aceptar que se veía apuesto.

Sacudí la cabeza y me aleje para ir a buscar a Shaoran, estaba en una larga practica de fútbol esta noche así que tenía que esperarlo como una hora.

Mientras cruzaba el estacionamiento rumbo al campo Daiki me gritó.

-¡Hey Jailbait!- dijo corriendo para alcanzarme.

Me giré y sonreí nerviosamente. Todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a mí. _¿Por qué a mi?._

-Hola ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté educadamente.

-Quería desearte feliz cumpleaños- dijo simplemente, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños? Sólo nos hemos visto dos veces- dije confundida y mirando alrededor rápidamente para asegurarme de que nadie escucho que hoy es mi cumpleaños, no estaban lo suficientemente cerca por lo que solté un suspiro de alivio.

-Me lo dijiste la última vez que te vi- dijo buscando en su bolsillo y sacando una pequeña bolsa.

-¿Recuerdas eso? ¿Desde hace un mes?- pregunté sorprendida.

Se rió entre dientes.

-Puedo recordar cosas ¿sabes? No soy sólo una cara bonita- dijo con un guiño.

Sólo reí ante su comentario.

-Aquí, te traje esto- dijo tendiéndome una bolsita. No sabía qué hacer.

-¿Me trajiste un regalo?- pregunté acercándome a él para tomarlo, asintió y me miro mientras tire de la cuerda y la vacié en mi mano. Una pequeña rosa roja de metal cayó en mi mano, era muy bonita.

-Es un amuleto para tu celular, sé que no es mucho pero a las chicas les gustan este tipo de cosas ¿no? Y sabia que no tenías uno así que... -su voz se fue apagando y lucia incómodo. Sonreí.

-Es muy lindo, gracias Daiki- dije dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Pásame tu teléfono- dijo tendiendo su mano, se lo di y él tomo el pequeño amuleto, paso la cuerda a través e hizo un nudo, dándome el teléfono de vuelta.

Se veía realmente lindo en mi teléfono rojo.

-Quizás ahora cuando uses tu teléfono, te acuerdes de mi y me llames- dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Sonreí de nuevo.

-Gracias- susurré avergonzada.

\- No fue nada ¿Entonces, que harás para tu cumpleaños esta noche?- preguntó mirando sus pies.

-Ehh, no mucho en realidad, Shaoran vendrá y creo que mi mamá y mi padrastro traerán una tarta o algo así- dije arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

-¿No quieres que Shaoran venga o no te gusta la tarta?- preguntó riéndose entre dientes.

-¿Oh vamos, a quien no le gusta la tarta?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Oh, entonces no quieres que Shaoran venga- dijo meneando las cejas.

-Es sólo… simplemente no me gustan los cumpleaños, la tarta, lo de cantar- dije arrugando la nariz.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó luciendo genuinamente curioso, suspiré realmente no quería hablar sobre toda la cosa de papá dejándome en mi cumpleaños así que en cambio solo me escogí de hombros.

-Gracias por el amuleto es muy lindo de tu parte - dije girándome para caminar hacia el campo de nuevo. Él agarró mi mano deteniéndome.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Ehh, no gracias Shaoran me llevará, sólo tengo que esperar a que su práctica termine- dije girándome para irme de nuevo.

-¿Tienes que esperar hasta las cuatro y media?- preguntó con los ojos como platos mientras miraba su reloj.

-En realidad, hasta las cinco, deben ver algunas jugadas nuevas para los cuartos de final, o algo así- dije con un gesto de no tengo ni idea.

Se rió.

-Realmente no sabes nada de fútbol ¿verdad?- dijo agarrando mi mano y tirando de mi hacia su auto. _¿Qué está haciendo ahora? ¿Este chico está loco?_

-¿Qué estás haciendo Daiki? No necesito que me lleves a casa- dije confundida mientras abría la puerta del pasajero para mí.

-Ok, eso está bien pero puedo llevarte por una hora y media y luego traerte de regreso a la escuela antes de que la practica termine- dijo con una sonrisa mientras me quitaba el bolso de las manos y lo lanzaba al asiento trasero. En serio no debería ir con él, casi no lo conozco y tiene una mala reputación. ¡Pero honestamente parece un chico muy gentil!

Obviamente él podía sentir mi indecisión.

-Prometo que no voy a intentar nada contigo Jailbait, palabra de scout, sólo quiero comprarte una malteada por tu cumpleaños- dijo señalando el auto con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Tome una respiración profunda y me metí en el auto, él cerró la puerta con una risita. Le gustaba salirse con la suya.

Nos condujo en silencio, su auto era lindo, no tengo ni idea sobre autos así que no sabía de qué tipo era pero estaba limpio. De hecho, me sentí muy relajada considerando que estaba sola en un auto con un chico mayor del que casi no sabía nada y nadie sabía dónde estaba. ¡ _Oh no, en serio esto es una mala idea! ¿A dónde me lleva?_ Justo en ese momento se detuvo en un pequeño restaurante.

Salimos y el mantuvo la puerta del restaurante abierta para mí.

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa.

-Puedo ser un caballero cuando quiero, sólo que no quiero serlo muy a menudo- dijo con una sonrisa descarada, entré y me senté en una de las cabinas.

Se sentó frente a mí mientras la camarera se acercaba, dándole una sonrisa muy seductora.

-Bueno, hola ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó mirándolo.

-Quiero un batido de chocolate con helado extra y... ¿Jailbait?- dijo mirándome y levantando las cejas.

La camarera arrastró sus ojos lejos de Daiki y me miró dándome una cara de desprecio.

-Ehh, quiero una malteada de fresa por favor- dije encogiéndome de hombros, me sentía incomoda, la mujer se veía como si quisiera golpearme o algo.

-Ponga helado extra en el de ella también - dijo volviéndose hacia mi.- Déjame todo a mí esta vez- dijo con un guiño sonriendo. La mujer le sonrió de nuevo pero él estaba muy ocupado llegando al otro lado de la mesa para notarlo.

Tomo mi mano y sólo me quedé allí en estado de shock, quiero decir _Este chico es grande para mí. ¿Por qué esta sosteniendo mi mano?_ Tiré de mi mano de regreso poniéndola en mi regazo, se veía un poco herido pero sonrió para cubrirlo.

-Entonces ¿qué recibiste por tu cumpleaños?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, aparte del amuleto para mí celular, mi mamá y mi padrastro me dieron un teléfono nuevo y Shaoran me dio este brazalete- dije agitando mi muñeca para hacerla brillar cuando atrape el sol. Extendió una mano y sostuvo mi muñeca suavemente llevándola hacia él para poder verla.

-Es bonita- dijo sosteniendo mi mano de nuevo.

Trate de apartarla de nuevo pero él frunció el ceño ligeramente y agarro mi mano un poco más fuerte- ¿por favor?- dijo en voz baja, lo mire a los ojos y pude sentir como me estaba ablandando. Deje de luchar y lo deje sostener mi mano.

La camarera vino y coloco nuestras bebidas dándome otra mirada asesina mientras se alejaba. Tome un enorme trago de mi malteada y ¡oh que rica estaba!

-Creo que es la mejor malteada que he probado- dije tomando otro sorbo.

Asintió.

-Sí pensé que te gustaría- dijo con un guiño.

-Así que ¿cuántos años tienes exactamente?- pregunté tomando una cuchara para poder comerme el helado que estaba flotando en la cima de mi malteada.

-Cumplí veintiuno hace dos meses- dijo frunciendo el ceño luciendo un poco molesto por algo.

-¿No te gusta tener veintiuno?- pregunté riendo.

-No me importa la edad, es sólo que espere mucho tiempo para encontrar a alguien que me gustara y cuando finalmente lo hago ¡ella es jodidamente más joven que yo, ni siquiera es legal!- dijo resoplando y clavando la pajita en su batido con fuerza.

-¿La conozco?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

-No es una broma Sakura – gruño fastidiado sobresaltándome, creo que tiene temperamento.

-Lo siento, no quise hablarte de esa manera, es sólo que esto es tan frustrante- dijo apretando mi mano suavemente.

No sabía que decir ya que yo no estaba bromeando, así que ambos miramos la mesa.

-Entonces, dime algo más sobre ti- sugirió levantando la mirada con una sonrisa fácil.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- dije saboreando mi malteada de nuevo, agradecida por la conversación, no me gustaban los silencios incómodos.

-Hmm, ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Ese tipo de cosas- dijo agitando su mano libre alrededor.

-Bueno, no tengo un género musical de preferencia, me gustan los deportes e ir al cine, sé que suena aburrido pero me encanta leer y mi color favorito es el rosa- dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás en la universidad o algo así, trabajas?- pregunté.

-En este momento trabajo en un depósito pero en realidad no quiero hacer eso así que siempre estoy buscando algo más- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hablamos durante aproximadamente una hora y luego pago nuestras bebidas, tomo mi mano para ayudarme a salir de la cabina, lo que me gano otra mirada de la camarera. Ella se puso frente a él y puso la mano sobre su pecho.

-¿Puedo tener tu número?- pregunto seductoramente, pasando su dedo por sus abdominales.

Él se rió entre dientes y alzó nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-¿En serio? ¿Piensas que tienes una oportunidad cuando estoy sosteniendo su mano?- pregunto negando con la cabeza y empujándome hacia la salida.

Ella me dio una mirada asesina. Él no parecía amilanado en lo más mínimo, me saco por la puerta y abrió el lado del pasajero para mí.

\- Pensé que ella iba a matarme o algo así- dije.

Se rió entre dientes.

-¿Preferías que le dé mi número para ser cortes?- preguntó sonriendo.

-No, pero podrías haber dicho simplemente no gracias o algo, no necesitabas meterme en esto- dije riendo.

Llegamos a la escuela con cinco minutos de sobra, se detuvo en el estacionamiento casi vacío ahora.

-Entonces ¿Crees que podría tener tu número?- pregunto parecia un poco nervioso al respecto. Parecía amable, no aparentaba ser lo que me habían dicho de él en lo absoluto.

-Daiki no se qué quieres de mi pero…- dije con un encogimiento de hombros sintiéndome incómoda.

\- Apenas te veo ¿Por favor, puedo tener tu número? ¿por favor? Una cita eso es todo, realmente me gustas- dijo interrumpiéndome y mostrando suplica en su mirada.

Mordí mi labio y pensé al respecto. _Supongo que no haría mucho daño. Sólo está pidiendo una cita, no es como si fuese algo malo._ Mi mente voló a Shaoran él se volvería loco si salia con Daiki. Obligué a todos los pensamientos sobre Shaoran a salir de mi mente _¿Por qué estoy pensando_ _en_ _Shaoran_ _de_ _nuevo?_ _Sólo_ _es_ _mi_ _amigo,_ _no_ _necesitaba_ _su_ _permiso para tener una cita con un_ _chico._

-¿Jailbait?- dijo sacándome de mi debate mental.

-Ehh… sí está bien..- dije tomando el teléfono que estaba tendiéndome ahora. Tenía una enorme sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Esto habia sido divertido así que la cita podría ir bien también. O quizás ni siquiera me llamaría, quizás conduciría lejos y borraría mi número. Quizás sólo estaba preguntando para ver si podía conseguirlo para un reto o algo así.

-Será mejor que me vaya, Shaoran saldrá pronto- dije saliendo del auto.

-Bien, te llamaré- dijo mientras yo cerraba la puerta del coche. Hacía frío así que jale de mi saco alrededor de mi mientras caminaba hacia el campo. De repente mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, mire la pantalla, decía Daiki, fruncí el ceño _¿Cuándo metió su número? ¡Oh sí, lo grabo en_ _mi_ _teléfono la primera noche durante el_ _juego!_

-¿Hola?-respondí.

-Sólo comprobaba que me diste el número correcto- dijo y se rió antes de colgar, me reí también mientras cerraba mi teléfono, mire la pequeña rosa y sonreí mientras lo ponía de vuelta en mi bolsillo.

-Hey Sakura bear- Shaoran llamó cuando llegué al campo, corrió hacia mi y echó un brazo alrededor de mi hombro pero salte lejos velozmente.

-De ninguna manera, mira cómo estás- dije horrorizada mirándolo, estaba cubierto de barro, sudor y hierba. Se miro a si mismo y se rió, entonces levantó la cabeza y me miro con un brillo malvado en los ojos. ¡Oh no! Inmediatamente sabia que iba a cubrirme de algo asqueroso. Me di la vuelta y corrí, podía escucharlo detrás de mi, riendo. En unos pocos pasos me agarro por detrás y frotó su cara en mi cabello.

-¡Ew! ¡Shaoran!- me queje riéndome, él solo se rió y lanzo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro llevándonos fuera del campo.

-Lo siento, tuviste que esperarme, es una suerte que esperes dentro, se esta poniendo frío aquí afuera- medito, acercándome más a él.

Abrí la boca para decirle que había estado con Daiki pero nada salió _¡No es nada sólo díselo Sakura!_ Respire profundamente, sabiendo que no iba a gustarle el hecho de que hubiera pasado tiempo con el chico del que me dijo que me mantuviera alejada.

-Entonces ¿Qué película quieres ver esta noche?- pregunto justo cuando estaba apunto de hablar.

-Um, no lo había pensado ¿que hay de Luna Nueva?- Dije y él gruño.

-Cielos ¿El cambia formas de nuevo? ¿No has tenido suficiente de él ya?- se quejo haciéndome reír camino a las duchas de los vestuarios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tal y como pensé que lo harían, mi mamá y el Sr. Fujitaka sacaron una tarta después de la cena y me cantaron el feliz cumpleaños. Mire a Shaoran, no estaba cantando, sabía que no me gustaba. Él nunca cantaba feliz cumpleaños para mi pero estaba sentado allí con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras yo hacia una mueca y me retorcía incomoda por la atención. Incluso me hicieron soplar las velas.

Vimos Luna Nueva de nuevo y Shaoran como el chico dulce que era no se quejo ni una vez, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho mirarla unas seis veces. Justo cuando estábamos acomodados en la cama para ir a dormir mi teléfono sonó. Mire la pantalla un mensaje nuevo de Daiki. Presione leer.

 _ **"Hey sólo quería decir buenas noches**_

 _ **¿Quizás podría llevarte a una cena**_

 _ **o a una película mañana?**_

 _ **Daiki ;)"**_

Me reí por su insistencia.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Shaoran pregunto poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Acomodándose en mi cama como si fuese la suya.

-Ehh... Nada sólo es Rika, eso es todo- respondí insegura del porque le estaba mintiendo.

Cerré mi teléfono y me acosté junto a él como siempre. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

Jailbait: Persona que aunque es joven y menor de edad para tener relaciones, es físicamente madura y lo suficientemente bien desarrollada para dar la impresión de que ya es adulta y de estar en edad de consentimiento sexual. Por lo cual si el hombre no se da cuenta a tiempo cae en la trampa "bait" y va a la cárcel "jail" de ahí la palabra.


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

-¡Es él! Entonces ¿Qué piensas?- pregunté a Tomoyo rápidamente, mirando mi teléfono centelleante en mi mano.

-¿Cómo es que siquiera me preguntas? ¡Es Daiki Azuma! ¡Por supuesto que deberías ir!- contesto. Suspiré, simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Daiki me había escrito en la mañana preguntándome si quería salir esta noche, de pronto mi teléfono estaba sonando en mi mano y yo sólo estaba mirándolo indecisa.

Respiré profundamente y contesté el teléfono.

-Um... hola- dije en voz baja.

-Hola Jailbait ¿Estás bien? Te tomó mucho tiempo responder- dijo sonando nervioso.

-Uhh sí, yo sólo estaba, ehh... platicando con mi amiga y no sentí que el teléfono se apago eso es todo- mentí haciendo una mueca ante Tomoyo que estaba mirando mi teléfono como un cachorrito emocionado.

-Entonces ¿Recibiste mi mensaje esta mañana?- pregunto.

-Mmm hmm- murmuré mirando suplicante a Tomoyo por algo que decir, ella estaba asintiendo frenéticamente con la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos articulando "dí que sí" una y otra vez.

-¿Quieres ir?- preguntó después de un par de segundos de silencio.

Miré a Tomoyo una última vez.

-¡Dí que sí!- susurró en un grito.

-Sí- dije en voz baja.

Escuche un "Síííííííííí" ahogado desde el teléfono que asumo no debería haber escuchado.

-Uh, lo siento, no se suponía que escucharas eso- dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Entonces ¿Dónde vives?- preguntó, podía escucharlo rasgando papel en el fondo.

-Vivo a seis calles cruzando el parque del Rey Pingüino ¿sabes dónde es?- pregunté esperando que lo hiciera, yo era inútil con las direcciones.

-¿Vives por ahí? No es de extrañar que seas tan cercana a Li, es justo donde él vive ¿no?- preguntó sonando un poco sorprendido.

-Sí, de hecho vive al lado- respondí.

-Ok bueno, sé donde es, he estado donde Li antes, así que te recogeré a las siete entonces- dijo sonando realmente emocionado.

-Nos vemos- dije cerrando el teléfono y soltando un suspiro de alivio de que todo hubiera terminado. No es que hablar con él fuera difícil porque en realidad era bastante fácil pero toda esta cosa de decidir era un dolor de cabeza.

Tomoyo prácticamente estaba rebotando en su lugar por la emoción.

-¡Genial así se hace!, entonces, siguiente pregunta ¿Qué le dirás a Shaoran?- Tomoyo dijo con una sonrisa. Gemí, no podía mentirle pero al mismo tiempo realmente no quería tener que decirle nada, estaría realmente enojado.

-Ok tengo una solución, que tal si simplemente lo evitamos por completo de ese modo no tienes que mentirle o decirle la verdad, sólo te queda un periodo y no lo tienes con él así que sólo mandale un mensaje y dile que yo te llevaré a casa esta noche y que lo verás mañana- dijo Tomoyo.

Sentí una sonrisa arrastrarse por mi rostro. En realidad, no era una mala idea. De ese modo si la cita terminaba siendo un desastre Shaoran no tendría porque saberlo. Y si iba bien, bueno entonces podría decirle al respecto mañana.

-¡Eres increíble Tomoyo! y perdón por hacer que mientas por mi- dije abrazándola fuerte.

Oh Dios estaba tan nerviosa, nunca había estado tan nerviosa por una cita antes. Deje mi pelo suelto y agregué algunos rizos suaves y un poco de maquillaje, nunca uso mucho así que no quería ir demasiado cubierta. Tomoyo había entrado después de que me trajo a casa y me había ayudado a escoger mi atuendo. Ahora llevaba un vestido blanco ajustado hasta la cintura, la falda caía hasta arriba de la rodilla, mostraba un poco de escote pero no era demasiado revelador, había optado por unos tacones blancos de punta abierta que probablemente me matarían, si tenía que caminar demasiado, pero él dijo una cena y una película, así que debería estar bien.

Me sentía enferma de nervios, seguía mirándome en el espejo peleándome con mi cabello, preguntándome que vería un chico como él en alguien como yo. En mi opinión era promedio. Las únicas personas que pensaban que era más que eso eran mis padres y probablemente Shaoran, pero estaba bastante segura de que todos eran prejuicios.

Escuché el timbre de la puerta.

-Cielos, llego pronto- murmuré mirando el reloj que marcaba cinco para las siete. Corrí fuera de mi habitación para llegar hasta la puerta sólo para escuchar voces que venían desde el pasillo. Gemí porque el Sr. Fujitaka probablemente estaba avergonzándome haciéndole un montón de preguntas. Me detuve fuera de la vista para escuchar.

-Entonces ¿A dónde vas a llevar a mi hija esta noche?- lo escuché preguntar. Sonreí ligeramente por lo que dijo, siempre me llamaba su hija.

-Ehh... pensé que podríamos ir a este pequeño restaurante italiano que conozco y luego ir a ver una película. ¿Eso está bien? quiero decir ¿tiene un toque de queda o lo que sea?- pregunto Daiki .

-Bueno es noche de escuela, sabes que sólo tiene 17 ¿verdad?- preguntó, hice una mueca ante la conversación y me aparte del muro, corrí escaleras abajo avergonzada como nunca.

-¡ Él sabe que edad tengo!, ya no lo molestes ¿sí?- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y agarrando mi abrigo, me negué a mirar a Daiki hasta que mis mejillas dejaran de arder pero podía sentir sus ojos sobre mi.

-Bueno como iba diciendo Daiki, es noche de escuela para Sakura por lo que su mamá y yo acordamos que debería estar aquí para las once- dijo con severidad.

Le di mi cara de cachorrito, haciendo pucheros con mi labio ligeramente.

-Pero no tendremos tiempo de ver una película si tengo que estar de vuelta para entonces- dije en voz baja mirando mis pies.

-Oh, bueno está bien a las once y media pero ni un minuto más- dijo negando con la cabeza, me reí y besé su mejilla de nuevo.

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa mientras me volvía hacia Daiki por primera vez.

-Te traje estas- dijo dándome una docena de rosas rojas, oh mi Dios eso tan gentil de su parte, el único que me había dado flores era Shaoran.

\- Son hermosas, gracias- dije sonrojándome. Casi olvido que mi padrastro estaba parado allí mirándome ¡que vergüenza!

-De nada- dijo con una sonrisa fácil.

-¿Puedes pedirle a mamá que ponga estas en agua por mí?- pregunté dándole las flores a mi padrastro, él asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya me voy- dije.

-Adiós señor- dijo Daiki tendiéndole una mano y estrechándola.

-Cuida de ella ¿me oyes?- dijo con severidad.

Daiki asintió con la cabeza y sonrió con cortesía.

-Lo haré señor- respondió.

Me sonrió mientras caminábamos al auto.

-Te vez realmente hermosa- dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo lentamente haciéndome sentir un poco consciente de mi misma.

-Tú tampoco te vez mal- Llevaba jeans rasgados y una camisa negra que había dejado ligeramente sin hacer y se había enrollado las mangas hasta los codos, su cabello y su rostro estaban impecables como siempre. Lo revisé tan completamente que ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al coche, estaba de pie allí junto a la puerta abierta esperando a que entrara.

-Ehh... Lo siento, sólo estaba pensando si me llevo mi teléfono o no- mentí sonrojándome y entrando al auto.

-¿Lo tienes?- preguntó, asentí con la cabeza y él sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al lado del conductor.

-¿Te gusta lo italiano?- preguntó.

-Sí- respondí, él sonrió mientras salíamos.

El restaurante era lindo, era pequeño e intimo, perfecto para una cita, había velas en cada mesa por lo que era muy romántico.

-Esto está delicioso - dije después de dar el primer bocado. _Tengo que traer a Shaoran aquí, él ama la lasaña y mi pasta esta increíble ni siquiera le importará si intercambiamos. Shaoran siempre hace eso, ordena algo que me gustara así lo podemos intercambiar a la mitad. Espera ¿por qué estoy pensando en Shaoran? ¡Por Dios Sakura, estas en una cita con un chico y estas pensando en tu mejor amigo! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!_

-Sí, mi hermana y yo venimos mucho aquí a comer- dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué edad tiene tu hermana? Son cercanos ¿entonces?- pregunté.

-Ella tiene veintiséis y sí, somos muy cercanos, vivo con ella en realidad, mis padres murieron cuando tenía trece años, Yuzu tenía diecinueve así que se convirtió en mi tutora legal después de eso, ella es genial, te agradaría- dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Siento lo de tu mamá y tu papá pero tu hermana suena genial actuado así cuando ella misma era una niña- dije admirada.

-Yuzu es genial, en realidad trabaja aquí, aunque no esta noche, es su noche libre- dijo con una sonrisa. Solté un suspiro de alivio en realidad no quería conocer a su familia en la primera cita.

-¿Hey chicos han terminado aquí?- el mesero pregunto tomando nuestros platos vacíos.

-¿Puedo traerles algunos postres o café?- preguntó, Daiki me miró.

-¿Jailbait?- dijo inclinando la cabeza a un lado luciendo extremadamente lindo.

-Umm no gracias- dije sonriendo al camarero.

-Ok, sólo la cuenta por favor- dijo Daiki con una sonrisa.

Salimos de allí y nos decidimos a ver una película de comedia, él compró palomitas de maíz y chocolate. Cuando pasamos a un grupo de chicos de pie en torno al vestíbulo esperando, se volvieron hacia mí y empezaron a silbar y a maullar. Lo sentí tensarse junto a mi y agarró mi mano tirando de mi lejos de ellos hacia su otro lado, mientras les disparaba miradas asesinas.

Me reí.

-No te preocupes por eso..- dije tratando de restarle importancia, él sólo continuó mirándolos hasta que estuvimos en la puerta de nuestra sala.

Cuando la película comenzó él pasó su brazo sobre el respaldo de mi silla despreocupada y casualmente como si no se diera cuenta de ello, en realidad era bastante dulce. Lo vi mirarme y sonreír por el rabillo de mi ojo así que sólo seguí mirando la pantalla. La película era divertida y ambos nos echamos a reír bastante.

Una vez que hubo terminado caminamos lentamente de regreso al auto tomados de la mano, mis zapatos realmente estaban comenzando a lastimarme ahora, sabía que no debería haber escuchado a Tomoyo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó cuando me detuve para quitármelos.

-Sí, mis zapatos están lastimándome, son nuevos, no debería haberlos usado- gemí quitándome el otro.

-No puedes caminar descalza, podría haber vidrios o algo- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Me reí.

-Estaré bien- dije comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-De ninguna manera- dijo rodeándome e inclinándose delante de mí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Buscando los vidrios?- pregunte riéndome.

-No te dejaré caminar sin zapatos así que te cargare- dijo, casi podía escucharlo rodar los ojos hacia mí.

-Soy pesada- le advertí mientras envolvía mis manos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Él sólo se rió.

\- ¿Pesada? Si claro, creo que puedo manejarlo- dijo levantándose y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mis muslos. De hecho me sentí bastante extraña teniendo a otro chico haciendo este tipo de cosas por mí, estaba tan acostumbrada a Shaoran que incluso el cuerpo de Daiki se sentía un poco raro entre mis piernas ¡ _Ahí voy de nuevo a pensar en_ _Shaoran!_

Cuando nos detuvimos en mi camino de entrada, él sonrió.

-Mira te traje a casa con tiempo de sobra- dijo con orgullo mirando el reloj en su tablero, eran las 11:15, me reí.

-Bueno, gracias por esta noche, me divertí- dije sonriendo honestamente.

-Yo también- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Te acompañó a la puerta- dijo saliendo y corriendo a mi lado para abrir la puerta.

-La próxima vez que salgamos usa zapatos más cómodos- dijo asintiendo hacia los tacones en mi mano.

-¿Próxima vez? ¿Quién dijo que quiero salir contigo de nuevo?- pregunté riendo.

Él sonrió y se acerco más a mí, sus ojos se clavaron en mis labios. Estaba inclinando la cabeza lentamente hacia delante hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos suavemente por un par de segundos, él hizo un pequeño gemido y luego se aparto lentamente con un suspiro y me miro sonriendo.

-Ok, bueno ¿quizás mañana por la noche?- pregunto luciendo un poco nervioso de nuevo. Oh no, mañana no puedo, los miércoles son noche de película.

-Um, en realidad no puedo tengo planes con Shaoran mañana, es una especie de tradición para pasar el rato los miércoles- dije casi en tono de disculpa, él se limito a asentir sin expresión.

-Estoy libre el jueves- dije sonriéndole.

Su rostro se iluminó.

-Ok, jueves entonces, ¿te recojo a las siete de nuevo?- pregunto radiante.

-Claro- dije sonriendole, se veía tan feliz. Se inclino hacia delante de nuevo acercándose lentamente, entonces la puerta principal se abrió y salto lejos rápidamente.

-Oh creí escuchar voces- dijo mi mamá parada allí en bata.

-Hola mamá, ehh mamá este es Daiki, Daiki mi mamá - dije moviéndome entre ellos, él hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

-Gusto en conocerla- dijo.

-Mmm el gusto es mío- dijo mamá mirándolo, me disparo una mirada antes de sonreír y entrar.

-Será mejor que me vaya, tienes escuela mañana- dijo sarcásticamente sacando lo de mi edad.

\- Te veré el jueves- dije girándome para entrar.

Agarró mi mano deteniéndome.

-No puedo esperar, duerme bien- dijo guiñándome un ojo y yéndose.

Tan pronto como cerré la puerta ella estaba allí, sabía que lo haría.

-¡Oh mi Dios, es tan apuesto!- dijo mamá abanicándose el rostro con los ojos muy abiertos.

Me reí.

-No dejes que el Sr. Fujitaka te oiga decir eso- bromeé mirando alrededor buscándolo.

-Oh, él me dijo que era guapo y me envío allá afuera para que pudiera echar un vistazo- dijo riendo.

Di un grito ahogado.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Te envío a comprobar un chico?- dije riendo, ese hombre realmente es gracioso.

Ella se echo a reír de nuevo.

-Parece un buen chico ¿tuviste un buen rato esta noche?- .

-Sí, es un buen chico por lo que he visto hasta ahora.

-¿Entonces saldrás con él de nuevo el jueves?

-¿Estabas escuchando?- lloriqueé avergonzada.

-No estaba escuchando, oí, eso es todo.

-Creo que mejor voy a la cama- dije besando su mejilla y yendo a las escaleras.

Estuve despierta por un largo tiempo pensando en el beso. De repente mi teléfono sonó y leí el mensaje:

 **"La pase muy bien. Gracias, no puedo esperar al jueves. Dulces sueños Jailbait"**

Sonreí y finalmente conseguí dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente Shaoran me esperaba en su auto como de costumbre.

-Hola- dijo alegremente mientras me metía en su auto

-Buenos días- dije dándole una sonrisa, él sonrió y sentí mi corazón acelerarse.

Platicamos durante todo el camino a la escuela, Shaoran se veía de buen humor, cuando ya nos quedamos sin temas y el silencio se hizo presente saque coraje de donde no tenía y por fin hable.

-Ehh Shaoran, necesito decirte algo pero no quiero que te enojes, grites, ni nada ¿de acuerdo?- pregunté nerviosamente jugando con mis manos en el regazo.

-Ok Sakura, no voy a enojarme lo prometo, ¿qué está mal?- preguntó, podía escuchar la preocupación en su voz, ya habíamos llegado, así que se detuvo en el aparcamiento de la escuela pero no salimos. No dije nada.

-¿Sakura, que sucede?- dijo en voz baja, tomando mi mano y frotando círculos suaves en la parte de atrás con su pulgar.

-Yo… salí con Daiki anoche y lo veré de nuevo mañana- dije rápidamente mirándolo a través del parabrisas. Lo vi tomar una respiración fuerte a través de sus dientes e hice una mueca lista para la explosión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

-¿Sakura, que sucede?- dijo en voz baja, tomando mi mano y frotando círculos suaves en la parte de atrás con su pulgar.

-Yo… salí con Daiki anoche y lo veré de nuevo mañana- dije rápidamente mirándolo a través del parabrisas. Lo vi tomar una respiración fuerte a través de sus dientes e hice una mueca lista para la explosión.

-¿Saliste con él?- murmuró sorprendiéndome, claramente eso no era lo que esperaba, lo mire, por alguna razón se veía triste.

-Lo siento, sé que él no te agrada pero en realidad es muy gentil conmigo- dije mirándolo a la cara, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y sus manos estaban apretadas en puños sobre el asiento, su mandíbula apretada con fuerza.

No dijo nada.

-Fue divertido, pase un momento agradable- dije sonriendo.

Él abrió los ojos de golpe y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Te acostaste con él Sakura?- preguntó venenosamente dirigiéndome por fin la mirada. Gemí en estado de shock _¿Qué si dormí con él? ¿En serio está preguntándome eso?_

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas de mí? ¿Crees que soy una cualquiera que se acostaría con alguien en su primera cita?- pregunté abriendo la puerta y saliendo a toda prisa.

Escuche pasos detrás de mí antes de que él agarrara mi mano haciéndome detener.

-Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso, sé que no debí, es sólo que es un maldito mujeriego Sakura, eso es todo lo que quiere de ti- dijo frunciendo el ceño con enojo.

-¡Oh, así que la única razón por la que alguien se interesa en mi es esa ¿no?!- grite intentando retener las lagrimas. Ahora estábamos empezando a atraer una multitud, la gente estaba deteniéndose a escucharnos discutir.

-¡Sabes que no es lo que pienso! ¡Pero él lo hará, confía en mí!- grito en mi cara haciéndome estremecer ante el sonido de su voz.

-¿Es tan difícil comprender que alguien querría estar conmigo por mi?- pregunte con la voz quebrada, dolida de que él pudiera pensar eso de mi.

-¡Sakura! ¡Por amor de Dios! Por supuesto que no, sabes que yo te quiero por cómo eres- dijo desesperado y con dolor en su mirada ámbar- ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Esto es diferente, él es mucho más grande que tú, sólo va tras una cosa- dijo tirando de mi mano tratando de conseguir que me acercara más a él.

Me mantuve firme no había hecho nada malo. Él dio un paso delante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí apretadamente, besando mi frente.

-Lo siento Sakura bear, yo... no quise decir eso, por favor, perdóname, yo sólo... no me gusta ese tipo, no confío en él- susurró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer cuando un hormigueo se esparció por mi cuerpo.

-No hace falta que te agrade pero ¿puedes poner ese resentimiento contra él a un lado por mi?- pregunte en voz baja ya más tranquila al tiempo que envolvía mis brazos alrededor de él, enterrando mi cara en su cuello.

-Sí, puedo hacer eso por ti Sakura, haría cualquier cosa por ti- dijo besando mi frente de nuevo y suspirando.

-El show termino, vamos, todos vayan a clases- Eriol grito agitando su mano hacia la escuela, me aparte para mirar a Shaoran, él me sonrió, una débil sonrisa de derrota, le sonreí de vuelta y agarre su mano tirando de él hacia la escuela. No podía enfadarme con él.

La mañana fue rara, todos estaban preguntándome sobre Shaoran ¿cuánto tiempo teníamos de conocernos? ¿cómo nos conocimos? Todo ese tipo de cosas raras. Más chicas de lo normal estaban dándome miradas asesinas y ningún chico me invito a salir, lo cual agradecía.

-¿Tomoyo tú sabes qué está pasando?- pregunte mirando alrededor del comedor a la habitación llena de miradas de odio.

-Shaoran declaro su amor eterno por ti en el aparcamiento así que todas están celosas, escuche a las porristas hablando en los baños pensando maneras de vengarse de ti, para este punto creo que en realidad estaban hablando sobre poner un poco de veneno en tu bebida- dijo riendo.

-¿QUÉ?- chille mirando alrededor a todo el mundo con miedo.- ¡Él no declaro su amor eterno por mi! ¡Somos amigos! ¿Por qué todo el mundo está dándonos tanta importancia a mí y a Shaoran?- pregunte sin entender.

-¿A mí y a Shaoran qué?- dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi desde atrás.

-Todas las chicas odian a Sakura porque le dijiste que la quieres y qué harías cualquier cosa por ella, alguien lo grabo en su teléfono y por supuesto toda la escuela lo ha visto- dijo Tomoyo mientras comía su almuerzo.

Gemí y Shaoran sólo se rió entre dientes dándome un apretón.

-Oh bueno, es la verdad ella lo sabe de todos modos- dijo besando mi cuello y empezando a succionar.

Me aparte riendo.

-No te atrevas a marcarme de nuevo Shaoran Li o si no- advertí tratando de lucir amenazante.

Él sólo se rió de nuevo.

-Estoy tan asustado de ti Sakura bear - dijo sarcásticamente agarrando mi mano y jalándome hacia su mesa.

-Así que ¿cuánto tiempo tienen ustedes dos estando juntos realmente?- preguntó Sayu una de las animadoras, su sonrisa era falsa y podía notarse odio evidente en sus ojos.

-¡No..no es así! Solo somos amigos- dije avergonzada y sintiéndome intimidada por aquella chica.

-Oh vamos Sakura sólo son curiosos- dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa mientras besaba el dorso de mi mano.

-¡No hagas eso!- dije quitando mi mano y negando con la cabeza hacia él. Había estado imposible desde que me senté, había estado jugando al novio enamorado todo el almuerzo, tocándome y besándome, riendo y haciéndome cosquillas. ¡No estaba negando nada, estaba empeorándolo todo! ¡Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba si me amaba él sólo decía que sí!

-¿Hacer que mejillas dulces?- preguntó inocentemente guiñándome un ojo.

-Shaoran en serio estas empezando a molestarme- dije intentando ignorarlo.

-Oooh.. ¿pelea de enamorados?- pregunto Yamasaki con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿ustedes dos van a casarse?- preguntó otra chica enredando su pelo alrededor de su dedo mirando a Shaoran soñadoramente.

-Eventualmente, me casaría con ella mañana mismo si de mí dependiera- dijo metiendo el cabello detrás de mi oreja. Mi rostro ardía en esos momentos. ¡Él esta empeorándolo todo!

Justo entonces mi teléfono sonó, mire el identificador de llamadas, era Daiki. Me levante de un salto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Disculpen- dije alejándome para tener un poco de privacidad.

-Hola Jailbait- dijo cuando respondí.

-Hola ¿qué haces llamándome? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?- conteste tratando de ignorar las miradas que venían de detrás de mi.

-Estoy en el trabajo, estoy en un descanso así que pensé en llamarte y ver como dormiste- dijo despreocupadamente.

-Dormí muy bien en realidad ¿que tal tú?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Honestamente no tan bien, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso, me hizo dar vueltas toda la noche- dijo burlonamente.

Me eche a reír ante su comentario.

-Mmm entonces ¿segura de que no podemos vernos esta noche?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Estoy segura, Shaoran y yo tenemos planes pero realmente esta molestándome en este momento así que si él no desiste de sus ideas entonces estaré libre- dije disparando una mirada de advertencia a Shaoran pero él no estaba mirándome sólo había bajado la mirada a su regazo y fruncía el ceño.

-Sí ¿qué está haciendo?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Nada, sólo es una broma que ha ido demasiado lejos eso es todo, escucha será mejor que me vaya, te veré mañana por la noche- dije cerrando mi teléfono y regresando a la banca.

Me senté de nuevo y tome la mano de Shaoran apretándola suavemente hasta que me miro con una sonrisa falsa.

-Basta ya ¿por favor?- rogué, él sólo asintió y apretó mi mano de vuelta.

-¿Entonces quién estaba al teléfono?- preguntó Tomoyo dándome una sonrisa.

-E..era Daiki- dije con una pequeña sonrisa y ruborizándome levemente, todas las chicas en la mesa gimieron e inmediatamente comenzaron a preguntar sobre él, toda la plática sobre Shaoran y yo fue pasada por alto gracias a Dios.

Mire a Shaoran de nuevo. Se veía desanimado por algún motivo, deslice mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y me recosté contra él deseando verlo sonreír de nuevo.

-Lo siento, voy a dejarlo ahora- murmuró.

Me gire y le sonreí agradecida.

-Por cierto, también te quiero- susurré. Sonrió y deslizo su brazo a través de mi hombro, todas las incomodidades y los corajes fueron olvidados.

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Dulce o salado?- grito Shaoran desde abajo sacudiendo dos paquetes de palomitas.

-Escoge tú no importa- grite mientras miraba mi pared de películas. Me decidí por Destino Final y me quite mi uniforme quedándome en ropa interior, me incline para agarrar mi pijama cuando la puerta se abrió y Shaoran entro.

-¡OH MIERDA! ¡LO SIENTO!- dijo sonrojándose y dándose la vuelta rápidamente.

-¿Estás sonrojado Shaoran? ¿En serio?- dije con una risita.- Sinceramente está bien, es como si me hubieras visto en bikini ¿no? Lo has hecho cientos de veces- dije negando con la cabeza hacia él.

El sólo se negaba a voltearse.

-Ehh... mi pijama está en ese lado de allí ¿podrías pasármela?- pregunté señalando los cajones junto a él, me volví hacia la película y me salte los trailers.

Cuando me volví hacia Shaoran estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba y choque con él perdiendo el equilibrio, sus manos reaccionaron rápidamente y me agarro de la cintura para estabilizarme pero luego las aparto rápidamente como si lo hubiera quemado. Lo mire a los ojos, parecía herido por algo, se veía como si estuviera tratando de resolver un problema de matemáticas muy difícil. Luego cerró los ojos y se alejo extendiendo su mano para pasarme mi pijama.

Me vestí rápidamente y me metí a la cama. Sin darme cuenta me encontraba observándolo mientras se quitaba la ropa quedándose en sólo sus boxers negros, los músculos de su espalda se tensaron cuando doblo su uniforme. No pude evitar sonrojarme al sorprenderme a mi misma mirándolo. Pero es que era imposible no notarlo, es tan perfecto y hermoso, que sinceramente creo que Dios se supero a si mismo cuando hizo a Shaoran.

De repente apago la luz poniendo fin a mis pensamientos. Suspiré, en serio necesito dejar de pensar así de mi mejor amigo, por Dios ¿qué pasa conmigo?

Me paso un tazón de palomitas así que empecé a comer para distraer mi mente.

-Entonces ¿te fuiste por lo dulce?- dije con una sonrisa.

-Sí, te hice las dulces y yo tengo saladas porque sé que querrás intercambiar en un rato, así podrás tener ambas de todos modos- dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí y mire la película. Realmente será un gran novio cuando finalmente se decida a elegir a alguien. Aleje los celos que sentí ante la idea de él estando realmente en serio con alguien, no tenía derecho a estar celosa, éramos amigos eso es todo. Me acurruque más cerca de él y suspiré felizmente cuando puso su brazo alrededor de mí mientras mirábamos la película.

 **.**

 **.**

Shaoran insistió en estar presente cuando Daiki me recogiera la noche siguiente. Para mi vergüenza, se quedo abajo mientras me arreglaba, no sabía que íbamos a hacer esta noche así que me decante por una falda rosa que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y una blusa blanca. Esta noche me decidí por unas balerinas en caso de que camináramos a alguna parte, le di un poco de movimiento a mi cabello haciéndole algunas ondas y estuve lista pronto, así que fui escaleras abajo con Shaoran. Mientras entraba sus ojos se pegaron a mi y su boca cayo abierta por una fracción de segundo antes de que reorganizara su expresión y tragara saliva.

-¿Me veo tan mal?- pregunte mirándome a mi misma.

-No, te vez hermosa Sakura, es sólo que deberías ponerte una blusa diferente, puedo ver tu sujetador con esa- dijo frunciendo el ceño y frotando la parte trasera de su cuello nerviosamente.

Me reí.

\- Llevaré un abrigo, y no se ve demasiado - dije sacudiendo la cabeza hacia él.

-Sí bueno, él no es como yo ¡él lo verá como una invitación!- dijo, luego inmediatamente me miro en tono de disculpa.

-Lo siento no debí decir eso, sólo estoy un poco preocupado, eso es todo- dijo mirándome de nuevo lentamente.

Después de un par de segundos él no hablo y comencé a sentirme un poco incomoda ¿por qué estaba mirándome así? ¿Sus ojos estaban sobre mi pecho y mis piernas?.

-¿Shaoran estás mirándome?- dije un poco sorprendida y sonrojada.

Salto un km en el aire y miro alrededor un poco culpable.

-¡NO!- dijo en voz alta, cambiando de un pie al otro luciendo claramente incómodo.

Me reí nerviosamente, sin saber qué decir.

-S-sólo estaba bromeando- dije rápidamente mientras él suspiraba y seguía frotando su cuello.

-¿No vas a avergonzarme verdad?- pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Sólo quiero hablar con él eso es todo- dijo justo cuando sonó el timbre.

-Yo voy- dije girándome y echando a correr pero agarro mi mano y me puso detrás de él, riendo y corriendo hacia la puerta primero.

-Mejor suerte la próxima vez niñita- dijo mientras abría la puerta sin dejar de reír.

-Hola Li, largo tiempo sin verte- dijo Daiki despreocupadamente.

-Vuelvo enseguida- dijo Shaoran empujándome hacia atrás, saliendo y comenzando a cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Metí la mano contra la puerta evitando que se cerrara en mi cara.

-¿En serio Shaoran?- pregunté sorprendida ¿realmente saldría a hablar con Daiki en privado?

-Esta bien, déjalo desahogarse- dijo Daiki con un guiño.

Shaoran cerró la puerta. Suspiré y fui a sentarme en las escaleras para esperarlos.

Después de un par de minutos Shaoran abrió la puerta y entro negando con la cabeza murmurando entre dientes, Daiki se veía molesto también.

-¿Todo arreglado?- pregunté.

-Si todo arreglado, que pasen un buen rato- dijo Shaoran lanzando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Beso mi mejilla y acerco su rostro a mi oído.

-Cualquier problema en absoluto me llamas e iré a recogerte, no me importa la hora o donde estés ¿entiendes?- susurró fieramente.

-De acuerdo, te veo mañana Shaoran- dije agarrando mi abrigo, levante la mirada para ver a Daiki y a Shaoran mirándose el uno al otro.

-Te vez genial, lindas piernas- dijo Daiki con una sonrisa mientras caminábamos a su auto.- Eres increíblemente hermosa- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Gracias- dije tímidamente mientras él me abría la puerta de su auto.

Condujo hasta un complejo comercial charlando amistosamente sobre cosas simples, realmente era fácil hablar y me sentía cómoda con él.

-Entonces ¿que estamos haciendo aquí?- pregunte mientras entrábamos al edificio, era un lugar extraño para llevar a alguien a una cita.

-Bueno, hay una pequeña cafetería en la parte trasera en la que hacen el mejor pay del mundo- dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome en la dirección correcta.

Entramos y nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares, quedé maravillada por la decoración del lugar, era una cafetería muy bonita. En ese momento un camarero vino.

-Hola ¿que puedo hacer por ustedes?- preguntó con voz aburrida sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno.

-Voy a querer un cappuccino y un pay de manzana con helado de postre- dijo Daiki y luego me miro.

-¿Y para usted señorita?- dijo el camarero finalmente mirándome, era muy joven probablemente de mi edad, me miro mientras pedía mi chocolate cappuccino y un pay de manzana. Sus ojos no me dejaron ni una vez, iban a la deriva hasta mi escote haciéndome sentir incómoda. Intenté cubrirme con mi abrigo sintiéndome realmente avergonzada.

-Amigo ¿en serio estás mirando descaradamente a mi novia mientras yo estoy sentado justo aquí?- preguntó poniéndose en pie y luciendo realmente furioso.

-Ehh... no, yo sólo ehh... -tartamudeó dando un paso atrás.

-Sólo ve por la comida antes de que rompa tu maldita cara- Daiki casi gruño luciendo aterrador. ¡Dios mío! ¡En verdad tiene temperamento, pobre camarero!

-Daiki eso está fuera de lugar y es vergonzoso- susurré apenada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por Dios no lo viste? ¡Estaba mirándote maldición! - dijo frunciendo el ceño hacia mí.

Realmente no me gustaba esta situación, tampoco me había vestido para llamar la atención, ni siquiera tenía los pechos enormes, tenía lo justo y necesario, no entendía porque me pasaba esto a mí. Pero Daiki y su escena de hace un momento hizo que todos pusieran su atención en nosotros. Nos sentamos en un furioso silencio por un par de minutos y estaba preguntándome si había tomado una mala decisión al venir esta noche.

-Lo siento no fue mi intensión avergonzarte- dijo sinceramente.

-Está bien, pero no puedes comenzar una pelea con la gente por mirar, de lo contrario tendría que pelear con todas las chicas del planeta por mirar tu rostro- dije dándole una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Pelearías por mí?- preguntó subiendo las cejas.

-No, yo no peleo, pero conseguiría que Shaoran lo hiciera- bromeé riendo.

-¿Qué es Li, tu pequeño perro faldero? En serio lo tienes bien entrenado- dijo riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza, mofándose.

-Realmente no me gusta le gente que habla mal de otras personas, Shaoran es mi mejor amigo, no entiendo que te ha hecho, quiero decir ¿por qué se llevan tan mal ustedes dos?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno cuando Li aplicó para el equipo el entrenador lo puso como mi repuesto, me lesione y estuve fuera un par de semanas. Cuando volví tuve que compartir mi puesto con Li porque jugó muy bien mientras estuve fuera. No se me da bien lo de compartir así que me acosté con la chica con la que él estaba saliendo- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros como si no fuera nada. Me quede sin aliento, no es de extrañar que a Shaoran no le agrade.

-¿Tú qué?- dije echándome atrás y meneando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Hey ya no soy así eso fue hace tres años y él no iba en serio con ella de cualquier modo, sólo estaba molesto porque me metí en sus pantalones más rápido de lo que él lo hizo- dijo orgullosamente. ¿Estaba orgulloso de si mismo por eso? Creo que él no es lo que yo pensaba que era en absoluto.

Me puse de pie.

-¿Me puedes llevar a casa por favor?- dije agarrando mi abrigo y volviéndome hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Vamos Sakura, por favor- dijo agarrando mi brazo y empujándome de nuevo en la cabina bruscamente y deslizándose a mi lado para que no pudiera salir.

Traté de levantarme de nuevo pero él empujo con fuerza sobre mi pierna para impedir que me moviera a cualquier lugar.

-Sólo escúchame por favor, lo siento- dijo con una cara de suplica. Negué con la cabeza.

-Sólo quiero ir a casa- dije forcejeando.

-No- respondió luciendo un poco apagado.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saque el teléfono.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

-Voy a llamar a Shaoran para que venga por mi- dije abriendo mi teléfono, antes de que pudiera marcar su número Daiki me lo arrebató de la mano y lo metió en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué haces? Devuélvemelo- dije ya enojada y extendiendo mi mano.

-Sakura, escúchame, lo siento, no debería haberte dicho eso y sé que no debería haberle hecho eso a Li en primer lugar pero estaba tan furioso con él. Después de que mis padres murieron el equipo era lo único que me quedaba en la vida. Todo se vino abajo, el fútbol era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo y Li vino y lo arruinó. Estaba muy enojado así que ataque, ya no soy así lo juro- dijo sinceramente mirándome a los ojos con una expresión suplicante.

-Por favor- dijo en voz baja mirando la mesa.

Suspire ¿Cómo se supone que voy a decir que no cuando se ve tan arrepentido y triste?

-Supongo que no puedo irme sin haber probado el mejor pay del mundo- dije todavía un poco molesta pero más tranquila. Su cabeza subió y me miro, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora?- pregunto después de que habíamos terminado de comer y nos encontrábamos caminando por las calles.

-¡Oh! ¡Mira Daiki!- dije tan emocionada que casi saltaba arriba y abajo.-¿Qué hay de eso?- dije señalando, agarrando su mano y llevándolo allí sin esperar su respuesta. Estaba lleno y era muy ruidoso.

-¿Una sala de juegos?- preguntó con una sonrisa, asentí y lo arrastre a la caja de cambio.

-Me encantan estos lugares, ni siquiera sabía que había uno aquí- dije amontonando diez abajo para algo de cambio. Entramos a jugar.

Después de unos minutos había usado todo mi dinero, sé que soy mala en estas máquinas pero por lo menos me había divertido.

-¡Oh! Tienen hockey de mesa- dije con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Se rió de mi y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres muy fácil de complacer, escucha, ve y espera por la mesa, asegúrate de que nadie la consigue y yo traeré un poco más de cambio- dijo dándome un pequeño empujón.

Me pare junto a la mesa esperándolo, de repente sentí que alguien golpeó mi trasero. Me di la vuelta y retrocedí frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, habían tres hombres parados allí absolutamente altos mirándome como si fuera algo comestible.

-Hola hermosa- uno de ellos ronroneó parándose junto a mí, levanto su mano y la pasó contra un lado de mi rostro, me aparte rápidamente.

-De..debo irme- dije mientras trataba de pasarlo, él agarro mi brazo con brusquedad haciéndome detener.

-No te vayas, sólo queremos tener un poco de diversión, eso es todo- uno de los otros se burlo mirándome y haciéndome sentir un asustada.

-¿Te gustaría divertirte?- uno de los otros pregunto lamiendo sus labios, el que sostenía mi brazo comenzó a jalarme hacia la puerta, ¡Oh no! ¿qué debo hacer? Abrí la boca para gritar por ayuda pero su mano la cubrió rápidamente. Esto estaba tan lleno que nadie presto la más mínima atención.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo? Será mejor que la suelten antes de que los mate- gruño Daiki detrás de mí, ellos se volvieron a mirar y pude verlo a él, se veía tan enojado que era aterrador.

-Tranquilo amigo, sólo estábamos hablando con la chica aquí- dijo el que me sostenía jalándome contra su pecho.

-Dije déjala ir ahora y si la lastimaste juro por Dios que te mataré- dijo dando un paso adelante con la mandíbula apretada por la ira.

-No te he lastimado ¿debería?- dijo el chico contra mi oído haciéndome estremecer lejos de su contacto, negué con la cabeza y mire a Daiki.

Él dio otro paso hacia adelante y uno de los otros hombres se adelanto al mismo tiempo, Daiki se agachó ligeramente y lo golpeo con fuerza en el pecho, el hombre se tambaleo hacia atrás sosteniendo su pecho jadeando por aliento.

-Déjala ir ahora- gruño dando otro paso hacia adelante, el otro se adelanto y trato de darle un puñetazo pero fallo, Daiki lo agarro del cabello y elevo su rodilla al mismo que llevaba la cabeza del chico hacia abajo aplastando su rostro duro contra su rodilla, empujo al chico casi inconsciente al suelo y regreso su atención de vuelta a mí.

Tienes una última oportunidad y te lo advierto, si dañaste un solo cabello de su cabeza, arrancare tu maldita cabeza- dijo a través de sus dientes. El tipo me empujo hacia Daiki subiendo las manos en una pose burlona. Daiki me puso detrás de su cuerpo y siguió yendo hacia adelante.

-¿Hey qué esta pasando aquí? ¡Hey! ¡Alto! Todo mundo póngase al suelo y manos sobre la cabeza- una voz masculina grito. Me gire para ver a dos oficiales de policía con sus armas fuera apuntándole a Daiki y al otro hombre. Daiki tomó una respiración profunda y silbo entre dientes, cerró los ojos y se tiro en el piso.

Los oficiales se acercaron y pusieron esposas a los cuatro chicos.

-Esperen ¿por qué le están haciendo esto? ¡No es su culpa! Él estaba ayudándome- dije rápidamente cuando me di cuenta de que también se estaban llevando a Daiki.

-Señorita tendremos esto aclarado por la mañana pero su novio estaba peleando en un lugar público sin importar quien lo empezó- dijo el oficial cuando comenzó a arrastrarlos hacia la salida.

-No pueden…- dije comenzando a llorar.

-Hey espere, no puede dejar a mi novia aquí a su suerte, por favor- dijo Daiki suplicante a uno de los oficiales.

Él miro de nuevo hacia mí.

-Bien, señorita puede venir con nosotros a la estación mientras resolvemos esto- dijo agitando una mano para que fuera.

Después de que llegamos allí uno de los oficiales me dejo en la recepción donde me dijeron que esperara y alguien vendría a tomar mi declaración testimonial. Mi primer pensamiento fue llamar a Shaoran pero él ya odiaba a Daiki. Podría llamar a mi padrastro pero sabía que me regañaria si se enteraba de que estaba aquí y nunca me dejaría salir con Daiki de nuevo. Saque mi teléfono y lo mire, sabía que necesitaba la ayuda de Shaoran. Tome una respiración profunda y marque su número, respondió en el primer timbre como si estuviera sentado allí esperando que lo llamara y probablemente en verdad lo estaba.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?- dijo, ningún hola o algo.

-Shaoran necesito tu ayuda, estoy bien, sólo escúchame- dije, él tomó un respiro tembloroso.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó con la preocupación coloreando su voz.

-Daiki fue arrestado y estoy…- comencé pero él exploto.

-¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO? ¿ARRESTADO? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?- él casi grito, tuve que sostener el teléfono más lejos de mi oreja haciendo una mueca.

-¡Calmate, y escucha! Unos hombres me agarraron y trataron de forzarme a ir con ellos, Daiki me salvo y termino peleando en el centro comercial y entonces los policías vinieron y lo arrestaron, ¡pero ellos no me escuchan!- dije echándome a llorar de nuevo.

-Ok Sakura bear, esta bien, no te preocupes, iré allí y hablaré con ellos ¿ok?- dijo tratando de calmarme. -¿Dónde estás? ¿En el centro de la ciudad?- preguntó preocupado de nuevo.

\- Sí, en la comisaria de la central- sorbí por la nariz.

-Esta bien, estaré allí en unos quince minutos ¿ok?- dijo y pude escuchar el sonido de su auto arrancando.

Shaoran corrió y en unos pocos minutos después envolví mis brazos apretadamente alrededor de su cuello probablemente casi asfixiandolo pero él no se quejo sólo frotó mi espalda mientras sollozaba en su camisa. Cuando me había calmado un poco se aparto para mirarme poniendo su frente sobre la mía y acunando mi rostro en sus manos.

-Ok Sakura dime la verdad antes de que vaya allí a hablar con el encargado,

¿Daiki comenzó esta pelea?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

Sorbí por la nariz.

-Lo prometo, ellos me agarraron y él los detuvo pero cuando los policías llegaron, estaba peleando así que ellos no quisieron escucharme- dije a través de mis lágrimas.

-Ok Sakura bear espera aquí- dijo señalando la sillas junto a la ventana.

Se acerco a la mesa y hablo rápidamente con el recepcionista, pero no podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. Cerca de un minuto después el recepcionista negó con la cabeza y levanto el teléfono, Shaoran se quedo allí en silencio esperando. Después de otro par de minutos otro oficial vestido de civil salio y hablo con Shaoran y le estrecho la mano, Shaoran asintió con la cabeza en mi dirección y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia mi.

Me puse de pie mientras se acercaban.

-Señorita Kinomoto, estamos listos para tomar su declaración testimonial ahora- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la puerta que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta estaba detrás de mi. Entramos, nos sentamos y comenzó la entrevista. Después de eso sólo nos dijo que esperáramos en la recepción de nuevo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso Shaoran? He estado preguntando desde que llegue aquí pero ni siquiera quisieron hablar conmigo- dije recargando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Les dije que podríamos llamar a la oficina de prensa para informar la forma en que tratan a las personas que deberían haber sido tratadas como un héroe y una víctima, si no venían y tomaban tu declaración pronto- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Gracias por hacer esto- dije dándole una sonrisa débil. Me sonrió de vuelta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi apretadamente.

Después de diez minutos Daiki entro en la recepción frunciendo el ceño, cuando me vio sonrió. Me levante de un salto.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Tu mano está bien?- pregunte tomando su mano y mirándola, debe haber sido doloroso cuando golpeó a ese hombre.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso- dijo poniendo un dedo debajo de mi barbilla y levantando mi rostro, limpio mis lágrimas y suspiro.

Shaoran se acerco e hizo lo que nunca había esperado ver, le tendió la mano a Daiki. Incluso Daiki lucía totalmente sorprendido.

-Gracias por cuidar de Sakura, te lo debo- dijo Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me lo debes hombre, está bien- dijo Daiki negando con la cabeza, ambos se veían muy incómodos no puede evitar reírme.

-Entonces vamos, te llevo al centro comercial para conseguir tu auto- dijo Shaoran mientras salia por la puerta. Daiki sólo tomó mi mano y camino al auto en silencio. Me senté en la parte trasera tratando de no quedarme dormida.

-Creo que debería llevar a Sakura a casa es casi la una de la mañana, si llega a casa a estas horas de la noche contigo sus padres se volverán locos- dijo Shaoran frunciendo el ceño, tiene razón probablemente nunca me dejarían salir con él de nuevo.

-No, está bien yo la llevaré- dijo Daiki con severidad.

-En realidad Daiki, creo que Shaoran tiene razón, mis padres van a estar molestos porque ya es tarde, honestamente sera más fácil si Shaoran me lleva- dije en voz baja, él me miro por encima de su hombro un par de segundos y luego asintió. Condujimos el resto del viaje en un silencio incómodo.

Shaoran se detuvo junto al coche de Daiki y yo salí con él.

-Siento que me arrestaran y arruinar nuestra cita- dijo mirando el suelo

-No fue tu culpa, gracias por lo que hiciste- dije con una sonrisa.-Será mejor que me vaya mis padres van a estar preocupados por mi- dije apartándome y regresando al auto de Shaoran.

-Hey Jailbait, ¿vas a ir al juego mañana?- llamo, asentí con la cabeza.

-Siempre y cuando no esté castigada- respondí.

Sonrió.

-Ok bueno, te veré allí si no estás castigada- dijo metiéndose en su auto, suspiré. Muy bien hora de afrontar a mis padres.

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Dónde has estado jovencita?- mamá grito tan pronto como entre por la puerta.

-Ehh bueno yo...- comencé pero Shaoran envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

-Es mi culpa, lo siento Sra. Nadeshiko, me encontré con Sakura y fuimos a una fiesta de mi amigo, no nos dimos cuenta del tiempo o de lo contrario habríamos vuelto antes- dijo Shaoran dándoles su cara de cachorrito. Dios era tan bueno mintiendo, si no hubiera visto el pequeño tic en su ojo incluso yo pensaría que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Oh bueno eso es diferente, pensamos que estabas saliendo con Daiki esta noche Sakura- dijo el Sr. Fujitaka mirándome todavía un poco enojado pero claramente creía la historia de Shaoran.

-Ehh así era pero luego fui a la fiesta con Shaoran- dije mirando mis pies, no era tan buena mintiendo, por suerte para mi ambos estaban cansados así que se dieron por vencidos rápidamente.

-Ok bueno nos vamos a la cama, hablaremos mañana, buenas noches chicos- dijo mamá mientras subían las escaleras.

-Buenas noches- ambos respondimos al mismo tiempo.

Bostece y me estire, mis ojos se volvieron pesados de repente.

-Gracias Shaoran- dije volviéndome hacia él, realmente no merecía a este chico, era el mejor amigo que una chica podría desear.

-Cuando quieras Sakura bear, será mejor que me vaya- dijo asintiendo hacia la puerta.

-Quédate ¿por favor?- rogué, no quería estar sola tenía la sensación de que si lo estaba tendría pesadillas esta noche.

Me miro por un par de segundos y luego asintió.

-Bien- dijo asegurando la puerta principal y siguiéndome a mi habitación.

Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera me moleste en ponerme el pijama así que sólo me despoje de mi blusa y de la falda mientras caminaba dejándolos caer al suelo, subiéndome a la cama en ropa interior. Él tomó una respiración profunda.

-¿Sakura, dónde está tu pijama?- dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa luciendo incómodo al tiempo que trataba de no mirarme.

-No lo sé - murmuré ya casi dormida, él suspiro y tenía esa expresión de dolor en su rostro de nuevo, se quedo allí por un par de segundos antes de subirse a la cama junto a mí en sólo sus boxers jalándome más cerca de él. Enterré la cara en su cuello y al instante me quede dormida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene LEMON (contenido para adultos) leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **.**

 **.**

Shaoran estaba besándome, besaba mi cuello mientras me desvestía pasando sus manos sobre mi cuerpo lentamente. Vi que ya estaba excitado. Lo atraje hacia mí.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó mientras se cernía sobre mí, asentí y lo besé de nuevo mientras él se empujaba a si mismo dentro de mí, se sentía bien. Construyo un ritmo lento y constante haciéndome gemir y gritar su nombre. Me hacía sentir como si estuviera empujándome hacia algo glorioso, estaba allí podía sentirlo, él empujo de nuevo.

Desperté de golpe con un gemido.

-¿Qu..qué fue eso?- susurre mientras me cubría el rostro con las manos, mi corazón aún estaba acelerado. _¡Estaba soñando que tenía relaciones con Shaoran!_ Enterré mi cara en la colcha intentando aminorar la culpa y vergüenza que sentía y tratando de calmar mi respiración que estaba saliendo en jadeos. _¡Yo no soy así! ¿por qué acababa de soñar algo tan pervertido? De alguna forma sentía que debía disculparme._

Me di la vuelta para ver a Shaoran pero él no estaba allí, me senté en la oscuridad tratando de verlo. La única luz era una neblina verde que venía de mi despertador.

-¿Shaoran?- susurré extendiendo la mano hacia la sombra que podía ver todavía acostada en la cama pero tan lejos de mi como fuera posible.

-Ehh... ¿si?- pregunto con voz ronca, me sonroje ante el sonido de su voz trayendo recuerdos del sueño, tragué saliva ante el nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué estas hasta allá?- pregunté arrastrándome hasta él que extendió ambas manos poniéndolas en mis caderas para mantenerme a un brazo de distancia.

-Ehh Sakura no lo hagas- dijo sonando realmente incómodo, ahora me estaba preocupando ¿algo estaba mal?

-¿Qué es Shaoran?- pregunte angustiada.

-Nada yo sólo, yo... ehh, tú estabas ehh... y yo...- tartamudeó y luego suspiro.

-¿Qué?- dije todavía tratando de alcanzarlo, estaba sosteniendo mis caderas firmemente lejos de él.

-¡Shaoran! ¿Qué es?- pregunté dejando de luchar.

Suspiro.

-Sakura tú…-lo escuché suspirar- Estabas soñando conmigo y eso tuvo una especie de efecto sobre mí- dijo incómodo.

Jadee cuando todo mi rostro se calentó. Estaba silenciosamente agradecida de que la habitación estuviera a oscuras. _¡Esto no puede ser! ¡¿Había estado hablando en sueños de nuevo?! Sabía que estaba teniendo relaciones con él en mi sueño y ¿eso le afectó?_ De repente me eche a reír, no podía parar, estaba en la histeria, él comenzó a reírse también haciéndome reír más fuerte.

Quite sus manos de mis caderas y me moví hacia él así estábamos cara a cara, podía sentir su erección presionando contra mi vientre bajo, me ruboricé violentamente.

-Lo siento, no puedo creerlo, es tan vergonzoso- dije recostando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-No te preocupes también estoy avergonzado, no lo puedo evitar, mucho menos después de oír _"Oh Shaoran, más, oh Dios Shaoran"-_ dijo haciendo una chillona voz femenina haciéndome sonrojar. Golpee su pecho juguetonamente y cuando aparte la mano accidentalmente roce su erección, aleje mi mano rápidamente y él gimió en voz baja.

-¡Lo siento!- dije sonrojándome de nuevo.

Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y honestamente estaba un poco asustada.

-Oye Shaoran ¿todos son así?- pregunté asombrada y sin pensar en lo que decía. Se rió y movió sus caderas hacia atrás en la cama así ya no estábamos tocándonos allí.

-No lo sé Sakura, supongo que sí, trato de no mirar- dijo con una risita todavía sonando incómodo.

-En serio lo siento Shaoran - dije avergonzada - no sé que hubiese pasado si no hubiese despertado- dije suspirando con sentimiento de culpa. Se rió de nuevo y yo hice mi camino de vuelta hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza. Él suspiro mientras pasaba sus manos por mis costados, se detuvo cuando llego a mis bragas y luego lentamente paso su dedo por el borde hasta mi trasero. Deje de respirar, mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido. Su respiración salía en gemidos entre cortados.

-Puedo ayudarte a terminar…lo que empezamos en sueños si tu quieres- dijo con voz ronca mientras me frotaba suavemente a través de mis bragas, me sentía extraña, no podía hablar, gemí en voz baja. Lo sentí mover la mano en el borde de mis bragas y deslizar su mano dentro.

Me puse rígida y agarré su muñeca, se detuvo de inmediato.

-¿Qué estás.. haciendo?- pregunté sin aliento y totalmente sonrojada.

Se inclino hacia adelante y beso un lado de mi cuello.

-Quiero escuchar cómo termina el sueño- dijo contra mi piel.

-Shaoran- dije pero en realidad sonó más como si gimiera su nombre, él gimio en voz baja también. Beso mi cuello de nuevo mordiendo suavemente sobre la piel, ya no me sentía como si tuviera el control de mi cuerpo, saque las manos y las enrede en su pelo tirando de su rostro hacia el mío. Me beso con ternura, fue increíble, tierno, lento y perfecto.

Se apartó y beso mi cuello bajando hasta mis pechos, desabrocho mi sujetador y tiro de él. Fue ahí donde volví a la realidad. _No ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¡Esto está mal!_ Pero al mismo tiempo que la idea se formó en mi cabeza, todo mi cuerpo estaba gritando que esto era correcto.

-¡Shaoran...no puedo!- dije en voz baja todavía jadeando. Mi cuerpo dolía como nada que hubiera sentido antes.

-Lo sé, sólo déjame ayudarte a terminar por favor- suplicó besando mi estómago. _No puedo, ¿podía?_

-Por favor- dijo contra mis bragas haciéndome temblar de deseo.

Metió los dedos en los costados y tiro de ellas lentamente dándome tiempo para detenerlo, no lo detuve, no podía. Las deslizó fuera y con facilidad abrió mis piernas suavemente. _¿Por_ _qué_ _lo_ _estoy_ _dejando_ _hacer_ _esto?_ ¡Nunca había hecho nada más que besar a un chico y sin embargo, aquí estaba desnuda con mi mejor amigo! Pero confiaba en Shaoran con mi vida. Pasó su lengua por el interior de mi muslo y gemí en voz alta.

-Shh Sakura bear, tus padres- dijo con una risita.

Mordí mi labio y lamió mi muslo de nuevo yendo un poco más alto esta vez, no podía respirar. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que fluían a través de mí. Justo en ese momento deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí haciéndome gemir y gritar su nombre, él gimió.

Estaba gimiendo cada vez más alto, enrede mi mano en su pelo y agarre su mano libre con fuerza.

-¡Ahh Shaoran! Me..me siento rara Shaoran- gemí sin aliento y con cierto temor reflejado en mis ojos. Shaoran se acerco a mi rostro.

\- Lo sé Sakura bear…ya falta poco- dijo besando mi frente entre jadeos tratando de tranquilizarme.

De repente llegue al clímax. Shaoran continuó moviendo sus dedos suavemente hasta que mi cuerpo se sacudió. Saco sus dedos y me sonrió mientras besaba su camino de vuelta por mi cuerpo hasta mi boca.

Me beso con ternura por un par de segundos antes de retroceder para mirarme, podía ver una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro por la luz de mi despertador, yo todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Mmm, me gusto el final- dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza para besarme de nuevo.

Me reí contra sus labios.

Él sonrió y rodo sobre su espalda, jalándome a su lado con fuerza envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi de forma segura, besando mi frente.

-Tu rostro está ardiendo Sakura bear- dijo él con una risita mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello que caía sobre mi rostro- te hace ver aún más hermosa, resalta el hermoso verde de tus ojos- dijo con una mirada cargada de ternura haciéndome sonreír.

-Tú también estás rojo- dije poniendo una de mis manos sobre su mejilla.

-Pero no me veo tan tierno como tú- dijo apretando mis mejillas suavemente y riendo.

-Te quiero Shaoran- dije dándole una sonrisa, podía ver sus ojos brillar a pesar de la poca iluminación que había en la habitación.

-Y yo a ti Sakura bear- dijo acomodándome en su pecho para que descansara- Vamos a dormir- susurró, besando la cima de mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos y suspire felizmente, su corazón seguía corriendo y sonreí para mí misma, después de un rato se ralentizó y me quede dormida de nuevo sonriendo.

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba sentada en las gradas animando como todos lo demás, no sé que estaba animando pero lo estaba haciendo de todos modos. De pronto un brazo serpenteo alrededor de mi cintura, levante la vista para ver a Daiki de pie allí, estaba sonriéndome y se veía muy feliz. En mis pensamientos apareció Shaoran pero lo aleje y sonreí de vuelta.

-Hola Jailbait ¿cómo estás hoy? Te ves cansada- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Me jaló más cerca de él, su costado presionado contra el mío.

-Te extrañe- dijo con un guiño, _¿Me_ _extraño?_ Ahora me sentía mal, me sentía como si estuviera engañándolo por lo que pasó con Shaoran anoche. Pero en realidad no estábamos juntos así que eso no era un engaño ¿cierto?

Tomó mi mano y miramos el juego en silencio, explicó algunas de las jugadas pero renunció después de un rato riendo cuando todavía no lo entendía.

Me acercó contra si jalándome desde mi cintura.

-Sabes para ser una chica lista puedes ser un poco torpe- bromeó haciéndome reír.

Esto era fácil, era fácil estar con él. Entonces, ¿porque no sentí escalofríos cuando me toco?

-Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer después del juego?- pregunto inclinándose cerca de mi oído.

-Eh... voy a ir a una fiesta con Shaoran y Tomoyo.

-¿Crees que pueda ir?- preguntó poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras el juego terminaba.

-¿-Ehh... no estoy segura, supongo que si- dije incomoda, quiero decir no era mi fiesta pero estoy segura de que no les importaría.

-Ok, puedo conducir si sabes dónde es- dijo.

-No sé de dónde es- dije riendo.

Tomoyo se inclino entonces.

Están hablando sobre la fiesta?- preguntó y asentí con la cabeza.

-Puedes seguirme, sé donde es- dijo con una sonrisa.

Comenzó a charlar con ella entonces, todavía sosteniendo mi mano, mire a través del campo y vi a Shaoran quitarse la camiseta y hacerla girar sobre su cabeza en celebración. Observe como sus músculos se movían, como su pecho subía al respirar, su enorme sonrisa. Alguien apretó mi mano sacándome de mis pensamientos, Daiki estaba mirándome extrañamente como si esperara por algo, _¿había estado hablándome?_

-Lo siento ¿qué?- pregunte haciendo una mueca.

Se rió entre dientes.

-¿Dije que si estas esperando a Li o quieres venir conmigo?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ehh... ya le dije a Shaoran que lo esperaría y me iría con él- dije incomoda, el asintió con la cabeza. Charlamos un poco más sobre cosas al azar y después de un rato Shaoran subió las escaleras. Volvió a fruncir el ceño hacia Daiki otra vez.

-¡Shaoran buen trabajo!- dije mientras saltaba a sus brazos, envolviendo mis brazos y piernas alrededor de él, tan pronto como lo hice desee no haberlo hecho. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia y nuestros cuerpos presionados juntos en lugares que en realidad no debería estar pensando en tocar pero lo estaba, estaba pensando sobre anoche. Mi corazón se detuvo y luego despego en una carrera de velocidad, él también parecía incómodo.

-Gracias Sakura bear- dijo con un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa poniéndome abajo.

Levante la vista para ver a Daiki quien estaba dándole a Shaoran una mirada que podría haberlo matado en el acto, se veía realmente furioso. Llegó y agarró mi mano jalándome hacia él y alejándome de Shaoran de forma ruda así que perdí el equilibrio y choque bruscamente contra las gradas que estaban detrás de nosotros. Shaoran lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Qué haces maldito, pudiste haberla lastimado!- grito Shaoran furiosamente mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

-Mantén tu jodidas manos lejos de mi novia- Daiki escupió dando un paso hacia adelante también.

Mire entre los dos.

-¿Novia? Sólo han tenido dos citas- dijo Shaoran tomando mi mano y jalándome de regreso hacia él suavemente.

Hice una mueca ante la expresión en su rostro. _Oh Dios mío ¿iban a comenzar una pelea?_ comencé a entrar en pánico, puse mi mano sobre el pecho de Shaoran y lo empuje hacia atrás un par de pasos, dando un par de pasos hacia adelante con él, poniendo un poco de espacio entre ellos.

-¡Relájense ambos!- dije mirando entre los dos. Daiki estaba mirando mi mano sobre el pecho de Shaoran, Shaoran se veía como si estuviera regodeándose un poco ¿espera regodeándose? Entonces me di cuenta de que al separarlos me había movido lejos de Daiki.

-¡En serio, dejen de discutir! Daiki te veo en la fiesta ¿si?- dije, él todavía le estaba disparando dagas a Shaoran.

-¿Daiki? Te veo allí- dije de nuevo cuando él no respondió.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y me miro.

-Si ok, te veo en un rato Jailbait- dijo yéndose todavía furioso.

Me volví hacia Shaoran, estaba viendo a Daiki irse con un gesto engreído en la cara.

-Shaoran, por favor - dije en voz baja mirando mis pies, él me abrazo y beso la cima de mi cabeza haciéndome temblar.

-Lo deje ir, pero él te agarro y te empujo por amor de Dios, podría haberte lastimado- dijo con furia, retrocedí para verlo a la cara.

-No me lastimó Shaoran, pero tú estabas fulminándolo con la mirada mientras subías las escaleras- dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Sakura, no me agrada, él no es suficiente para ti- dijo suplicante mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Él no es lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Entonces quién lo es?- pregunté.

-Nadie, nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ti- susurró besando mi frente y poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. _¿Nadie? ¡Eso no es justo!_

-¿Nadie? ¿Así que no puedo estar con nadie?- pregunté empujándolo limpiando las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer.

 _¡Dios! ¿Realmente esperaba que dijera que quería estar conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy tan decepcionada de que no lo hiciera?_ Sabía que no lo haría.

-Por supuesto que puedes Sakura bear, puedes tener a quien tú quieras- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué, si quiero a Daiki?- pregunté mirando su rostro, él se tenso e hizo una mueca antes de reorganizar su rostro en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento Sakura prometo que no lo haré de nuevo, pero si él te lastima juro por Dios que lo mataré- dijo con severidad.

-Y te quiero por eso Shaoran, lo hago pero ¿qué si él no me lastima?- pregunte esperanzada tomando su mano. Quería que lo dijera, quería escucharlo de sus labios, que dijera que sin importar lo bueno que otros fueran para mí el lucharía para estar a mi lado.

-Entonces seré muy feliz por ti, si él te hace feliz- dijo en voz baja. –Siempre seré tu mejor amigo- concluyó.

Sentí como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mis hombros. Debería estar felíz, aun tendría su amistad pero ¿Por qué duele tanto? Sólo asentí y forcé una sonrisa.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde- dijo viendo la hora- Vamos, vayamos a esa fiesta- dijo tirando de mi suavemente hacia el aparcamiento.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta vi a Daiki de pie afuera esperándome, Shaoran tomó mi mano mientras caminábamos a la casa y pude ver a Daiki mirando nuestras manos y fruncir el ceño con enojo.

-Shaoran te veo en un rato, sólo quiero hablar con Daiki- dije ante la puerta.

-Esta bien Sakura bear- dijo besando mi frente y disparando otra mirada presumida a Daiki mientras se alejaba. Daiki lo observo marcharse airadamente, con la mandíbula apretada.

-Daiki necesito hablar contigo ¿quieres acompañarme?- dije mirando el jardín.

-Claro Jailbait- dijo Tomando mi mano.

Camine un par de metros lejos de la casa y me senté en el pasto, él se sentó junto a mi en silencio.

-Ya hable con Shaoran así que quería hablar contigo también, necesito aclarar un par de cosas- dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Ok- dijo luciendo un poco inseguro.

-Shaoran es mi mejor amigo, estuve hablando con él sobre este problema entre los dos y prometió dejarlo pasar, pero necesito que sepas que Shaoran siempre va a estar allí y no quiero elegir entre los dos, no tienes necesidad de estar celoso de él pero si me haces elegir no será a ti- dije mirándolo con severidad. Necesito que sepa esto, es importante que sepa donde esta parado, quiero decir sólo he estado en dos citas con él, apenas lo conozco.

-Y no soy tú novia, solo somos amigos que recién se están conociendo- añadí, él estaba mirando al suelo frunciendo el ceño con enojo.

Cuando termine de hablar él suspiro.

-¿Quieres serlo?- preguntó levantando la mirada, mirándome dulcemente.

Fruncí el ceño un poco pasmada. _Él pasaba de estar ceñudo a sonreír en cuestión de segundos ¿este chico es bipolar?_

-Daiki, me gustas, eres muy dulce y también apuesto- dije, él sonrió arrogantemente- Pero si vas a actuar como lo haces entonces no, no lo haré- dije, eso borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

Frunció el ceño.

-Mira sé que son buenos amigos, lo tengo, pero no voy a permitir que la chica que me gusta envuelva sus piernas alrededor de otro chico, sostenga su mano y bese su mejilla- dijo mirándome airadamente y cerrando sus manos en puños.

-Lo sé, por eso la respuesta es no- dije levantándome y entrando rápidamente a la casa dejándolo sentado en el pasto. No cambiaría mi relación con Shaoran por nadie. Incluso si ello significaba quedar soltera de por vida.

Un par de horas después estaba bailando con Tomoyo, había bebido muy poco, pero mi cabeza estaba embotada. Un brazo rodeo mi cintura descansando sobre mi estómago, jalándome hacia atrás.

Él estaba sosteniéndome cerca de su cuerpo, cuando la música comenzó.

-Me encanta esa canción- chille, el ritmo se hizo cargo y comencé a bailar, estaba moviéndose conmigo así que comencé a bailar pegada a él, inmediatamente lo sentí ponerse duro. Su otra mano se movió a la parte exterior de mi muslo, podía sentir el hormigueo que se propagaba de su mano disparándose en todo mi cuerpo.

Había bebido lo suficiente para darme el valor de girarme y encararlo, de otra forma no hubiera si quiera bailado en la pista. No me importaba si la gente estaba observándonos, no podía ver a nadie más que a él, mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentirse extraño cuando lo mire a sus hermosos ojos ambares. Su mano se movió hasta mi trasero y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Inclino la cabeza y beso un lado de mi cuello sólo una vez, entonces se aparto para mirarme.

-¿Quieres ir a casa?- susurro en mi oído.

Espera, ¿qué quiere decir? ¿Qué se siente de la misma manera que yo o se refiere a que ha tenido suficiente de esta fiesta y solo quiere ir a casa?

De cualquier manera un baile como este con mi mejor amigo tiene que parar. Asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió y sostuvo mis caderas girándome y guiándome hacia delante, salimos afuera.

Abrió la puerta del auto para mi y entre sonriendo y tratando de no sonrojarme. No hablamos en todo el camino a casa cuando se detuvo en mi entrada se inclino y me beso, se acerco y me tomó de la cintura tirándome a su regazo. Enrede mis manos en su pelo acercándolo más, profundizando el beso, abrió la puerta del auto y salió conmigo envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Me sujeto por debajo de mi trasero y cerró la puerta de una patada cargándome hacia la casa sin romper el beso. Me empujo contra la puerta principal besándome profundamente. Después de un minuto todavía estábamos allí besándonos, estaba tan duro contra mí que gemí _¿por_ _qué_ _todavía_ _estábamos afuera?_

-Shaoran vayamos arriba- respiré mientras él besaba mi cuello.

Se rió.

-Estoy esperando a que abras la puerta Sakura- dijo sin dejar de reírse.

Me reí.

-Oh- dije riendo y hurgando en mi bolsillo por la llave. No podía encontrarla, se rió de nuevo y me puso sobre mis pies suavemente.

-Déjame a mí- dijo todavía riendo, extendió una mano y la deslizó dentro de mi bolsillo frontal, sentí su mano en torno a la llave pero en lugar de sacar su mano la movió hacia mi centro presionando suavemente con sus dedos masajeando lentamente, jadee y me beso de nuevo. Saco su mano y abrió la puerta con facilidad todavía besándome.

Me levanto de nuevo y me cargo a través de la casa, afortunadamente a esta hora de la noche no había nadie arriba. Fue directamente a mi habitación y me dejo sobre la cama, subiéndose encima de mí con un gemido. Agarre la parte inferior de su camiseta y se la quite por encima de la cabeza, sus ojos bailaban con excitación mientras bajaba la cabeza para besarme de nuevo. Comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa lentamente besando mi pecho y lamiendo entre mis senos. Clave los dedos en su espalda suavemente.

-Sakura- resopló. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, podía sentir cuan excitado estaba.

Empujo la blusa de mis hombros y desabrocho mi sujetador tirando de él lentamente. Extendió una mano tocando mis pechos suavemente, masajeándolos haciéndome gemir y echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Dios mio Sakura, eres tan hermosa- murmuró levantando la cabeza para tomar mis pezones con sus labios. Pase mi mano por su pecho y sus abdominales trazando sus músculos. Moví mi mano hacia abajo y desabotone sus jeans, rodo de nuevo así que estaba debajo de él, beso mi cuello y mis pechos quitándome mis shorts y mis bragas.

Enganche mis manos a sus pantalones y boxers y los baje hasta los tobillos, Shaoran los arrojó de una patada.

-Te amo- susurró de repente besándome con ternura, mi corazón se detuvo ante esas palabras _¿Me ama?_ _¡Por_ _supuesto_ _que_ _me_ _ama, soy su mejor amiga, tenía que amarme!_ No me ama de "esa"manera. Pero no me importaba. Él era perfecto, incluso si sólo podía tenerlo esta noche yo lo quería.

Le devolví el beso.

-Te amo también Shaoran- dije honestamente. Su rostro se ilumino y siguió besando mi cuello y mi pecho. Ya no podía más.

-Shaoran, quiero hacerlo- rogué, mi mente se había desinhibido por completo.

Levanto la cabeza hasta la mía y me miro a los ojos.

-No Sakura, no así, es tu primera vez, debería ser especial- dijo con voz ronca mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo, deslizando una mano entre mis piernas haciéndome gemir su nombre.

Chupo duro en mi cuello haciéndome reír.

-¿Me acabas de marcar?- pregunte todavía riendo.

Soltó una risita.

-Sólo marco... -comenzó pero lo interrumpí.

-Tu territorio, lo sé- dije y él se rió.

-Exacto- dijo succionando en el mismo lugar de nuevo. Lo rodé debajo de mí y marqué su cuello devolviendo el favor.

-Haz uno bueno, quiero que dure- dijo me di cuenta por su voz que estaba sonriendo, solté una risita y lo marqué más fuerte, luego retrocedí para mirarlo.

-Perfecto- dije mirando el mordisco rojo sobre su cuello.

-Sí, lo eres- dijo acunando mis pechos de nuevo suavemente.

Como estaba encima a horcajadas sobre él podía sentir su erección presionando en mi entrada, la necesidad era casi dolorosa. Presione hacia abajo suavemente, sintiendo una presión ligera. Jadee ante la sensación y él también lo hizo, agarro mis caderas y me levanto fácilmente como si no pesara más que una pluma.

-¡NO! Sakura por favor- dijo poniéndome debajo de él de nuevo. Una ola de humillación me barrió ante su rechazo. No pude evitar mí reacción me eche a llorar, él me rechazo. Sabía que sólo lo tendría por esta noche pero él ni siquiera lo haría. Dios soy tan estúpida. Me sentía fatal, usada y fea.

Empuje su pecho.

-Vete- susurre todavía llorando.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no voy tener sexo contigo?- preguntó luciendo confundido. Asentí con la cabeza y él frunció el ceño luciendo incluso más confundido.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me vaya porque no voy aprovecharme de ti cuando has estado bebiendo y tus padres están al final del pasillo?- preguntó un poco sorprendido. – Está no eres tú Sakura, entiende que estás ebria, luego podrías arrepentirte y no quiero eso- dijo mirándome con ternura.

-Shaoran en serio por favor vete- rogue, sorbiendo por la nariz y empujando su pecho de nuevo tratando de quitármelo de encima.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No lo haré, por favor dime que hice mal- suplicó inmovilizando mis manos sobre mi cabeza y mirándome a los ojos.

-Tú no me quieres, así que sólo vete, me estás haciendo sentir peor- dije llorando más fuerte, se quedo sin aliento.

-¿Piensas que no te deseo? ¿De eso se trata?- preguntó casi con rabia.

-¡Acabo de ofrecerme a ti y me rechazaste! Tú ni siquiera me deseas. -lloriquee. Él levanto mis brazos y los envolvió alrededor de su cuello y nos levanto en una posición sentada manteniéndome en su regazo como a una niña.

-Sakura bear por supuesto que te quiero, eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida pero es tu primera vez, debería ser especial, en algún hotel de lujo, no después de haber tenido demasiados tragos en una fiesta y teniendo que estar en silencio en tu cuarto porque tus padres están al final del pasillo- dijo limpiando mis lágrimas y apartando mi cabello, me sonrió con ternura.

Lo besé apretándome contra él y él gimió en la parte trasera de su garganta y me beso de vuelta apasionadamente. Era tan fácil creer que era la única chica para él cuando estaba besandome, que me amaba como yo lo amaba, que me quería y necesitaba también. Me permití creerlo y apreté mi agarre en su cabello y tire de él ligeramente haciéndolo gemir de nuevo. Shaoran tenía razón el alcohol me hacía hacer cosas que de otro modo nunca haría.

Él nos volvió a tumbar.

-Te amo Sakura Kinomoto- dijo mirándome a los ojos, todavía estaba sin aliento y no podía hablar así que sólo sonreí sintiendo mis entrañas bailar de felicidad.

-Esto podría tomar un rato pero quiero besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo- murmuró dejando un rastro de pequeños besos a través de mi frente, sobre mis párpados, nariz y mejillas, me reí mientras mordisqueaba suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Su mano había hecho su camino de vuelta entre mis piernas y estaba frotándome suavemente haciéndome gemir mientras todavía estaba plantando pequeños besos alrededor de mi cuello y hombros.

En el momento en el que él beso su camino hasta mis pechos alcance el clímax gritando su nombre, rápidamente me beso tragándose mis gritos como si el hubiera querido mantenerlo todo para sí mismo.

Me sonrió.

-Gracias- resople pasando mis manos a través de su cabello.

-De hecho no estoy ni cerca- me dijo y volvió a su tarea de pequeños besos. Debo admitir que era bastante metódico no creo que se perdiera ni un centímetro. Después de que había terminado de besar mi cuerpo tuve mi turno, por fin tuve la oportunidad de que mis manos exploraran su cuerpo perfecto.

Cuando ambos estábamos jadeando y sudando me deje caer de nuevo junto a él y me tomó en sus brazos. Me reí, estaba mirándome como si fuera una especie de Diosa o algo.

-Eso fue increíble Sakura, no estoy bromeando, quiero decir ¿estás segura de que nunca has hecho esto antes?- preguntó respirando con dificultad.

-Hmm bueno, hubo una vez cuando... -mi voz se fue apagando burlonamente y él entrecerró los ojos hacia mi, haciéndome cosquillas, haciéndome reír y retorcerme.

-Rápido, vamos a dormir un poco antes de que me arrepienta y quiera hacerlo otra vez- dijo dándome una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sonreí, había tenido dos noches perfectas con él y no quería ser codiciosa.

-Yo me encargo de la luz- dijo saliendo de la cama, me moví y me metí bajo las sabanas, luego lo sentí subir junto a mí. Lo besé una vez más y rodé sobre mi costado de nuevo, él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi. Suspiré felizmente, podría morir ahora mismo y sería la chica más feliz del mundo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 7

.

.

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene LEMON (contenido para adultos) leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

.

.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

Desperté en la mañana e inmediatamente recordé lo de anoche, sonreí y me reí en voz baja. Mi cuerpo dolía un poco pero en realidad se sentía bien, como un pequeño recordatorio de él. Me gire para ver que su lado de la cama estaba vació, me di cuenta de que en la almohada había un pedazo de papel doblado y un tulipán amarillo. Me senté y sonreí pasando mi dedo sobre los pétalos de seda, los tulipanes amarillos eran mis flores favoritas, su mamá los cultivaba en su jardín trasero. Mi corazón se salto un latido cuando pensé en él yendo a su jardín para traerme la flor y luego colándose de vuelta en mi casa, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Cogí la nota.

 _ **Sakura**_

 _ **Fui a ayudar a Yamasaki a limpiar después de la fiesta, al parecer su casa es poco más que un desastre. Llámame cuando despiertes, tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros siendo amigos y lo que paso anoche.**_

 _ **Shaoran**_

Mi corazón se detuvo de nuevo, sentí como si algo hiciera presión en mi pecho arrancando la felicidad que sentía segundos antes. _Teníamos que hablar sobre anoche y nosotros siendo amigos ¿qué significa?_ Tragué saliva mientras mi cansado cerebro funcionaba lentamente de nuevo

¡Oh Dios estaba arrepentido! Sabía lo que él iba a decir, que no debería haber ocurrido, que no debió haber sido de esa forma, que no quiere una novia y que no debería volver a pasar.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de aclararla, está bien Sakura todo irá bien y si te disculpas todavía puedes tener a tú mejor amigo, pero esto no puede ocurrir de nuevo o la amistad se podría terminar.

Salí de la cama, entré al baño y me miré en el espejo. Mi cabello apuntaba en todas direcciones y aún tenía la enorme marca en el cuello hecha por Shaoran. Encendí la ducha y me quede debajo por un largo rato, tratando desesperadamente de no llorar. Lo de anoche no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, al menos me quedaría con el recuerdo para siempre, todavía estaba a tiempo de no perder a mi mejor amigo.

Una vez que mis músculos estuvieron relajados lo suficiente, salí y regrese a mi habitación. Decidí llamar a Shaoran, cogí mi teléfono y vi que tenía tres mensajes nuevos, todos de Daiki.

 _ **11:03 pm - Realmente lo siento Jailbait, en serio me gustas y quiero intentarlo, prometo que no diré nada sobre Li, por favor llámame cuando recibas esto, tu teléfono está apagado.**_

 _ **1:12 am - Por favor Sakura ¿puedes por lo menos hablarme? ¡Voy a volverme loco! ¿Tu teléfono sigue apagado o quizás estás evitándome? Por favor, llámame.**_

 _ **10:12 am - Sakura, lo siento mucho, por favor llámame, podemos superarlo, lo prometo, realmente creo que esto puede funcionar entre nosotros.**_

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, se ve que va en serio, Daiki me parece agradable pero no me gusta del modo en que me gusta Shaoran. Pero no puedo seguir pensando en Shaoran ¡Santos cielos! Si seguimos así Shaoran no querrá seguir siendo mi amigo. Eso lo tengo claro, él odia los compromisos, por eso ha rechazado a cada una de las chicas que se le han declarado, _¿Por qué habría de ser diferente conmigo?_ Tengo que seguir adelante para que las cosas no se estropeen y tal vez Daiki pueda ayudarme con eso, podríamos conocernos como amigos y eventualmente olvidaría mis sentimientos por Shaoran. Suspiré y me puse algo de ropa, me senté de nuevo sobre la cama mirando mi teléfono con el número de Shaoran en la pantalla, tenía que llamarlo y resolver esto rápido.

Tome una respiración profunda y presione llamar.

-Hola Sakura bear- dijo cuando respondió, sonaba feliz y mi corazón se encogió ante el sonido ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo me enamore de mi mejor amigo?

-Hola Shaoran ¿cómo va la limpieza?- pregunté cautelosamente sin saber cómo comenzar esta conversación incomoda y dolorosa.

-Si bien, casi terminamos, hicimos un buen trabajo su mamá volverá en una hora- dijo con una risita, sonreí.

Terminemos esto rápidamente, como quitarte una curita.

-Shaoran sobre anoche…- dije tratando de sonar segura.

-Si- dijo con voz ronca.

-No puede volver a pasar - dije, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, él no dijo nada así que seguí adelante.

-Yo tampoco quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, te necesito en mi vida y entiendo que si esto sigue ocurriendo va a ser muy difícil para nosotros seguir siendo amigos- dije limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro. El dolor era insoportable, mi pecho quemaba.

-Shaoran no soportaría perderte, no podría- dije en voz baja cerrando los ojos, él todavía estaba en silencio, lo escuche soltar un suspiro tembloroso.

-Está bien, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, fue mi culpa, no debí- dijo, podía escuchar su voz temblorosa, estaba realmente arrepentido.

-No es tu culpa pero eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo y quiero seguir de esa manera ¿sí?- dije sonriendo ahora.

-Sí, escucha Sakura tengo que irme- dijo en voz baja.

-Está bien adiós- dije sonriendo. Estaba hecho podíamos seguir siendo amigos, no me importaba que tan difícil fuera esto, necesitaba tenerlo conmigo y haría todo lo que hiciera falta incluso si eso rompía mi corazón.

Colgué y me tiré en la cama mirando el techo, mi teléfono sonó y conteste sin mirar el identificador de llamadas.

-¿Hola?- pregunté.

-Ehh... hola Jailbait soy yo- dijo Daiki incómodo, me senté rápidamente,

 _¿Qué voy a decirle después de lo que paso anoche con Shaoran_? jadee y me retorcí incomoda.

-Oh, hola Daiki- dije nerviosa.

-¿Recibiste mis mensajes?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Eh, sí sólo me estaba tomando un par de minutos- dije nerviosamente.

-Ok bueno, crees que podría acercarme y ¿podríamos hablar?- pregunto un poco esperanzado. Mire el reloj, eran justo después de las doce.

-Um.. sí, está bien, mi mamá y mi padrastro se irán a las dos ¿por qué no vienes sobre esa hora?- dije mordiendo mi labio esperando que él dijera que no, era tarde y simplemente no quería verlo, quería a Shaoran.

Mi mamá y mi padrastro conducirían a la boda de unos amigos esta tarde, estarían un fin de semana y se quedarían en un hotel hasta el lunes así que pasaría todo el fin de semana sola en casa. Mis padres le habían pedido a Shaoran que viniera y se quedara conmigo para que no estuviera sola, así que me esperaba una noche difícil- suspiré ante el pensamiento.

-Si, está bien iré sobre las dos y media entonces- dijo emocionado -Hasta pronto Jailbait- dijo.

-Mmm adios- dije cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Me levante de la cama derrotada y baje a pasar algo de tiempo con mis padres antes de que se fueran e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para olvidar todo lo que paso anoche.

Exactamente a las dos y media el timbre sonó, respondí para ver a Daiki parado allí con una gran sonrisa y un ramo de flores.

-Hola Jailbait- dijo entrando un poco apenado y tendiéndome las flores.

-Gracias no debiste- dije oliéndolas y dirigiéndome a la cocina para ponerlas en un jarrón.

-Quería hacerlo, necesitaba disculparme por ser un idiota- dijo pasando su mano por la parte baja de mi espalda suavemente.

Me di la vuelta para romper el contacto pero él dio un paso adelante y me beso. No le devolví el beso estaba demasiado sorprendida, el rostro de Shaoran destello en mi mente haciendo que me aparte cortando el beso.

-Eh..eh..¿Qué te parece algo de té? Mi mamá preparó un pastel delicioso- dije mirando hacia otro lado y sonriendo nerviosamente, esperando que él cortara con todo aquello. Aún me tenía acorralada contra el mostrador.

Daiki pareció no notarlo porque con una sonrisa se acercó nuevamente a milímetros de mi rostro comenzando a plantar pequeños besos en mi cuello.

\- Tú eres deliciosa- dijo contra mi piel mi cuerpo estaba tenso y sentí asco, puse mis manos sobre su pecho para empujarlo pero de golpe él se detuvo y se aparto.

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!- dijo frunciendo el ceño mirando mi cuello ¡La marca de Shaoran!

-Es.. una broma que Shaoran hace siempre, lo ha hecho desde que éramos niños- dije incomoda aprovechando la oportunidad para deslizarme por el mostrador apartándome de él.

-¡¿Te dio un chupetón en broma?!- preguntó negando con la cabeza con incredulidad, golpeando furiosamente con sus manos el mostrador a cada lado de mi haciéndome saltar del susto.

-Daiki, fue una broma, y no debería molestarte, tú y yo no somos novios- dije aprovechando a alejarme de él, tomé el pastel de la heladera y me dirigí a la sala, con Daiki siguiéndome.

Mordió su labio mirando alrededor, podía ver los celos y la furia claramente sobre su rostro pero estaba tratando de no dejarlos salir. Dejé él pastel sobre la mesa y me senté en el sofá, el me imitó sentándose a mi lado.

-Daiki, Shaoran y yo tenemos una relación muy estrecha, lo conozco desde que tenía cuatro años, si quieres ser mi amigo entonces vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ello, Shaoran siempre estará allí- dije con severidad. Una parte de mi estaba rezando para que se volteara y se fuera.

-Perdóname, sólo es raro, eso es todo, no estoy acostumbrado a compartir la atención de las chicas, y tampoco estoy acostumbrado a desear estar con una chica para otra cosa que no sea el sexo- dijo frotando su barbilla nerviosamente- Realmente me gustas Sakura pero vamos a tener un montón de problemas, tu edad es una cosa, en realidad no es legal que yo haga nada contigo hasta que cumplas dieciocho- dijo frunciendo el ceño, jalándome hacia él de nuevo.

¿Está diciendo que quiere que tengamos una relación aún después de lo que le dije? ¿Si quiera me estaba escuchando? Entonces una idea cruzó mi mente, tal vez así se diera por vencido conmigo finalmente. Lo empuje hacia atrás, pero él se acercó nuevamente.

-No he terminado de hablar aún - dije apartándome cuando intentó besarme otra vez.

-Jesús ¿qué más hay?- preguntó lanzando las manos teatralmente.

Tome aire preparándome mentalmente.

-Soy virgen- dije en voz baja tratando de no sonrojarme, sus ojos se ampliaron en estado de shock. Pero quería que se diera cuenta que lo qué él quería conmigo era imposible, sólo podía ser su amiga.

-Me estás tomando el pelo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

-No es broma- confirme. Lo mire a la cara tratando de resolver por qué estaba sonriéndome así. Se rió en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión ¿Se estaba riendo de mí porque no tenía experiencia?

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunte avergonzada. No respondió y me tumbó sobre el sofá subiéndose encima de mí sonriendo mientras me besaba de nuevo. Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje para conseguir algo de espacio personal. ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Nunca he estado con una virgen antes- dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa y quitándose rápidamente su camisa saltó sobre mí para comenzar a besar mi cuello, sentí sus manos colarse por debajo de mi ropa.

-Basta Daiki- dije asustada intentando empujarlo. Hace unos segundos me decía que mi edad era un problema y ahora que sabe que soy virgen ¿Quiere violarme?

Esto no es lo que quería, se supone que hablaríamos para hacer las paces y ser amigos. Shaoran tenía razón, Daiki sólo piensa en una cosa y yo no se la voy a dar.

\- ¡Déjame Daiki!…por favor, no- dije con las lagrimas amenazando con salir de mis ojos. Me encontraba forcejeando con él en el sofá, estaba completamente cegado, no me escuchaba. Era mucho más rudo que Shaoran más enérgico y exigente, no era tierno ni cariñoso. No podía, el único a quien quería era a Shaoran.

-¡Basta Daiki!- dije empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas. No escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse pero escuche a alguien jadear, Daiki se quito de encima de mi rápidamente. Levante la vista para ver a Shaoran de pie allí con las manos apretadas en puños, sus ojos disparaban miradas asesinas a Daiki.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Sakura?!- casi gritó pero sin mirarme, todavía miraba furiosamente a Daiki.

-Hey hombre, corrígeme si me equivoco pero creí que vivías en la casa de al lado- dijo Daiki arrogantemente con una risita mientras se ponía su camiseta, me levante del sofá sonrojada y asustada.

-Daiki juro por Dios…- comenzó a decir mientras caminaba hacia adelante luciendo como si quisiera asesinarlo a golpes.

-Shaoran no es lo que piensas - dije débilmente tratando de disminuir algo de su ira, sus ojos chasquearon hacia mí.

-No, por supuesto que no Sakura, sólo estabas demasiado ocupada haciéndolo con este pedazo de mierda- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a Daiki pero sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Se veían heridos.

Di un paso adelante.

-Shaoran déjame explicarte..- dije poniéndome entre los dos, pero el sólo me ignoró.

-No necesito una explicación, sólo volví a decirte que voy a salir con Ishida-san esta noche- dijo con tono de burla.

Me estremecí y trate de ocultar los celos que sentí de que él fuera a estar con esa clase de chica.

-¿A qué hora regresarás?- pregunté débilmente, mi voz rompiéndose ligeramente.

-Ese es el punto, no voy a regresar, me quedaré con ella- dijo. Mi aliento se quedo atrapado en mi garganta _¿Va a dejarme sola para irse a dormir con ella?_ Nunca pensé que Shaoran me haría esto. Él sabía que me asustaba estar sola y el sábado por la noche siempre fue nuestra noche, siempre.

-Shaoran, prometiste quedarte este fin de semana así no estaría en casa por mi cuenta- dije débilmente, tratando desesperadamente de no llorar mientras mi corazón se rompía. Lo único que estaba circulando en mi mente era que mi mejor amigo, el chico del que estaba enamorada, estaba eligiendo una aventura de una noche sin sentido con otra chica, por encima de mí.

-Estoy seguro de que Daiki se quedara contigo si se lo pides- dijo y con eso se volvió sobre sus talones y se marcho.

Me quede parada allí mirando detrás de él, nunca había parecido tan furioso conmigo, me sentí enferma, sentí un brazo alrededor de mi y de repente Daiki estaba allí con su sonrisa arrogante.

-Definitivamente me quedaré si me lo pides- sus ojos brillando con emoción. No quería que me tocara, mi mundo estaba cayéndose a pedazos, el dolor en mi pecho se sentía como si estuviera matándome. Necesitaba conseguir que se fuera, quería estar sola, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría contener las lágrimas.

-No- dije esquivándolo.-Deberías irte, Tomoyo vendrá en un rato y veremos una película así que necesito cambiarme- dije caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

Se veía molesto pero estuvo de acuerdo, prometiendo que me llamaría mañana. Me dijo que si cambiaba de opinión y lo necesitaba esta noche estaría encantado de estar aquí. Negué con la cabeza sabiendo que no había oportunidad de que lo llamara. Si lo hacia él esperaría contacto físico y no quería nada con él. Cerré la puerta y me recargue contra ella, respirando profundamente. Tan pronto como escuche su auto alejarse no pude aguantar más mí tristeza. Mi corazón se rompió en un millón de pedazos y me deslice al suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

Me sentía horrible como si estuviera muriendo, me obligue a levantarme e ir a la cama, apenas eran las cuatro y media pero necesitaba acurrucarme en mi cama. Agarre la almohada que Shaoran usaba siempre y enterré la cara en ella, respirando su aroma tratando de calmarme. No supe cuando me quede dormida pero lo siguiente que supe es que dos brazos fuertes se envolvieron alrededor de mí y me movieron sobre la cama hacia un duro pecho, una mano aliso el cabello que caía sobre mi rostro y alguien beso mi mejilla.

Levante la mirada para ver un par de familiares ojos ámbares y me sentí como en casa.

-Lo siento Sakura bear- dijo poniendo su frente sobre la mía y sosteniendo mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos disfrutando su cercanía.

-Soy un idiota, lo sé y lo siento- dijo en voz baja. No podía hablar, así que hice lo único que quería hacer en el mundo, que no era otra que abrazarlo fuerte y besarlo.

Pero él se retiro del beso demasiado pronto y lloriquee, las lágrimas estaban formándose en mis ojos, me había rechazado de nuevo.

-Necesito decir algo- dijo acariciando mi rostro suavemente. Cerré los ojos sin querer escucharlo.

-Esto no significa lo mismo para mí que para ti- dijo en voz baja. ¡Dios sé eso!

¿Piensa que no lo sé? Lo quiero con todo mi cuerpo y él sólo quiere una emoción rápida.

-Lo sé Shaoran- dije en voz baja manteniendo los ojos cerrados- Sé que esto sólo es un poco de diversión para ti- dije besándolo de nuevo.

Se aparto mirándome fijamente un poco confundido.

-No Sakura, esto no es divertido para mí- dijo, me quede sin aliento, el calor invadió mi rostro y desee que la tierra se abriera y me tragará para ocultar mi vergüenza.

-¡Lo siento no quise decir eso!- dijo desesperadamente al notar mi evidente sonrojo- Sakura no es lo que quise decir, por supuesto que es divertido para mí en ese sentido, pero lo que quise decir es que no quiero que sólo seas algo de diversión- dijo acunando mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a mirarlo.

-Yo te amo, Sakura- dijo, mis ojos se abrieron lentamente mostrando sorpresa, observé su rostro teñido de un cálido carmín, su mirada ambarina resplandecía intensamente mientras sus labios me dedicaban una tierna sonrisa quitándome el aliento- Quiero estar contigo, estaré aquí para lo que sea que necesites, si necesitas un amigo seré tu amigo, si necesitas que alguien te sostenga también lo seré, seré lo que tú quieras, haré lo que sea- dijo en voz baja, frotando mi mejilla con ternura.

Todavía no podía respirar, mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido pensé que moriría _¿Shaoran me quería? ¿Estoy soñando?_ Me sentía como si estuviera dormida y estuviera atrapada en algún sueño y si este era un sueño era el mejor sueño que había tenido en mi vida, desee silenciosamente no despertar jamás. Lo mire esperanzada, calor se desprendió de sus dedos a través de mi mejilla derritiendo mi corazón.

-Shaoran- susurré ¿cómo respondo a eso? Simplemente me dijo que me amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por mi ¿qué puedo decir a eso? No tenía palabras para describir mis sentimientos, todo lo que tenía era un enorme desastre de palabras no dichas en mi cabeza.

-Está bien Sakura bear, sé que las cosas van a ser más difíciles de ahora en adelante, ahora que sabes cómo me siento, pero prometo que no interferiré entre tú y Daiki, lamento lo que dije y haberme ido así. Estaba celoso y herido, no iba a encontrarme con nadie, mucho menos con Ishida-san, sólo dije eso porque estaba molesto. Prometo que podemos hacer que esto funcione, sólo necesitaba que finalmente lo supieras- dijo confesándose sin titubeos.

Le sonreí y él sonrió de vuelta besando mi frente, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro de felicidad probablemente complacido de que por fin me había dicho la verdad y lo saco de su pecho. ¿Piensa que no lo quiero? ¿Está loco? Cada chica que conozco quiere estar con él, es el chico más perfecto del mundo. Me senté rápidamente y mire su hermoso rostro.

-Te amo también Shaoran- dije, asintió con la cabeza y me dio una hermosa sonrisa.

-Lo sé Sakura bear- dijo aún sonriendo- En verdad se siente bien, necesitaba que finalmente supieras que estoy enamorado de ti, lo he estado desde que te vi la primera vez, eras tan tímida sosteniendo ese maldito conejo que siempre estaba escapando- dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada nostálgica. Me reí notando que él no me había entendido. Tomé su rostro como él lo había hecho conmigo y lo obligué a mirarme.

-Shaoran, también estoy enamorada de ti- dije en voz baja mirándolo a los ojos. Pude ver su expresión en cámara lenta. Sus ojos se iluminaron y su rostro pasó de la sorpresa total a la más grande sonrisa que jamás lo había visto hacer, haciéndome sonreír también.

-¿Me amas?- pregunto emocionado, me reí y asentí con la cabeza.

Tomó mi rostro.

-¿Es en serio Sakura? ¿Me amas?- preguntó desesperadamente, asentí de nuevo, observando su rostro iluminarse con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí Shaoran, te amo- sonreí ante su expresión, se veía como un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Me beso apasionadamente, con ternura, haciendo un sonido de gemido en la parte posterior de su garganta, que hizo estremecer todo mi cuerpo, desabotonó su camisa lentamente aún besándome mientras se la quitaba.

Me sostuvo y se dio la vuelta así que estaba debajo de él, paso sus manos a través de mi cabello todavía sonriéndome.

-Desearía que me lo hubieras dicho antes, estuve yendo a través del infierno, lo juro, estaba tan feliz cuando desperté junto a ti, fui a ayudar a Yamasaki a limpiar y me llamas para decirme que no debió pasar - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza ante el recuerdo luciendo herido.

-Es que tú me dejaste una nota diciendo que deberíamos hablar de nosotros "siendo amigos", entonces pensé que había arruinado nuestra amistad y no querrías saber nada más de mi- dije sin entender.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Por eso dijiste que teníamos que olvidarlo?- pregunto en voz baja todavía acariciando mi cabello, asentí con la cabeza.

-Pensé que estabas arrepentido, te comportas como mujeriego, nunca antes has tenido novia…pensé que me habías usado- dije haciendo un pequeño mojin de manera infantil.

-Te dije cientos de veces el por qué nunca tendría una novia- susurró mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender ¿me lo dijo? No recuerdo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundida mirándolo con curiosidad, él soltó una risita.

-Sakura bear, eres la única para mí, no quiero una novia si no eres tú- dijo simplemente _¡Oh Dios! ¡Es verdad! Siempre decía eso, que como yo no estaba interesada en él, él no quería nada serio, siempre dijo que era la única chica para él._ Pensé en todas las veces que me había dicho que me amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por mí, todas las veces que me dio cosas, pequeñas sorpresas, llevarme flores, todo lo que hizo por mí, sólo me reí de él pensando que estaba bromeando, cuando él estaba diciéndome como se sentía. _¡Dios he sido tan tonta!_

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres que sea tu novia?- pregunté con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-No Sakura bear, estoy diciendo que quiero que seas mi todo, mi alma gemela, mi novia, mi mundo- dijo besándome suavemente, me sonroje y me reí como una niña pequeña. Me sonrió.

-Ok ¿eso fue demasiado?- preguntó sonrojándose un poco.

-Quizás un poco- dije con una risita.

-Hay una cosa que definitivamente me gustaría que fueras tú- dije rodando así que estaba encima de él de nuevo.

-Lo que sea- dijo pasando sus manos por mi espalda, a través de mi trasero y bajando hacia mis muslos.

-Mi primera vez- susurré con el rostro completamente rojo, en respuesta se dio la vuelta por encima de mí y comenzó a besarme.

El beso era increíble, hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara, me hizo perderme a mí misma, para el momento en que se aparto para besar mi cuello ya me encontraba mareada. Tire de sus pantalones tratando de sacárselos tan rápido como fuera posible, él estaba haciendo lo mismo con mi ropa, iba a bajarme las bragas y el sujetador antes de que él se apartara.

-¡Mierda! No podemos, no tengo nada- dijo golpeando su frente, la decepción que sentí era insoportable, casi dolorosa.

Mire su rostro para ver que él se sentía igual que yo, de repente su rostro se ilumino y me beso de nuevo _¡Oh al parecer si lo trajo! ¡Estoy por hacer el amor con Shaoran!_ pensé sintiendo los nervios en mi estomago. Comencé a bajar sus pantalones de manera torpe.

-Sakura, no tengo uno- dijo apartándose de mi un poco, todavía sonriendo.

-Entonces ¿por qué te ves tan feliz Shaoran?- dije confundida.

Soltó una risita y pasó sus pulgares a través de mi labio inferior mientras hablaba.

-Estoy feliz porque no tenemos que apresurarnos en nada, por mi tenemos para siempre estando contigo, no tenemos que hacerlo esta noche ¿no es una oferta de "una noche" o sí?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Me senté y le di una sonrisa.

-Bueno para ser honesta no estoy segura de si todavía voy a quererte mañana- dije fingiendo pensarlo.

-Hmm ¿en serio?- bueno entonces quizás sea mejor que tenga más de ti esta noche- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos, sentándome y haciéndome cosquillas, haciéndome reír y retorcerme sobre su regazo.

Me lo quite de encima y salte, todavía riendo y corrí hacia la puerta. Lo escuche saltar de la cama detrás de mi, corrí tan rápido como pude escaleras abajo, estaba alcanzándome. Llegue a la cocina antes de que él me agarrara de la cintura estrechándome un poco y levantándome por las caderas envolví las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Hmm ahora ¿cuál es la venganza apropiada por correr lejos de mí? Entrecerró los ojos hacia mí pretendiendo pensarlo mientras iba hacia adelante.

-Lo tengo- dijo mientras me apoyaba contra el frigorífico. Chillé cuando la puerta fría toco mi espalda y me aparté causando que me frotara contra su erección, haciéndome jadear.

Se rió y retrocedió besándome apasionadamente, pasando sus manos por mi espalda calentándola de nuevo.

-Te amo tanto Sakura- dijo amorosamente- No necesitamos apresurar esto, quiero estar contigo, quiero hacerte el amor, Dios quiero hacerte el amor tanto- dijo poniendo su frente sobre la mía.- Pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- dijo mirándome con amor. Lo besé de nuevo y mi estómago gruño en voz alta.

Se rió entre dientes.

-Es una noche de película, que tal si ordeno una pizza mientras eliges un DVD- dijo bajándome suavemente. Asentí con la cabeza y volví arriba.

-Elige algo que te asuste, me gusta tenerte pegada a mi- dijo con otra sonrisa de suficiencia. Fui arriba y me puse su camiseta, rápidamente me mire en el espejo, mi rostro estaba hinchado por llorar, el rímel se había corrido bajo mis ojos así que me veía como un panda y mi cabello estaba todo alborotado.

Rápidamente agarre un cepillo y comencé a cepillar los enredos y maraña. Agarre mis toallitas faciales y limpie el maquillaje corrido rápidamente, agarre mi bolsa de maquillaje y comencé a aplicar algo de corrector en las manchas rojas. Había terminado de aplicar el rímel en un ojo y estaba a punto de empezar el otro cuando Shaoran se aclaro la garganta desde el marco de la puerta, salté y lo mire.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?- pregunto divertido.

-¿No lo ves? Luzco un desastre por todo el llanto- dije volviéndome hacia el espejo.

Entro y agarro mis toallitas faciales girándome frente a él, saco una y limpio el recién aplicado maquillaje de mi rostro suavemente.

-Eres la chica más hermosa del mundo Sakura, no necesitas nada de esto- dijo lanzando la toallita al bote de basura y besándome con ternura.

-Sólo quería verme bonita para ti- dije sonrojándome, pase mis ojos por su cuerpo, todavía estaba en sólo sus boxers.

-Lo siento pero nunca te verás bonita- dijo agarrando mi mano y jalándome hacia los cientos de películas que tenia.

-¿No lo haré?- pregunte.

-No, nunca, eres demasiado perfecta, tú siempre te ves "bonita"- dijo sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Escoge una película, la pizza estará aquí pronto- dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura descansando su barbilla en mi hombro. Elegí "Yo Robot" se que no es de terror como el pidió pero es la primera que vi.

El timbre sonó y salte para atender mientras él se ponía sus jeans.

-Espera, sólo llevas una camiseta Sakura- llamo mientras abría la puerta, demasiado tarde para notarlo, era un chico de nuestra escuela, era un año mayor, igual que Shaoran.

-Ehh hola, tengo tu pizza grande, un pastel de chocolate fundido y un pay de banoffee- dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo lentamente, deteniéndose sobre mis piernas desnudas. Me sonrojé hasta las orejas, cerrando un poco la puerta ocultando mis piernas.

Escuche un sonido junto a mí y sabia que Shaoran estaba allí, levante un dedo para indicarle que esperara. Si lo dejaba avanzar sería capaz de lanzarse sobre el pobre chico, fui yo la descuidada.

-Hola, vas a Tomoeda ¿verdad?- dije con una sonrisa intentando ignorar el hecho de que me había visto casi desnuda.

-Así es y tú eres Sakura Kinomoto- dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa arrogante, _¿Me conocía? Si me conoce tal vez el…_ Una idea cruzo mi cabeza. En realidad era algo que hace bastante tiempo tenia curiosidad de saber.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte- dije llamando su atención- ¿hay alguna razón por la que ningún chico me ha invitado a salir en la escuela?- pregunté con curiosidad.

En muchas ocasiones Tomoyo y Rika me habían comentado que escucharon hablar a algunos chicos diciendo que les gustaba y muchos tenían intenciones de declararse, y no es que lo esperara, pero sorprendentemente ninguno de ellos se me declaró en lo que llevaba del año escolar.

Escuche a Shaoran arrastrar los pies y levante una mano hacia él de nuevo. Hizo lo que le pedí y no se movió ni dijo nada, es muy dulce y divertido.

-En realidad, todos saben que eres la chica de Shaoran Li, está seriamente enamorado de ti, es totalmente obvio, así que creo que ellos se mantienen alejados debido a eso- dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

 _¿La novia de Shaoran Li?_

-¿En serio? ¿Todos lo saben?- pregunté un poco sorprendida _¿todos sabían menos yo?_

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí pero si alguna vez quieres alejarte del estereotipo deportista, definitivamente te invitaría a salir- dijo sonriendo.

-Ahh..ja ja… ¿Cuánto te debo por la pizza?- pregunte riendo nerviosamente sabiendo que Shaoran estaba escuchando todo.

Lamió sus labios y miro su recibo.

-Bueno aquí dice que quince cincuenta pero vamos a dejarlo en diez, les diré que se me cayó lo de los pasteles- dijo con un guiño.

-Bueno, gracias eres muy amable- dije poniendo mi mano sobre el pecho de Shaoran que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Amable es mi segundo nombre- dijo con una voz presumida.

Le di una sonrisa un tanto forzada y le pasé el dinero.

-¿Así que estabas tomando una siesta o algo?- pregunto mientras deslizaba el dinero en su bolsillo.

-Sí, así es - dije tomando la comida- Adiós- dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Debiste haberme dejado a mi Sakura bear, se notaba que te comía con los ojos- dijo Shaoran mientras tomaba la comida de mis manos con una mano.

-Al menos nos hizo un descuento- dije con una sonrisa, él solo rodó los ojos mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

-Así que ¿cuál postre quieres?- pregunte mirando entre las dos cajas, en realidad no tenia preferencia ambos eran mi favorito, él sólo levanto una ceja hacia mi como si fuera una pregunta tonta.

-Ordenaste uno de cada uno porque así podríamos intercambiar a la mitad porque sabes que no sería capaz de decidirme- dije rodando los ojos. Sólo asintió así que agarre la más cercana a mí que resulto ser la tarta de chocolate fundido.

-¿Cómo me conoces tan bien Shaoran? quiero decir en serio, eres el chico más dulce del mundo- dije sacudiendo la cabeza con asombro.

-Te pongo atención Sakura ¡MUCHA!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿qué tal está eso?- pregunté asintiendo hacia su tarta.

-Está muy bueno, sin embargo sabes que podría hacer su sabor diez veces mejor - preguntó poniendo una gran gota de crema de chocolate y glaceado en su dedo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté, ocupada comiendo mi postre.

-Esto- dijo acercándose y untando el chocolate a través de mi vientre, salté y miré hacia abajo en estado de shock.

-¿Se supone que sabrá mejor?- pregunté mirándolo confundida.

-Uh huh- dijo mientras me empujaba sobre mi espalda y lamía el chocolate de mi vientre.

-Shaoran - dije sin aliento, levanté la cabeza viéndolo untar un poco más antes de lamerlo.

No podía acostumbrarme a la idea de que él era mío, que él me amaba y me quería.

Después de que terminamos todos los postres, todavía estaba en mis bragas y él en sus boxers. No hicimos ningún movimiento para quitárnoslos, teníamos toda la noche no había prisa. Beso a través de mi oído y soltó una risita.

-¿Qué?- pregunte mi voz sonaba un poco ronca por todos los besos.

-Tienes crema en el cabello- dijo con una sonrisa, sonreí también. Acababa de tener una idea.

Puse las manos sobre su pecho y me lo quite de encima, me levante y me aleje un par de pasos, me quite las bragas y las dejé caer al suelo, se veía un poco sorprendido. Me di la vuelta y salí.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto confundido.

-Voy a tomar una ducha para quitarla de mi cabello… ¿quieres ayudarme?- dije con una sonrisa tímida. Cerró los ojos y gimió sin aliento, luego los abrió y me miro con una expresión hambrienta y lujuriosa a través de su rostro. Me reí y salí en dirección al baño sabiendo que él me seguiría.

Tuve la mejor ducha que había tenido en mi vida, nos lavamos el uno al otro e incluso puso acondicionador en mi pelo, me desenredo y todo. Después de cerca de una hora ambos estábamos arrugados como una pasa así que decidimos salir. Envolví mi cabello en una toalla y me estire para conseguir otra para mi cuerpo pero él se me adelanto, procedió a secar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo completamente.

-Ya está señorita Kinomoto creo que oficialmente estas libre de restos de pay de banoffee- dijo levantándose, me reí mientras pasaba sus manos por mis costados haciéndome estremecer.

-Hmm estoy muy cansada, creo que me iré a dormir ahora ¿a menos que hayas pensado en algo más que podamos hacer?- dije bostezando.

Sonrió y agarro mi cintura levantándome fácilmente, lanzándome sobre su hombro y golpeando mi trasero suavemente, me cargo hasta la habitación y me dejó sobre la cama.

-Vamos a ver la película- dijo poniendo el DVD y presionando play, apago la luz y se metió en la cama desnudo. Vi los créditos de apertura y eso fue antes de que él se girara hacia mí con una expresión de incertidumbre.

-¿Estás segura de que no vas a levantarte en la mañana y decirme que sólo quieres que seamos amigos? Porque en realidad no creo que pueda soportarlo de nuevo- dijo pareciendo triste.

Acune su rostro y lo mire a los ojos.

-Estoy segura- dije honestamente. No había manera en este mundo de que cambiara de opinión.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó en voz baja jugando con mis dedos luciendo extremadamente nervioso, sonreí.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí- dije, me sentía tan feliz que podía estallar.

-Así que también conseguí ser tu primera vez en algo- dije pasando mi dedo a lo largo de su mandíbula.

-Eres mi primera vez en muchas cosas Sakura bear- dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

-¿Sí, cómo qué?- pregunté curiosa.

-Eres mi primer amor, la primera chica a la que alguna vez le di flores, bueno... en realidad eres la única chica a la que le he dado flores, la primera chica a la que besé- dijo, estaba a punto de continuar pero lo interrumpí.

-¿Primer beso? - pregunté confundida. Él sólo se rió.

-Me besaste cuando tenía diez, cuando me rompí un dedo en el béisbol- dijo soltando una risita ¡ _Oh sí claro, me había olvidado de eso_! Tenía nueve y el estaba jugando béisbol en el parque con algunos chicos grandes, uno le lanzo la pelota demasiado fuerte y rompió su dedo, estaba llorando tanto que lo besé tratando de hacer que se calmara, ese fue mi primer beso también, ¿cómo pude olvidarme de algo así?

-Sí, así que como dije, mi primer beso, mi primera ducha con una chica, la cual fue muy caliente por cierto, hasta me dan escalofríos de sólo pensarlo- dijo besando mi cuello.

-La primera y en realidad la única persona a la que le he dado un mordisco y recibido uno a cambio, la lista sigue y sigue y sinceramente espero que seas la única para un montón de eso también, no quiero a nadie más- dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi, acercándome más y enterrando su cara en mi cabello inhalando profundamente.

Estaba tan segura, cálida y feliz, me ahogue en un enorme bostezo y él se rió entre dientes.

-Waw, te agote ¿eh?- dijo burlonamente.

-Sí, lo hiciste- dije adormilada acariciando su pecho, sonriendo. Beso mi frente y fui vagamente consciente de que él apagó la película antes de quedarme dormida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando me desperté en la mañana Shaoran me tenía agarrada de cucharita. Sabía que todavía no estaba despierto, podía escuchar su respiración profunda en mi oído, me encantaba el sonido de su respiración cuando estaba dormido. Cuando era una niña él solía quedarse y acostumbraba quedarme despierta por horas escuchando el relajante sonido de su respiración acompasada.

Sonreí felizmente al recordar la noche anterior cuando me dijo que me amaba y en todas las cosas que hicimos. Pensaba en cómo sería mi primera vez con Shaoran. Decidí que necesitaba conseguir la píldora y rápido porque sería sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Besé el brazo en el que estaba descansando mi cabeza, él lo había doblado por el codo para envolverlo a través de mi cuerpo y descansaba sobre mi pecho izquierdo.

Inconscientemente puso sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de mi, lo que me hizo sonreír, lo sentí comenzar a excitarse y clavarse en mi muslo. Contuve una risita, recordando la primera vez que sentí a Shaoran ponerse así, acababa de cumplir trece y él tenía catorce. Estaba acostado de la misma forma que ahora, estaba dormido y yo estaba tratando de salir de sus brazos sin despertarlo así podría usar el baño.

Cuando me retorcí alrededor el comenzó a excitarse, estaba tan sorprendida que me quede sin aliento y trate de apartarme rápidamente, lo que lo despertó. Parecía sobresaltado y luego avergonzado como nunca lo había visto. Había aprendido todo sobre estas cosas en clases de salud y sabía que un adolescente podía excitarse fácilmente sobre todo en las mañanas. Le dije que estaba bien y que no me importaba pero él estaba tan molesto que trato de irse, así que lo empuje de vuelta sobre la cama y me tumbe junto a él con los brazos envueltos sobre él diciéndole que estaba bien y que lo entendía. Le rogué que se quedara, eventualmente se calmo de nuevo, todo el tiempo se rehusó a mirarme.

Nunca hablamos al respecto de nuevo pero sucedió ocasionalmente las noches siguientes. Algunas veces lo sentía clavarse en mi espalda, en mi muslo o en mi estomago. Ahora me preguntaba si me estaba dando una pista de sus sentimientos por mí. Sacudí la cabeza, no tenía ni idea, él había estado enamorado de mí por doce años y habíamos perdido tanto tiempo.

Todavía estaba dormido y se veía como un ángel, tan sereno y hermoso. Lo observe de cerca, la forma de sus pestañas, su nariz recta y su mandíbula marcada, su perfecta boca, sus labios lucían tan invitadores que antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo me incline y los besé suavemente. Se removió en sueños y rápidamente me acosté de nuevo cerrando los ojos fingiendo dormir.

Sentí la cama moverse suavemente y su peso cambio, sabía que estaba despierto, no me moví, lo escuche suspirar y luego paso su dedos de mi frente a mi mandíbula lentamente.

-Eres tan hermosa Sakura, te amo tanto- susurró antes de besar mi frente con ternura. No podía hacerlo más, quería besarlo, hablar con él pero primero quería tener un poco de diversión con él. Abrí los ojos para verlo allí mirándome con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Hola- dije sorprendida por lo ronca que sonaba mi voz.

-Hola- susurro con una sonrisa.

 _Muy bien, hora de hacerlo retorcerse._

-Shaoran escucha, sobre anoche… creo que sólo deberíamos ser amigos- dije tratando de no sonreír. No cayó en la trampa, soltó una risita y se dio la vuelta así que estaba debajo de él y fijo mis muñecas a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-De ninguna manera Sakura bear, aceptaste ser mi novia ahora tienes que lidiar con ello- dijo mientras llevaba su boca hacia la mía y me besaba.

Gemí en su boca, sus besos nunca dejaban de sorprenderme, imposiblemente cada uno se sentía mejor que el anterior. No podía mover las manos mientras todavía estuviera inmovilizándolas así que levante las piernas y las envolví con fuerza alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo más a mí. Debido a la nueva posición, estaba presionando de nuevo en mi entrada, gemí avergonzándome de mi misma.

-Sakura- jadeó soltando mis manos y apoyando sus brazos en la cama tratando de apartase de mi pero yo no moví las piernas.

-¡NO! Por favor sólo quédate así Shaoran- rogué envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y jalándolo de nuevo hacia mí.

-¡Dios Sakura, no puedo! Esta matándome no empujar, lo juro, te quiero más de lo que nunca he deseado nada en mi vida- se quejo pareciendo dolido y mordiendo su labio.

Era la primera vez que me sentía de esa manera, algo dentro de mi no quería que él se separa. A regañadientes desenvolví mis piernas de su cintura.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio una vez que me moví.

-Te deseo tanto Shaoran- susurré mientras besaba mi cuello, a través de mi clavícula para besar mis pechos.

-Esto tendrá que bastar por ahora- dijo con voz ronca mientras deslizaba una mano entre mis piernas y comenzaba a frotarme suavemente. Gemí en voz alta y continuó pasando su lengua por mi pezón y luego soplo ligeramente, mi cuerpo estaba en el cielo, estaba tan cerca del clímax cuando mi teléfono sonó. Eso me asusto haciéndome saltar y haciendo a Shaoran reír.

-Está bien responde el teléfono- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. Aparto su mano haciéndome lloriquear y acerco su rostro al mío para un beso rápido.

-Responde, podría ser importante, prometo que terminare esto después- dijo con una sonrisa. Bufé respondiendo sin mirar el identificador de llamadas.

-Hola- dije.

-Hola Jailbait- Daiki chilló, mis ojos se abrieron como platos en estado de shock.

-Ehh hola Daiki- dije apartando la vista de Shaoran que se puso rígido y de repente se veía tenso.

-Hey ¿cómo dormiste anoche? Nunca llamaste- dijo coquetamente. Mire a Shaoran que ahora por alguna razón se veía como si estuviera tratando de no reír, _¿Por qué está sonriendo de esa manera?_ le di mi mejor cara de "qué sucede" y él sólo negó con la cabeza lentamente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ehh... en realidad dormí muy bien Daiki ¿y tú?-dije _,_ de repente Shaoran deslizó su mano entre mis piernas, mordí mi labio para detener el sonido que trato de escapar y apreté las piernas atrapando su mano allí, así no podría moverla y le di una mirada suplicante para que se alejara.

-Dormí bien, a pesar de que estuve pensando mucho en ti- Daiki respondió, volví a mirar el teléfono _¿de qué está hablando?_ Shaoran se las arreglo para conseguir mover los dedos suavemente y jadee.

-Oh- fue todo lo que pude decirle a Daiki.

Ahora Shaoran estaba dejando besos a través de mi estomago y estaba usando su otra mano para abrir mis piernas por lo que tenia mejor acceso.

-¿Entonces, estuviste bien por tu cuenta anoche? Realmente esperaba poder ir y ayudarte a acostumbrarte a la casa- dijo podía oír la insinuación en su voz. Shaoran estaba besándome alrededor del cuello mientras continuaba frotándome suavemente. Jadee cuando mi cuerpo se sacudió a una velocidad superior.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está mal?- Daiki preguntó preocupado, puse mi mano sobre el teléfono mientras gemía.

-Nada, yo sólo eh...- dije de pronto mi cuerpo fue golpeado por otra descarga mientras el frotaba sus dedos un poco más rápido, placer se disparo a través de mi cuerpo, puse mi mano de vuelta sobre el teléfono y mordí mi labio mientras gemía de nuevo, realmente necesitaba que parara pero a la vez no quería.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú qué?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Sólo vi una a-ra-ña- dije casi gritando al final de la última palabra cuando me sacudí con otra descarga, podía oír a Shaoran reírse contra mi estómago, me retorcí tratando de apartarme pero él simplemente paso su brazo a través de mis caderas inmovilizándome allí.

-¿Viste una araña?- Daiki pregunto sonando como si no me creyera.

-Sí, sí una araña y voy a matarla cuando cuelgue el teléfono- dije sin aliento haciendo a Shaoran reírse de nuevo.

Paso su mano a través de mi estómago haciéndome cosquillas mientras continuaba trabajando su mano entre mis piernas.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Dije que si puedo ir a verte?- dijo Daiki sonando un poco molesto, _Oh no ¿había estado hablándome?_

-En realidad no es un buen momento- dije sin aliento, poniendo la mano de vuelta sobre el teléfono mientras gemía en voz alta de nuevo, intentando tapar mi boca. _En serio ¿cómo es que Daiki no escuchaba eso?_

De pronto sentí que una acometida de placer estaba rebasándome y sabía que tenía que colgar el teléfono rápidamente.

-Tengo que irme, alguien esta a la puerta- jadee mientras cerraba el teléfono justo a tiempo para gritar el nombre de Shaoran y clavar mis dedos en su espalda mientras algo explotaba en mi interior, mi cuerpo se estremecía y pequeñas estrellas bailaban detrás de mis parpados. ¡Shaoran se rió a carcajadas! Besó mi mejilla y se apartó, sonriendo. Podía ver la diversión clara en su rostro, se veía extremadamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Puse las manos en su pecho para quitármelo de encima pero simplemente las fijo devuelta la cama.

-¡Shaoran! ¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso!- chillé pero mi voz había perdido gran parte de su ira debido a que casi no podía respirar, se rió de nuevo.

Me dio su adorable cara de cachorrito que normalmente lo sacaba de problemas cuando discutíamos.

-Te amo Sakura- prometió besándome apasionadamente y mostrándome lo mucho que era cierta esa frase. _¡Eso no es justo! ¿Cómo voy a seguir molesta con él cuando esta besándome así? ¡Es un tramposo!_ Se aparto con una gran sonrisa y no pude evitarlo, le sonreí de vuelta.

-¿Entonces estoy perdonado?- pregunto jugando distraídamente con un mechón de mi cabello, apartándolo de mi cara suavemente.

Asentí con la cabeza aún sonrojada.

-Sí pero todavía eres un tonto- murmure.

-Sí pero me amas- dijo con media sonrisa arrogante.

Suspiré y sabía que no había manera de que siquiera pretendiera negarlo, probablemente estaba claro en mi rostro de todas formas.

-Sí, lo hago- dije pasando mis manos por su espalda perfecta para luego abrazarlo.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y esta vez salte fuera de la cama para responder.

-Hola Daiki- respondí poniéndome mi bata de baño.

-¿Quién estaba a la puerta?- preguntó, fruncí el ceño. ¿La puerta? ¿De qué está hablando?

-¿Qué puerta?- pregunte antes de golpearme a mí misma en la frente. _Eso es lo que dije "que había alguien en la puerta"._ Shaoran se rió y le hice una señal de que se callara con mi dedo.

-Oh la puerta, claro... ehh... era... era Shaoran- dije sentándome sobre la silla del escritorio.

-¿Li? ¿Entonces ustedes dos están bien ahora?- pregunto sonando molesto al respecto.

-Sí estamos bien ahora- dije mirando a Shaoran que estaba poniéndose sus boxers y buscando sus vaqueros de ayer.

-¿Entonces puedo ir para allá?- Daiki pregunto todavía sonando cabreado.

-Ehh Daiki, en realidad no es una buena idea, tengo cosas que hacer- dije sonrojándome cuando Shaoran se paro allí mirándome, me retorcí en mi asiento.

-¿Qué cosas? ¿Puedo ayudar?- Daiki pregunto sonando frustrado.

-No Daiki, escucha no quiero esto, realmente lo siento, pero no va a funcionar entre nosotros- dije en voz baja. Odiaba sentir esto, había terminado una relación antes, odiaba decir estas palabras pero Daiki y yo nunca estuvimos juntos. Hablamos sobre estar juntos pero nunca acordamos nada, sólo estuvimos en dos citas.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que no va a funcionar?! - dijo gritando, me estremecí un poco ante su tono de voz y gire la cabeza así Shaoran no se daría cuenta de que estaba gritando, tenía la sensación de que se había vuelto loco.

-Daiki, lo siento pero en realidad nunca empezamos nada así que...- dije mi voz apagándose en realidad no sabía cómo terminar la última parte.

-¡Al diablo! Nunca comenzamos nada, me gustas, te lo dije- ahora estaba gritando realmente furioso, en realidad sonaba aterrador y estaba agradecida de que estuviéramos haciendo esto por teléfono.

-Daiki, lo sé y dije que lo siento, pero por lo menos puedes volver a salir con chicas sin la amenaza de cárcel sobre tu cabeza- dije tratando de animarlo un poco.

-¡No quiero coger con chicas al azar! Jodido infierno Sakura ¿No estás escuchando?- grito, me estremecí de nuevo.

-Daiki cálmate, estuvimos en dos citas, lo siento pero no está funcionando. Tengo que irme- dije colgando el teléfono.

Tome una respiración profunda antes de mirar a Shaoran que se veía muy enfadado.

-¿Estaba dándote un mal rato?- pregunto a través de sus dientes.

-No, sólo estaba molesto- mentí, mi teléfono vibró y miré el identificador de llamadas, Daiki de nuevo, lo rechacé y apagué el teléfono sonriéndole a Shaoran pretendiendo que nada pasaba.

-Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunté levantándome de la silla y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él.

-Bueno todavía no hemos tenido una cita oficial- dijo con una sonrisa _¿Una cita?_

Sonreí.

-Esta bien ¿por qué no vas a casa y te cambias y me recoges en una hora?- dije empujándolo hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Tengo ropa aquí porque no puedo simplemente esperarte aquí?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño- No quiero alejarme de ti- dijo abrazándome.

-Porque lo chicos recogen a las chicas para las citas, ahora ve- dije riendo, se rió entre dientes.

-Mmm, me gusta la Sakura mandona- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Una vez que se había ido, me duche y me puse un vestido color champagne hasta las rodillas, con escote bote y diseño de encaje. Cruce una trenza por detrás de mi cabeza y ondule el resto de mi cabello suelto para darle movimiento. Añadí un poco de maquillaje y algo de perfume que Shaoran había comprado para mí, sonreí cuando me lo puse, lo olí en alguien una vez y no podían recordar su nombre, Shaoran había salido esa tarde y olió cientos de perfumes en la tienda antes de encontrar el correcto y comprarme un frasco ¡Fue tan dulce! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de mí?

Después de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos estaba en la planta baja esperándolo cuando sonó el timbre, me levante de un salto emocionada _¡Mi primera cita con Shaoran!_ Salté hacia la puerta y la abrí de golpe con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro sólo para ver que no era Shaoran, era Daiki y se veía furioso y herido.

-Hola Daiki.. ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunte en voz baja mirando hacia le entrada para ver si Shaoran estaba cerca, pensaba que si los dos se juntaban habría problemas.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Sin esperar que lo invitara entró haciéndome a un lado. Me pasó y cerré la puerta rápidamente, necesitaba que se fuera para cuando Shaoran viniera a recogerme.

-Daiki lo siento, pero no creo que...- comencé pero él me rodeo y me inmovilizó contra la pared tan rápido que me saco el aire. Jadee y lo mire a la cara, se veía muy furioso.

-¡Cállate maldición!- grito en mi cara.

 _¡Qué susto!_ _¿Qué_ _está_ _mal_ _con_ _él?_ Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento. ¡Acababa de hablar con él hace una hora! Miré a mí alrededor desesperadamente por algo, lo que fuera, en realidad no sabía qué.

-¿Por qué? ¡Dime por qué! ¡Mierda! ¿Ayer estábamos bien y luego hoy no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo?- gritó en mi rostro de nuevo, me estremecí por el veneno en su voz, _¡Sakura no menciones a Shaoran!_ Pensé rápidamente.

-Sólo no estoy lista para un novio mayor justo ahora, eso es todo...lo siento- dije sin aliento, mi corazón estaba latiendo tan alto y rápido que juro que debería ser capaz de oírlo.

Me miró por un par de segundos antes de hablar.

-Quiero estar contigo, nunca me sentí así antes- dijo pareciendo calmarse un poco.

-Lo siento Daiki, de verdad- dije en voz baja, sonriendo, una sonrisa débil. Rápidamente acerco su rostro al mío y me beso bruscamente lastimando mis labios. Lloriquee y traté de girar la cabeza a un lado pero él agarro mi barbilla impidiendo que me moviera, forzó mi boca a abrirse y empujo su lengua dentro. Cerré los ojos y puse las manos en su pecho tratando de empujarlo. Empuje tan duro como pude pero él no se movió, aparto su cabeza y empujó su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Daiki no lo hagas por favor- rogué, empujándolo en el pecho bruscamente tratando de quitármelo de encima.

Tomó mis muñecas en sus manos y las golpeó contra el muro, el dolor se disparó en mi muñeca derecha y chillé.

-¡Ah! ¡Por favor Daiki estás lastimándome!- dije sin aliento, estaba llorando ahora y pude ver su rostro suavizarse.

-Yo... Lo siento Jailbait, no quise hacerlo ¿estás bien?- preguntó en voz baja besando mis lágrimas, yo giré la cabeza.

-Por favor, no lo hagas- dije tratando de retorcerme lejos de él de nuevo.

-¡Joder Sakura! ¿Por qué me haces esto? No quiero lastimarte- dijo echándose para atrás y pasando sus manos a través de su cabello negro bruscamente.

-Por favor sólo vete... mis padres están arriba- dije débilmente tratando de conseguir que se fuera.

Su cabeza subió de golpe y me miro.

-No Sakura, tus padres están lejos todo el fin de semana, estás sola ¿por qué estás mintiendo?- dijo con una mueca caminando hacia mí de nuevo.

-¡Estoy asustada! ¡Estás asustándome!- solloce, él se detuvo dónde estaba.

-¿Estoy asustándote?- pregunto en voz baja mirando el suelo.

-Sí- susurre.

-Lo siento Jailbait, pero tú no respondías el teléfono y comencé a pensar todas esas cosas locas sobre tu y Li solos en la casa y tenía que verte- dijo limpiando mi rostro suavemente, mi muñeca dolía tanto que me sentía enferma.

No podía concentrarme, todo en lo que podía pensar era en el dolor palpitante, su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía y se estaba moviendo para besarme de nuevo.

-Por favor Daiki tienes que irte, ha... hablaré contigo más tarde ¿si?- dije sonriendo, una sonrisa falsa, eso parecía hacerlo sentir mejor. Me beso en la mejilla y sonrió.

-Ok, te llamaré después pero responde el maldito teléfono cuando llame ¿ok?- dijo furiosamente, tomando mis manos haciendo que un disparo de dolor subiera por mi muñeca de nuevo, me estremecí y mordí mi labio para no llorar. Asentí con la cabeza, él se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta, me quedé donde estaba, presionada contra la pared, una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista corrí hacia la puerta y la cerré. Me dejé caer sobre el piso recargando la frente sobre el muro sollozando y acunando mi muñeca hasta que escuché mi voz favorita en el mundo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- escuche a Shaoran decir afuera.

-Sólo viendo a mi novia y tú necesitas mantenerte lejos de ella, en serio Li- Daiki amenazó.

-¿Novia? Vete a la mierda imbécil- dijo Shaoran, cerca de la puerta esta vez.

Estaba temblando.

-Li será mejor que cierres tu maldita boca o juro que voy cerrarla por ti- dijo Daiki.

Escuche a Shaoran reír.

-Sí porque eso funciono muy bien para ti la última vez- dijo Shaoran justo fuera de la puerta.

 _Por favor, Oh Dios sólo entra, por favor Shaoran._

-Jódete Li- dijo Daiki, escuche la puerta de un coche cerrarse de golpe y el motor encenderse, espere a que Shaoran simplemente entrara pero no lo hizo, toco la puerta. Me levante del suelo y me limpie la cara, respire profundamente y abrí la puerta ¿qué voy a decirle a Shaoran?

-Sakura bear te traje éstas..- dijo a medida que su voz se apagaba en la última palabra, estaba sosteniendo un ramo de tulipanes amarillos, me miró y dejó caer las flores para levantarme en brazos.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó? ¿Sakura qué paso?- pregunto, podía oír la preocupación y la furia en su voz. Puse mi cabeza en su hombro y sollocé sobre el, no podía hablar. Me cargo hasta el sofá y me sentó en su regazo. Meciéndome hacia atrás y adelante acariciando mi pelo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te lastimó?- preguntó con ternura, asentí y le tendí mi muñeca, la tomó suavemente y la miro, siseó a través de sus dientes, mi muñeca se veía hinchada y roja.

Shaoran murmuró algo entre dientes que sonó como _"voy a matarlo"_ o algo por el estilo. Me movió de su regazo y me sentó sobre el sofá, camino en dirección a la cocina, lo escuche hacer un estruendo alrededor y luego volvió con una bolsa de guisantes congelados. Me volvió a subir sobre su regazo y sostuvo los guisantes en mi muñeca.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó en voz baja besando mi frente.

-Él sólo apareció, yo... yo pensé que eras tú, entonces simplemente se volvió loco, gritando y... y...- dije pero comencé a llorar de nuevo.

Limpio mis lágrimas suavemente.

-Esta bien Sakura bear, estoy aquí ahora, todo está bien- murmuró una y otra vez hasta que me calme.

-Estaba muy enojado, dijo que quería estar conmigo, estaba gritándome y luego me beso- dije, Shaoran respiro hondo.

-Trate de empujarlo, realmente lo hice Shaoran pero él agarro mis brazos y golpeó mis muñecas en el muro- dije tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que estábamos bien, frunció el ceño y miró mi muñeca con la mandíbula apretada.

-Trate de empujarlo, lo prometo- dije en voz baja tocando su rostro con mi otra mano.-Por favor di que está bien- dije en voz baja, sus ojos encontraron los míos.

-¿Bien? ¡DEMONIOS NO, no está bien Sakura! ¡Te beso contra tu voluntad, el maldito te lastimó! Eso no está bien- dijo furiosamente.

-Lo siento, por favor perdóname- dije llorando de nuevo.

 _-¿PERDONARTE?_ ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte? Sakura bear, tú no has hecho nada malo- murmuró acariciando mi pelo de nuevo, presionando su frente en la mía.

-Vamos, hay que llevarte al hospital para que te revisen la muñeca ¿si?- dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

-Esta va a ser una gran primera cita Shaoran- dije en tono de broma.

Se rió sin humor.

-Mientras este contigo, no me importa lo que hagamos y por cierto, te vez hermosa con ese vestido- dijo besándome con ternura. Le devolví el beso y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, el dolor se disparo por mi brazo y chille haciéndolo estremecerse y jadear, tomó mi muñeca y me puso los guisantes de nuevo haciendo una mueca mientras yo contenía el aliento.

-Creo que podría estar rota- dijo inclinando la cabeza para poder besarla.

-También lo creo- susurre. Me condujo fuera de la casa, agarró mi bolsa y cerró la puerta.

Pasamos cerca de cinco horas en el hospital y cuando por fin llegamos a casa tenía un yeso en mi muñeca, Shaoran tenía razón estaba fracturada y tendría que usar la escayola por seis semanas. Cuando volvimos a mi casa Shaoran estaba desviviéndose por mí como un loco, siendo como siempre dulce y autocomplaciente, trayéndome almohadas y bebidas, haciéndome la cena. Incluso se ofreció a venir al baño conmigo en caso de que necesitara ayuda, decline riendo pero como resultó que no podía bajarme las bragas con una sola mano sin perder el equilibrio, tuve que pedirle que lo hiciera para su total diversión.

Le dije a Shaoran todo lo que Daiki había dicho y cuando le conté que le había dicho que hablaría con él más tarde tratando de conseguir que se fuera se puso rígido y silencioso, no sabía que estaba pensando, él no me lo dijo así que cambie de tema. Hice una declaración a la policía pero dijeron que no había mucho que pudieran hacer, dijeron que no tenía testigos que sería mi palabra contra la suya. Daiki tenía antecedentes así que irían a hablar con él para decirle que se alejara, que esa era toda la ayuda que podían ofrecer.

Ahora estábamos en el sofá viendo un reality show aburrido. Me volví hacia él y lo besé.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunté cortando el beso- Has llevado una nube de truenos sobre tu cabeza todo el día- dije soltando una risita.

-¿Nube de truenos?- pregunto luciendo un poco confundido.

-Si, has estado de mal humor y tan molesto que no me sorprendería si te saliera una úlcera, pero lo has escondido muy bien- dije.

-¿Lo escondí bien? Entonces como te diste cuenta que he estado enojado- pregunto con la mandíbula tensa de nuevo. Lo señale.

-Justo allí, lo primero esta regalado, la mandíbula apretada, lo segundo son tus ojos, los entrecierras cuando estas enojado y tercero son tus manos, no estoy segura de si te das cuenta pero las has tenido en un puño permanente desde que viniste aquí esta mañana- explique inclinando la cabeza y besando la esquina de su boca mientras sus labios estaban apretados en una línea tensa, le sonreí dulcemente.

Suspiró profundamente.

-Lo siento Sakura ¿he sido un idiota?- pregunto tomando mi rostro en sus manos suavemente, negué con la cabeza. _En serio ¿Shaoran un idiota? Eso nunca pasara._

-Tú nunca has sido un idiota, nunca, eres demasiado dulce, romántico y atento para ser un idiota- dije sinceramente. Me beso con ternura y se sentó levantándome en estilo novia, llevándome hasta la cama.

\- Vamos a dormir un poco ¿ok? Tendremos un gran día mañana- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. _Gran día ¿de qué está hablando?_

-¿Qué pasara mañana?- pregunte confundida, él sonrió orgullosamente.

-Tengo que presentarte a mis amigos como el amor de mi vida, ellos ya lo sabían pero ellos no saben que finalmente te lo dije- dijo acariciando mi cuello. Me quede sin aliento _¿Realmente todos sabían menos yo?_

-¿Todos tus amigos sabían?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño, mientras él me tapaba y se acomodaba a mi lado bajo las sabanas.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, les conté sobre ti hace años, creo que todos sabían que estaba enamorado de ti menos tú- dijo. Sonreí nerviosamente, no estaba deseando que llegara el mañana, las chicas iban a odiarme incluso más por esto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mirándome con amor.

-Sólo no estoy tan emocionada de que todo el mundo sepa, eso es todo- dije con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo luciendo un poco sorprendido y preocupado.

-Todas las chicas van a odiarme Shaoran, ya me odian sólo por ser tu amiga, ahora probablemente seré asesinada- dije asustada.

Se rió.

-No te preocupes, no se los permitiré- dijo besándome.

Hice una mueca de dolor, mi muñeca estaba doliendo. Shaoran me miró con preocupación para luego atraerme a su pecho.

-Creo que deberías dormir un poco, has pasado por mucho y no quiero que tu brazo comience a dolerte- dijo besando mi frente. Asentí con la cabeza.

Suspiró con un poco de tristeza.

-¿Qué está mal?- pregunte concentrada en suavizar las líneas de expresión de su rostro.

-Tus padres regresaran mañana, lo que significa que no seremos capaces de hacer esto mucho más- dijo pasando sus manos por mi espalda lentamente.

-Desearía que sólo fuéramos tú y yo, o que pudiera quedarme aquí contigo todo el tiempo- dijo envolviendo su pierna con la mía protectoramente.

-Hmm, eso sería lindo pero por lo menos todavía puedes quedarte aquí un par de días a la semana- dije dándole una sonrisa, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

-Sakura una vez que les digamos a nuestros padres que estamos juntos no van a dejarme dormir aquí contigo nunca más te lo garantizo- dijo tristemente. Fruncí el ceño ante la idea, me encantaba que Shaoran durmiera aquí conmigo, las mejores noches de sueño que había tenido fueron las noches cuando él estaba aquí.

-Lo harán, no habrá ningún problema- dije pero no acababa de creerlo, sabía que él tenía razón.

Se rió.

-Ya veremos- murmuró contra mis labios, lo empuje con fuerza.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Es algo un poco vergonzoso- dije sonrojándome ligeramente, él sonrió cariñosamente.

-Tú puedes preguntarme lo que sea Sakura bear- dijo pasando su mano contra mi ardiente mejilla.

-Bueno..- dije tragando saliva.

-Realmente eres grande, quiero decir... ¿vas a caber en mi?- dije un poco horrorizada y ruborizándome aún más si se podía.

Se rió entre dientes un poco.

-Si Sakura encajaré, no te preocupes- dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Entonces ¿va a dolerme?- pregunte haciendo una mueca ante la idea.

Él se veía triste.

-Sí, lo hará la primera vez, no quiero lastimarte- dijo alisando mi pelo, mirándome a los ojos, podía ver todo su amor por mi brillando a través de ellos.

Sonreí.

-Sé que no lo harás, pero a ti... ¿va a dolerte?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

-No ¿por qué iba a dolerme?- pregunto confundido.

-Bueno, creí que había una especie de barrera que tienes que romper la primera vez, yo sólo me preguntaba si te dolerá cuando lo hagas- dije sintiéndome tonta y sonrojándome de nuevo deseando no haber preguntado.

-No creo, pero no importa, preferiría que me doliera a mí en vez de a ti- dijo cariñosamente.

-¿Me ayudarás? quiero decir... no tengo ni idea de que hacer Shaoran, que tal si soy terrible y te decepciono- dije comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. Había pensado en esto un montón.

Tomó mi cara en sus manos.

-Sakura Kinomoto, te amo más que a nada, tu nunca podrías decepcionarme y por supuesto que te ayudare pero a juzgar por las cosas que hemos hecho hasta ahora, no creo que necesites mi ayuda- dijo con una risita.

Sonreí ligeramente.

-Espero que así sea- dije aún nerviosa.

-Sakura no quiero tener sexo contigo- dijo besándome con ternura.- Lo único que quiero, es hacerte el amor, no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo rodando encima de mí y besándome.

Me beso hasta que olvide la razón de mi preocupación, todo parecía tan simple cuando me besaba.

-Te amo- murmuró luciendo tan feliz que mi corazón dio un vuelco. Estuvimos tumbados allí mirándonos el uno al otro por un largo rato sin hablar.

-También te amo- prometí. Sonrió y me acuno apretadamente contra su pecho.

-Buenas noches Sakura bear- suspiré felizmente y cerré los ojos. Sabiendo que mi mejor amigo, el chico del que estaba enamorada me sostendría toda la noche.

-Sabes que realmente eres increíble y que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte- murmuró contra mi frente.

-Bueno tú eres increíblemente hermoso- dije suspirando felizmente y acurrucándome en su pecho. Tenía una sonrisa sobre mi rostro y me quede dormida al instante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHAORAN**

La sostuve con fuerza entre mis brazos esperando a que estuviera en un sueño profundo, sostuve su brazo roto contra mi pecho para que no se acostara sobre el o algo. No podía calmarme, me sentía enfermo, estaba tan cabreado que apenas podía respirar. Justo después de media noche ella respiraba pesadamente así que la quite de encima de mí suavemente y puse una almohada en mi lugar poniendo su brazo sobre ella. Me deslice fuera de la cama y me vestí, ella se movió ligeramente entre sueños _¡Mierda, por favor no te despiertes Sakura!_ No lo hizo así que agarre su teléfono de la mesita de noche, me deslice fuera de la habitación dirigiéndome a la planta baja mientras lo encendía.

Inmediatamente comenzó a vibrar mientras los mensajes comenzaban a llegar, trague saliva y mire de quien eran, seis nuevos mensajes, todos de Daiki. Me senté en el sofá apretando los dientes resistiendo la urgencia de golpear algo o saltar en el auto e ir y arrancarle la cabeza. ¡No puedo creer que la lastimara así! Mire los textos que fueron enviados en varios momentos del día. Todos ellos eran la misma cosa, que lo sentía, que la extrañaba, que no podía esperar a verla. Respire profundamente tratando de calmarme, no podía comenzar a gritar, podría despertar a Sakura y no quería que ella supiera que había hecho esto.

Presione llamar y espere hasta que respondió, cada timbrazo era como una tortura, si no respondía el teléfono iría en persona. Al octavo timbrazo respondió sonando como si acabara de despertarse.

-Hey Jailbait- chillo alegremente. El sonido de su voz casi me envío sobre el borde así que cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-No soy Sakura, soy yo maldito- gruñí. _Maldición mantenerme_ _calmado_ _es_ _más_ _difícil_ _de_ _lo que_ _pensé._

-¡¿Qué demonios haces con el teléfono de Sakura?!- gritó.

-Estoy llamando para decirte que te mantengas lo más lejos posible de ella, si alguna vez siquiera la miras de nuevo voy a arrancarte la cabeza- gruñí, él se rió.

-¡Jódete, ella es mi novia y tienes que dejarla en paz, no te quiero haciendo toda esa mierda de amigos con mi novia!- grito furiosamente.

Salté del sofá ante la palabra novia.

-Rompiste su brazo maldito idiota, si te acercas a ella de nuevo vas a desear que te hubieran lanzado a la cárcel, voy a acabar contigo- dije metiendo una mano en mi pelo tratando de mantener la voz baja en caso de que la despertara.

-La policía no puede hacer nada, ellos sólo dijeron que retrocediera- dijo sonando un poco engreído. Podía sentir la rabia bullendo en mi interior pero me obligue a permanecer en el lugar cuando mi cuerpo deseaba saltar en el auto, ir y terminar con esto.

-Estoy diciéndote que me importa una mierda lo que dijo la policía, te acercas a ella de nuevo y juro que te mato- escupí al teléfono con rabia.

-No puedo decir que me alejaré de ella, estoy loco por ella, ella es mía- dijo.

-¡NO, no lo es! ¡Y tienes que metértelo en tu jodida cabeza! Estamos juntos ahora y no permitiré que la lastimes, así que mantente lejos si sabes lo que te conviene- dije cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Juntos? ¡Ella es mía!- Daiki rugió furioso.

Sonreí.

-Confía en mí, estamos juntos y no te quiero cerca de ella, ni siquiera pienses en llamarla o enviarle un mensaje de nuevo o juro que te arrepentirás- prometí.

Se rió.

-Gracias por la advertencia Li- dijo con mofa, podía oír la burla en su voz.

-Lo prometo Azuma, voy a liquidarte- dije lentamente forzando las palabras a salir a un nivel razonable. Cerré el teléfono de golpe, no podía seguir hablando con él, si escuchaba una sola palabra más en su petulante voz, no sería capaz de frenarme de ir allí y realmente no ayudaría a la situación si conseguía que me arrestaran por asesinato.

Apague el teléfono y me dirigí de vuelta escaleras arriba. Estaba acostada en el mismo lugar en el que la deje, su hermoso cuerpo desnudo tendido en la cama, su hermoso y largo cabello color miel desparramado sobre su cuerpo, brillaba ante la leve luz de la luna que entraba por su venta. _Dios es tan perfecta_. Nunca pensé que estaría con ella, la he querido durante tanto tiempo pero ella nunca me había mirado de esa manera. Habían estado matándome todos esos años teniéndola tan cerca y amándola de la manera en que lo hago, viéndola ir a citas con otros chicos era doloroso. Estaba contento de estar en su vida, era feliz siendo su mejor amigo siempre y cuando pudiera estar cerca de ella. Pero ese mes en que ella se fue a Inglaterra fue una tortura. Cada día me despertaba y me sentía enfermo porque ella no estaba aquí, porque no podía hablar con ella.

Sonreí mientras me desvestía y me arrastraba en la cama, levantando su brazo roto y moviendo la almohada fuera del camino. La jale hacia mí y sostuve su escayola apretadamente contra mi pecho, ella se acurruco en mi cuello, su cuerpo desnudo presionado con fuerza contra mi costado. Volví la cabeza y besé la cima de su cabeza, no puedo creer que esta chica perfecta me ama, ella me quiere, honestamente soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Me sentía más feliz de lo que nunca me había sentido en mi vida. Nunca dejaría que nada le hiciera daño de nuevo.

-Te amo Sakura bear- murmuré cerrando los ojos, obligándome a dormir así podría olvidar a ese imbécil por un par de horas, no podría acercarse a ella de nuevo, no se atrevería. Sakura tenía razón me saldría una úlcera si no dejaba de pensar en ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **SAKURA**

Me levanté temprano en la mañana y me puse su camisa, lo deje dormido en la cama y suspiré felizmente mientras hacia mi camino a la planta baja. Levanté el teléfono y marqué el número de la clínica médica y arreglé una cita para las cuatro en punto. Necesitaba conseguir la píldora, no iba a pasar mucho antes de que estuviera con Shaoran, él realmente quería hacer algo especial. No estaba segura de cuándo sería posible pero él estaba en lo cierto, sería más difícil para nosotros estar juntos cuando mis padres estuvieran de vuelta esta tarde, dudaba mucho de que fueran a dejarlo dormir conmigo como siempre una vez que descubrieran que éramos una pareja.

Estaba muerta de hambre así que pensé en sorprender a Shaoran con el desayuno en la cama. Shaoran amaba los panqueques con salsa de chocolate así que tome todos los ingredientes de los armarios y comencé a prepararlos. Era complicado teniendo sólo una mano buena, especialmente romper los huevos pero me las arregle. Una vez que había hecho una enorme pila de panqueques con salsa de chocolate y dos vasos de juego de naranja, deje todo sobre una bandeja.

Trate de levantar la bandeja _Hmm quizás no había pensado esto apropiadamente ¿cómo iba a cargar una bandeja con una sola mano?_ Me reí y negué con la cabeza, sentí dos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, jadee y salté dándome la vuelta rápidamente para ver a Shaoran de pie allí en sólo sus boxers con una expresión de diversión en el rostro.

-¿Qué hace reír a mi hermosa novia?- preguntó besando mi cuello.

-Pensé que estabas dormido e iba a llevarte el desayuno a la cama pero ahora has arruinado mi sorpresa- dije haciendo un mohín. Inclino la cabeza hacia adelante y mordió mi labio suavemente haciéndome reír.

-Lo siento Sakura bear ¿Y si vuelvo a la cama y pretendo dormir?- dijo seriamente apartándose y dándose la vuelta.

Me reí y tomé su mano.

-Bueno en realidad estaba teniendo algunos problemas de cualquier modo- dije tímidamente sonrojándome por mi yeso.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

-No puedo cargar la charola con una sola mano- dije riendo y señalando la bandeja con mi mano mala. Pero él no se rió, se veía cabreado, entonces rápidamente reorganizó su expresión en una sonrisa.

-La tengo- dijo levantándola y asintiendo con la cabeza hacia las escaleras para que fuera primero, sonreí, así que también es un caballero.

Una hora después estaba lista para ir a la escuela, Shaoran estuvo listo cuarenta y cinco minutos antes.

-Los chicos lo tienen todo fácil- murmuré. Me tomó más tiempo de lo normal vestirme con la escayola. Agradecía que usáramos falda porque me sería más fácil ir al baño por mi cuenta. No pude abrochar mis zapatos así que me deslice en ellos y los deje sin hacer, tendría que pedirle a Shaoran que lo hiciera por mí.

Finalmente hice mi camino escaleras abajo para verlo mirando el canal de deportes. Me aclaré la garganta detrás de él haciéndolo saltar ligeramente.

-Hey Sakura bear- dijo apagando la televisión, agarrando mi cintura y jalándome para un beso. Se aparto y me miro de la cabeza a los pies, comenzó a reírse, se inclino y abrochó mis zapatos sin siquiera preguntar. Sonreí ante aquel gesto.

-¿Lista para irnos?- preguntó mientras se levantaba y tiraba de mí en un abrazo.

-Ehh Shaoran, tengo que ir a un lugar después de la escuela- dije mordiendo mi labio.

Se veía confundido.

-De ninguna manera, este es el primer día de clases que te tengo como novia, quiero presumirte- se quejo besando mi cuello, solté una risita mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Shaoran te veo allí, tengo una cita a las cuatro- le dije metiendo las manos en su cabello.

-¿Qué tipo de cita?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, no quería que él supiera porque siendo el novio respetable que es, insistiría en venir conmigo y él tenía que ir a la práctica, si se enteraba de que iba a ir a ver al doctor para conseguir la píldora, se saltaría la práctica, lo sabía.

-Nada importante Shaoran Li- dije con una sonrisa, él odiaba los secretos.

-Puedo llevarte a tu cita- dijo todavía besando mi cuello, gemí suavemente mientras él succionaba sobre mi cuello de nuevo haciendo una marca.

-No puedes tienes práctica- dije.

Lo escuche murmurar _"mierda"_ en voz baja.

-Ok bueno que hay de esto, vas a tu cita mientras estoy en la práctica y me recoges después- dijo retrocediendo para mirarme.

-No puedo Shaoran, el lugar al que voy normalmente va retrasado con sus citas, que tal si hay que esperar y no estoy de vuelta antes de que la práctica termine- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Entonces te esperaré- dijo dándome las llaves del coche con una expresión de "está decidido".

Suspiré.

-Está bien pero no me culpes si llego tarde- dije resignada.

-¿Entonces de qué es la cita?- pregunto dándome su adorable cara de cachorrito, rápidamente aparte la mirada si veía esa cara por demasiado tiempo podría contarle.

No respondí y seguí caminando hacia la puerta principal. Me dejo pasarlo antes de agarrar mi cintura desde atrás haciéndome detenerme en seco. Sentí un pequeño escalofrío atravesarme por su contacto y lo agradable que se sentía tener sus brazos alrededor de mí, no en plan de amigos esta vez. Su aliento soplo a través de mi hombro, haciendo mi piel hormiguear. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a que él creara esas sensaciones en mí. Pase tanto tiempo siendo su amiga que esto se sentía raro para mí.

-¿Cuál es la cita Sakura bear?- murmuró contra mi piel, negué con la cabeza. Él paso las manos por la parte exterior de mis piernas antes de arrastrarlas de nuevo por la parte interna de mis muslos, todo el tiempo besando mi cuello y hombros, podía sentir su erección presionando contra mi, haciéndome estremecer.

-¿No vas a decirme?- susurró, levantando mi cabello para poder lamer la parte trasera de mi cuello, su otra mano subió hasta agarrar mi cadera apretadamente. Perdí la noción de lo que estaba tratando de hacer, no tenía idea de lo que él me acababa de preguntar.

-Por favor dime, creí que habíamos acordado cuando éramos pequeños que nunca nos guardaríamos secretos el uno al otro- dijo convincentemente.

-Oh bien, tengo una cita con el médico- dije sin aliento, girándome para envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Jadeó. Sus ojos se abrieron con pánico mientras me veía con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele el brazo? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Quieres ir de vuelta al hospital?- pregunto mirando alrededor frenéticamente, yo realmente no sabía que estaba buscando. Lo besé para detener su desesperación.

-Shaoran voy a ir al doctor para conseguir la píldora- dije simplemente besándolo de nuevo, su cuerpo se relajó al instante.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Quiero decir tu brazo- preguntó con preocupación, lo besé de nuevo antes de que tuviera otro ataque de pánico.

-Voy a conseguir la píldora, esa es la cita ahora deja de estresarte, te preocupas demasiado- dije dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Sólo cuando se trata de ti- dijo besándome de nuevo.

-Bien, entonces está acordado, me prestas tu auto y te recogeré como dijiste- dije con una sonrisa, él negó con la cabeza.

-No Sakura bear, voy a ir contigo, me refiero a que esto también es sobre mí, lo sabes, deberíamos ir juntos- dijo, la felicidad escrita en todo su rostro.

 _Sabía que esto pasaría._

-De ninguna manera ¿y de todos modos cómo sabes que es sobre ti? ¿Yo no dejaría ni a mi ex novio venir así que porque debería darte un trato especial?- me burle.

-Porque me amas más que al otro- dijo devolviéndome la broma.

-Hmm bueno eso es cierto, sólo no le digas que dije eso- conteste, se rió entre dientes y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi apretadamente pensando que había ganado.

-Pero aun así no vendrás Shaoran- dije firmemente, él me miro de nuevo-¡No! Tienes práctica e iré por mi cuenta eso es todo- dije besando su nariz y volviéndome hacia la puerta.

Suspiro y lo escuché seguirme mientras recogía mi mochila, él se aclaro la garganta y levante la vista para verlo con las cejas levantadas y extendiendo la mano por mi bolsa. Suspiré y se la di, agarrando su mano después y arrastrándolo fuera de la casa hacia su auto, era tan adorable.

Una vez dentro del auto se veía tan emocionado que casi estaba saltando en su asiento.

-¿Por qué estás tan entusiasmado Shaoran?- pregunte.

-No puedo esperar a que todos sepan que eres mía- dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela él me hizo esperar dentro del auto mientras él lo rodeaba para alcanzar mi puerta.

-Gracias- murmuré, por alguna razón estaba un poco avergonzada, quiero decir iba a ser objeto de todos los chismes hoy. Las chicas ya me odiaban por ser su amiga ¡ahora en serio iban a odiarme!

Me tendió una mano y la tomé mirando alrededor tímidamente. Cerró la puerta y me empujó ligeramente contra el coche, presionando cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el mío y besándome profundamente. Vagamente escuché jadeos y gritos de asombro pero desaparecieron rápidamente, todo en lo que podía concentrarme era en Shaoran.

Él se aparto y puso la frente sobre la mía respirando profundamente.

-Mmm ¿qué tal si nos saltamos la escuela y vamos de regreso a casa?- dijo, me reí de él porque sabía que lo decía en serio. Me lo quité de encima.

-Vamos, las clases están por comenzar- dije, él sólo retrocedió conmigo.

-Sólo necesito un minuto- dijo tímidamente tratando de decirme algo con los ojos.

Lo miré sin entender para luego ruborizarme al instante.

-Realmente eres increíble Shaoran- le dije riendo mientras lo arrastraba, él me atrapó rápidamente y se apretó contra mi espalda escondiendo su erección de la vista sosteniendo mis caderas.

Me reí cuando llegamos hasta sus amigos y sin querer rozo mi parte trasera haciéndolo gemir y apretar su agarre en mis caderas. Intentó disimular lo más que pudo.

-¿Hey hombre que paso?- dijo Eriol dándole cinco en alto.

-Hey chicos déjenme presentarles a mi novia- dijo Shaoran orgullosamente besando mi frente.

-¿Novia? ¿Es en serio?- dijo Eriol asombrado, Yamasaki y Tooru sonrieron.

-Si totalmente en serio- dijo Shaoran sosteniéndome con fuerza y sonriendo. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia mí, asentí con la cabeza en confirmación y todos se animaron y gritaron dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Shaoran felicitándolo. Algunas animadoras comenzaron a hacer su camino hacia nosotros, podía ver a Ishida-san al frente del grupo, pude ver cuando ella puso los ojos sobre Shaoran con una sonrisa depredadora.

-Finalmente le dije que la amaba- dijo Shaoran mientras me daba la vuelta y me besaba. Cuando se apartó me sostuvo cerca y me sonrió, sabía que estaba presumiéndome pero esto era un poco vergonzoso. Levanté la vista para ver a las chicas destilando odio hacia mí, tratando de lanzarme rayos laser con la mirada y volverme una pila de polvo en el suelo. Me encogí detrás de Shaoran y me retorcí incómoda _. ¿Me acostumbraría a que la gente me mirara así? No lo creo…_

Todos los chicos estaban sonriéndonos y me di cuenta de que estaban complacidos al respecto. Necesitaba alejarme rápidamente antes de que lo anunciara a alguien más. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención así que hoy iba ser un largo y excepcional día, de hecho.

-Ehh Shaoran, voy a encontrarme con Tomoyo ¿si?- dije comenzando a alejarme.

Él agarro mis caderas de nuevo.

-Ok hermosa, te veré en el primer periodo- dijo besándome de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Me fui a buscar Tomoyo. Le envié un mensaje ayer para decirle que me encontrara en mi casillero y que tenía algo que decirle.

Cuando llegué allí ella estaba esperándome con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo sé, lo sé, escuché que tú y el extremadamente popular Shaoran Li fueron vistos hace aproximadamente trece minutos besándose en el aparcamiento

¿Ahora es cierto o falso?- dijo con una gran sonrisa y estrellitas en sus ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Si es cierto- dije con otra sonrisa, de repente ella jadeó.

-¿Qué te hiciste en el brazo?- dijo señalando con los ojos como platos.

-Oh yo ehh... –tartamudee sin saber que decir -Me caí - dije tímidamente.

Se rió.

-¿Estabas borracha?- preguntó. _Bien, esa es una salida fácil._

-Ehh..Si, bebí mucho..jaja ja ja..- dije riendo nerviosamente. Ella sólo lo dejó pasar sin hacer más preguntas y enganchó su brazo con el mío y fuimos hacia nuestras clases. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorar los susurros y las miradas de todos los que pasaban.

El resto de la mañana fue igual, Tomoyo pregunto por cada detalle sobre como estábamos juntos, que habíamos hecho, si habíamos tenido relaciones, si era un buen besador, todo. Respondí a casi todo con un "sin comentarios" para su disgusto. A la hora del almuerzo todos estábamos sentados en la mesa de siempre.

-Creo que necesitamos hacer un viaje por carretera- dijo Yamasaki con una gran sonrisa, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y estaban decidiendo a donde ir, cuando y con quien querían ir. Se decidió que iríamos a Tokyo este fin de semana. Todos nos pondríamos de acuerdo con nuestros padres para ver si esto era posible ya que muchos aún éramos menores de edad. Tomoeda era un pequeño pueblo alejado completamente de las grandes ciudades, por lo que para la mayoría de nosotros sería una experiencia nueva.

Shaoran me sostuvo emocionado.

-Solos en Tokyo Sakura bear, eso significa que podremos pasar las noches juntos, sin preocuparnos por tus padres- dijo con una gran sonrisa, podía sentir el entusiasmo tratando de burbujear dentro de mí pero lo aparté suavemente, no había manera de que mis padres me dejaran ir a un viaje por carretera a Tokyo.

-Shaoran, mi mamá y el Sr. Fujitaka no van a dejarme ir- dije honestamente, él sólo negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sabes Sakura bear, ellos podrían estar bien con ello si vas conmigo- dijo ligeramente orgulloso.

Hmm, quizás tenga razón, mi mamá y el Sr. Fujitaka amaban a Shaoran, siempre lo habían hecho pero todavía no creía que ellos me dejaran ir. Simplemente asentí con la cabeza, ya veríamos, hice una mueca para mis adentros ante la idea de un fin de semana sin Shaoran.

-¿Qué está mal? Puedo decir que estas pensando en algo- dijo acariciando mi cuello.

-Nada, sólo no creo que mis padres estén de acuerdo, así que voy a extrañarte, eso es todo- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Él se veía un poco confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué habrías de extrañarme?- pregunto envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi apretadamente.

-Porque te amo ¿no vas a extrañarme?- pregunte luciendo un poco herida.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Sakura creo que estás confundida respecto a algo- dijo agarrándome y tirándome sobre su regazo a horcajadas sobre él, sosteniéndome con fuerza.

-No voy a ir, si tú no puedes ir- susurro en mi oído.

Jadee sorprendida _¿No iba a ir? Eso era ridículo, no lo iba dejar perderse la diversión si yo no podía ir, eso no era justo en absoluto._

-Shaoran si yo no puedo ir, todavía puedes ir- dije firmemente.

-Como sea, no importa, sólo vamos a ver que dicen tus padres primero- dijo besándome, sentada sobre su regazo podía sentir la agitación en sus pantalones, me reí y me moví a propósito, sólo para molestarlo. Él soltó una risita, aun sosteniéndome.

-Tienes que parar eso niñita- dijo entrecerrando los ojos hacia mi juguetonamente. Me reí de nuevo y me incline hacia adelante sacando la lengua, se movió hacia delante para besarme así que retrocedí riendo haciéndolo gruñir.

Me di cuenta de que la mesa estaba en silencio, mire alrededor y todos estaban mirándonos, las chicas con celos y los chicos con una expresión lujuriosa.

Me sonroje levantándome y quitándome de su regazo, los chicos sólo se rieron y golpearon a Shaoran en la espalda de nuevo.

Después de la escuela fui a la clínica e increíblemente llegué sólo cinco minutos tarde, tuve que responder un montón de preguntas incómodas acerca de mi actividad sexual. La enfermera estaba muy impresionada de que fuera por la píldora antes de tener relaciones y decidimos juntas que debería ir por la inyección anticonceptiva.

Era una rápida inyección que duraba doce semanas y después de tres o cuatro inyecciones, en realidad harían que todos mis periodos se detuvieran al mismo tiempo ¡lo cual era genial! Lo hizo allí mismo y al parecer sólo se tardaba cuarenta y ocho horas en entrar a mi sistema. Ella me dio un folleto al respecto, aparentemente no había muchos síntomas de los que necesitara preocuparme, quizás calambres estomacales hoy o mañana mientras hacia su camino dentro de mi cuerpo.

Fuí a recoger a Shaoran y sorpresivamente estaba a tiempo. Me metí en el estacionamiento justo cuando salía de los vestuarios. Salí del auto y agité mis brazos para que me viera y quedé esperando a que él viniera hasta mi. Me vio y corrió, cuando llegó salte a sus brazos y me envolví alrededor de él mientras me besaba.

-Mmm te extrañe- dijo contra mis labios, me reí.

-¿Me extrañaste? Sólo ha pasado una hora- bromee pasando mis manos a través de su cabello.

-Si pero casi no te he visto en todo el día, extrañe esto- dijo apretando mi cuerpo al suyo.

Sonreí.

-¿Entonces como te fue Sakura bear?- preguntó una vez dentro del auto, tomó mi mano mientras conducía un par de minutos hasta mi casa.

-Bien, decidí ir por la inyección así que no tengo que hacer nada a parte de regresar por otra cada tres meses- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Inyección? ¿En serio hicieron eso?- preguntó sorprendido.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, probablemente tenga algún moretón o algo- dije pensándolo.

Él apretó mi mano.

-Puedo revisar por ti si quieres- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Sólo reí dándole una palmadita en el pecho.

-Me dijo la enfermera que sólo tarda cuarenta y ocho horas en entrar a mi sistema y luego nunca más necesitaras gastar en protección- dije felizmente como si hablara de una rebaja del supermercado.

-¿Cuarenta y ocho horas?- pregunto con voz ronca y mirándome extraño, asentí sin entender el porqué de su expresión.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunté sintiéndome incómoda.

-Eres muy inocente ¿lo sabías?- dijo besando mi frente y dándome una hermosa sonrisa, mientras estacionaba el auto frente a mi casa. Una vez fuera tomó mi mano para entrar en la casa.

Podía escuchar una charla en la sala así que nos dirigimos allí.

-¡Hola!- chillé mientras saltaba a la habitación abrazándolos a ambos.

-¿Sakura que te paso?- mi mamá pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos, jadee

 _¡Oh, me olvide de mi brazo!_

-Oh ehh... yo bueno, yo... -comencé a tartamudear _¿Cómo le digo esto a mis padres?_

Shaoran dio un paso al frente.

-Tuvimos un problema mientras estuvieron lejos, quizás deberían sentarse- dijo empujándome sobre el sofá junto a él.

Mis padres se sentaron sorprendidos y asustados, Shaoran les explico todo, Daiki, lo que la policía había dicho, el hospital. El Sr. Fujitaka se veía realmente enojado y salto de su asiento.

-¡Ese bastardo! Hablé con él, pensé que era un buen chico, espera a que lo vea y voy a matarlo- escupió. Sólo lo miré sorprendida, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así en todo el tiempo que tenia de conocerlo, Shaoran se levantó y puso su mano sobre su hombro tranquilizadoramente.

-No se preocupe, él no la lastimará de nuevo, lo prometo- dijo sinceramente. Hice una mueca ante la amenaza en su voz, sabía que si Daiki se acercaba de nuevo a mi Shaoran podría tener problemas controlando su temperamento y rezaba para que nunca ocurriera. Nunca quise pensar en Shaoran siendo herido.

Mamá se removió nerviosamente en su asiento. Sólo por la expresión de ansiedad en su rostro podía ver que también podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

-Así que aparte del chico bonito que resulto ser un psicópata y el brazo roto ¿nos perdimos algo?- preguntó levantando una ceja hacia mí, lanzando los ojos hacia Shaoran y luego de vuelta hacía mí con un brillo en los ojos.

Tragué saliva sabiendo que ella sospechaba que Shaoran y yo estábamos juntos. _Sinceramente ¿nada se le pasaba?_

Shaoran sonrió y me miró antes de tocar un lado de mi rostro ligeramente. El gesto fue pequeño pero hizo que mi corazón doliera en mi pecho. Pero sabía que no podía decirle a mi mamá sobre nosotros, no todavía.

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente disparando a Shaoran una mirada de advertencia.

-No mamá nada más- mentí, el rostro de Shaoran cayo y yo quería soltar la verdad, anunciar al mundo que lo amaba, pero sabía que si lo hacía entonces las posibilidades de que me permitieran ir a Tokyo con él desaparecerían. Aclaré mi garganta, tratando de ignorar la expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Mamá crees que sería posible que fuera a Tokyo este fin de semana con algunos chicos de la escuela? Todos mis amigos nuevos van a ir y creí que sería genial para conocerlos mejor, Shaoran también estará ahí por supuesto- añadí sabiendo que esa promesa era mi mejor oportunidad de obtener un sí.

Shaoran se relajó visiblemente mientras se sentaba de nuevo junto a mí.

Esperaba que ahora entendiera porque no les dije sobre nosotros.

Mamá resopló y negó con la cabeza obstinadamente.

-¿Tokyo? De ninguna manera Sakura, lo siento pero no- dijo mamá sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente, ni siquiera había indecisión en su voz.

Fruncí el ceño. Mi último tiro era un ardid pero era la última oportunidad que tenía. Mire a el Sr. Fujitaka, dándole mi mejor cara de cachorrito.

-Es sólo que no conozco a ninguno de ellos apropiadamente y he estado encontrando un poco difícil integrarme y hacer nuevos amigos, simplemente creí que cuando me pidieran ir sería posible sentirme parte de un grupo, en lugar de sólo ser la chica nueva, eso es todo- Fujitaka se retorció bajo mi expresión suplicante, claramente incómodo.

-Nadeshiko son demasiado jóvenes para meterse en cualquier problema. Ella ama Tokyo, las luces, el ambiente- dijo mirando a mi mamá y sonriendo esperanzadoramente.

¡Sabia que era malo usar los viejos hilos del corazón pero esto era Tokyo, todo un fin de semana a solas con Shaoran! Mamá suspiro como siempre que mi papá y yo hacíamos juntillas contra ella.

-¿Tú iras Shaoran?- preguntó mirando a Shaoran que se veía como si estuviera teniendo un momento difícil para no reírse de mi pequeño discurso.

-Bueno todavía no he hablado con mis padres pero creo que ellos dirán que sí- dijo honestamente y yo le creí, ellos confiaban en él completamente porque era digno confianza.

Ella suspiro de nuevo y miro al Sr. Fujitaka quien le dio un pequeño asentimiento.

-Ok bueno _SI_ Shaoran va entonces tú puedes ir pero sólo si él va- dijo con severidad.

Salte y los besé a ambos.

-¡Gracias! Muchas gracias- chillé saltando arriba y abajo emocionada.

-No te emociones demasiado, aún no tengo el permiso- dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa pero podía decir que él pensaba igual que yo, definitivamente iríamos.

-Bueno será mejor que vaya a preguntarles entonces- dijo Shaoran dándome un guiño.

-Shaoran, gracias por cuidar de Sakura este fin de semana, realmente eres un buen chico- dijo el Sr. Fujitaka tendiendo la mano para estrechar la de Shaoran, Shaoran estrecho su mano.

Shaoran vino después de la cena, había hablado con sus padres y como se esperaba habían acordado el viaje, ya le había enviado un mensaje a Yamasaki, para avisarle que iríamos. Actualmente estaba haciendo mi tarea en la cama. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta de la habitación sonrió.

-Entonces Sakura bear, vamos a revisar esa zona con moretones que quieres que vea- dijo pasando las manos sobre mi trasero.

Me reí y lo aparte tendiéndole el folleto que me dieron en la clínica respecto a usar la píldora.

-Tengo tarea que hacer, aquí puedes leer esto- dije volviéndome hacia mi ensayo de Ingles.

Se tumbo sobre la cama junto a mí y leyó el folleto de principio a fin, una vez que había terminado rodo sobre su costado y pacientemente jugó con un mechón de mi cabello en silencio mientras escribía mi ensayo. Cuando terminé media hora después, rodé sobre mi costado también frente a él, sonreí, realmente era muy dulce, ¿qué chico de dieciocho años se tumbaría sobre la cama con su novia, esperando pacientemente a que terminara su tarea?

Lo besé cariñosamente, cuando me aparte me miro atentamente, toqué su rostro desvaneciendo sus líneas de expresión con mi dedo, sonrió en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estaba un poco preocupado cuando no les dijiste a tus padres sobre nosotros pero luego me di cuenta de que si ellos se enteraban no me dejarían llevarte a Tokyo, esa es la única razón por la que no les dijiste ¿verdad?- preguntó, luciendo un poco preocupado por mí respuesta.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y rodé sobre mi espalda jalándolo encima de mí.

-Por supuesto que es la única razón. Quería decirles, pero como dijiste antes, una vez que lo sepan las cosas cambiaran. No hay manera de que me dejen ir con mi novio pero ellos me dejarían ir con mi mejor amigo.- expliqué besando su barbilla.

Su rostro se suavizo y pareció soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Hmm, ok estás perdonada- dijo besándome y presionándose contra mi apretadamente. Me retorcí debajo de él cuando su mano recorrió mi costado, husmeando bajo mi blusa y haciendo cosquillas a través de mi vientre.

-Estoy deseando que llegue este fin de semana- dijo besándome de nuevo. Tiré de su camiseta sobre su cabeza, beso mi cuello y tiro de mi blusa sobre mi cabeza besando mi vientre y pechos, justo entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

Jadee y rápidamente nos pusimos las camisas y tratamos de disimular, cosa que no se me daba muy bien.

-Ehh sí adelante- dije pretendiendo que estaba haciendo mi tarea.

Mi mamá entro y nos miró con una sonrisa, me sonroje y Shaoran trato de ocultar la risa transformándola en una tos.

-Finalmente ¿eh?- fue todo lo que dijo mirando entre nosotros dos.

Sé que hacer, tragué saliva.

-¿Finalmente?- pregunte pretendiendo no saber de que estaba hablando a pesar de que ella lo hizo parecer obvio. Asintió y me dio otra sonrisa, _Esto está empezando a asustarme ¿por qué no está diciéndonos que esto está mal y gritándole a Shaoran que se quite de mi cama?_

-Sí, por fin, sólo quería decir que me parece genial y que estoy realmente feliz por ustedes dos- dijo dándome un guiño.

-Mamá en serio, no sé de qué estás hablando- mentí- Shaoran sólo estaba ayudándome con mi tarea y luego íbamos a ver una película- Mire a Shaoran que se veía como una mezcla entre divertido y confuso.

-Claro- dijo sarcásticamente negando con la cabeza, sus ojos se posaron sobre algo en la cama y dio un paso adelante para cogerlo.

Me di cuenta una fracción de segundo demasiado tarde que era el folleto que le había dado a Shaoran. _¡Oh no!_ Ella escaneó la portada.

-¿Estás con la píldora Sakura?- pregunto. _Se acabó, no más mentiras._ Asentí y mordí mi labio.

-Sí, mamá, fui hoy- dije sinceramente, me levante y Shaoran hizo lo mismo pero me rehusé a mirarlo. Mantuve la mirada en el rostro de mi madre, hice una mueca esperando a que ella enloqueciera. Pero en lugar de gritar, no obstante, en realidad comenzó a llorar.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?- pregunte en voz baja, ella se sentó sobre la cama frente a mi y tiro de mi en un abrazo.

Ella sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz.

-Siempre creí que podría ir contigo para esto, estaba esperando hasta que estuvieras lista y luego ya sabes, pensé que vendrías a mí, no me habría enfadado- dijo con un hilo de triste porque no había hablado con ella al respecto pero no estaba molesta de que hubiera ido y conseguido anticonceptivos.

-Sabía que no lo harías- contesté pero eso no era estrictamente verdad esperaba que estuviera un poco molesta pero iba a hablarlo con ella eventualmente.

-Pero no necesitaba a nadie conmigo, está bien- dije tratando de tranquilizarla. Mire a Shaoran que ahora se veía realmente incómodo y confundido.

Mi madre se apartó para mirarme.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, esto es muy responsable- dijo acunando mi mejilla, ella se acerco y tomó la mano de Shaoran.

-Tú también Shaoran- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-Creo que será mejor que no le digas a tu padrastro sobre esto hasta después de Tokyo, no creo que le guste la idea de ustedes dos juntos y a solas, de ese modo- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño ante la idea.

-Oh pero Shaoran deberías decirle a tu mamá, Ieran estará muy complacida- dijo saltando sobre la cama ligeramente, sonreí incomoda.

 _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ _Mi mamá sabia que estábamos juntos y no le importaba, bueno de hecho le importaba ¿estaba feliz al_ _respecto?_

-Eh... mamá ¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunté negando con la cabeza asombrada. Tenía un increíble sentido arácnido o algo así.

-¿Qué cómo lo sé? Bueno siempre supe cómo se sentía Shaoran- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirándolo con un guiño.

-¿Era tan obvio?- dijo él un tanto avergonzado rascando la parte trasera de su cuello con incomodidad.

-Lo siento Shaoran cariño, pero realmente lo era- dijo haciéndolo avergonzar aún más y sonreír asintiendo tímidamente.

-Pero tú no tenías ni idea- añadió volviéndose hacia mí.

-Te dije una y otra vez que ustedes dos terminarían juntos y tú siempre te reías. Tan pronto como los vi entrar por la puerta juntos me di cuenta de la forma en que se buscaban el uno al otro- se levantó y sonrió.

-Bueno, los dejo volver a... ehh... lo que sea que estaban haciendo antes de que los interrumpiera- dijo yendo hacía la puerta y dándome un guiño, haciéndome ruborizar ahora a mí también. Cuando Shaoran se volvió y me miro ella lo señalo a sus espaldas, se abanico la cara y articuló "ES TAN GUAPO" haciéndome reír.

-¿Shaoran te quedarás esta noche?- ella preguntó en la puerta.

Su boca cayo abierta en estado de shock mientras la miraba.

-Oh, eh... ¿Eso estaría bien para usted, ahora que…ya sabe?- dijo mirándola esperanzado.

-Por supuesto y no te olvides de decirle a tu mamá sobre ustedes dos, realmente estará complacida- dijo sonriendo de nuevo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Tan pronto como Shaoran y yo estuvimos solos nos miramos el uno al otro y nos echamos a reír.

-No esperaba que mi mamá lo tomara tan bien- dije todavía riendo.

-Hmm entonces, ¿dónde estábamos antes de que nos interrumpieran?- pregunto seductoramente. Sonreí y sacó mi camisa por encima de mi cabeza e hizo lo mismo con la suya, me agarró y me recostó sobre la cama, quedando encima de mí.

-Te amo Sakura- dijo con emoción en sus ojos.

-Y yo a ti Shaoran- respondí.

 **.**

 **.**

Me desperté en la mañana con Shaoran sentado en la orilla la cama con una bandeja en las manos. Le sonreí, ya estaba vestido y listo para la escuela.

-Hola hermosa, te traje el desayuno- dijo con una sonrisa. Él me pasó la bandeja.

-No puedo hacer panqueques así que tuve que ir por algo más fácil- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Miré la charola, allí estaba mi tostada favorita con crema de maní untado y un tazón de ensalada de fruta fresca. Él me había traído un tulipán amarillo de su jardín y lo puso en un vaso con agua. Me reí, mi corazón dio un vuelco

¿Realmente me lo puedo quedar? _No entiendo como alguien tan increíble como Shaoran podría enamorarse de mí._

-Te amo- dije sinceramente, él se sentó junto a mí y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

-Te amo más- dijo besando mi mejilla.

Mi estómago gruñó así que tome un pedazo de tostada y comencé a masticarlo, de repente me congele. Shaoran odiaba el maní untado, ni siquiera soportaba el olor. ¿Eso significa que no iba a acercarse a mi hoy? Lo mire horrorizada ante la idea, él se tenso luciendo preocupado.

-¿Hice algo mal?- preguntó mirando y arrugando la nariz inconscientemente.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No Shaoran es genial pero desearía que no hubieras hecho esto, ahora no vas a ser capaz de besarme- hice una mueca con una expresión entristecida.

Se rió y tiró de mí besándome con ternura, metió el dedo en el maní untado y se lo comió haciendo una mueca.

-Me comería un tarro entero de esta cosa repugnante por ti, no hay nada en el mundo que pueda impedirme besarte Sakura bear- dijo pasando el dorso de su mano a través de mi mejilla. Suspiré felizmente y volví a comer, era tan adorable.

Ese día en la escuela todo mundo estaba suspirando por nuestro viaje a Tokyo. Todos habían consultado a sus padres y nos habían dejado ir, así que en total estaríamos allí diez de nosotros. Tomoyo, Yamasaki, Eriol, Tooru, Chiharu la novia de Yamasaki, Kaoru, Akane y Miyu que eran muy lindas, Shaoran y yo.

Eriol estaba pidiendo prestado un minibus de trece plazas a sus hermanos y estábamos planeando salir la madrugada del sábado, el viaje nos tomaría seis horas.

En el camino a clases después del almuerzo mi teléfono sonó, tenía un mensaje. Lo abrí para ver que era de Daiki. Oh no ¿qué es lo que quiere? Shaoran se fue hablando con sus amigos así que lo leí rápidamente.

 _ **"Jailbait, realmente te extraño. Siento mucho lo ocurrido el otro día, por favor déjame compensártelo. Prometo que nunca pasara de nuevo."**_

Rápidamente borre el mensaje en caso de que Shaoran lo viera, en serio se volvería loco, él ya quería golpear a Daiki como fuera.

-Hey Sakura bear vamos te acompañó a clases- dijo tomando mi mano. Se suponía que estaría en el gimnasio con él pero debido a mi brazo fui dispensada a la sala de estudio en su lugar. Asentí con la cabeza y me presione contra el firmemente mientras caminábamos. Él me beso ante la puerta enviando estremecimientos por mi espina dorsal y cuando se aparto tenía su familiar expresión de dolor en el rostro sólo que no quería separarse.

Su mirada hizo que mi estómago se llenara de mariposas.

Después de la escuela me quede en la sala de estudio para terminar mi tarea de matemáticas mientras Shaoran tenía práctica. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaría terminando me dirigí al auto para encontrarlo.

Él me agarró por detrás y se presionó contra mí pasando su mano por mis muslos.

-Terminaste antes- dije recargándome contra él pero se sentía un poco extraño contra mi espalda, no tan cómodo como siempre. Fruncí el ceño y me di la vuelta para ver si estaba bien. Y me quede sin aliento en lugar de Shaoran estaba Daiki. Me tambalee hacia atrás un par de pasos y él me siguió con una sonrisa.

-Hola Jailbait- dijo inclinándose para besarme.

Giré la cabeza en el último segundo así que termino besando mi mejilla, él se aparto furiosamente y me estremecí.

-¿Qué... qué estás haciendo a... aquí?- pregunté sintiéndome enferma y buscando frenéticamente a Shaoran alrededor, saldría de la práctica en cualquier minuto. El estacionamiento estaba vació, no había ayuda.

-Vine a ver a mi novia tontita- dijo buscando mi mano, retrocedí de nuevo.

 _¿Novia? ¿En serio está diciendo eso después de lo que me hizo?_

-Daiki no soy tu novia, estoy con Shaoran- dije, tan pronto como lo dije desee no haberlo hecho, él se veía furioso y me cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

-¡Maldita puta! ¡Sabía que estabas viéndolo! ¡Dijiste que sólo eran amigos!- gritó en mi cara. Ahora estaba temblando, quería correr pero mis pies no se movían.

-Yo... Yo... no lo hice, nosotros... apenas comenzamos a salir juntos, no soy... -dije pero él me abofeteó de nuevo, esta vez enviándome al suelo. Puse las manos para detener mi caída y el dolor se disparó por mi muñeca rota de nuevo haciéndome gritar y apretar los dientes.

-¡Vas a romper con él ahora!- escupió furiosamente levantándome del suelo por el brazo herido, su agarre era fuerte haciéndome hacer una mueca.

Justo en ese momento hubo un borrón y Daiki cayó al suelo. Levante la vista a través de las lágrimas para ver a Shaoran, él me agarro levantándome del suelo y me empujo suavemente hacia Eriol que me sostuvo apretadamente. Yamasaki y Tooru ambos se pusieron a la espalda de Shaoran dispuestos a ayudarlo si lo necesitaba, no lo hizo. Shaoran comenzó a golpear a Daiki. Rápidamente se formó una multitud de estudiantes alrededor nuestro.

-¡Maldito te dije que la dejaras en paz!- él estaba gritando mientras lanzaba un puñetazo tras otro, yo estaba llorando. La cara de Daiki estaba cubierta de sangre, tenía los brazos sobre su cara en posición de defensa, Shaoran lo pateó con fuerza en el estómago.

-¡Si alguna vez te veo cerca de ella de nuevo juro por Dios que te golpearé hasta matarte! ¡¿Estás escuchándome basura?!- gritó pateándolo de nuevo, una y otra vez. Daiki hizo una mueca y asintió. Yamasaki y Tooru agarraron a Shaoran arrastrándolo lejos ya que todavía estaba golpeando alrededor tratando de matar a Daiki si era posible.

-Basta Shaoran- escuché a Yamasaki decir fieramente, Shaoran tomó una respiración profunda y asintió, ellos lo soltaron y se acerco a mi tomándome en brazos y llevándome a su coche, me sentó sobre su regazo frotando mi espalda serenamente.

-Está bien Sakura bear, todo está bien hermosa- murmuró contra mi cabello. Se aparto para mirarme, paso sus manos suavemente sobre mi rostro, apartando mi cabello, haciendo una mueca mientras me estremecía cuando toco mi mejilla dolorida.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó en voz baja mirándome con preocupación, arrastre mis dedos sobre el brazo malo haciendo que disparos de dolor subieran de nuevo. Lloriquee y él sujeto mi mano.

-¿Te duele de nuevo?- preguntó luciendo furioso de nuevo, asentí y él siseó a través de sus dientes.

-Volvamos al hospital a que te revisen ¿sí?- preguntó moviéndome al asiento del pasajero y abrochando mi cinturón de seguridad.

Resultó que nada más se había roto en mi brazo pero la ruptura se había movido ligeramente y tenían que rehacer mi yeso, la policía se acerco a tomar mi declaración y como esta vez había testigos podrían arrestar a Daiki, la mayoría de los chicos del equipo lo habían visto abofetearme. La policía advirtió a Shaoran sobre pelear pero debido a las circunstancias, por suerte lo soltaron sin una fianza. Shaoran había llamado a mis padres pero les dijo que no era necesario que vinieran al hospital que él me llevaría a casa.

Después de un par de horas se detuvo en la entrada de mi casa, no habíamos hablado mucho, todavía estaba furioso con Daiki me di cuenta por su mandíbula. Me ayudo a entrar e inmediatamente fui atacada por mi mamá y el Sr. Fujitaka que tiraron de mí en abrazos y besos. Mamá estaba llorando y el Sr. Fujitaka jalo a Shaoran a un lado, no podía oír lo que estaban diciendo pero se veía como si él estuviera complacido con Shaoran, probablemente por golpear a Daiki sin duda.

-¿Está bien si me quedo de nuevo esta noche? Sé que en realidad no es mi noche pero sólo quiero hacer que Sakura se sienta segura - dijo Shaoran con seriedad mirándolos a los dos. Podía decir por su expresión que incluso si ellos decían que no, se colaría en mi habitación a través de la ventana de todos modos.

-Por supuesto hijo, puedes quedarte aquí siempre, lo sabes- dijo el Sr. Fujitaka palmeándolo en la espalda afectuosamente. Shaoran sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza besando mi frente, cerré los ojos disfrutando su cercanía.

-Estoy muy cansada creo que me voy a la cama, Shaoran deberías ir y hablar con tus padres y avisarles que te quedaras aquí hoy- dije dando un pequeño bostezo.

-Está bien Sakura bear, regresaré en un momento- dijo sonriendo y saliendo por la puerta. Hice mi camino escaleras arriba, una vez en mi habitación me despojé de mi ropa y me puse mi pijama, me metí a la cama y me quede dormida al instante.

Desperté en la mañana envuelta en los brazos de Shaoran, sonreí y me acurruque más cerca de él, ni siquiera lo escuche venir a la cama anoche, estaba totalmente dormida. Él se movió y despertó dándome una sonrisa triste.

-Hey hermosa- dijo pasando sus dedos a través de mi mejilla con una mirada sombría sobre su rostro.

-Buenos días Shaoran- dije con una sonrisa- Gracias, me di cuenta de que anoche nunca te agradecí lo que hiciste- dije mirando profundamente en sus hermosos ojos ambar.

-No necesitas darme las gracias Sakura bear- dijo jalándome apretadamente contra él, me acurruque en su pecho de nuevo, respirando su cautivante aroma.

-Te amo Shaoran y siento mucho todos estos problemas- dije mientras lloraba apenada, él beso mi rostro apartando las lagrimas.

-Por favor no llores Sakura no soporto verte llorar- dijo en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa. Limpie mi rostro para verlo a la cara.

-Te amo demasiado- dijo tocando mi rostro luciendo triste de nuevo.

-Y yo a ti-dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa ya una vez calmada.-¿Shaoran voy a tomar una ducha puedes venir a ayudarme?- pregunté, necesitaba su ayuda, no era capaz de lavar mi cabello adecuadamente con una sola mano.

-Claro- dijo saliendo de la cama y tirando de mí hacia arriba, llevándome al baño. Después de echar un vistazo en el espejo me di cuenta del porque Shaoran estaba acariciando mi rostro pareciendo triste, tenía una coloración púrpura rojiza en una mejilla, no era tan malo sólo me veía un poco sonrojada a menos que miraras más de cerca.

 **.**

 **.**

Todo el mundo estuvo mirándome y susurrando todo el día en la escuela. Me oculté siempre que podía, sin demorarme en los pasillos, gastando más tiempo del necesario en los baños. La policía llamo a la hora del almuerzo para decir que habían advertido a Daiki pero que habían tenido que soltarlo, Shaoran no estaba impresionado al respecto, no había nada más que ellos pudieran hacer. Dijeron que si Daiki contactaba conmigo de nuevo de una manera amenazante podría conseguir una orden de restricción contra él pero no creo que la necesitara después del desastre que Shaoran había hecho con su cara.

Shaoran estuvo muy protector todo el día, les dijo a sus amigos todo lo que había pasado así que siempre había alguien acompañándome. Al principio era molesto tener a Eriol o a Yamasaki persistentemente detrás de mí siempre que Shaoran no estuviera cerca, pero podía entender que Shaoran estuviera preocupado así que lo deje pasar. Él me encontró después de la escuela y me escoltó hasta el campo así podría ver la práctica, y de paso podría mantener los ojos sobre mi aunque no me lo dijera.

-No siempre serás así de sobreprotector ¿cierto?- dije apretando su cintura, me miro tímidamente.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- dijo inocentemente, solté una risita.

Me reí y besé su mejilla.

Me dio una magnifica sonrisa y me sentó en las bancas antes de correr a través del campo hasta su equipo. En toda una hora Shaoran no me quito los ojos de encima y siguió explorando el área, se metió en un montón de problemas con su entrenador y fue sacado por muchos de sus compañeros porque estaba demasiado distraído para defenderse.

Tan pronto como sonó el silbato corrió hacia mi tan rápido como podía todavía escaneando el área. Me reí.

-¡Tienes que detenerte! No va a volver después de lo que pasó ayer- dije abrazándolo. Él me levanto cargándome hacia los vestuarios de la escuela.

-Ew Shaoran estás todo sudado y sucio- me queje riendo.

Soltó una risita.

-Hmm, ahora di eso con una voz más entrecortada- dijo seductoramente dándome una sonrisa coqueta.

Shaoran permaneció en estado de alerta por el resto de la semana en la escuela y también se las arreglo para convencer a nuestros padres de dejarlo quedarse conmigo toda la semana en nuestra casa. El viernes en lugar de sentarme en mi lugar de siempre en las gradas con Tomoyo, Shaoran estaba haciéndome ver el juego desde la linea del frente, cerca del camino de entrada de los jugadores así podría llegar a mi fácilmente en caso de que Daiki apareciera. En el medio tiempo me llego un mensaje, esperando que fuera Shaoran escribiéndome desde los vestidores sonreí mientras lo abría.

 **¿Jailbait, por qué no estás sentada en el lugar de siempre? Veo que sigues usando la camiseta de Li, creí que habíamos acordado que le dirías que se termino. Hazlo ahora, te veré después del partido.**

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando la sangre pareció congelarse en mis venas.

 _¿Sabía que estaba usando la camiseta de Shaoran… podía verme?_ Miré alrededor a donde normalmente me sentaba en las gradas y vi a Daiki sentado allí mirándome furiosamente, tenía un corte sobre el puente de la nariz y un ojo negro. La bilis subió a mi garganta mientras mis manos comenzaron a temblar, no podía apartar la mirada, él me sonrió, era una sonrisa de que iba en serio.

Me levante lentamente, al mismo tiempo, él se puso de pie también, observando mis movimientos. _Oh Dios… necesitaba llegar a Shaoran._ Sin quitar los ojos de Daiki, pase a la gente sentada en mi fila, cuando por fin llegué al final del pasillo, me disparé hacia la entrada de los jugadores. No podía respirar mientras lo imaginaba agarrándome, golpeándome, mirándome con toda esa furia en sus ojos de nuevo. Corrí por el túnel tan rápido como mis piernas me llevaron, cuando llegue al final abril las puertas de golpe y trastabille dentro. Los jugadores estaban sentados alrededor, tomando una bebida mientras el entrenador estaba gritándoles sobre cosas que habían hecho mal en el primer medio tiempo. Cuando irrumpí en la habitación llorando histéricamente.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí señorita?- gritó el entrenador mirándome furiosamente.

Shaoran se levanto de un salto y corrió hacia mí alejándome de la puerta y poniéndome detrás de él mientras abría la puerta mirando por el pasillo realmente enojado. Agarre su mano jalándolo de vuelta hacia mí envolviéndome en torno a él para impedir que fuera detrás de Daiki.

-¡Pedazo de mierda! ¡Voy a matarlo! Sakura déjame ir- gritó, tratando suavemente de quitar mis brazos de su cintura.

-Eriol llévatela- ordeno finalmente separándome de él cruzando las puertas.

-¡Shaoran! No lo hagas- chillé tratando de salir por la puerta pero Eriol envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi con fuerza. Mire al maestro.

-¡Por favor deténgalo! ¡Podría salir herido!- rogué llorando histéricamente.

El entrenador salió de la habitación junto con medio equipo. Eriol me empujo sobre el banco y me hizo sentarme. Estaba llorando sobre su hombro cuando Shaoran regreso corriendo a la habitación.

Me levante de un salto y él negó con la cabeza.

-Se ha ido Sakura bear- dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi apretadamente.

-Está bien, todo está bien lo prometo- murmuró acariciando mi cabello.

El entrenador entro seguido por el equipo.

-Alguien tiene que decirme qué está pasando ahora mismo- grito mirando a Shaoran. El entrenador tomó una respiración profunda y luego negó con la cabeza.

-¡Mierda! Necesitamos volver- dijo animando a los jugadores a volver al campo.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

-Tiene que sacarme, no puedo dejar a Sakura sola- dijo seriamente.

-¡Li no puedo sólo sacarte del equipo!- gritó el entrenador lanzando las manos con exasperación. Negó con la cabeza y respiró profundamente.

-¿Li esto es serio? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo en voz baja mirando a Shaoran con preocupación.

-Sí, es serio, necesito llamar a la policía antes de que mate a alguien- dijo apretando sus brazos alrededor de mi.

-Bien, cálmate Li voy a reiniciar el juego y luego volveré y arreglaremos esto ¿ok?- dijo mientras se dirigía de regreso al campo.

-¿Estás bien Sakura? ¿Te lastimó?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-No, no me lastimó me envío un texto- dije dándole mi teléfono, leyó el mensaje y pude verlo tratando de contener su furia. Llamo a la policía y lo arreglo para que fueran a mi casa en una hora.

Le explicamos todo a la policía y prepararon una orden de restricción contra Daiki, si se acercaba a menos de cien metros de mi de nuevo instantáneamente seria arrestado y recluido esta vez. Shaoran estaba lejos estar contento al respecto, él quería que hicieran algo ya mismo pero al parecer ellos necesitaban construir un caso antes de llevarlo a los tribunales, si él continuaba. El viaje a Tokyo seguía adelante, acordamos con Yamasaki que nos recogería a las ocho de la mañana en la minivan, lo que significaba que llegaríamos allá sobre las cuatro de la tarde si nos deteniamos por un par de descansos a lo largo del camino.

En la mañana el Sr. Fujitaka me llevo a un lado mientras Shaoran cargaba la van con nuestro equipaje.

-Sakura, sé que en realidad no conseguirás apostar en los casinos ni nada porque no tienes la edad suficiente pero aquí tienes- dijo él tendiéndome un sobre. Lo abrí para ver que estaba lleno de dinero, me quede sin aliento ¿por qué esta dándome dinero?

-¿Por qué?- dije sorprendida.

Soltó una risita.

-Allí hay $1000 para que te diviertas ¿sí? Llámalo un regalo adelantado de Navidad pero no le digas a tu madre ¿está bien?- dijo con una gran sonrisa

 _¿Es en serio?_

-¿En serio?- pregunte todavía sorprendida, asintió con la cabeza y tire de él en un gran abrazo riendo, besé su mejilla.

-Sabes que eres el mejor padrastro del mundo- dije abrazándolo fuerte.

Sonrió.

-Y hasta ahora me lo dices- dijo besando mi frente.

-Siento mucho si no lo dije antes pero lo digo sinceramente- dije apartándome.

-Sé que lo haces y eres la mejor hijastra del mundo y lo siento si nunca te lo había dicho antes- dijo tomando el sobre y metiéndolo en el bolsillo de mi abrigo mientras mi madre entraba a la habitación.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- dijo tirando de mí en otro abrazo y justo entonces Shaoran entro por la puerta principal, había metido todo nuestro equipaje en la minivan y estábamos listos para irnos.

-Bueno los veo hasta la tarde del lunes- dije besando sus mejillas de nuevo.

El Sr. Fujitaka se volvió hacia Shaoran.

-Sé que no tengo que pedírtelo pero cuida de ella por mi ¿ok?- dijo estrechando la mano de Shaoran, él sólo sonrió y tiro de mí en un abrazo.

-Siempre- dijo empujándome hacia la puerta.

Tan pronto como entramos en la van me puse tan emocionada que no podía quedarme quieta. Todo un fin de semana con Shaoran y sin padres. ¡Este viaje iba a ser impresionante!

El viaje era bastante largo, intentamos divertirnos a nosotros mismos cantando y jugando pero al final los chicos terminaron charlando sobre fútbol y las chicas estaban sentadas en la parte trasera cotilleando sobre ropa y chicos.

-Entonces definitivamente voy a intentarlo con Eriol este fin de semana-dijo Tomoyo, dándole a todas un guiño. Me reí y negué con la cabeza. Ella nunca había tenido una verdadera relación antes. Por esa razón era popular entre los chicos. También era muy querida por las chicas de la escuela ya que en realidad era una persona agradable, lo opuesto a las chicas como Ishida-san que iba lejos tratando de conseguir a un chico debido a su estatus o su apariencia.

-¿Vas a intentarlo con Eriol? En serio, no tendrás que tratar demasiado duro, quiero decir él te mira _TODO_ el tiempo.-preguntó Rika rodando los ojos hacia ella.

-¡No es cierto!- dijo avergonzada mirando la parte trasera de la cabeza de Eriol ilusionada.

Todas las chicas se rieron de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

Finalmente después de casi ocho horas llegamos a Tokyo y aparcamos en nuestro hotel, el viaje fue largo. Shaoran y yo nos registramos y fuimos a buscar nuestra habitación. Teníamos la habitación 401 y escuche a algunos de los otros chicos decir que también estaban cerca de nosotros. Nos excusamos para ir a desempacar y cambiarnos, todos nos encontraríamos para la cena a las 6:30 e iríamos a un karaoke después.

Tomamos el elevador al cuarto piso y por alguna razón comencé a ponerme realmente nerviosa. Mis manos estaban comenzando a sudar y tenía mariposas en el estómago, finalmente iba a perder la virginidad y con el chico más perfecto del mundo. Por fin después del viaje en elevador más lento jamás, llegamos a nuestro piso, mire a Shaoran y en realidad se veía nervioso también lo que me hizo sentir mejor.

Abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación y gesticuló para que entrara primero. La habitación era maravillosa. Tenía una cama king size con dosel, sabanas rojas y un edredón, de hecho me sonroje cuando la mire pensando en lo que haríamos pronto. El mobiliario era de madera oscura, había una enorme TV de pantalla plana y un tocador. Me quede sin aliento mientras miraba alrededor, este lugar era realmente increíble.

Abrí la puerta para ver el baño, era exquisito. Tenía un enorme baño independiente en el centro de la habitación acompañado de una ducha suficientemente grande para dos, lavabos gemelos con enormes toallas esponjosas e incluso batas.

-Shaoran esto debe haberte costado una fortuna- jadee mirándolo de vuelta.

-Totalmente lo vale- sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me beso profundamente levantándome de mis pies y tumbándome sobre la cama. La cama era muy cómoda.

Rompió el beso y sólo me miro como si pudiera ver directo hasta mi alma, como si fuera una especie de gran premio que había ganado y siempre había querido.

-Sólo tenemos una hora antes de que tengamos que encontrarnos con todos para cenar ¿así que por qué no nos preparamos?- pregunto apartándose para incorporarse.

-Creo que me tomará bastante tiempo, ¿puedes bañarte en la habitación de Yamasaki?, nos encontraremos en el vestíbulo - dije con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- dijo eligiendo su ropa.

Hice mi camino hacia el baño agarrando mi bolsa mientras me iba.

Me duche y seque mi cabello y añadí rizos suaves con el rizador y la plancha del cuarto de baño. Añadí un poco más de maquillaje de lo normal, yendo por un poco de sombra para los ojos con destellos dorados, rímel negro y un lápiz labial rosa. Pensé que debería hacer un esfuerzo extra, se trataba de una noche especial.

Me deslice en mi recién estrenado bra de encaje negro sin tirantes y bragas a juego. Luego me puse un pequeño vestido negro, era ajustado en torno al busto y la cintura, entonces caía alrededor de mis caderas hasta la mitad del muslo. Me puse un collar y me deslice en mis tacones negros que hacían que mis piernas lucieran más largas.

Me mire en el espejo haciendo los últimos retoques. Tome mi pequeño bolso de mano dorado y estaba lista para salir, mirando el reloj tenía cuatro minutos de sobra. Hice mi camino al elevador. Cuando salí al vestíbulo Shaoran estaba parado allí esperándome, se veía tan guapo que podría llorar, parecía que acababa de salir de una revista de moda.

Su cabello color chocolate estaba en su estilo de siempre perfectas ondas desordenadas, llevaba una camisa negra que marcaba su pecho, se había enrollado las mangas hasta los codos mostrando sus antebrazos. Estaba usando unos pantalones ajustados azul oscuro que hacían acompañado de unos zapatos de vestir negros.

Cuando me vio sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca cayo abierta.

-¿Me veo rara?- pregunte avergonzada. Él camino rápidamente hasta mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor para luego besarme.

-Te ves hermosa, me encanta- respiró poniendo su frente en la mía.

-Ok vamos, vayamos a comer que estoy hambriento- dijo Tooru agitando su mano hacia la puerta, Shaoran sostuvo mi mano tirando de mi más cerca mientras caminábamos.

-Estas increíblemente hermosa Sakura eso no es justo- dijo con su familiar expresión de dolor mientras caminábamos hacia el restaurante. Estaba pasando sus ojos por mi cuerpo lentamente como si quisiera arrancarme el vestido aquí mismo en la calle. Todo era tan hermoso con las luces y el ruido, esta era mi primera vez en Tokyo y ya la amaba.

Después de que habíamos comido fuimos a un karaoke llamado "Nero" era genial. Me rehusé a beber pero como siempre mis amigas se las ingeniaban para poner algo de alcohol en mis bebidas. Todos estaban ebrios y yo con el segundo vaso de mi batido de fresa terminé igual que ellos.

-Chicos volvamos al hotel podemos seguir el concurso de karaoke allí, podemos ver quien consigue el mayor boo- dijo Yamasaki cuando todos estábamos sentados juntos. Todos acordaron seguir bebiendo en el hotel, sólo era una cuadra pero estaba acabada. Me había quitado los zapatos y los balanceaba alrededor cantando a todo pulmón con mis amigas, los chicos estaban igual de ebrios pero eran un poco menos gritones.

Finalmente llegamos al hotel y después de unos cuatro tragos más estábamos jugando verdad o reto.

Shaoran estaba riéndose como una niñita por alguna broma al azar que Eriol le estaba contando y que yo ni siquiera entendía, él y Eriol estaban riéndose tanto que Eriol se cayó de la silla.

Shaoran me puso sobre su regazo.

-Tengo una gran idea- susurró en mi oído enviando escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

-¿Cuál es la gran idea?- pregunté.

-Mmm, bueno estamos en Tokyo... vamos a casarnos- dijo dándome una sonrisa que derritió mi corazón. _¿Casarme con Shaoran? ¡Oh sí, lo haré! fácilmente esa es la mejor idea que ha tenido en su vida._ Sabía que estas bodas estaban de moda aquí en Tokyo, "las bodas al estilo Las Vegas", pero por ello no dejaba de ser hermoso.

-Si- asentí con la cabeza y me reí ¿iba en serio? ¿Realmente quería casarse?

-Entonces vamos- dijo levantándose y levantándome de mis pies con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿A dónde van ustedes dos?- Tomoyo pregunto pero apenas fue audible a través del farfulleo, me reí estallando de emoción.

-Vamos a casarnos- dijo Shaoran, todos jadearon y rieron.

Shaoran me arrastro calle abajo dentro de una pequeña tienda de joyería que por alguna razón todavía estaba abierta a la una de la mañana. Estábamos riendo como chiquillos.

-Hola ¿puedo ayudarles?- una mujer de unos veinticinco años pregunto comiendose a Shaoran totalmente con la mirada.

Él me levantó y me sentó en el taburete frente al mostrador.

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Necesitamos un anillo de compromiso y dos anillos de boda por favor- dijo sonriendo.

Ella llevo una bandeja de anillos de compromiso y deje a Shaoran elegir, no me importaba como luciera mientras viniera de él. Después eligió dos anillos de boda y pago con su tarjeta de crédito. La familia de Shaoran vivía bien, su papá era un reconocido cirujano por lo que Shaoran tenía un muy saludable límite de crédito.

Después de que habíamos pagado salimos de la tienda para ver a ocho de nuestros amigos parados allí riendo y bromeando.

-Vamos- dijo Shaoran emocionado. Caminé detrás de él hasta una pequeña capilla de boda.

-¿Realmente van a casarse?- Eriol pregunto riendo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Si- dije sonriendo- ¿Tomoyo quieres ser mi dama de honor?- pregunté con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que si- dijo saltando arriba y abajo en el mismo lugar.

-Oh ¿cómo era la rima? Espera, espera, necesitas algunas cosas ¿oh qué era?- dijo frunciendo el ceño y sosteniendo mi mano.

-¡Oh! Algo atrevido, algo nuevo, algo prestado, algo azul- canto extremadamente complacida con ella misma por recordarlo.

-¿Algo atrevido?- pregunto Akane.

-¿Cómo colores atrevidos o algo?- pregunté confundida.

-Ok entonces es algo viejo, algo prestado, bueno puedes tomar prestado mi brazalete era de mi abuela, algo nuevo puede ser tu vestido ¿es nuevo cierto? Así que sólo necesitamos algo azul- dijo mirando alrededor. Ella jadeó y corrió a la mesa donde tenían un arreglo floral falso y agarro una pequeña flor de plástico azul clavándola bruscamente en mi escote. ¡Allí! Perfecto, soy la perfecta dama de honor- declaró orgullosamente.

-¿Shaoran quien es el padrino?- ella preguntó a Shaoran, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a Eriol obviamente dándole una mirada suplicante.

Todos rieron y Shaoran asintió.

-Sí iba a preguntarle a Eriol de todos modos- dijo lanzando las dos cajas azules con los anillos a Eriol con un guiño.

Saco la tercera caja de su bolsillo y se puso sobre una rodilla frente a mi abriendo una caja de terciopelo rojo.

-Sakura Kinomoto, he estado enamorado de ti desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti hace doce años y te amare por siempre, prometo que daré lo mejor para hacerte feliz cada día ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos todo el tiempo. _Chico podría, Jesús desearía que ya_ _y_ _consumarlo._

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí- dije riendo. Se levanto de un salto y me alzó girándonos alrededor en un círculo antes de ponerme de vuelta abajo y deslizar el anillo en mi dedo. Ni siquiera tuve una oportunidad de mirarlo porque la señora nos llamo a través de la capilla el ministro estaba listo para nosotros.

Entramos a la pequeña capilla, era completamente blanca en el interior con pequeñas sillas blancas, Shaoran y Eriol caminaron hacia el frente y Tomoyo y yo nos quedamos atrás, todos los demás fueron a sentarse riendo y charlando. La música comenzó y Tomoyo se tambaleó lentamente por el pasillo, no pude evitar reír.

Cuando ella llego al final era mi turno, mantuve mis ojos firmemente sobre Shaoran mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, él era tan guapo y perfecto.

La ceremonia paso en un borrón y para ser honesta no estaba escuchando mucho de lo que decía, estaba perdida en los hermosos ojos ambar de Shaoran, ojos que esperaba tuvieran mis hijos cuando decidiéramos tener niños. Él me dio un pequeño empujón cuando llego la hora de decir mis líneas, la emoción y felicidad pura se reflejaba en sus ojos haciendo que mi corazón latiera demasiado rápido.

Repetí las líneas después del ministro.

-Yo Sakura Kinomoto te tomo a ti Shaoran Li para amarte y honrarte como mi legítimo esposo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe- dije claramente con una sonrisa. Cuando él dijo sus líneas estaba radiante de orgullo y felicidad.

La mejor parte y por mucho fue "ahora puedes besar a la novia". Me lancé sobre él con tanta fuerza que estuve cerca de derribarlo. Todos estaban aplaudiendo y vitoreando, tomando fotos con las cámaras de sus teléfonos, escuche a Yamasaki decir que lo había filmado. Firmamos el registro y nos caminamos de vuelta al hotel riendo.

-¡Tragos de celebración! Recién casados por aquí- grito Yamasaki mientras entrábamos al bar del hotel señalándonos a Shaoran y a mí, haciéndome reír. Todos en el bar aplaudieron y vitorearon mientras Shaoran me besaba con cariño.

-¡Ooh recién casados! Vengan aquí- el presentador del concurso de karaoke dijo desde el escenario. Me reí y me escondí detrás de Shaoran que negó con la cabeza riendo y articuló un "no" hacia el hombre.

-Vamos, no admito un no por respuesta, recién casados suban aquí ahora o tendré que llamar a seguridad para que los traiga- el presentador grito de nuevo riendo.

Yamasaki y Eriol estaban empujándonos hacia el escenario.

-¡NO! No quiero hacerlo- dije riendo.

Shaoran se giró y me levantó, lanzándome sobre su hombro pero teniendo cuidado, asegurándose de que la falda no se levantara. Me cargó sobre el escenario riendo y me dejo caer frente al presentador y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura apretadamente.

-¿Así que ustedes dos se acaban de casar? Señor y señora...- preguntó el hombre y su voz se fue apagando con una sonrisa.

-Li- dijo Shaoran apretando mi cintura con una gran sonrisa.

-Así que Sr. y Sra. Li, vamos a darles su primer baile- dijo con un guiño.

-¿Cuál es su canción?- pregunto volviéndose hacia la computadora. Mire a Shaoran, no teníamos una canción.

-Shayne Ward, "Breathless"- Shaoran respondió inmediatamente. Jadee

 _¡Tiene razón es nuestra canción! Siempre me hacia bailar con él cuando esta canción sonaba, solía tararearla para que me durmiera e incluso la tenía como tono de llamada en su teléfono_ _para_ _mí_. Me tragué un sollozo ante lo dulce que era mientras el hombre tecleaba en la computadora y la canción comenzaba. Shaoran rió y me empujó a sus brazos mientras bailábamos lentamente, no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran los ojos de Shaoran que irradiaban amor y ternura. Cuando la canción terminó me beso y me levantó del suelo ligeramente así no tendría que inclinarse y todos aplaudieron.

-Entonces ¿les gustaría tomar el reto de recién casados?- pregunto el hombre empujando el micrófono en mi cara.

Lo mire confundida.

-¿Qué clase de reto?- pregunté en voz baja sin querer comprometerme a nada.

-Bueno, ya tuvieron su primer baile oficial, ahora es el momento para el primer baile extra oficial, si lo haces aquí en el escenario ganaras cuatro botellas de champaña- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Nuestros amigos estaban saltando arriba y abajo gritando y aullando en voz alta _"¡hazlo! ¡hazlo!"_ haciéndome reír. No podían estar más ebrios, y todavía querían continuar. Realmente Shaoran y yo no bebíamos, a menos que nuestros amigos nos persuadieran de ello o nos obligasen a hacerlo, lo cual ocurría últimamente, por lo cual el premio tampoco era de mi interés, pero tal vez el grupo lo aprovechara.

-¿Primer baile extra oficial? ¿Qué hay que hacer?- pregunté curiosa, podía escuchar a Shaoran riendo detrás de mi así que me giré y lo golpeé en el pecho juguetonamente.

-Bueno es un baile erótico- dijo el presentador dándome un guiño.

 _Oh mi Dios ¿es en serio?_

-¡No voy a darle un baile en el regazo por cuatro botellas de champaña! Me acabo de casar ¿está loco?- chillé indignada haciendo que todos en la sala se echaran a reír.

Shaoran me abrazó sin parar de reí.

-¡No para mí! Para tu marido- chilló el presentador en histeria.

Me sonroje hasta las orejas, ¡ _Santo cielo esto es tan vergonzoso!_

-¡Oh! Bueno si él quiere lo haré- dije sonriendo y mirando a Shaoran aún avergonzada.

Se veía más que interesado. Todos estaban expectantes esperando su respuesta.

-No quiero- dijo sin más, dejando a todos sorprendidos y sin entender incluyéndome. Aunque a decir verdad, me sentí aliviada de que no quisiera.

-¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido!- dijo el presentador tratando de continuar el show, tal vez es la primera vez que les sucede, podía notarse el desconcierto en el.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero no permitiré que MI ESPOSA, haga este tipo de cosas que sólo deberían ser para mi, SU ESPOSO- dijo marcando sus palabras con una sonrisa, tomó mi mano y bajamos del escenario dejando a todos desconcertados.

-Bien, se supone que esto es una fiesta ¡A darle!- gritó Yamasaki arrebatando el micrófono del presentador.

La música comenzó a sonar y cada uno volvió a lo suyo, para nuestra tranquilidad.

-Gracias- dije una vez llegamos donde estaban nuestros amigos- En verdad estaba nerviosa de hacer algo así, pensé que tu querrías y por eso…- el me silenció con un beso.

-No tienes nada que agradecer-dijo contra mis labios- Nunca permitiría que hicieses algo así, eres una mujer valiosa Sakura, no un pedazo de carne que deba ser exhibido al público- dijo mirándome a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

El resto de la velada nos la pasamos charlando y riendo cerca de otra hora antes de que me quedara dormida con la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	10. Chapter 9

.

.

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene LEMON (contenido para adultos) leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

.

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

Muerte. Una lenta y dolorosa muerte era lo que estaba sintiendo mientras dormía, poco a poco la marea disminuyó. Mi cabeza palpitaba y mi estómago se agitó así que me sentía como si estuviera moviéndome a pesar de que no era así.

¡Nunca bebería de nuevo! Cerré los ojos y chillé lo que hizo que los brazos de Shaoran se apretaran alrededor de mí. Hice un mohín y volví la cabeza cuidadosamente en su dirección. La habitación giró ligeramente cuando me moví. Cuando abrí los ojos la habitación estaba tan brillante que los cerré de nuevo. Me di la vuelta y presioné las manos en mi frente cuando otra onda de dolor se disparó haciéndome quejar. Escuché a Shaoran reír junto a mí, pero no podía mirarlo.

-Buenos días hermosa ¿estás sufriendo hoy?- preguntó pasando su mano por mi espalda.

El sonido de su voz era tan alto que hizo que mis oídos sonaran.

-Shhh Shaoran por favor- murmuré enterrando mi rostro en la almohada.

Se rió en voz baja y salió de la cama.

-Aquí- susurró extendiendo su mano con dos aspirinas y un vaso de agua. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo, todavía estaba vestido con la misma ropa de anoche, se veía muy guapo. Tomé las pastillas que estaba dándome y me las tragué con un sorbo de agua. Me miré a mi misma, aun estaba usando mi vestido.

Shaoran alisó mi cabello fuera de mi cara con una sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos, fruncí el ceño.

-En realidad no ¿tú?- pregunté hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza pero no es tan malo como el tuyo por lo que veo- dijo riendo en voz baja y tumbándose de nuevo.

Me acosté junto a él poniendo la cabeza sobre su pecho, mis rostro se sentía tenso, me frote bruscamente y sentí que algo duro rozo mi nariz, fruncí el ceño y mire mi mano, en mi dedo anular tenía dos anillos. Un hermoso anillo dorado de diamantes y una banda sencilla junto a él. _¿Qué? ¿Por qué estoy usando dos anillos? ¿De dónde salieron?_ De repente todo fluyó de vuelta, la tienda de joyería, la capilla.

 _¡OH DIOS MIO, NOS CASAMOS!_ Comencé a entrar en pánico.

 _¿Nos casamos? ¡Sólo tengo diecisiete! No es que la idea de estar casada con Shaoran me asustara pero éramos demasiado jóvenes y todavía estábamos en la escuela. ¡Oh mis padres iban a regañarme!_ Mi respiración salía demasiado rápido mientras los pensamientos cruzaban por mi cabeza.

De repente Shaoran rodó encima de mí y me beso profundamente. Me olvidé de todo lo que me preocupaba cuando me beso haciéndome pensar sólo en él. _¡Pero cielos estábamos casados! ¿Lo sabría? Quiero decir, anoche él estaba ebrio como yo, probablemente no lo recordaba._

Puse las manos en su pecho y lo aparté.

-Shaoran anoche nosotros…- dije pero él negó con la cabeza y me interrumpió.

-No, no te preocupes, no tuvimos relaciones, te quedaste dormida en el bar y tuve que traerte hasta aquí- dijo con una risita. Eso era bueno, ya que me preocupaba el haberlo hecho y no recordar nada, pero no era lo que estaba tratando de decir. Me beso de nuevo pasando sus manos por mi cuerpo lentamente, tenía que detenerlo antes de que olvidara lo que necesitaba decir.

Me lo quité de encima totalmente y me senté, se veía confundido.

-Shaoran tenemos que hablar- dije frotando mi frente donde el movimiento al sentarme estaba haciendo que mi cabeza martilleara de nuevo.

Se sentó junto a mí mirándome con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa hermosa?- preguntó frotando mi espalda suavemente. Lo miré, él no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir, definitivamente no sabía que estábamos casados.

Tomé una respiración profunda _¿cómo le iba a decir esto? Un enfoque directo es lo mejor, creo._

-Shaoran mira- dije extendiendo mi mano izquierda, él la miro, sus ojos se abrieron y su boca cayo abierta ligeramente, observando fijamente por un par de minutos antes de que el reconocimiento cruzara su cara.

-¡Oh mierda! ¡Es cierto nos casamos!- dijo todavía sorprendido pero una sonrisa tiraba de las esquinas de su boca. No dije nada sólo lo miré mientras una sonrisa se extendía lentamente por su cara. _¿Por qué esta sonriendo? ¿Eso significa que no está enojado?_

Miró su mano y vio que tenía un anillo en su dedo también. Comenzó a reír. Ahora estoy confundida ¿qué es tan gracioso? Quiero decir, nos casamos. ¡Somos adolescentes que se casaron en Tokyo estando ebrios! Pero comencé a reír también. Me empujó devuelta sobre la cama y se cernió sobre mí.

-Bueno entonces debería decir, buenos días señora Li- dijo besándome apasionadamente. Le devolví el beso hasta que nos faltó el aliento y él se apartó.

Sólo nos miramos el uno al otro sin hablar.

-¿En que estas pensando Sakura bear?- preguntó desvaneciendo mis líneas de expresión con su dedo.

-Sólo me preguntaba, ya sabes, que tenemos que hacer para divorciarnos- dije pasando mis manos por su espalda todavía pensando.

Se apartó luciendo un poco herido.

-¿Divorcio?- dijo en voz baja.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Si, quiero decir, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos y nos casamos en Tokyo, técnicamente sólo hemos estado juntos por una semana- dije riendo de nuevo ante lo extraño que sonaba.

Él no se rió, sólo se sentó y se giró lejos de mí.

-Cierto- murmuró. _¿Está molesto?_

-¿Shaoran?- pregunté sentándome y tocando su espalda.

-No, tienes razón, está bien- dijo aún sin mirarme. Me moví hacia él y me senté en su regazo poniendo mi frente sobre la suya.

-Háblame ¿qué está mal?- pregunté envolviendo mis manos en la parte trasera de su cabello, levanto la mirada hacia mí con los ojos tan tristes que casi rompió mi corazón.

-¿Es que la idea de estar casada conmigo es tan mala?- susurró. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- rehusé. -Es sólo que somos demasiado jóvenes y quiero decir, estábamos ebrios, en realidad no querías casarte conmigo ¿no?- pregunté mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo.

Se rió con tristeza.

-Sakura he estado esperando casarme contigo otra vez desde que tenía ocho años- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunté confundida, él se rió.

-Nos casamos antes ¿no te acuerdas?- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica- Tenía ocho y tu siete, me hiciste casarme contigo en la casa color rosa con todas tus muñecas como testigos- dijo sonriendo. Me eche a reír _¿Cómo pude olvidarme de eso? Él sostuvo mi mano todo el día y me llamaba su esposa._

-Te amo más que a nada en el mundo Sakura, quiero estar casado contigo, esperaba que nos casáramos algún día, sólo que paso más pronto de lo que pensaba- dijo riendo. Me quedé sin aliento.

-¿Entonces no quieres divorciarte?- pregunté sorprendida, él negó con la cabeza.

-No, no quiero, pero si eso es lo que tú quieres entonces lo haremos pero desearía que me dieras una oportunidad, te amo, quiero que seas mi esposa- dijo mirándome a los ojos fijamente, podía ver la emoción reflejada en su mirada, el brillo de sus ojos resaltaba el hermoso color ámbar en ellos, sabía que decía la verdad.

Las pastillas estaban funcionando ahora y mi dolor de cabeza estaba empezando a ceder así que podía pensar un poco más claramente.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo podemos seguir casados? Todavía estamos en la escuela, vivimos con nuestros padres, no podemos- dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Sakura, me amas?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que sí- dije sinceramente.

Él sonrió.

-¿Crees que alguna vez podrías querer a alguien más?- preguntó. Negué con la cabeza fuertemente.

Sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo algún día? ¿Tener una casa? ¿Niños?- preguntó. Pensé en ello ¿quería despertar junto a Shaoran para siempre? ¿Tener pequeños mini Shaorans corriendo alrededor? Sonreí, era más que seguro que la respuesta era sí.

-Sí quiero, pero Shaoran somos demasiado jóvenes- dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Nuestra edad no importa Sakura, voy a dejar la escuela en un mes. Ya me han ofrecido mi pasantía y en dos años voy a ser un ingeniero completamente entrenado, voy a ganar buen dinero y seré capaz de cuidar de ti- dijo sinceramente.

Acaricie su rostro con ternura.

-No me importa si tenemos dinero Shaoran- dije frunciendo el ceño _¿piensa que lo quiero por la vida que puede darme?_

-No quise decirlo de esa manera, me refiero a que una vez que comience a trabajar seré capaz de permitirme conseguir un lugar, podremos mudarnos, vivir juntos, prometo que seré el mejor esposo del mundo- dijo dándome su adorable cara de cachorrito a la que no podía decirle que no.

Pensé al respecto, mirándolo parecía tan fácil. _La esposa de Shaoran Li, ciertamente sonaba lindo._

-Dame una oportunidad, por favor- rogó, sonreí, en serio tener a Shaoran como esposo sonaba como un sueño hecho realidad para mí.

-¿Sra. Li?- dije, él sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Señora Sakura Li- dijo tirando de mí con fuerza hacia él.

Negué con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quién dijo que voy a tomar tu nombre chico precioso? Quiero decir, Shaoran Kinomoto suena bien- dije tratando de lucir seria.

-Si realmente quieres que tome tu nombre lo haré pero sé que siempre has odiado el apellido Kinomoto de cualquier modo- dijo con un guiño.

Me reí. Realmente me conoce muy bien.

-¿Entonces me darás una oportunidad? ¿Seguirás casada conmigo?- preguntó con seriedad, sus hermosos ojos ámbar bailando con emoción. Asentí con la cabeza y el dejó salir un grito emocionado y me besó apasionadamente.

-Con una condición- dije levantando una ceja hacia él.

Sonrió.

-Lo que sea- dijo mostrándome una sonrisa cargada de emoción.

-Tienes que decirle a nuestros padres- dije con un estremecimiento.

Hizo una mueca pero asintió a regañadientes.

-Ok trato- dijo besándome de nuevo.

-¿Sabes de qué me acabo de dar cuenta?- pregunté riendo.

-¿De qué mi hermosa esposa?- preguntó luciendo orgulloso, me reí.

-Bueno, esperamos hasta después de casarnos para tener relaciones- dije, él se echó a reír.

-Tienes razón, eso es muy responsable de nuestra parte- dijo besándome suavemente. Sonreí orgullosamente mientras bajaba la camisa por sus hombros, maravillada por su cuerpo. _¡El cuerpo de mi marido…!_

Hizo un pequeño gemido en la parte trasera de su garganta mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mí espalda, deslizándose bajo la falda de mi vestido acercándome más a él.

-Mmm Sakura bear ¿qué tal si ordenamos algo de servicio a la habitación?- preguntó apartándose. _¡Rechazada de nuevo!_ Fruncí el ceño y presioné el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. _¿Por qué siempre pospone esto?_

-¿Qué te apetece comer?- preguntó levantándose.

Suspiré y salí de la cama desabrochando mi vestido y dejándolo caer al suelo, lo escuche jadear y su expresión lujuriosa estaba de vuelta con saña. Di una vuelta para él.

-¿Te gusta mi conjunto?- pregunté intentando ser sexy pero la verdad es que estaba muriendo de vergüenza por dentro. _Seguro que ahora que me estaba ofreciendo en sólo mi ropa interior se olvidaría de la comida..._

-Mmm me encanta pero en realidad creo que deberíamos comer algo, un buen dasayuno te librara de tu resaca- dijo luciendo un poco dolorido, sus músculos parecían estar más tensos de lo normal, su postura rígida y alerta mientras levantaba el teléfono para colocar la orden al servicio de habitaciones.

Fruncí el ceño para mis adentros. _¿Hay algo mal con mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué no me desea de esa manera?_

-También ordena café- pedí entrando al baño. Necesitaba un minuto para pensar que había pasado y procesarlo. Mi confianza estaba decayendo y quería estar lejos de él un rato mientras lo asimilaba.

Entre al baño golpeando la puerta detrás de mí, asegurándome de que estaba cerrada. Me miré en el espejo y suspiré. Quizás no era lo suficientemente bonita, quizás simplemente no lo excitaba de esa manera. Pensar al respecto estaba haciendo que mi cabeza doliera de nuevo. Después de usar el baño, cepillé mi cabello, dejándolo suelto y lavé mi rostro. Había hablado con Tomoyo al respecto para ver lo que pensaba. Quizás estaba haciendo algo mal, quizás no estaba siendo lo bastante seductora para Shaoran. Tomoyo sabría qué hacer. Mirando en el espejo difícilmente me reconocí a mí misma, tenía color en las mejillas y mis ojos estaban brillantes, sabía que era por Shaoran, no podía dejar de sonreír. Cuando no pude quedarme más tiempo me puse una de las esponjosas batas de baño y desbloquee la puerta. Cuando regrese a la habitación, Shaoran me miró y me sonrió. Su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y un pequeño suspiro soñador dejo mis labios. No sabía que decir pero gracias a un golpe en la puerta vi que el discurso era innecesario de todos modos.

Era el servicio a la habitación. La comida nos dio un pequeño descanso y tuvimos una cómoda conversación sobre los casinos y si, Tomoyo y Eriol habían conectado sí o no anoche. Cuando terminamos de comer Shaoran se levantó asintiendo hacía el baño.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo?- preguntó seductoramente inclinándose y besando mi frente suavemente. Oculte mi confusión y puse una sonrisa falsa. Asentí de acuerdo aunque estaba desconcertada en cuanto a lo que significaba, _¿Si no deseaba mi cuerpo entonces porque querría tomar un baño conmigo?_ Sonrió y se dirigió al baño abriendo el agua mientras me sentaba allí nerviosa. Salió un par de minutos después.

-Bueno entonces entra, iré en un par de minutos, sólo necesito enviarle un texto a los chicos y ver a qué hora van a querer que nos encontremos y esas cosas- dijo dándome un pequeño empujón hacia la puerta.

Aún confundida me dirigí al baño, me quité la bata y me deslicé en el baño de burbujas que había preparado. Mantuve mis oídos funcionando por si lo escuchaba hablar o algo en la habitación. Lo escuché moverse alrededor pero no pude entender nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Me metí en el agua, remojándome en el agua caliente cuidando de no mojar mi yeso. Después de un par de minutos Shaoran entro quitándose la ropa al instante, metiéndose detrás de mí. Sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mí mientras me apoyaba contra su pecho. Cogió una esponja y comenzó a lavarme, demorándose en mis pechos y estómago. Él beso mi cuello mordiendo suavemente, haciéndome gemir y echar la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso. Cerré los ojos y disfrute de la intimidad del momento. Estaba envuelto alrededor de mí completamente y podía sentir que también estaba disfrutándolo. Su excitación era evidente. Deslizó su mano entre mis piernas, frotándome suavemente haciendo mi cuerpo temblar. Lo amaba tanto.

Me levanté y me giré de cara a él y poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él, podía sentir su eje presionando en mi entrada. Gimió en voz baja y me miró a través de sus parpados pesados. Lo besé, dejando que toda mi frustración y necesidad se filtraran, así él sabría exactamente cuánto lo quería.

-Hazme el amor Shaoran- supliqué. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirme más cerca de él de lo que jamás había estado con otra persona. Necesitaba entregarme a él completamente de la forma en la que jamás me entregaría a nadie más, nunca.

Él no dijo nada, sólo se apoderó de mis caderas y me alejó de su eje levantándose y llevándome fácilmente con él. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello apretadamente. Se acercó a la pared y tomó una bata de baño envolviéndola alrededor de mi espalda, conociendo a Shaoran probablemente para que no me enfriara.

Cuando abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación me quedé sin aliento. La habitación estaba a oscuras ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas pero allí había cientos de pequeñas velas alrededor de cada superficie, proyectando sombras románticas por todas partes. Había esparcido pétalos de rosas rojas por todo el piso, la cama y los muebles. Era tan romántico y perfecto que comencé a llorar mientras mi corazón dolía en mí pecho. _¿Este es el por qué se detuvo antes y dijo que comiéramos primero? ¿Porque él quería hacer esto?_

-¿Cuándo hiciste esto?- pregunté sin aliento.

Sonrió.

-No necesitaba mensajear a los chicos sólo era una excusa- dijo besándome de nuevo y llevándome a la cama, tumbándome y cerniéndose sobre mí con un gemido.

-Te amo Sakura Li- dijo con una sonrisa ante mi nuevo nombre. Sonaba raro y tomaría algún tiempo acostumbrarme pero me encantaba, especialmente en su voz.

-Te amo también- dije jalándolo más cerca de mi besándolo con todo lo que tenía.

Este era, este era el momento, por fin estaríamos juntos. Pensé que estaría nerviosa, no lo estaba. Deseaba esto más que nada, lo quería más que a nada. Lo amaba con todo mi corazón y sabia que él sentía lo mismo.

Paso sus manos por mi cuerpo haciéndome cosquillas y besando mi cuello, arrastre mis manos por su espalda clavando mis uñas suavemente haciéndolo gemir contra mi piel. Lamió mi cuerpo mordiendo mis pezones suavemente y dejando una hilera de besos por mi estomago, deslizó su mano entre mis piernas frotándome suavemente antes de empujar dos dedos dentro de mi haciéndome jadear.

Pasé mis manos a través de su cabello y él puso su boca entre mis piernas rodando su lengua en círculos haciéndome gemir más y más alto mientras mi cuerpo temblaba y palpitaba por él. Continúo trabajando sus dedos hasta que alcance el clímax gritando su nombre, beso su camino de vuelta a mi boca. Lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Segura que estas lista?- preguntó poniéndose entre mis piernas, en mi entrada, podía sentir la ligera presión donde él estaba listo para entrar.

Jadee ante la sensación.

-Si Shaoran- dije.

Me beso de nuevo apasionadamente y luego tiró la cabeza hacia atrás poniendo sus manos a cada lado de mi cara. Embistió rápidamente y el dolor se disparó entre mis piernas haciéndome chillar y clavar mis dedos en su espalda, lo escuché jadear "Santa mierda"... _Oh no, lo lastimé_. Sentí lágrimas caer de mis ojos y él se inclinó y las alejó a besos.

-Te amo Sakura- dijo mientras comenzaba a girar sus caderas lentamente, al principio el dolor empeoró pero luego comenzó a sentirse bien. Era una sensación extraña tenerlo dentro de mí pero cuanto más se movía, más estremecimientos regresaban.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó besando mis mejillas.

-Sí, está bien ahora- dije besándolo profundamente. Lo sentí salir y empujar de nuevo suavemente y fue increíble, comenzó a entrar y salir construyendo un ritmo suave, los temblores estaban esparciéndose por mi cuerpo, placer disparándose por cada terminación nerviosa. Yo estaba jadeando y gimiendo con cada embestida, levanté la pierna y la enganché alrededor de su cintura permitiéndole ir más profundo. Shaoran beso mi cuello y mis pechos haciéndome gemir más alto, enredé mis dedos en su cabello y lo atraje de regreso hacia mí besándolo apasionadamente.

-Cielos Sakura te sientes increíble- respiró en mi oído enviando estremecimientos por mi espina dorsal.

Tenía la sensación de que estaba conteniéndose porque era mi primera vez así que comencé a levantar las caderas con cada embestida haciéndolo ir más profundo. Mi cuerpo estaba palpitando y no podía detener los gemidos que salían, todo mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en fuego.

-Shaoran- murmuré contras sus labios, se apoderó de mi otro muslo levantando mi pierna y enganchándola en su cintura, continuo embistiendo más duro y más duro cada vez.

-Oh Shaoran- chillé cuando mi cuerpo se acercó hacia el final.

Un par de embestidas más y alcancé el clímax con un grito, mi cuerpo rompiéndose, el placer se disparó por cada terminación nerviosa. Todo mi cuerpo se convulsionó y sacudió, Shaoran jadeó cuando mis paredes internas se contrajeron alrededor de su eje. Me besó mientras giraba sus caderas alrededor haciendo que mi orgasmo pareciera durar para siempre. Mi cuerpo se relajó y aflojó a su alrededor y él comenzó a moverse de nuevo un poco más rápido que antes, haciéndome gemir y jadear con cada embestida.

Podía sentirme allí de nuevo y agarré sus hombros con fuerza.

-Oh Shaoran..Ahh- chillé sorprendida mientras él me empujaba hacia el borde de nuevo.

-Será mejor que te apresures Sakura bear- jadeó respirando pesadamente, su pecho y espalda estaban resbaladizos por el sudor, el paso una mano hacia mi estómago y comenzó a masajearme al mismo tiempo haciendo que el placer fuera doble. No podía seguir, apenas podía respirar. Él embistió duro, se sintió como si hubiera golpeado algún botón en mi interior cuando un placer tan intenso que era casi doloroso se disparó a través de mí y mi cuerpo estalló. Literalmente sentí como si explotara desde dentro, grité en voz alta, mi cuerpo se arqueó contra él y apreté mis muslos alrededor de él con fuerza. Mis sacudidas y convulsiones finalmente lo hicieron terminar también, inclinó la cabeza y me besó gimiendo.

Rompió el beso y me miró, alisando mi cabello lejos de mi cara cariñosamente, una sonrisa sobre su rostro, le sonreí, él era tan adorable.

-Te amo- dijo sin aliento besando mi nariz.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos.

-Te amo también- le dije sinceramente, lo hacia lo amaba más que a nada y estaba tan feliz de que estuviéramos casados porque tenía el marido más atento y cariñoso del mundo.

Él salió de mi y rodó sobre su costado atrayéndome a su pecho y envolviendo sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de mi. Suspiré felizmente y lo besé de nuevo.

-No puedo creer que hicieras todo esto, es tan romántico Shaoran, gracias- dije agitando mi mano ante las velas y los pétalos de rosa que había esparcidos alrededor.

-No es nada, te dije que quería hacerlo especial- dijo besando mi frente.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Lo hiciste, así que gracias, realmente fue increíble- dije todavía sin aliento. Esa era la verdad, eso fue definitivamente lo mejor que habíamos hecho hasta ahora.

-Sí lo fue, eres increíble y soy el marido más afortunado del mundo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te gusta decir esa palabra- dije con una sonrisa burlona, él me beso y dejó pequeños besos a lo largo de mi rostro, tomó mi mano izquierda, la llevó hacia su rostro y besó los anillos en mi dedo.

-Me encanta decir esa palabra- murmuró. Cuando me miró a los ojos pude ver todo su amor por mi brillando a través de ellos, estaba extasiado de que estuviéramos casados.

-Lo siento mucho te hice daño- dijo besándome con amor.

-Estás perdonado- dije con una gran sonrisa, mi respiración estaba volviendo a la normalidad ahora y mis latidos descendían.

-¿Entonces te lastimé?- pregunté genuinamente curiosa.

Se rió.

-No Sakura no lo hiciste- dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces porque dijiste santa mierda- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

Sonrió.

-No esperaba esa sensación de ti, eso es todo- dijo pasando mis manos por mi cuerpo ligeramente.

-¿A qué te refieres, estuve mal?- pregunté un poco asustada. Él puso su dedo sobre mis labios para callarme y sonrió.

-No Sakura bear, dos razones: Nunca he tenido sexo sin condón antes así que la sensación es diferente de cualquier modo. Realmente estas muy apretada ahí abajo y se siente increíble- dijo mirándome como si fuera una especie de Diosa o algo así. Me sonrojé al instante, me besó profundamente, su lengua explorando cada centímetro de mi boca como si quisiera memorizar cada parte de ella. Gemí en su boca y tiré de su cabeza más cerca de la mía apretándome contra su cuerpo tan fuerte como pude. Sentí su excitación contra mi muslo y él sonrió contra mis labios.

-Lo siento- susurró en tono de disculpa.

-¿Shaoran otra vez?- pregunté con los ojos como platos, lo empujé sobre su espalda y pase mi mano por su pecho lentamente.

-Sakura probablemente deberíamos tomar esto con calma por un par de días podrías estar un poco dolorida- dijo rodando sobre su costado frente a mí de nuevo, tenía razón aún me sentía un poco adolorida.

Envolví mis brazos apretadamente alrededor de su cuello y lo abrace. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra mi pecho. Besó mi hombro y me dejo sobre la cama así que ambos estábamos de costado con nuestros cuerpos todavía enredados.

Desperté una hora después aun enredada con Shaoran, estaba un poco dolorida pero estaba tan feliz que podía estallar, el rostro de Shaoran estaba a centímetros del mío. Se veía tan hermoso que no pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro. _Este hombre era mi marido. Iba a conservarlo para siempre._ Me sentía como la chica más afortunada del mundo.

-¿Qué estas mirándome Sakura bear?- murmuró con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Me reí.

-¿Que quieres hacer hoy?, te daré lo que tú quieras- murmuró apretando sus brazos alrededor de mi.

-Mmm ¿quieres saber lo que quiero?- pregunté a centímetros de él.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios pasando sus manos sobre mi espalda obviamente pensando en lo que iba a decirle.

-¡Jugar a las maquinitas!-dije saltando de la cama riendo. Él abrió los ojos y comenzó a reír también mientras pasaba sus manos a través de su cabello desordenado.

-Tú y esas jodidas maquinas - dijo riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza hacia mí.

-Fujitaka me dio $1000 quieres ayudarme a gastarlos- pregunté saltando arriba y abajo emocionada.

-¿$1000? Guau Sakura, bueno estarás de vuelta aquí en treinta minutos, por tu manera de golpear esas cosas- bromeó rodando los ojos hacia mí.

Salté de vuelta a la cama y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, se rió pero me empujó fácilmente clavándome a la cama.

-Creo que tendré que guardar el dinero por ti, dándote quizás $200 por hora, entonces de esa manera no te lo acabaras tan rápido se burló haciéndome cosquillas en los costados haciéndome retorcer.

Nos vestimos lentamente, Shaoran me ayudó con mis jeans tomándose su tiempo asegurándose de tocar cada parte de mi estómago y caderas mientras lo hacía. No pude evitar sonreír ante el amor y el afecto que podía ver brillando en sus ojos mientras sus dedos frotaban mi piel como si él quisiera tocar cada parte de mí de nuevo. Tiré de mi cabello en una cola de caballo y fuimos a la planta baja. Shaoran llamó a Eriol cuando estábamos en el vestíbulo para ver donde estaban, al parecer ellos ya estaban jugando en el casino así que acordamos ir a su encuentro.

Los ruidos de las máquinas, las luces, la gente emocionada alrededor, todo eso hizo mis palmas sudar de emoción.

-¡Hey son los recién casados! ¿Sin arrepentimientos esta mañana? Quiero decir, ustedes dos recuerdan que se casaron ¿verdad?- Yamasaki preguntó riendo.

Shaoran tomó mi mano y besó mis anillos.

-Sí, lo recordamos y no, sin arrepentimientos- dijo tirando de mi en un abrazo.

-Voy a conseguir algunas fichas y cartas para jugar, ¿quieres que te consiga algo de cambio para las máquinas Sakura?- preguntó besando mi cuello.

-Claro gracias- dije sacando mí sobre de efectivo.

Él lo metió de vuelta en mi bolsillo.

-No te preocupes hermosa, tengo dinero- dijo besando mi frente y alejándose con Eriol hacia la ventanilla de cambio.

Una vez de vuelta me acompañó hasta las máquinas donde Tomoyo y yo estábamos alimentándolas como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello. Beso mi frente y se dirigió a las mesas del blackjack.

-Entonces ¿finalmente lo hiciste anoche?- preguntó Tomoyo cuando estuvimos solas.

-Esta mañana en realidad, al parecer me quede dormida en el bar y no desperté hasta esta mañana- dije ruborizándome, podía decir por su expresión que no estaba satisfecha con eso.

-Así que... -su voz se fue apagando.

Solté una risita.

-No voy a darte ningún detalle Tomoyo- dije riendo.

-Todavía no puedo creer que ustedes dos se casaran anoche, él es tan dulce Sakura y te ama tanto ¡y es muy guapo! eres tan afortunada- dijo luciendo real y genuinamente contenta por mí.

-Sé que lo soy, entonces ¿qué hay de ti, lo has hecho?- pregunté, ella mordió su labio y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Oh sí! Y déjame decirte que fue genial- dijo con un suspiro soñador. Me eché a reír.

Finalmente después de un tiempo me acabé el dinero así que decidí encontrar a Shaoran para ver si quería ir por algo para comer. Le llamé para ver donde estaba, todavía estaba jugando cartas y me preguntó si podía encontrarlo en el bar así podría jugar otra mano.

Finalmente lo vi sentado a una pequeña mesa con otros tres hombres, lo salude y él me sonrió.

-Hey hermosa, terminaré en un par de minutos, luego iremos a comer

¿ok?- llamó con una gran sonrisa. Asentí y me senté en el bar mirándolo, ordené un café y añadí mis habituales tres de azúcar, ni siquiera le había llegado a la mitad antes de que Shaoran terminara y se acercara.

Me levantó del banco y me giró alrededor en un pequeño círculo.

-Guau Sakura te fuiste por una hora y media con ese dinero, en serio te tardaste. Esperaba que se te acabara a los treinta minutos- dijo riendo.

Golpee su pecho.

-Hey no soy tan mala- dije haciendo pucheros y sacando mi labio inferior. Él se rió.

-Eres malísima ¿cuánto dinero crees que había en el bote?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé ¿cincuenta?- pregunté luciendo culpable porque me había gastado cincuenta dólares de su dinero, se rió de nuevo y beso mi frente.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunté confundida cuando no me dijo.

-Había doscientos cincuenta dólares allí Sakura- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Jadee.

-¡Estás bromeando!- grité y luego me di cuenta de donde estaba y puse mi mano sobre mi boca, él puso su mano sobre la mía riendo.

-¡No, no estoy bromeando!- bromeó haciendo una pésima imitación de mi voz.

-¿Te divertiste?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Asentí ya que todavía tenía una mano cubriendo mi boca.

-Bien, eso es todo lo que importa. Por otro lado, lo hice bien en la mesa del blackjack- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia soltando mi mano.

-¿Lo hiciste?- pregunté sonriendo, él estaba sonriendo, sus ojos bailaban con emoción.

-Sí, extiende tu mano- dijo hurgando en su bolsillo por algo.

-Tuve que gastar mil quinientos en mi juego pero lo que es mío es tuyo señora Li- dijo dejando caer cuatro pequeñas fichas de póquer en mi mano. Retrocedí para mirarlas no tenía ni idea de lo que eran. Tenían números en el medio, me encogí de hombros y levanté la vista hacia Shaoran que estaba mirándome esperando por mi reacción, levantó las cejas y asintió de nuevo hacia las fichas.

Las miré de nuevo, había una roja y negro, una azul y negro, una amarilla y negro y una verde y negro. Las voltee y las miré más de cerca porque obviamente me estaba perdiendo algo. La azul tenía $50,000 escrito sobre ella, jadee. _¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera!_

-¡Santos cielos Shaoran! ¿Ganaste $50,000?- casi grité mirando su cara. Él apretó la mandíbula y miró alrededor rápidamente, _¡Oh, no debería haber gritado en medio del bar! ¿Ganó cincuenta mil y sólo gastó $1,500?_

Negó con la cabeza.

-No Sakura- dijo riéndose entre dientes. Solté un suspiro, _ok sabía que era un error, no puedes ganar cincuenta mil en una hora y media._ Él movió las fichas en mis manos, separándolas. Señaló la azul.

-Esta vale $50,000- dijo, mi aliento se quedó atrapado en mi garganta, ¡en serio había ganado $50,000! Luego señaló la amarilla.

-Esta vale $20,000- dijo, _¿Qué? ¡¿Había ganado setenta mil?!_

-La verde vale $2,000- dijo sonriendo.

-Y esta- dijo tocando la roja.

-La roja vale $100,000- dijo con una risita.

 _Oh Dios_. Cerré mi mano con fuerza alrededor de las fichas en caso de que las dejara caer o algo, mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta. _¿Había ganado_ $172,000 _? Esto era una especie de broma ¿no? ¿Siquiera es posible?_ No podía respirar, mi corazón estaba acelerado y me sentía un poco mareada.

-¡Rayos Sakura! Siéntate ¿estás bien?- preguntó desesperado empujándome a la silla.

-¿Puede traerme un vaso de agua para mi esposa por favor?- preguntó al barman, él frotó mi frente tirando de mi en un abrazo.

-Todo está bien Sakura, rayos me asustaste- dijo arrodillándose frente a mí. Me acerqué y tomé su mano poniendo la fichas de vuelta en su palma y cerrando sus dedos alrededor de ellas, había estado sosteniéndolas tan fuerte que mis dedos estaban doloridos.

-Te dije que son tuyas- dijo tratando de dármelas. Negué con la cabeza y me bebí el vaso de agua que el barman me estaba ofreciendo. Comencé a calmarme, era más fácil respirar y mi cabeza estaba perdiendo algo de la niebla. Shaoran sólo se sentó frente a mí, frotando mis manos y mirándome con preocupación.

-¿Ganaste $172,000?- susurré cuando estuve en control de nuevo.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Ganamos, también es tuyo- dijo besando mi frente cariñosamente.

-¿Es una broma? porque si lo es no es gracioso- dije entrecerrando los ojos hacia él. Me sonrió y podía decir por su cara que no estaba bromeando.

-¡En serio lo hiciste, lo hiciste!- dije sonriendo, él asintió y tiró de mi en un gran abrazo girándome en círculos.

-Ahora sin duda podremos conseguir un lugar- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

 _Cielos Shaoran había ganado $172,000 sólo jugando cartas._

Él agarro mi mano y trató de poner las fichas de vuelta pero la cerré en un puño.

-No quiero Shaoran- dije acercandome- lo único que me importa eres tú- dije cortando la distancia con un beso.

Nos besamos hasta que el aire nos faltó.

 **.**

 **.**

Nos sentamos en una mesa eligiendo lo que íbamos a comer.

-¿Entonces qué quieres comer? ¿Filete? ¿Langosta?- dijo con una sonrisa, me reí de él parecía un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

-Una okonomiyaki y ensalada, por favor- le dije a la mesera, ella le sonrió seductoramente a Shaoran que ni siquiera la notó.

-Ehh eso suena bien, quiero lo mismo con una ensalada de col al lado, por favor- dijo tomando mi mano y jugando con mis anillos.

La mesera miró sus manos luego a mí y luego suspiro en derrota, regresó a la cocina a colocar nuestra orden.

-Así que estaba pensando cuando regresemos en serio tenemos que resolver lo del dinero y esas cosas, me refiero a que en lugar de abrir una cuenta nueva podemos sólo añadir tu nombre a la mía- dijo despreocupadamente como si esto pasara todos los días. Me atraganté con mi jugo de naranja haciéndolo mirarme extrañado.

-¿Estás bien Sakura bear?- preguntó frotando un lado de mi rostro.

-¿Shaoran de que cuentas estás hablando? ¿Te refieres a cuentas bancarias?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Bueno sí, por supuesto, estamos casados ahora, lo que es mío es tuyo, sin embargo es más fácil si sólo añadimos el tuyo, puedo poner el dinero allí directamente después- dijo con un encogimiento. Lo miré con mi boca abierta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó cerrando mi boca con un dedo riendo.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Shaoran sólo porque estamos casados no significa que quiero la mitad de tu dinero- me quejé.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé Sakura bear pero lo que estoy diciendo es que no importa si lo quieres, estamos casados ahora, todo lo que tengo _ES TUYO_ , puedes quedarte con todo, todo lo que quiero es a ti- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Shaoran eso es muy dulce sinceramente, pero yo... -comencé pero él me cortó.

-No vamos a discutir sobre esto, eres mi esposa ahora Sakura, los esposos y las esposas lo comparten todo. No sé qué vamos a hacer con toda esta cosa de la mudanza hasta que hablemos con nuestros padres pero ese dinero estará genial para un departamento o algo, pagará la cuota de tu universidad y todavía quedará algo para ahorrar y esas cosas, en un mes estaré ganando y tú aun estarás estudiando, lo que sea que gane también será tuyo. Así que allí no hay nada de qué hablar ¿ok?- dijo firmemente.

Suspiré sabía que tenía razón, tenía la sensación de que estaríamos mudándonos cuando llegáramos a casa. Quiero decir estamos casados, así que íbamos a tener que conseguir nuestro propio lugar, todavía tenía otro año de preparatoria y luego si todo iba según al plan otros tres años de universidad después así que no tendría nada que darle o compartir con él por un rato.

Decidimos pasar tranquila la última noche, sólo salimos a tomar algo y un espectáculo antes de dirigirnos de vuelta a nuestras habitaciones justo antes de media noche, teníamos que salir a las nueve de la mañana para llegar a casa. Nuestros padres habían dado su consentimiento para dejarnos a todos el lunes libre de escuela así podríamos hacer el viaje más largo.

Sinceramente no quería regresar, había un par de razones, Daiki y la policía, la escuela ya que no sería capaz de estar colgada de Shaoran todo el día y la más obvia, decirle a nuestros padres que nos casamos. Shaoran había prometido que él lo haría y que pasara lo que pasara, estaríamos juntos pero la idea de que se enojaran o que lo desaprobaran estaba haciéndome sentir enferma del estómago.

Desperté en la mañana con Shaoran abrazándome por detrás, su erección clavándose en mi espalda baja, sonreí mientras me acurrucaba en el hueco del brazo que tenía envuelto alrededor de mí.

-¿Shaoran?- murmuré.

-¿Mmm?- murmuró adormilado, lo había mantenido despierto la mitad de la noche ya que no podía dormir por la preocupación de ir a casa.

-Te amo- le susurre sonriendo, él beso la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

-También te amo- susurró ya despierto.

 **.**

 **.**

Casi estábamos en casa y me sentía enferma de nervios, Shaoran literalmente acababa de colgar el teléfono a sus padres pidiéndoles que nos encontraran en mi casa que necesitábamos hablar con ellos.

-¿Entonces estarán bien con eso? Quiero decir, ¿ellos piensan que algo está mal?- pregunté retorciendo mis manos.

Él tomó mis manos y me miró.

-Respira Sakura, todo va a estar bien y si no es así, entonces sólo nos registraremos en un hotel o algo así hasta que encontremos un departamento ¿ok? no te preocupes- dijo besando mi frente, todas las chicas estaban mirándome con simpatía.

Nos detuvimos fuera de mi casa y Shaoran agarró nuestras bolsas de la parte trasera de la van, yo me quedé parada allí temblando.

-Llámame luego ¿ok? Y si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte puedes quedarte conmigo, a mi mamá no le importara, no creo que deje a Shaoran quedarse pero él podría quedarse con uno de los chicos- dijo Tomoyo abrazándome fuerte.

Asentí, Shaoran agarró mi mano y me empujó hacia la casa, salude a los chicos antes de volverme a mirar sus rostros tranquilizadores haciéndome sentir mejor al instante.

-¿Lista señora Li?-preguntó envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi apretadamente, asentí con la cabeza y respiré profundamente mientras entrábamos por la puerta.

Todos estaban sentados en la sala de estar, cuando entramos todos nos miraron expectantes. Mi mamá obviamente pensaba que íbamos a anunciar que estábamos juntos porque ella tenía una cara presumida de "Sé algo que ustedes no".

-¿Hey chicos como estuvo el viaje?- preguntó el Sr. Fujitaka saltando de su asiento y abrazándome, tendiéndole una mano a Shaoran que se la estrechó firmemente.

-Realmente fue genial- dijo Shaoran, yo me tensé mientras nos abrazaban e intercambiaban bromas.

-¿Entonces qué era tan importante que teníamos que venir tan pronto como ustedes regresaran?- la mamá de Shaoran, Ieran preguntó sonriéndole a mi mamá.

Miré entre las dos, obviamente mi mamá había dejado escapar que estábamos juntos. Miré a Shaoran que estaba sonriendo _._ No podía controlar mi cuerpo, estaba temblando demasiado, quité el brazo de Shaoran de mi cintura y sostuve su mano jalándola a través de mi cuerpo así podría encogerme detrás de su hombro ligeramente.

-Um tenemos algo que decirles, queríamos hacer esto con todos juntos, sería más fácil de esa manera- dijo Shaoran todavía sonriendo alegremente. Contuve el aliento esperando a que él lo dijera.

-Sakura y yo nos casamos en Tokyo- dijo simplemente.

Me apreté más cerca de él y observé sus reacciones, nuestras madres se veían sorprendidas como nunca, el Sr. Fujitaka se veía confundido y el papá de Shaoran, Hien se echo a reír. Todos lo miraron con curiosidad y él se rió más y más fuerte, el Sr. Fujitaka comenzó a reírse también. El papá de Shaoran negó con la cabeza y palmeó su muslo mientras continuaba riendo.

-Esa fue buena, casi me tienes, estaba como ¿qué?, entonces me di cuenta- dijo Hien riendo tan fuerte que tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

 _¿Piensa que estamos bromeando?_

Miré a mi mamá por ayuda pero ella estaba viendo nuestras manos con los anillos de boda a juego con los ojos como platos. Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

-No es una broma papá, realmente nos casamos- dijo Shaoran asintiendo lentamente.

Hien dejo de reír inmediatamente y su rostro comenzó a enrojecer. Lancé mis ojos hacia mi padrastro que se veía furioso. _¡Santos cielos!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

-No es una broma papá, realmente nos casamos- dijo Shaoran asintiendo lentamente. Hien dejo de reír inmediatamente y su rostro comenzó a enrojecer. Lancé mis ojos hacia mi padrastro que se veía furioso. _¡Santos cielos!_

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, saltó fuera de la silla y agarró a Shaoran de la camisa. Su rostro contorsionado de rabia. Grité y traté de levantarme pero Shaoran me empujó hacia atrás en el sofá, manteniendo su mano firmemente en mi hombro así no podría levantarme.

-¡¿Te casaste con mi hija en Tokyo?! ¡¿Maldita sea Shaoran, en qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡Ustedes dos son sólo niños! ¡Ella es un bebé por amor de Dios!- gritó Fujitaka furiosamente con los puños apretados sobre la camisa de Shaoran.

Shaoran ni se inmutó.

-Sé que somos jóvenes pero amo a su hija más que a nada- dijo Shaoran.

Fujitaka bajo la cabeza y resopló fuertemente revolviendo su cabello con la otra mano con desesperación. Parecía que trataba de controlarse.

-¿Entonces la amas? ¿Tú la amas?- dijo de forma irónica para luego golpearlo de lleno en la cara casi derribándolo. Grité de nuevo sorprendida de que esto estuviera pasando. Hien se levantó rápidamente y agarró a Fujitaka.

-¡Es mi hijo!- dijo empujándolo lejos de Shaoran. Todos estaban de pie ahora gritándose el uno al otro, el Sr. Fujitaka estaba tratando de alcanzar a Shaoran, mientras Hien estaba frenándolo. Incluso nuestras madres estaban gritándoles a sus maridos llorando.

Miré a Shaoran, su labio estaba sangrando y se veía furioso. Agarró mi mano y me puso detrás de él cuando Fujitaka se liberó de Hien y se lanzó a agarrar mi mano.

-¡No vas a seguir casada con él Sakura! ¡Vete a tu habitación ahora! Mañana iremos a ver a un abogado y arreglaremos este desastre- grito furiosamente.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No vamos a divorciarnos- dije en voz baja agarrando la parte trasera de la camisa de Shaoran, lo sentí tensarse cuando Fujitaka trató de lanzarse por mí de nuevo, giró su cuerpo ligeramente así estaba fuera de su alcance.

-¡Cómo no! ¡Ustedes van a divorciarse, no vamos a permanecer impasibles mientras ustedes dos lanzan su vida a la basura, ni siquiera estaban saliendo, son unos críos!- gritó Hien.

Mi mamá y Ieran se miraron la una a la otra.

-Fujitaka calmate por favor, tenemos que hablar sobre esto, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer sin un divorcio ¿siquiera es legal? Sakura no tiene dieciocho, quiero decir ¿qué hay de una anulación?- preguntó mamá como si eso resolviera todos los problemas.

 _¿No era legal? ¿Oh Dios en realidad no estábamos casados?_ Me sentí enferma de decepción, empujé la sensación lejos ya que no había tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, si no era legal entonces lidiaríamos con eso después, nos casaríamos de nuevo o algo.

-Tampoco vamos a conseguir una anulación, Shaoran y yo queremos estar casados- dije con seguridad.

Hien se acercó a mí rápidamente y me abofeteó. Al instante Shaoran soltó lo que sonó como un gruñido y agarró a su padre empujándolo contra la pared.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarla! ¡No me importa si eres mi padre, si vuelves a poner un dedo sobre mi esposa otra vez TE MATO!- dijo tan cabreado que sólo con su tono de voz podría haberlo matado. Se volvió hacia Fujitaka.

-Eso va para usted también- gruñó regresando a mí y acariciando mi rostro con ternura.

-Amo a Sakura y ella me ama. Seguiremos casados, no importa qué edad tengamos, creí que estarían felices por nosotros pero obviamente me equivoqué- dijo tomando mi mano y volviéndose hacia la puerta.

-Vámonos Sakura- dijo empujándome suavemente hacia la puerta y siguiéndole de cerca.

De repente su mano fue arrancada de la mía, me giré para verlo en el suelo, Fujitaka estaba golpeándolo.

-¡No te llevarás a mi hija a ninguna parte maldito!- gritó mientras lo golpeaba de nuevo.

Shaoran se lo quitó de encima fácilmente sin lastimarlo demasiado, me di cuenta de que él no había hecho ningún movimiento para atacar a nadie a parte de la amenaza que le hizo a su padre, tenía un férreo control a diferencia de nuestros padres. Nuestras mamás se aferraban la una a la otra llorando, Shaoran agarró mi mano y me llevó hacia su auto agarrando nuestro equipaje que habíamos llevado a Tokyo que afortunadamente habíamos dejado en los escalones del porche. Los echó a la parte de atrás y abrió la puerta para mi asegurándose de que estaba segura antes de caminar al lado del conductor. Mi mamá irrumpió a través de la puerta principal con Ieran pisándole los talones.

Abrí la ventana así podría hablar con ellas.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde irán? No pueden irse podemos hablar de esto, Fujitaka se calmara eventualmente- dijo mamá acercándose a la ventana. Shaoran estaba en el auto ahora.

-Mamá no podemos hablar con ellos mientras estén así, miren lo que le hizo a Shaoran- dije llorando y señalando el rápido moretón en su rostro y su labio partido.

-Lo siento mucho Shaoran, no puedo creer que Fujitaka pudiera hacerte eso, él te ama- mamá sollozó.

-Señora Nadeshiko está bien pero tenemos que irnos, no quiero a Sakura en ningún lugar cerca de ellos mientras estén así- dijo Shaoran furiosamente mirando de vuelta hacia la puerta.

-¿Pero a donde irán?- preguntó Ieran todavía llorando.

-Encontraremos un hotel o algo- dijo Shaoran sonando inseguro.

-¿Necesitas dinero?- pregunto Ieran tomando dinero de su bolsillo.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

-No, estaremos bien, pero gracias por la oferta mamá- dijo sonriéndole con tristeza.

-Por favor no te vayas- rogó.

Mi mamá se acerco a través de la ventana y tomó mi mano izquierda mirando mis anillos.

-Son hermosos cariño, felicidades a los dos- dijo sonriendo pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias mamá, te llamaré- dije abrazándola torpemente a través de la ventana del auto.

-Cuida de ella por mi- mamá le dijo a Shaoran.

Él le sonrió.

-Lo haré, lo prometo- dijo sinceramente.

Ella le soplo un beso.

-Sé que lo harás, eres un buen chico- dijo sonriéndonos a ambos antes de retroceder para dejar a Ieran acercarse a la ventana.

-Llámame cuando lleguen a donde sea que vayan, no lo dejes llevarte lejos por favor- rogo abrazándome.

-Bueno te llamare mañana mientras estén en el trabajo ¿quizás podamos acercarnos y recoger algo de nuestra ropa y esas cosas?- preguntó Shaoran esperanzado. Ella asintió luciendo triste, la puerta principal se abrió de nuevo, Fujitaka y Hien comenzaron a hacer su camino hacia el auto discutiendo entre ellos.

-Tenemos que irnos, te amo mamá- gritó Shaoran mientras encendía el motor, ella retrocedió y Shaoran arrancó. Me giré en mi asiento para ver a nuestras madres abrazadas y llorando pero ambas estaban sonriendo ligeramente. Fujitaka todavía se veía furioso y el Sr Hien se veía como si todavía estuviera en shock, saludé y entonces me eche a llorar.

Shaoran nos llevó lejos y se detuvo un par de minutos después, desabrochó mi cinturón de seguridad y me empujó a su regazo poniendo su frente en la mía.

-Lo siento mucho Sakura bear, lo siento tanto- dijo en tono de disculpa. Miré su hermoso rostro, su pómulo tenía un tinte rojo, tenía un corte en el puente de la nariz, sombras púrpuras comenzaban a formarse bajo sus ojos y su labio estaba partido. Toqué su rostro mientras siseaba entre dientes, se estremeció ligeramente pero sonrió para encubrirlo.

-Oh Dios Shaoran ¿estás bien?- pregunté sollozando de nuevo, él tiró de mi en un abrazo.

-Estoy bien hermosa, sólo lamento que esto pasara- dijo con tristeza.

Retrocedí y lo miré.

-¿Lamentas haberte casado conmigo?- pregunté desesperadamente.

Él negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

-Nunca me arrepentiría de casarme contigo- dijo honestamente.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?- preguntó luciendo preocupado por mi respuesta.

-Bueno la noche de bodas fue un poco decepcionante- bromeé haciéndolo reír.

Me beso pero se apartó rápidamente tocando su labio herido.

Puse mi frente de vuelta en la suya.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Shaoran?- pregunté, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro lentamente, él las beso suavemente a pesar de que probablemente le dolía hacerlo.

-Vamos a buscar un hotel o algo, mañana iremos por nuestra ropa y esas cosas y podremos comenzar a buscar un departamento- dijo despreocupadamente como si esto fuera algo que sucediera todos los días.

Su labio comenzó a sangrar de nuevo ligeramente cuando él me besó. Me acerque más teniendo cuidado de no tocar su labio, deslizó sus manos por mi espalda acercándome más a él, pase mis manos por su cabello color chocolate desordenado y entonces me aparte para mirarlo. Mi esposo. No importaba nada más, sería la única cosa que me dolería perder.

Suspiré.

-Vayamos a registrarnos en un hotel, será mejor que paremos a conseguir algunas cosas para tu rostro porque te ves como un desastre- dije sonriendo con tristeza.

-Sí pero todavía me amas- dijo confiadamente.

-Hmm no lo sé, tu cara era mi parte favorita- dije entrecerrando los ojos. Él se rió mientras me ponía de regreso en mi asiento y abrochaba mi cinturón de seguridad de nuevo.

Nos detuvimos en la farmacia más cercana y me baje para comprar algodón y antiséptico para Shaoran, luego conducimos a un hotel. Caminamos a la recepción donde la chica detrás del mostrador estaba mirando a Shaoran a pesar de que se veía un poco peor que la mercancía pero tenía que admitir que los cortes y moratones le daban un aire de chico malo que en realidad funcionaba muy bien para él.

-Hola puede darnos una habitación por favor- le preguntó Shaoran.

-Claro cariño ¿quieres dos individuales?- preguntó mirándome con fastidio.

Él se rió.

-No, creo que a mí y a mi esposa nos gustaría una doble si tienes una, pero estoy bastante seguro de que podríamos arreglárnosla con una individual también ¿Verdad hermosa?- dijo guiñándome un ojo. Ella me disparó una mirada vulgar mientras él pagaba por la habitación y volvió a desvestirlo con la mirada justo frente a mí.

-Normalmente no voy por hombres casados pero por ti haré una excepción- ronroneó hacia Shaoran.

Me reí con incredulidad. _¿En serio está coqueteando con él conmigo parada justo aquí?_

Shaoran la ignoró olímpicamente y tiró de mí en un largo beso hasta que su labio comenzó a sangrar de nuevo pero no parecía importarle.

Ella golpeó la llave en el mostrador.

-Te di la habitación cuatro, tiene un baño y una televisión- dijo todavía mirando a Shaoran como si tuviera una oportunidad.

-Gracias - dijo Shaoran sonriéndole mientras tomaba la llave y me arrastraba a la habitación cuatro, tome una bolsa de hielo de una nevera en el pasillo.

La habitación estaba bien, estaba limpia y tenía una cama doble, televisión, refrigerador y aire acondicionado, tenia su propio cuarto de baño con una bañera y ducha separada. Él me agarro para otro beso pero lo aparte rápidamente.

-Siéntate- ordené sacando una silla cómoda, él se sentó obedientemente y tomé las cosas de la farmacia. Me puse a trabajar limpiando su rostro y luego puse el hielo para tratar de mantener a raya algunos de los moretones.

Él me jaló sobre su regazo así que estaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas mientras trabajaba. Él estaba pasando sus manos arriba y abajo por mis muslos haciéndome arder así que le di un manotazo.

-Quieres parar estoy tratando de concentrarme- dije tratando de sonar seria. Él sonrió arrogantemente y puso sus manos de vuelta en mis piernas.

-¡Basta! tengo que limpiar tu rostro Shaoran- dije tratando de no sonreír. Me jalo hacia él y presiono sus labios suavemente contra los míos, podía probar el antiséptico en su boca.

-Te amo tanto Sra. Li- dijo poniendo su frente en la mía y acariciando mi rostro.

-También te amo Shaoran- dije sonriendo, consiguiendo mariposas en el estómago-¿Shaoran qué si en realidad no es legal porque no tengo dieciocho?- pregunté preocupada.

Él frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé Sakura, vamos a tener que averiguarlo supongo pero espero que lo sea- dijo en voz baja.

-Si no es legal entonces sólo tendré que casarme de nuevo contigo en un año- dije. Esa era la única solución. Podríamos casarnos de nuevo en mi cumpleaños si no era legal.

Él suspiro dramáticamente.

-Oh bueno supongo que puedo afrontar otra noche de bodas, ya que por lo visto te he decepcionado la primera vez- dijo burlonamente haciéndome reír. Me beso suavemente metiendo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Qué tal si ordenamos una pizza?- sugirió, asentí con la cabeza ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que él lo dijo.

Después de una noche de descanso desperté pronto la mañana siguiente. Me giré y vi que Shaoran seguía dormido junto a mí. Tragué saliva y miré su rostro. Había empeorado un montón por la noche. Tenía dos sombras purpuras bajo los ojos y su mejilla se veía como si estuviera sonrojado. El corte sobre su nariz y su labio había sanado pero lucía doloroso e irritado. Suspiré y salí de la cama tan silenciosamente como pude para no despertarlo y me puse la ropa. Me escapé de la habitación y me senté en las bancas que estaban en el pasto frente al hotel. Había estado pensando en esto toda la noche. No quería mudarnos y conseguir un lugar si no teníamos que hacerlo. No quería que Shaoran tuviera que ganar dinero para pagar las cuentas si había alguna manera de enfriar esto con nuestros padres.

Mamá y Fujitaka amaban a Shaoran, sólo estaban sorprendidos eso era todo, bueno eso era lo que esperaba de cualquier modo. Esperaba que si los llamaba quizás podría convencerlos de dejarnos a mí y a Shaoran vivir allí juntos, me refiero a que prácticamente él vivía en mi casa de todas formas así que sólo sería hacerlo más oficial.

Llamé a la casa rezando silenciosamente para que mi mamá respondiera, aun estaba molesta con mi padrastro por lastimar a Shaoran pero él me había convencido anoche de no guardarle rencor. Supongo que estaba haciendo lo que cualquier padre haría a un tipo que acababa de decirle que se casó con su hija adolescente.

Contuve el aliento mientras el teléfono sonaba, eventualmente mi padrastro respondería.

-Hola soy yo- dije cerrando los ojos esperando su reacción _¡Por favor que esté bien!_

-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde demonios estás jovencita? Vuelve aquí ahora mismo para que podamos arreglar este maldito desastre- gruño, no se había calmado en absoluto.

-No hay nada que arreglar, Shaoran y yo nos amamos el uno al otro, queremos estar casados- dije tratando de sacar mi voz más persuasiva en un intento por calmarlo. Habitualmente esto funcionaba de frente pero nunca antes lo había intentado por teléfono.

-¡Seguro que hay algo que arreglar Sakura! No puedes casarte a los diecisiete por amor de Dios, vuelve a casa ahora- ordenó haciéndome estremecer ligeramente.

-No ¿sólo me preguntaba si hay algo que pudiéramos hacer para arreglar todo esto, seguir casados pero volver a casa?- pregunté esperanzada aunque sabía que era inútil preguntar siquiera.

Él jadeó.

-¿Estás bromeando? Si quieres volver a casa entonces vuelve a casa pero hazlo tú sola, ¿entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?- gritó. Podía escuchar a mi mamá llorando en el fondo.

-Por favor no me hagas elegir entre Shaoran y tú- dije suplicante.

-¡No voy a permitir esto, ven a casa ahora y deja de comportarte como una chiquilla!- gritó. Cerré los ojos y limpié unas lágrimas que caían. Amaba a mi padrastro siempre pensé en él como mi padre, estaba rompiendo mi corazón ¿Como podía hacerme esto?

-Amo a Shaoran- susurré.

-¿Entonces vas a seguir casada eso es lo que estás diciendo?- pregunto condescendientemente.

-Sí- dije.

-Bueno entonces supongo que hiciste tu elección, cuando todo salga mal tu madre y yo estaremos aquí para recoger los pedazos, pero no puedo tolerar un matrimonio adolescente, te amo Sakura- dijo rompiéndose por la emoción.

-También te amo- susurré. Escuché a mi mamá gemir en el fondo y él desconectó la llamada.

Se sentía como si estuviera matándome pero sabía que había hecho la elección correcta, amaba a Shaoran con todo mi corazón. Quería ser la Sra. Li y él estaba equivocado, no recogería los pedazos porque Shaoran y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Con el tiempo él también vería eso.

Me limpie el rostro y fui a la tienda de la esquina más cercana para comprar los clasificados, en mi camino de vuelta al hotel me detuve y compré donas y café. Shaoran todavía estaba dormido cuando regresé a la habitación.

-Shaoran- susurré sentándome en la cama junto a él, se movió para envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi así que moví rápidamente el café y las donas fuera de su camino mientras lanzaba su brazo sobre mis piernas.

-Shaoran- dije de nuevo un poco más alto, él abrió los ojos lentamente y notó que ya estaba vestida y sosteniendo el desayuno.

-Hey…- dijo soñoliento.

-Hola - dije sonriendo, fingiendo que no estaba lastimada por dentro, él se levantó y le pasé uno de los cafés, puse la caja de donas en la cama.

-Te traje una donas- dije, él sonrió y tomó una dándole un gran mordisco.

-Organizaste esta mañana, ¿por qué no me despertaste? habría ido contigo- dijo pasando su mano por mi pierna amorosamente.

-Quería traerte el desayuno a la cama- dije bebiendo mi café. Agarré el periódico y lo hojee hasta que encontré "se renta" luego me acurruqué más cerca de él y lo puse sobre mis piernas así podríamos leerlo ambos.

-¿Compraste el periódico?- preguntó pareciendo orgulloso de mi.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí Shaoran, llamé a mi casa esta mañana, no hay manera de que podamos ir ¿quizás podrías llamar a tus padres y ver también?- pregunté esperanzada.

Él asintió.

-Lo siento mucho Sakura bear, ellos vendrán cuando vean que esto no es un error, cuando vean lo mucho que nos amamos el uno al otro todo estará bien- dijo frotando mi pierna tranquilizadoramente.

Besé su boca y sonreí.

-Sí lo sé, sólo es triste que haya pasado de esta manera pero si tus padres nos dejaran vivir con ellos pensé que podríamos saltarnos la escuela hoy y arreglar todo esto, no me importa este lugar pero en realidad no quiero quedarme aquí demasiado tiempo- dije arrugando la nariz.

Me puse a arreglar nuestra ropa y el equipaje mientras Shaoran hablaba por teléfono con su madre. Se veía triste cuando colgó el teléfono y ni siquiera hacía falta que dijera que había pasado. Me di cuenta por su cara que ellos tampoco habían aceptado.

Sonreí y me resigné a encarar que tendríamos que rentar un departamento.

En realidad me gustaba la idea, nuestro primer hogar, sólo desearía que Shaoran no tuviera que pagar por ello y usar su sueldo para pagar las cuentas cuando yo no sería capaz de ayudar estando en la escuela. Por lo menos teníamos el dinero de Tokyo.

Me tiré de vuelta en la cama con él, revisando el periódico y encontramos tres apartamentos en renta en esta área. Dos de ellos tenían dos dormitorios y el otro sólo uno, todos estaban amueblados lo que era bueno porque nosotros no teníamos nada.

Un par de horas después estábamos caminando por la calle, Shaoran dijo que había algo que tenía que resolver. Él me arrastró hasta el banco.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- pregunté confundida, él me sonrió y me arrastró hasta la asistente de banca libre más cercana.

-Hola tengo una cuenta con ustedes, me acabo de casar recientemente así que quería añadir a mi esposa a mi cuenta por favor- le dijo a la señorita.

Ella sonrió.

-Ok necesitaré un comprobante de identidad así como la tarjeta del banco, la licencia de conducir de los dos y su certificado de matrimonio- dijo sonriendo.

Tendríamos que venir de nuevo en un par de días para recoger mis tarjetas ya que no teníamos una dirección permanente.

Todavía teníamos que revisar si nuestro matrimonio era legal pero eso estaba hasta abajo en la lista de prioridades. En realidad no importaba si era legal o no, si no lo era entonces simplemente lo haríamos de nuevo en cuanto tuviera la edad suficiente. Primero teníamos que resolver toda esta situación de estar sin hogar.

Comimos en el parque antes de hacer nuestro camino al primer apartamento. Literalmente entramos por la puerta antes de que Shaoran riera se diera la vuelta y saliera.

-No, no es para nosotros- dijo empujándome de nuevo fuera de la puerta. El lugar era un basurero, los muros estaban cuarteados y los techos estaban amarillos, la persona que vivía allí antes era un fumador empedernido.

Fuimos al siguiente, uno de dos dormitorios que simplemente era malo.

¡Oh va llevarnos una eternidad encontrar algún lugar! Shaoran me miró decepcionado, obviamente pensando lo mismo que yo. Seguimos al agente al último apartamento que veríamos hoy. Cuando estábamos frente al siguiente apartamento me sorprendió lo bonito que se veía desde el exterior. Estaba limpio y el área era agradable, había dos lugares de estacionamiento y una pequeña zona de jardín que era compartido con otros tres apartamentos en el edificio. Miré a Shaoran que se veía esperanzado mientras subíamos las escaleras al primer piso, apartamento 2A.

La puerta se abrió una burbuja de emoción me envolvió. El pasillo era lindo, era de un tono crema sencilla, y suelo de madera. El lugar estaba totalmente amueblado así que tenia de todo aparte de las sabanas y las toallas, literalmente podríamos mudarnos directamente.

Podía escuchar a Shaoran charlando con el agente sobre las facturas mensuales. Este lugar era perfecto podía vernos a mí y a Shaoran viviendo aquí felizmente.

Miré a Shaoran tratando de no saltar arriba y abajo por la emoción.

-¿Te gusta este?- preguntó realmente contento, asentí tan emocionada que podría estallar, él se rió y se giró hacia el agente.

-Nos lo quedamos- dijo estrechando manos con el hombre.

Regresamos al hotel y pagamos por otra noche, la misma mujer estaba coqueteando con Shaoran descaradamente haciéndome reír.

-No puedo creer que mañana nos mudaremos oficialmente a nuestro propio hogar- grité emocionada.

-¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar para celebrar?- preguntó poniéndome sobre mis pies.

-Sí - dije animadamente.

Caminamos al restaurante más cercano y en menos de diez minutos estábamos sentados en una mesa privada en la parte trasera de un pintoresco restaurant y ya habíamos ordenado nuestra comida.

La charla fluyó libremente mientras comíamos. Estábamos a medio postre cuando mi teléfono sonó, miré el identificador de llamadas era Daiki. Me quedé mirándolo en estado de shock, con todo lo que había pasado en el último par de días me había olvidado completamente de él.

-¿Vas a responder eso?- Shaoran preguntó sonriéndome. Tragué saliva y negué con la cabeza.

-¿Qué está mal Sakura bear?- preguntó tendiendo su mano por mi teléfono.

No podía hablar así que puse el teléfono en su mano, él jadeo y abrió el teléfono de golpe.

-¿Qué demonios haces llamándola?- escupió al teléfono furiosamente, luego sólo apretó los dientes y cerró el teléfono de golpe mascullando improperios por lo bajo. Me tendió de nuevo el teléfono, lo miré sorprendida _¿Por qué estaría llamándome Daiki? En serio está loco después de todo lo que pasó._

-Colgó- dijo Shaoran apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Tenemos que ir a la policía -dijo tomando mi mano y jugando con mi anillo de bodas distraídamente.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sin embargo, no hoy ¿sí? no quiero que pase nada más, ha sido un largo día- dije dándole mi cara de cachorrito.

Él suspiro.

-Ok bien pero si llama de nuevo iremos directo a la policía- dijo severamente mirándome fijamente.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y Shaoran lo cogió con los ojos brillantes de ira, miró el identificador de llamadas y se calmó devolviéndomelo.

\- Es tu mamá Sakura bear- dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

Respondí rápidamente.

-Hola- dije animadamente. Estaba tan feliz de escucharla, no creí que sería capaz de hablar con ella tan pronto después de lo que dijo mi padrastro esta mañana.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? ¿Donde están? ¿Tú y Shaoran están bien? ¿Están en un hotel? He estado tan preocupada- dijo, sus palabras eran un enredo porque disparaba preguntas una tras otra.

Me reí, sintiendo que la calidez me invadía ante lo familiar de su voz.

-Estamos bien mamá, encontramos un lugar hoy, nos mudaremos mañana- dije emocionada.

Ella jadeó.

-¿Encontraron un lugar? Oh Dios mío mi niñita es una mujer casada que tiene su propio hogar- dijo sonando llorosa.

Me reí ante lo extraño que sonaba. Seguimos hablando por un tiempo más extrañaba su voz. Shaoran llamó a su mamá y finalmente acordamos un horario con las dos para ir por nuestras cosas sin cruzarnos con el padre de Shaoran ni el Sr. Fujitaka, quienes aún seguían enojados

Después de cenar volvimos al hotel, estaba tan emocionada por la mudanza que apenas podía dormir. Shaoran, comportándose como el marido cumplidor se ofreció voluntario a mantenerme ocupada hasta que me durmiera, después de un par de horas estaba demasiado cansada para seguir despierta por más tiempo y me quede dormida en sus brazos.

La mañana siguiente Shaoran preparó el desayuno y comimos antes de subir al auto e ir a la casa de mi mamá. Mis entrañas estaban agitándose, ¿qué pasa si el Sr. Fujitaka decidió quedarse en casa hoy? ¿Si mi mamá le dijo que veníamos? ¿Qué si él lastima a Shaoran de nuevo? Un millón de ideas pasaban a través de mi cerebro a la vez, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado y que Shaoran estaba esperándome, estaba de pie con la puerta del auto abierta mirándome con preocupación.

Tomó mi mano y me sacó.

-Sakura bear, todo estará bien, vamos hermosa. ¿A menos que no necesites tu ropa?- dijo levantando una ceja burlonamente.

Reí.

-Si mi padrastro está aquí, sólo vámonos ¿si? No quiero que salgas herido- dije frunciendo el ceño y mirando el suelo cuando visiones de mi padrastro golpeándolo llenaron mi cabeza de nuevo.

-Todo va a estar bien- me aseguró, tomando mi mano y llevándome hacia la casa. Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta y nos miramos el uno al otro incómodamente.

-¿Quizás deberíamos tocar en lugar de sólo entrar?- ofreció, luciendo un poco inseguro. Me encogí de hombros pero asentí al mismo tiempo. Parecía increíblemente raro tener que tocar la puerta de tu casa pero técnicamente ya no era más mi casa así que teníamos que respetar eso. Él sonrió con tristeza, su mano apretada en la mía mientras alcanzaba el timbre.

Ieran abrió la puerta casi inmediatamente. Sonrió y lanzó los brazos alrededor de Shaoran, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Oh Shaoran! Te extrañe- chilló, lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

-Hola mamá, también te extrañe- dijo besando su mejilla luciendo un poco confundido en cuanto que hacia ella en casa de mis padres.

Ella se apartó y me abrazo también.

-¿Sakura, estás bien?- preguntó, abrazándome fuerte.

-Estoy bien Sra. Ieran, ¿cómo está?- pregunté devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¡SAKURA!- Escuche a mi mamá gritar desde dentro, mire alrededor para verla corriendo por el pasillo sonriendo como loca. Tiro de ambos, de Shaoran y de mí en un gran abrazo de oso, casi estaba saltando arriba y abajo por la emoción.

-Hola mamá- dije apartándome.

-Les conseguimos algunas cajas. Ieran y yo comenzamos a empacar tus cosas para que fuera más fácil para ti- dijo ella sonriéndole a Ieran.

-Vamos a la sala, tenemos algo para ustedes- mamá dijo tomando mis manos y llevándonos hacia delante, _¿Algo para nosotros? ¿A qué se refieren?_ le dispare una mirada a Shaoran que se quedó cerca, a mi lado mientras caminábamos.

Cuando entramos a la habitación jadee, en la mesa de café había una pila de regalos. Algunos estaban envueltos en papel dorado y otros estaban cubiertos en papel blanco con pequeños lunares.

\- Nos perdimos su boda así que les compramos regalos para inaugurar su nuevo hogar- dijo mamá señalando las dos pilas de regalos separadas. Comence a llorar, Shaoran envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura abrazándome fuerte.

Nos sentamos y abrimos cada uno de los regalos, nos dieron toallas, sabanas, adornos, de todo, el último que abrímos era un hermoso soporte plateado para un certificado de matrimonio, me quedé sin aliento.

-Es fantástico, muchas gracias- dije llorando.

-Gracias, eso es muy lindo de su parte- dijo Shaoran.

Abracé a mi mamá.

-No hay porque agradecer- dijo sonriendo- Vamos, tienen mucho que empacar, será mejor que vayan si quieren hacerlo antes de que sus padres estén en casa- dijo mamá empujándonos hacia las escaleras.

-Nosotras empacaremos estas cosas de nuevo y luego haremos un té o algo ¿ok?- dijo mamá agarrando algunas bolsas y poniendo los regalos dentro.

-Ok gracias- dijo Shaoran tomando mi mano.

Pasamos casi dos horas empacando el resto de mis cosas antes de que hubiéramos terminado. Ayude a Shaoran a cargarlo a su auto, él dijo que tenía menos equipaje que yo así que pasamos otra hora empacando sus cosas. Tenía un montón de fotos de nosotros, las deslice en mi bolso.

Cuando finalmente terminamos y lo cargamos en al auto abracé a mi mamá y a Ieran prometiendo llamarlas el jueves ya que querían venir el viernes después de la escuela para echar un vistazo a nuestro departamento.

 **.**

 **.**

Dos horas después, estaba caminando en nada más que la camiseta de Shaoran y él estaba usando solo un par de pantalones, no llevaba camiseta, apenas podía mantener mis ojos en la ropa que estaba tratando de colgar en nuestro closet. _¿Cuándo me había vuelto una pervertida?_

-Oh Dios mío Shaoran ¿Cuánto tiempo va a llevarnos esto?- me quejé.

-No lo sé espero que no demasiado, quiero ver ese sexy trasero tuyo meneándose en mi camiseta sobre el sofá, no hemos tenido una noche de película en un largo tiempo- dijo sonriendo.

Shaoran ordenó una comida preparada ya que por lo visto ni siquiera habíamos tenido tiempo de hacer nuestras compras de comestibles aún. Ahora estábamos acurrucados en el sofá mirando televisión.

-Estoy cansada Shaoran- dije frotando mis ojos y bostezando.

Él aliso el cabello fuera de mi cara.

-Vamos a la cama entonces Sakura bear, tenemos escuela mañana- dijo. Gruñí no quería ir a la escuela.

-Tengo que ir Sakura bear, tengo un juego el viernes si todavía me permiten jugar después de saltarme dos días- dijo besando mi frente.

Asentí con la cabeza, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, cada vez que los cerraba era más difícil abrirlos de nuevo. Me apartó ligeramente de él, así podría levantarse y luego agacharse para cogerme en brazos y llevarme hasta nuestra habitación.

-Te amo Sakura- susurró mientras se deslizaba en la cama junto a mi metiendo las sabanas bajo mi barbilla.

-Te amo más Shaoran- dije bostezando.

-Imposible- respiró en mi oído mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de mí fundiendo nuestros cuerpos juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

Me desperté por el sonido de mi celular. Mi cabeza giraba ligeramente cuando desperté del profundo sueño en el que estaba. Mire el reloj para ver que apenas eran después de las dos de la mañana.

Agarré mi teléfono rápidamente antes de que despertara a Shaoran y pulsé el botón de responder saliendo de la cama silenciosamente. Me escabullí fuera de la habitación antes de poner el teléfono en mi oído.

-¿Hola?

-Hey Jailbait- Daiki arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Daiki? ¿Qué haces llamándome? No tienes permitido llamarme- dije mirando de vuelta en el cuarto rezando para no despertar a Shaoran, si él se enteraba de que Daiki estaba al teléfono estaríamos en la estación de policía en menos de cinco minutos y yo estaba demasiado cansada. Le diría en la mañana, sé que estará molesto porque no lo desperté inmediatamente pero el chico necesitaba dormir.

-Quiero verte- arrastró las palabras de nuevo.

 _¿Está ebrio?_

-¿En serio? ¡Esto tiene que parar! No estoy interesada, estoy con Shaoran. Tienes que dejar de llamarme- dije asustada.

-No puedo Jailbait. Lo intenté pero sólo no puedo. Te amo- dijo sonando ligeramente cabreado.

\- Estoy con Shaoran, lo amo y eso es todo- dije severamente.

-Déjalo. Puedo hacerte tan feliz como él- suplicó.

-Daiki, apenas me conoces, fuimos a dos citas, eso es todo, sólo dos. ¡Tienes que dejarme en paz, tengo una orden de restricción contra ti, no estás autorizado a llamarme tampoco!- dije desesperada. _¿Qué tengo que decirle a este chico para hacerlo entender?_

-No, la orden de restricción significa que no puedo acercarme a ti, o contactarte de una manera amenazante. Tú puedes venir a mí, esono viola la orden- dijo arrogantemente.

-¡No quiero verte!- casi grité.

-Jailbait, vuelve. Nos divertimos juntos ¿cierto? Prometo que nunca te haré daño de nuevo. Siento mucho lo que hice, no debería haberlo hecho, pero es que Li, ¡simplemente me vuelve un maldito loco! Todo esto es suculpa, todo estaba genial hasta que él comenzó a meter su maldita nariz- gruñó furiosamente.

-No, no estaba genial Daiki, lo siento pero necesito que superes esta pequeña obsesión por mí. Honestamente es espeluznante- dije estremeciéndome.

-¿Espeluznante?- se rió- Eso es muy gracioso, no soy espeluznante- dijo todavía riendo.

-Voy a volver a la cama. Deja de llamarme- cerré el teléfono sin esperar su respuesta. Inmediatamente vibró en mi mano de nuevo, así que lo apagué.

Supongo que tenía que conseguir un número nuevo o algo así.

Bebí un vaso de agua tratando de calmar mis nervios antes de meterme de vuelta en la cama con Shaoran.

-¿Hey, dónde fuiste?- preguntó soñoliento mientras me acurrucaba más cerca, a su lado otra vez.

-Baño- mentí. Él beso mi nariz y empujé todos los pensamientos de Daiki fuera de mi cabeza y volví a dormir por otro par de horas.

La alarma sonó a las siete, me giré y presioné mi cara en el pecho de Shaoran necesitando dormir más.

-Buenos días Sakura bear- chilló.

-¿Por qué estás tan animado esta mañana?- pregunté en derrota mientras ponía una almohada sobre mi cabeza para bloquear la luz remanente.

-Conseguí despertar a la chica más hermosa del mundo. Ese tipo de cosas le da un toque de felicidad a mi mañana- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y quitando la almohada de mi cabeza.

-Conseguí despertar para ti, pero lo siento, todavía prefiero tener una hora más de sueño- me burle frotando mi nariz suavemente con la suya haciéndolo sonreír.

-Hay escuela hoy Sra. Li y no puedo esperar- dijo emocionado mientras rodaba encima de mi sonriendo como un loco.

-¿Por qué la escuela no puede empezar como a las diez y media o algo así?- pregunté arrugando la nariz. En realidad no era una persona madrugadora, como Shaoran.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿No estás entusiasmada por la gente preguntando por nosotros estando casados?- preguntó sentándose sobre la cama y pasando una mano por su cabello despeinado.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, pero apuesto a que las porristas me empujarán por las escaleras, me atropellarán en el aparcamiento o algo así- dije haciendo un pequeño mohín.

Shaoran se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo harán, vamos Sakura bear estoy hambriento. Vamos a vestirnos para que podamos ir a comer- rogo jalándome hacia arriba. No podía decir que no a esa cara, así que lo dejé levantarme y llevarme a la ducha.

Una hora y media después, salí del auto de Shaoran en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Me aferré a su mano cuando la gente dejaba de hablar para mirarnos. Yo estaba en lo cierto, las porristas especialmente Ishida-san se veían como si quisieran matarme.

-¡Mira sus caras!- susurré asustada cuando pasamos a un grupo de chicas con miradas asesinas. Shaoran se rió y presionó sus labios con los míos mientras las pasábamos haciéndome sentir mejor al instante.

Fuimos a la oficina primero. La señora sonrió mientras entrábamos.

-Buenos días, joven Li, señorita Kinomoto- dijo animadamente.

-Buenos días Sra. Mizuki. Sakura y yo tenemos una nueva dirección y cosas que informar- dijo Shaoran confiadamente sacando la carta del agente con la dirección y esas cosas por delante.

-¿Tienen una nueva dirección?- preguntó dirigiéndose a los archivadores detrás de ella y sacando el archivo de Shaoran del cajón de la "L" antes de dirigirse al cajón de la "K" por el mío.

-Sí y tengo un nombre nuevo también- dije mirando mi archivo.

-¿Nombre nuevo?- preguntó mirándome como si estuviera loca.

-Sí Shaoran y yo tenemos que ser archivados juntos ahora, ambos con la "L"- dije sonriendo.

Ella rió.

-Estoy perdida cariño.

-Nos casamos- dijo Shaoran orgullosamente jalándome a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Me están tomando el pelo.

-No es broma- confirme sonriendo felizmente.

Deje a Shaoran decirle todo al respecto mientras yo escribía toda nuestra nueva información en las casillas correspondientes.

-Debería haber practicado antes de firmar esto. Esta firma es horrible- dije arrugando la nariz ligeramente.

Shaoran se rió.

-Bueno todo está hecho Sr. y Sra. Li- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza luciendo un poco desconcertada mientras fotocopiaba nuestro certificado de matrimonio para el archivo.

-Fantástico gracias- dijo Shaoran envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y llevándome hacia el pasillo.

Tomoyo estaba parada afuera de la oficina apoyada contra el muro flirteando como loca con Eriol. Cuando salimos ella sonrió.

-Hey ustedes dos. Por fin pudieron salir de su nuevo apartamento ¿eh?- ella meneó las cejas sugestivamente haciéndome sonrojar ligeramente.

-¡Cuidado!- alguien grito ruidosamente. Shaoran saltó en el aire y atrapó una pelota de fútbol que literalmente pareció salir de la nada.

-Lo siento- dijo un chico corriendo y palmeando a Shaoran en el hombro.

-No hay problema. Hey quizás necesitas trabajar en tu brazo porque ese tiro apesta- dijo Shaoran arrogantemente con la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa.

Rodé los ojos, _si él iba a estar hablando de fútbol entonces yo me voy de aquí._

-Te veo luego Shaoran- dije enganchando mi brazo al de Tomoyo antes de alejarme por el pasillo.

La mañana fue bien, los maestros estaban un poco sorprendidos cuando les dije todo sobre mi nuevo nombre, la mayoría de las veces lo olvidaron de todos modos y terminaron llamándome señorita Kinomoto. Llevaría un tiempo para mi acostumbrarme a mi nuevo nombre, así que apenas podía culpar a un maestro que en realidad no parecía creerme en primer lugar.

En el almuerzo todos querían hablar sobre nuestra boda y como fue, cada persona en la escuela había visto el vídeo de la misma.

Las chicas estaban frotando mis anillos y Tomoyo estaba recitando palabra por palabra la preposición de Shaoran. No tenía ni idea como es que lo recordaba porque esa noche ella también estaba perdida. Me senté allí con una sonrisa de orgullo sobre mi rostro todo el tiempo, no me importaba ser el centro de atención como pensé que lo haría. Estaba tan feliz de estar casada con Shaoran, que quería que todos lo supieran.

La campana sonó señalando el final del almuerzo y Shaoran me acompañó a la sala de estudio besándome fuera de la puerta suavemente, haciendo que llegara tarde a su clase sin duda.

-Te amo- murmuró contra mis labios quitando el cabello de mi rostro.

-También te amo Shaoran- susurré, él sonrió, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia los vestidores para cambiarse para el gimnasio.

Me dirigí a mi mesa en la parte trasera y saqué mi tarea de Ingles de esta mañana. Un par de minutos después una silla se recorrió junto a la mía haciéndome saltar.

Levanté la vista para ver a un chico que no conocía sentándose junto a mí, tenía el pelo rubio cenizo y ojos marrones.

Él sonrió.

-Hey, soy nuevo aquí, Kaoru Tachibana- dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-Sakura Li- dije sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿cómo te rompiste el brazo?- preguntó señalando mi escayola.

Sonreí incomoda.

-Me golpeé en clase de deportes- respondí asintiendo lentamente volviendo a mi ensayo de Inglés.

-Eso apesta. ¿Te dolió? Nunca me he roto nada antes...

-Sí, me dolió mucho pero está bien ahora, en realidad sólo molesta con el yeso- admití.

-Apuesto a que sí. Así que Sakura, ¿el yeso te hizo dejar de ir a las citas y esas cosas?- preguntó sonriéndome.

-La sala de estudio es para estudiar ¡no para socializar!- siseo el maestro desde el frente.

Le sonreí agradecida y volví a mi ensayo sin hablar de nuevo por el resto de la hora. Afortunadamente me libré de rechazar al chico nuevo, odiaba rechazar a las personas. En realidad no es su culpa, él no sabe que estoy con Shaoran ¡Cielos, probablemente ni siquiera sabía quién era Shaoran si él era nuevo!

Cuando la campana sonó guardé mis cosas rápidamente.

-¿Crees que podrías decirme como llegar al salón 401? Tengo Francés ahí en el siguiente periodo- preguntó Kaoru mirándome esperanzado.

-Ehh sí, en realidad tengo esa también, así que puedes venir conmigo- agarré la última de mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta con él pisándome los talones.

-¿Entonces, nunca respondiste a mi pregunta antes, la escayola hizo que dejaras de ir a citas y esas cosas?- preguntó sonriéndome.

Oh no. Me retorcí incomoda y abrí la boca para decirle que estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi marido pero gracias por la invitación, cuando escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre.

Solté un suspiro de alivio y me giré en dirección a la voz. Era Tomoyo. Estaba caminando hacia mí lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando notó al chico nuevo con el que estaba.

-Hey Tomoyo, um... Necesito ir al baño. ¿Crees que podrías mostrarle a Kaoru el aula de francés? Él es nuevo- dije levantando una ceja conocedora hacia ella.

-Por supuesto que puedo. Gusto en conocerte Kaoru, soy Tomoyo. ¿Qué te ha parecido aquí hasta ahora?- dijo amablemente.

La miré agradecidamente mientras me daba la vuelta hacia el baño, realmente no necesitaba ir pero rechazar chicos en realidad no era mi especialidad ¡Esperaba que para cuando volviera a la clase Tomoyo hubiera desviado su interés hacia ella y en realidad, no tuviera que decir nada!

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHAORAN**

-Hablando en serio, eres un hombre casado que tiene su propio hogar con su esposa y tienes dieciocho- dijo Kaoru de nuevo mirándome sacudiendo la cabeza en desaprobación.

-Vamos hombre, ¿sigues con eso otra vez? Sí,me gusta estar casado con Sakura y no, no es un error- dije por centésima vez hoy.

-No me malinterpretes, Sakura me agrada un montón, lo que quiero decir es... ¿Cómo puedes ser feliz durmiendo con la misma chica por el resto de tu vida en lugar de tirarte cualquier cosa que se mueva como todos?- preguntó mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

-Porque esa chicaes Sakura- contesté simplemente.

No sabía cómo explicarlo. Sakura era especial, siempre lo había sido y si hubiera sabido que un día querría estar conmigo habría esperado por ella también.

-Entonces chicos, salgan a la cancha para la práctica- gritó el entrenador interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

Sonreí agradecido por tener algo más que hacer que responder preguntas sin sentido sobre mi y Sakura. El entrenador se acercó a mí para regañarme por ausentarme estos últimos dos días, así que tuve que contarle sobre todo lo ocurrido, afortunadamente quedó todo claro y no me ha expulsado del equipo.

\- Entonces comencemos la práctica, vamos allí y hagámoslos sudar. Ayuda a Tachibana, es el nuevo receptor. Estuvo jugando mucho para su ultima escuela y somos afortunados de tenerlo pero no creo que tenga demasiada confianza- dijo golpeando mi espalda mientras caminábamos hacia el campo.

El chico nuevo era muy bueno pero el entrenador tenía razón, le faltaba un poco de confianza en su habilidad y estaba vacilando un poco para ir en serio por el balón. La práctica fue bien, el entrenador nos entrenó bastante duro lo que creo que era mi culpa por estar fuera por dos días.

La mayor parte del tiempo que estuve practicando no pude quitar mis ojos de la castaña que estaba sentada en las gradas hablando con Tomoyo. _Maldición mi esposa es tan hermosa._ Sentí algo impactar mi pecho y golpeé contra el suelo con fuerza. ¡ _Mierda necesitaba mantener la cabeza en el juego! ¡Guau eso dolió!_

-Lo siento ¿estás bien?- preguntó Tachibana mirándome en tono de disculpa mientras se quitaba de encima de mí y me tendía su mano ayudándome a levantarme.

-Si no hay problema, no estaba mirando así que tenías razón en sacarme. Debería estar agradecido de que fueras tú en lugar de uno de los otros chicos, de otra forma probablemente tendría una costilla rota para enseñarme a poner atención- bromeé golpeando su hombro y lanzando mis ojos a Sakura que se había levantado y me miraba con preocupación. La saludé para mostrarle que estaba bien.

-Ok chicos eso es todo por hoy- gritó el entrenador.

-Sí, estás un poco distraído, esa es tu hermana ¿verdad?- preguntó Tachibana asintiendo hacia Sakura y Tomoyo.

-¿Hermana?- pregunté confundido.

-Sí Sakura, ella dijo que su nombre era Sakura Li. Eres Shaoran Li ¿verdad? -preguntó.

 _¿Piensa que es mi hermana?_

Me reí y negué con la cabeza.

-Sakura no es mi hermana, ella es...- algo se estrelló contra mi espalda enviándome al suelo de nuevo. Gruñí y escuché a alguien reír encima de mí.

-Eriol, déjalo- gritó Sakura desde la barrera.

-¡Oh-oh la señorita está molesta!- dijo riendo mientras se levantaba.

-Tú no quieres verla molesta, confía en mí esa chica es como un fuego artificial cuando explota- dije sacudiendo la cabeza riendo y levantándome del suelo.

-¿Si? ¿Toda chispas y luego se esfuma?- bromeó sonriendo- Vamos Sakura, extrañe patearle el culo por el ultimo par de días- dijo riendo.

-¿Así que extrañaste mi trasero Eriol?- me burlé.

Eriol seguía riendo.

Kaoru sólo estaba parado allí mirando el intercambio. Me di cuenta de que le estaba sonriendo a Sakura. _¡Oh no!_

Tomé su mano y la jalé hacia mi haciéndola chillar.

-¡No! ¡Estás sucio!- ella hizo una mueca cuando puse mis brazos fangosos alrededor de ella empujando su perfecto cuerpo contra el mío haciendo que su uniforme se ensuciara también.

-Te gusto sucio- susurré sonriéndole.

-Bueno tienes razón allí, me gustas sucio- ella dijo. Sonreí y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, la había extrañado como loco todo el día y no podía esperar a llevarla a casa. Su boca estaba a centímetros de la mía haciendo mi boca agua.

-Pero no me gusta que meensucies- dijo apartando su rostro justo cuando mis labios estaban a punto de tocar los suyos.

La miré sorprendido mientras ella me sacaba la lengua.

-Oh estás muymetida en ello Sakura bear- advertí. Ella se rió, se dio la vuelta y corrió a través del campo. Le di un poco de ventaja ya que podía correr bastante más rápido que ella.

-Sera mejor que corras Sakura- grité detrás de ella, sonreí cuando la escuché reír más alto.

-Disculpen- dije meneando las cejas hacia los chicos que estaban mirando su huida.

Despegué en una carrera y ralenticé cuando comencé a alcanzarla demasiado rápido. Quería que ella consiguiera alejarse un poco de la escuela así podríamos estar a solas, incluso si era sólo por un minuto. Cuando ella estaba a mitad de camino a través del campo corrí a su lado y agarré su cintura frotando mi sudada cara en su mejilla haciéndola chillar.

-¡Shaoran!- se retorció riendo.

Deslice mis manos hacia su trasero y la levanté. Al instante envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura donde parecía encajar perfectamente, como si estuviera hecha para mí.

-Necesitas practicar para correr más rápido si no quieres que te atrape - me burlé.

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Quería que me atraparas- dijo riendo contra mis labios.

La besé duro saboreando cada segundo de ello, recuperando el tiempo perdido, fue difícil verla en clases y en los pasillos. Sin ser capaz de hablarle y tomar su mano cuando yo quería. Abrí la boca besándola profundamente poniéndome tan caliente que era irreal. Camine lentamente hacia los chicos, besándola mientras ella enredaba sus manos en mi cabello presionándose más cerca de mí.

Podía escuchar a todo el equipo silbar y abuchear burlonamente. Sonreí cuando Sakura retrocedió y se sonrojó como loca. Movió sus piernas como si fuera a bajarse así que puse mi mano en su muslo envolviéndolo de nuevo alrededor de mi impidiéndole alejarse de mí.

Ella sonrió y puso su frente sobre la mía.

-Te amo Shaoran- susurró.

-También te amo Sakura bear, demasiado.

Cuando llegamos al grupo me di cuenta de que Tachibana estaba mirándome de forma extraña. _¡Oh mierda, el piensa que Sakura es mi hermana!_ Me reí, supongo que esto luce un poco torcido con ella envuelta alrededor de mí de esta forma.

-Tachibana esta es mi esposa Sakura, Sakura este es Tachibana Kaoru el nuevo receptor- dije asintiendo hacia él.

Ella sonrió un poco incómoda.

-Sí, ya nos conocíamos ¿Así que juegas en el equipo Kaoru?- preguntó cortésmente.

Él nos miró sorprendido.

-¿Esposa? ¿Ustedes dos están casados? ¿Es por eso que su nombre es Li? Pensé... sí, ok supongo que tiene sentido... debería um... ir a ducharme- dijo torpemente. Se giró y comenzó a alejarse.

Sakura se rió abrazándome con fuerza.

-¿Quieres ir a hacer la compra después de que termines aquí?- preguntó emocionada.

-Claro Sakura bear. ¿Vas a cocinar algo agradable para mi esta noche como una buena esposita?- pregunté sonriendo.

-Claro, lo que tú quieras- presionó sus labios de nuevo sobre los míos terminando la conversación.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de los vestidores la presioné contra el muro exterior besándola profundamente. Casi había olvidado donde estábamos, estaba tan metido en ello _¡Maldición, mi esposa me vuelve salvaje!_

-¡Li! ¡Baja a la señorita Kinomoto y metete a tu ducha! - gritó el entrenador desde los vestidores haciendo reír al resto del equipo.

Sonreí tímidamente y la bajé extrañando su contacto casi al instante. Froté algo de barro de su camisa.

-Espérame aquí ¿ok?- dije mirándola con severidad. Odiaba perderla de vista, si algo le pasaba, literalmente perdería la única cosa que siempre me ha importado.

-En realidad tengo que ir a la biblioteca rápidamente y devolver mi libro de historia, olvidé hacerlo antes. Volveré para cuando salgas de la ducha- dijo besando mis labios de nuevo.

-Bueno, encuéntrame aquí entonces- besé su frente y me dirigí por una ducha fría, tenía que esperar un rato antes de que pudiera poner las manos sobre ella otra vez, no quería andar por la tienda sintiéndome como un jodido conejo cachondo o algo así.

Me duche rápidamente y me estaba vistiendo con el resto del equipo.

-¿Entonces van a dar una fiesta de inauguración o qué?- preguntó Eriol entusiasmado.

Fruncí el ceño, Sakura y yo no habíamos hablado sobre ello pero no creo que quisiera gente entrando y desordenando todo _¡Guau realmente me estaba volviendo responsable con la edad, la vida de casado me estaba volviendo un aburrido!_

-No lo sé hombre, probablemente no, me refiero a que no es muy grande para mucha gente. Podríamos tener a algunas personas para una película, comida para llevar o algo así- sugerí. _Estaba bastante seguro de que Sakura preferiría eso._

-Guau, una película y comida para llevar, ustedes son tan intrépidos como pareja- bromeó Eriol.

-Como sea sólo estás celoso. ¿Cómo te esta yendo con Daidouji de cualquier modo?- pregunté mientras salíamos por la puerta de los vestidores. Al instante mire alrededor por Sakura pero ella todavía no regresaba. Miré mi reloj eran veinte para las cinco, debería estar regresando de la biblioteca ahora.

Eriol suspiró.

-No lo sé hombre, ella va de caliente a frío, no sé que estoy haciendo mal y que estoy haciendo bien con ella. Me está volviendo loco- él negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

Sonreí.

-Por lo que yo he escuchado haces algo muy bien con tus manos pero no le digas que te dije. Sakura me dijo que no dijera nada al respecto- dije riendo mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro.

-¿Con mis manos? ¿Qué demonios hago con mis manos?- preguntó confundido.

Me reí.

-Ni idea hombre, pero al parecer a Tomoyo realmente le gusta, así que quizás deberías enfocarte en eso- menee mis cejas cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

-¡Oh eso! Sí ella lo hizo así ¿Demonios le dijo a Sakura? Guau debo ser muy bueno- dijo riendo luciendo un poco pagado de si mismo.

-No quiero escuchar sobre ello, eso fue lo que le dije a Sakura eso es lo que te digo a ti. Sólo estoy pasando información invaluable para ayudarte a ganar a la chica, pero por favor no le digas a Daidouji, no quiero que Sakura se meta en problemas por violar el código de chicas o lo que sea que tengan- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-No lo haré, voy a llamar a Tomoyo ahora para ver si esta libre esta noche. Te dejaré saber cómo fue mañana. ¡Gracias Shaoran!- Él abrió su celular sonriendo mientras se alejaba hablando con ella.

Sonreí y esperé otro par de minutos antes de empezar a preocuparme un poco por Sakura. _¿Dónde demonios estaba?_ Ya debería haber regresado de la biblioteca.

Abrí mi celular y la llamé pero estaba apagado. _¿Oh mierda porque está apagado su celular?_ Comencé a entrar en pánico mientras corría a la biblioteca. Daiki no vendría aquí, no dentro de la escuela. Sabía que yo estaba con ella, seguramente no se atrevería a cabrearme de nuevo.

Irrumpí en la biblioteca tan rápido que casi saqué la puerta de sus bisagras. Sakura estaba riendo con la bibliotecaria mientras la ayudaba a poner los libros de vuelta en el estante.

Ambas me miraron cuando entre corriendo probablemente me veía como un auténtico idiota.

-Hey Shaoran, te duchas rápido- dijo Sakura mirándome confundida.

-¿Rápido? Son casi diez para las cinco Sakura bear.

Ella hizo una mueca y me miró en tono de disculpa.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta. Estaba ayudando con los libros.

-No hay problema, no te preocupes- dije tratando de no mostrar el pánico que había sentido antes. Estaba siendo estúpido y sobreprotector.

-Bueno ustedes dos deberían irse entonces. Gracias por ayudarme Sakura y si vas en serio respecto a la ayuda entonces te veo mañana- dijo la bibliotecaria sonriendo alegremente.

-Sí adiós- gritó Sakura mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Sonreí y caminamos hacia la puerta, la miré con curiosidad preguntándome que estaba pasando. Ella sonrió.

-Soy voluntaria en la biblioteca después de la escuela cuando tienes práctica, espero que no te importe- explicó.

 _¡Oh con que era eso!_

-¿Si? Es una buena idea aunque extrañaré no verte sentada desde la barrera- dije señalándola burlonamente.

Ella rió.

-Bueno si no estoy allí serás capaz de concentrarte y jugar apropiadamente. Odio decirte esto pero desde que estamos juntos, juegas mal- se burló haciéndome reír.

-Vaya manera de levantarme el ánimo Sakura bear- rodé los ojos- Estaba preocupado cuando no regresaste, pensé que algo había pasado- admití.

-Shaoran deja de preocuparte- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Te llamé y tu celular estaba apagado, ¿necesitas cambiarlo o algo así?- pregunté encogiéndome de hombros saltándome su comentario. Sabía que era molesto para ella por lo preocupado que estaba pero ese era mi trabajo ahora ¿no?

¿No se le permiteal marido preocuparse por su esposa?

-¡Oh no!- murmuró deteniéndose y mirándome incomoda.

Sonreí y la miré esperando para que me dijera que perdió otro teléfono celular o algo así. Esa era una de las cosas de Sakura, un celular nunca le duraba más de seis meses antes de que se rompiera o lo perdiera, siempre ha sido lo mismo.

-Lo apague anoche, olvide decírtelo. Lo siento mucho Shaoran, quise decirte pero luego me distrajiste con toda la charla y la ducha esta mañana y entonces simplemente lo olvidé- ella divagaba. _Sakura nunca divagaba ¿de qué está hablando?_

La miré esperando que continuara y ella cerró los ojos luciendo un poco apenada.

-¿Qué Sakura?

-Daiki me llamó de nuevo durante la noche, no quería despertarte. Lo lamento mucho, quería decirte esta mañana lo prometo- dijo bajando la mirada.

Sentí la rabia explotar dentro de mí.

-Qué demonios ¡¿Te llamó de nuevo?!- grité.

Ella hizo una mueca y me miró en tono de disculpa.

-Shaoran por favor no te enfades, quería decirte- suplicó.

Suspiré y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella con fuerza.

-¡No estoy cabreado contigo Sakura bear, estoy furioso con él!- dije tratando de controlar mi voz cuando todo mi cuerpo estaba tratando de forzarme a entrar en el auto e ir y golpear a ese maldito.

-Siento mucho darte problemas siempre- dijo con tristeza.

Retrocedí y acuné su rostro en mis manos.

-Sakura , nada de esto es tu culpa. Azuma debe estar desquiciado o algo para seguir así- dije apretando los dientes para no escupir su apellido.

-Aunque deberías haberme despertado anoche. ¿Por qué siquiera respondiste la llamada?- dije negando con la cabeza.

-No sabía que era él, sonó y respondí rápido para no despertarte. Había respondido antes de darme cuenta que era él- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Incline la cabeza y besé sus labios suavemente por un segundo.

-¿Qué dijo Sakura bear?- pregunté, en realidad no quería saber pero lo necesitaba.

-Lo mismo de siempre, que lo sentía, que quería verme- dijo limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro.

-¿Te amenazó con hacerte daño o lo que sea?- todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso por el estrés.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no lo hizo- dijo rápidamente mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi presionando su cuerpo contra el mío apretadamente.

-Necesitamos reportar esto- suspiré. _¿Cuándo demonios iba a parar esto?_

-Shaoran sólo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad. ¿Por favor? Necesitamos conseguir comida y comenzar a comportarnos como una pareja de casados, no pasarnos toda la tarde en la estación de policía ¿Qué tal si sólo consigo un número nuevo?- preguntó mirándome esperanzada.

Suspiré y pensé al respecto, él no sabía donde vivíamos, no sabría su número así que no tendría manera de contactar con ella de nuevo y la policía probablemente no haría nada por una llamada telefónica de cualquier modo, más o menos nos dijeron que él tenía que violar la orden a lo grande antes de que pudieran arrestarlo.

-Tengo una mejor idea ¿qué tal si intercambiamos nuestros celulares por un par de días? Así no tendrás que molestarte en decirles a todos sobre tu nuevo número- ofrecí. Esa no era la verdadera razón pero ella no necesitaba saberlo, en realidad, la verdadera razón podría no gustarle. Si tenía su teléfono y él llamaba aún conseguiría hablar con el cabrón y decirle exactamente lo que voy a hacerle si se acerca a ella de nuevo.

-Shaoran esa no es una buena idea, sólo deberíamos librarnos de ello o algo, entonces él no podrá llamar de nuevo- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Reportarlo o intercambiar números, tú eliges- dije levantando las cejas hacia ella sabiendo que ella no querría reportarlo esta noche. Estaba desesperada por comenzar a vivir como una pareja de casados y para ser honesto yo también.

Ella pensó al respecto por un minuto mientras yo esperaba pacientemente, sabía que había ganado sólo necesitaba darle tiempo para pensarlo, la conocía demasiado bien.

-Esta bien pero si llama de nuevo nos lo quitaremos de encima y lo reportaremos- dijo mirándome.

-Absolutamente- confirme. Besé su frente y la lleve hacia la puerta.

-Vamos Sakura bear, vamos al supermercado y consigamos provisiones porque me harás un filete esta noche.

-¿Ahora?- ella rió. Asentí con la cabeza y le di mi cara de suplica que ella nunca puede resistir.

-¡No esa cara! Bien haré un bistek- ella rodo los ojos sonriendo.

El viernes se fue tan rápido como el día anterior, la gente todavía estaba emocionada sobre nosotros estando casados. Sakura aun recibía miradas asesinas de un montón de chicas o eso es lo que ella me dijo de todos modos, yo no vi nada. Estar casado no las detiene de coquetear conmigo y ofrecerse a hacer todo tipo de cosas de zorra en el armario de suplementos o en los baños al igual que lo hacían siempre.

Ellas no cogieron la indirecta en absoluto, nadie se compara con Sakura, nunca lo hicieron. Siempre les deje claro a todas las chicas con las que me acostaba que no estaba interesado en una relación. Por qué demonios se acostaban conmigo después de que les decía eso no tengo ni idea, pero nunca las sacaba en absoluto. Nada parecía ponerlas más ansiosas, queriendo ser la única que me haría comprometerme a algo.

No obstante, ahora que estaba casado la atención parecía haberse duplicado, era como si ellas estuvieran determinadas a separarnos. No había manera de que dejara que eso pasara sin embargo, Sakura era la chica de mis sueños y no la dejaría por nada en el mundo.

 **.**

 **.**

Me senté de vuelta sobre el sofá y la observé pintar otra muestra de pintura en la pared del salón. Aunque el verde era mi color favorito, en lo que a pinturas se refiere todas lucían igual para mi, verde claro, verde oscuro, verde cálido, verde frío. _Quiero decir vamos, era verde, que demonios importaba si "Susurro de manzana" era ligeramente más fresco que "Brisa de menta". ¿Qué demonios significa fresco de todos modos? ¡Guau apestaba en decoración!_

El timbre de la puerta sonó y ella retrocedió mirándome con preocupación.

-Todo va estar bien Sakura bear- dije quitándola de mi regazo y dirigiéndome a la puerta principal.

Abrí la puerta para ver a nuestras madres paradas allí sonriendo alegremente. Mis ojos fueron detrás de ellas para asegurarme de que en definitiva no habían traído a mi papá o a el Sr. Fujitaka, ellas dijeron que no lo harían pero Sakura había estado preocupada por mi siendo lastimado todo el día. Cuando estuve satisfecho de que ellos no estaban con ellas sonreí y abrí la puerta ampliamente para dejarlas entrar.

Después de unos minutos Sakura se encontraba charlando alegremente con su madre.

Me volví hacia mi madre que me jaló en un gran abrazo.

-Te extrañe Shaoran, ¿ustedes dos lo están haciendo bien? ¿Necesitas algo de dinero o lo que sea?- preguntó mirándome con preocupación mientras acunaba mi rostro en sus manos.

-Estamos bien mamá, en serio, gane algo de dinero en Tokyo, todo esta listo lo prometo- confirmé.

-La casa no es lo mismo sin ti. Tu padre siente mucho lo que hizo Shaoran. Él quería venir hoy pero le dije que te diera un par de días- dijo mirándome suplicante.

Me tensé ante la idea de él abofeteando a Sakura. No estaba listo para perdonarlo, creo que si lo veía al momento querría golpear la mierda fuera de él así que era mejor que se mantuviera lejos por un tiempo.

-Sí, no quiero verlo- me encogí de hombros ignorando la forma en que el rostro de mi mamá decayó ligeramente.

-Puedo entender eso Shaoran pero ustedes dos tendrán que hablar eventualmente ¿no?- preguntó limpiando una lágrima que caía.

No me gustaba ver a mi mamá triste, dolía en mis entrañas, nunca quise lastimarla pero no podía conseguir que esa imagen de la mejilla roja de Sakura saliera de mi cabeza.

-Eventualmente- me encogí de hombros esperando que "eventualmente" estuviera a un largo tiempo de distancia.

Ella sonrió .

-¿Entonces vas a mostrarme alrdedor?- preguntó cambiando de tema, sonreí agradecido ya que eso fue un poco incómodo.

-Por supuesto-dije.

Nadeshiko y a Sakura comenzaron a hablar sobre la pintura de nuevo. Gruñí para mis adentros, _¡Maldita sea, por favor no comiencen de nuevo! ¡Brisa de Menta es suficiente!_

-Voy a hacer café- me excusé cuando ellas comenzaron a discutir colores para el dormitorio. ¡Hombre, odiaba la decoración!

Me tomé mi tiempo haciendo bebidas y cuando regrese al salón ellas estaban saliendo del baño todavía charlando animadamente. Sakura extrañaba a su mamá, también extrañaba a su padrastro pero se negaba a admitirlo. Se dejo caer a mi lado y envolví mi brazo alrededor de ella.

-Es un poco raro pensar que mi hijo está casado y que tengo una nuera pero ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro. Todos podían ver eso, sólo era cuestión de tiempo- dijo mamá tomando una taza de café y sacudiendo la cabeza pareciendo divertida.

Nadeshiko rió y asintió con la cabeza en confirmación.

-El amor no tiene edad- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Este lugar es tan encantador y ustedes se han establecido cómodamente, por lo que veo- dijo mamá sonriéndonos sentándose en el sofá con nosotros.

-Sí, estamos desempacando bastante ahora. Vamos a pintar mañana si quieren venir y ayudar- sugirió Sakura entusiasmada.

-Me encantaría venir y ayudar ¿crees que podría traer a tu papá Shaoran? Sé que también querrá ayudar- preguntó mi mamá mirándome esperanzada.

Fruncí el ceño. Abrí la boca para decir que no cuando Sakura apretó mi mano. La miré, estaba mirándome suplicante. A ella no le gustaba la idea de mi no viendo a mi padre y creía que debería dejarlo ir por el bien de mi madre.

Sakura estaba matándome, sabía que no quería verlo así que ¿por qué estaba mirándome de esa forma? Sabía que ella estaba tratando de ayudar y que no quería que perdiera a mi familia pero iba a ser muy difícil estar en una habitación con él.

-Por favor Shaoran, por tu mamá- susurró, haciendo girar mi anillo de bodas distraídamente alrededor de mi dedo mientras sostenía mi mano.

Supongo que podía dejarlo ir por mi mamá, suspiré y asentí con la cabeza.

-Bien, traelo pero si dice alguna cosa que no me guste se va de aquí- dije con severidad.

Mi mamá me sonrió felizmente, rodé los ojos y miré a Sakura.

-Sabes que es lo correcto- susurró apretando mi mano tranquilizadoramente.

-Lo sé- murmuré a regañadientes.

Después de otro par de minutos Sakura y nuestras madres fueron a preparar algo para cenar, descanse la cabeza sobre el sofá y la escuché riendo allí dentro con ellas. Ella sonaba tan feliz que hizo que mi corazón doliera un poco, me encantaba hacer feliz a esa chica.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 **SAKURA**

Me senté en la gradas con Tomoyo y Eriol, Shaoran estaba parado frente a mi protectoramente mientras escaneaba la multitud por Daiki. Había ido un paso más allá hoy, no estaba sentada en la entrada de los vestuarios como la semana pasada. En realidad estaba sentada detrás del banco de entrenadores así podría mantener un ojo sobre mi mientras estaba jugando.

-Bien, no creo que este aquí, si lo ves o lo que sea entonces ve directo al entrenador ¿si? Y si es durante un descanso entonces puedes venir al vestuario y encontrarme- dijo inclinándose para mirarme con severidad.

-Sí –dije dándole una sonrisa.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Prometo que iré directo al entrenador o te encontraré en el vestuario si él se acerca a mi o me llama de nuevo- dije.

Sonrió pero todavía se veía tenso.

-Bien. Te amo Sra. Li- besó la punta de mi nariz y retrocedió escaneando la multitud de nuevo rápidamente antes de darse la vuelta y correr al centro del campo con el resto del equipo que estaba calentando.

-Guau, Shaoran sí que es sobreprotector- dijo Tomoyo negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

-Lo sé, juro que va a conseguirse un ataque al corazón si sigue así- fruncí el ceño observando mientras él saltaba en el lugar balanceando sus brazos alrededor preparándose para jugar.

Se veía tan apuesto en ese uniforme. ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta de lo guapo que era Shaoran antes de ir a esas vacaciones?

Siempre supe que era guapísimo pero ni una vez lo miré con otras intenciones, siempre vi la atracción que ejercía sobre otras chicas pero nunca fue ese chico conmigo. Siempre fue sólo mi mejor amigo. Es curioso ver como evolucionó todo durante ese mes lejos, estaba muy agradecida por esas vacaciones pero parte de mi no podía evitar desear haberlo visto así antes. Perdimos mucho tiempo siendo amigos cuando todo el tiempo había tenido al chico perfecto justo enfrente de mí y simplemente no podía verlo.

El juego fue a la perfección, ganamos así que estaba feliz al respecto pero odiaba verlo jugar. Nunca se lo había dicho pero literalmente preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar que aquí, viéndolo golpear el suelo, incluso fue pisoteado un par de veces. Cómo disfrutaba jugando esto no tengo ni idea.

Después del partido trotó hacia mí.

-¿Hey, tu hombre lo hizo bien o qué?- preguntó sonriéndome arrogantemente.

Me reí y asentí con la cabeza.

-Si, no jugaste tan mal hoy- me burlé.

Sonrió y me beso suavemente, me di cuenta de que estaba siendo cuidadoso de no tocarme porque estaba cubierto de barro y sudor y yo tenía que salir.

-Entonces voy a ir a ducharme ¿quieres venir y esperarme en la oficina del entrenador?- preguntó mirándome esperanzado.

Arrugué la nariz.

 _¿Oficina olorosa a sudor? ¡No gracias!_

-¿Qué tal si voy con Tomoyo y Eriol al restaurante?- sugerí esperanzada.

En lugar de ir directo a la fiesta de esta noche, un grupo de amigos míos y de Shaoran íbamos a salir a cenar, una especie de celebración por nuestra boda, que ahora también estaría mezclada con la celebración de que ganaron el juego.

Shaoran me miró un poco dolido.

-Ok, pero quédate con ellos.

-Lo haré y deja de estresarte- me puse de puntillas y presioné mis labios en los suyos. Cuando me aparte sonreí.

-Ve a ducharte, hueles mal- me burlé, en realidad olía increíble, sudado y sucio definitivamente se adaptaba a Shaoran por alguna razón.

Se rió y golpeó mi trasero antes de girarse hacia Eriol.

-¿Vigilala por mi, ok?- pidió suplicante.

-Claro, no te preocupes- Eriol palmeó su hombro tranquilizadoramente. Seguí a Tomoyo y a Eriol hasta su coche en el estacionamiento.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante Eriol abrió la puerta del auto para nosotras.

Salí enganchando mi brazo con Tomoyo, ella le dio una sonrisa a Eriol y enganchó su brazo libre a través del suyo jalándolo hacia la puerta riendo.

Conseguimos una mesa para once y nos sentamos en la parte trasera tonteando hasta que el resto de los chicos apareció, en realidad eran todos los que fueron a Tokyo y fue agradable ver a todos juntos de nuevo. Era como algún tipo de fiesta de bodas o algo. Kaoru también vino ya que Shaoran quería tratar de sacarlo de su caparazón un poco y hacerlo encajar más en el equipo, él siempre fue considerado.

Eriol se deslizó en el asiento junto al mío rápidamente y le sonrió a Shaoran quien frunció el ceño y fue a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa.

-Oh pobre bebé esta fuera, no consiguió sentarse junto a su esposa- bromeó Eriol lanzándole un palito de pan a Shaoran.

-Como sea, sólo estás celoso porque yo la llevare a casa- Shaoran meneó las cejas sugestivamente.

Eriol rió.

-Bueno, por lo menos alguien conseguirá algo esta noche- murmuró mirando a Tomoyo astutamente por el rabillo del ojo.

Le di un codazo en las costillas sonriendo, a Eriol le gustaba ella, Shaoran me lo había dicho pero me hizo prometer que no interferiría. Estaba desesperada por decirle porque a ella también le gustaba pero no creo que estuviera lista para un novio a tiempo completo. Eriol era tan adorable y en serio me agradaba, me encantaría que ellos estuvieran juntos apropiadamente.

Todos estábamos riendo y comportandonos como niños mientras esperábamos a que nuestra comida llegara. Todos los chicos se estaban burlando el uno del otro sobre los errores que cometieron durante el juego de esta noche, incluso Kaoru estaba bromendo lo que era lindo. Todo el equipo lo aceptaba, en realidad era un buen grupo de chicos.

-Eriol se ve guapo esta noche- le susurré a Tomoyo. Estaba matándome no interferir pero se lo prometí a Shaoran. _En realidad esto no era interferir ¿no? Sólo estaba dándole un pequeño empujoncito en la dirección correcta._

Ella lo miró, él estaba sentado allí riendo histéricamente por algo que alguno de los chicos había dicho. En el momento exacto en que ella lo miró, él se ahogo con su bebida cuando estaba riéndose y casi la esparció por todos lados, la bebida goteó por su mejilla.

Me reí mientras Kaoru lo golpeaba en la espalda riendo.

-Tan guapo- ella se rió, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

-Sabes que lo quieres incluso con la baba- me burlé.

Ella rodo los ojos.

-¿Sabes que salí con él anoche? En realidad fue divertido, pase un buen rato y no tuvimos relaciones, así que no es eso lo que lo hizo bueno como todos esperan que lo sea. Es la primera vez que disfruto una cita- ella se sonrojo un poco mirándolo de nuevo.

Sonreí.

-Él es un buen chico. Quizás deberías darle una oportunidad. ¿Te pidió volver a salir?- pregunté cruzando los dedos mentalmente.

-Sí me pidió salir con él mañana- ella mordió su labio mirándolo pensativamente.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- pregunté, con la esperanza burbujeando en mi interior.

-Le dije que pensaría al respecto. No quiero engancharme a ningún chico. Hice eso antes y cuando él me engaño dolió demasiado, juré que nunca dejaría que un chico tuviera ese poder sobre mi de nuevo. - dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Pero qué si él no te lastima? No puedes ir por la vida asustada de tomar una oportunidad- dije sinceramente. Miré a Shaoran. _Estaba a punto de interferir ahora y estaba en ligero peligro de romper mi promesa._

-Sí, quizás tienes razón- ella asintió mordiendo su labio mirando a Eriol de nuevo, él la miro al mismo tiempo y sonrió. Realmente debe estar loca para no darle una oportunidad, quería sacudirla y agarrarlos a ambos y encerrarlos en un cuarto y no dejarlos salir hasta que hablaran. Sólo debería decirle lo que me dijo a mi y entonces él podría tranquilizarla ya que a él realmente le gustaba.

Suspiré y me levanté de la silla cuando ellos comenzaron a flirtear el uno con el otro a mis costados así que estaba atrapada en el medio. Le sonreí a Shaoran cuando lo pase para ir al baño. Él agarró mi mano y me jalo sobre su regazo envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi.

-¿Hey Sakura bear, a dónde te estás escabullendo?- se burló pasando sus manos por mi espalda haciéndome estremecer ligeramente.

Miré a sus ojos ambar y sonreí.

-Sólo estaba yendo al baño- dije.

Me miró con una sonrisa de lado.

-Ve, estaré allí en un par de minutos- respiró mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome reír.

Sonreí entendiendo y lo besé antes de levantarme de su regazo, prácticamente corrí hacia los baños. Espere cerca de la esquina fuera de la vista para que él me siguiera cuando no hubiera moros en la costa. Apenas podía respirar estaba tan emocionada.

Lo escuché acercarse y solté una risita _¡Esperaba que no nos atraparan!_ Caminó en torno a la esquina y mi corazón de detuvo.

No era Shaoran. Era Daiki.

Él agarró mi mano y me jaló hacia adelante poniendo su mano en mi boca antes de que incluso tuviera oportunidad de gritar. Había una salida de emergencias justo al lado izquierdo de los baños así que empujó la barra hacia abajo para abrir la puerta y nos empujó a ambos a través de ella cerrándola detrás de él.

Me soltó e inmediatamente me aparté de él y miré de nuevo hacia la puerta para ver que era de las que solo abren desde dentro, no había manija ni nada de este lado. Él estaba parado a un lado y ese era el camino de regreso al frente del restaurante, así que tendría que pasarlo para regresar a la puerta principal. No había nadie alrededor, acabábamos de salir a la parte trasera del restaurante con los botes de basura en el centro de un pequeño callejón oscuro. No había a donde correr.

 _¿Oh no, qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy conseguir que Shaoran venga a ayudarme?_ Acaricie mi bolsillo con la esperanza de que mi móvil estuviera allí, incluso mientras lo hacía sabía que era inútil, mi celular estaba en mi bolsa, la cual estaba dentro del restaurante donde había estado sentada.

Asimile esto en un par de segundos a pesar de que se sentía como si hubiera estado parada aquí una eternidad pensando maneras de escapar, Daiki sólo estaba de pie allí sonriéndome. _¿Se había olvidado de que no debe acercarse a mí y de que estoy con Shaoran?_

-Hola Jailbait- chilló acercándose a mí. Gemí y retrocedí tropezando con la valla de alambre detrás de mí.

-No estés tan asustada de mí, no quiero lastimarte de nuevo lo prometo- murmuró acercándose de nuevo.

Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento, en realidad se veía un poco desaliñado, no estaba bien afeitado, tenía un par de días de barba allí. Las ropas que llevaba estaban revueltas y arrugadas como si las hubiera usado por un par de días o hubiera dormido con ellas o algo así.

-Daiki esto no está permitido. No debes estar cerca de mí. ¿Por qué me seguiste hasta aquí?- dije sin aliento mientras comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

 _Sólo necesitaba calmarme y mantenerlo hablando o algo. Shaoran vendría a los baños buscándome en uno o dos minutos y cuando se diera cuenta que no estaba allí esperando por él, comprobaría afuera ¿cierto? Intentaría con la puerta para incendios y me buscaría ¿no? Oh por favor Shaoran ayúdame, rogué silenciosamente. ¿Por qué no traje mi bolsa al baño? ¡Podría haberlo llamado o algo! Estúpida, estúpida Sakura._

-No te seguí, estaba aquí primero- me sonrió mientras pasaba la mano por un costado de mi cara. Me encogí lejos de su mano y una mirada de dolor cruzó su rostro.

-¿Por qué estás tan asustada de mi todavía? Te dije que no te lastimaría de nuevo- murmuró mirándome en tono de disculpa.

-¡La última vez que te vi me abofeteaste en la cara dos veces y la vez anterior a esa rompiste mi brazo! ¿Cómo podría no estar asustada de ti?- pregunte asustada. _¿Cielos, solo estoy provocándolo? Debería estar hablando con el tranquilamente hasta que Shaoran venga por mi. ¡Necesitaba mantenerlo hablando, cálmate Sakura!_ Mi corazón estaba fallando en mi pecho y mi respiración salía en pequeños jadeos superficiales haciéndome sentir un poco mareada.

-Y me disculpé por eso, ¿vas a mantenerte en mi contra por siempre?- preguntó arrogantemente con su cabeza hacia un lado dándome su apariencia de niño inocente.

-Daiki sencillamente no deberíamos estar hablando- dije mirando alrededor

 _¿Dónde está Shaoran?_

-Sólo quería decir hola ya que por lo visto, no quieres hablar conmigo por teléfono nunca más- hizo un pequeño mojín mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío, enganchó sus dedos a través de la valla a cada lado de mi cuerpo por lo que estaba inmovilizada contra la cerca, sin manera de pasarlo en absoluto.

-Yo sólo... nosotros... tú- tartamudee tratando de no llorar.

Él sonrió.

-Estoy aquí cenando con mi hermana y su novio. Al parecer están un poco preocupados por mí. Les dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse, ya que sólo extrañaba a mi novia- dijo en voz baja.

 _¿En que está pensando?_

-¿Por qué están preocupados por ti?- pregunté tratando de comprar algo de tiempo y mantenerlo hablando así no me golpearía o besaría de nuevo. Quizás incluso tratara de violarme esta vez, estábamos en un callejón abandonado, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que lo hiciera.

-No he estado durmiendo muy bien y he estado bebiendo un poco últimamente, sólo es para mantener mi mente fuera de ti. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti Jailbait, nunca había querido a una chica tanto como te deseo a ti- dijo uno de sus dedos arrastrándose por mi cadera.

-Quizás deberías ver a alguien Daiki- murmuré. Mi voz apenas arriba de un susurro, mantuve los ojos pegados a la puerta contra incendios, alguien más tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que no había regresado hasta ahora ¿no? _¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí afuera?_ Se sentía como una eternidad ¿pero siquiera había pasado uno o dos minutos ya?

-Estoy viendo a alguien, te estoy viendo. Un poco de tiempo contigo debería hacer el truco- él sonrió y acercó su rostro a centímetros del mío. Volví la cabeza y cerré los ojos mientras ponía las manos sobre su pecho tratando desesperadamente de empujarlo lejos de mí.

Él casi gruño cuando cogió mis manos y las quitó de su pecho presionando su cuerpo contra el mío de nuevo. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, estaba tratando de no hacerme daño, sólo estaba sosteniendo mis manos suavemente.

-¿Qué demonios está mal contigo Jailbait?- pregunto furiosamente.

Lo miré, estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia mí, claramente molesto. Sentí sus dedos frotar los anillos en mi mano izquierda. Tragué saliva en voz alta.

-Yo sólo... Daiki esto tiene que parar. No soy tu novia- murmuré nerviosamente.

Sus dedos todavía estaban tocando mis anillos de boda y compromiso mientras levantaba mi mano para mirarlos, él frunció el ceño ligeramente confundido.

-Son lindos- dijo ignorando mi observación sobre que no soy su novia. Era como si tuviera un oído selectivo y sólo pudiera escuchar lo que quería.

-Sí- susurré. Mi corazón estaba golpeando tan fuerte en mi pecho que estaba sorprendida de que él no pudiera oírlo.

-¿Dónde los conseguiste? ¿Siempre los has llevado?- preguntó curiosamente.

 _Oh Dios no voy a mentirle sobre estar casada con Shaoran, incluso si se enoja al respecto._

-Son anillos de boda- dije mirando a su rostro encontrar el mío, sus ojos tornándose duros.

-¿Anillos de boda?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, me casé el fin de semana pasado- dije intentando tranquilizarme, pero no podía.

Él sostuvo mi mano con fuerza casi aplastando mis dedos haciéndome hacer una mueca.

-¿Te casaste? ¿Es alguna jodida broma? Porque si lo es, no es gracioso- gruño mirándome en advertencia.

-No es una broma- dije sin aliento mientras trataba de sacar mi mano de su agarre.

-¿Te casaste con él? ¡Estamos hablando de ese jodido pendejo de Li de nuevo ¿verdad?!- gritó empujándome contra la valla con fuerza mientras el golpeaba su mano contra ella a la altura de mi rostro, esquivándome por pocos centímetros. Lloriqueé e hice mi mejor intento de permanecer calmada.

-Shaoran y yo… estamos casados ahora Daiki, así que debes dejarme en paz- dije tratando de sonar más confiada de lo que me sentía, en realidad me sentía enferma, mis piernas estaban temblando ligeramente, no estaba segura de cuanto más podrían soportarme.

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Esto es algún tipo de broma enferma. No puedes estar casada, no eres mayor de edad- él rodo los ojos, su rostro suavizándose un poco. _Él piensa que estoy_ _bromeando_ , solté el aliento que no me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

Escuché la puerta abrirse detrás de él pero como estaba parado tan cerca no podía ver a Shaoran todavía. Sonreí agradecida y esperé a que Daiki fuera tironeado fuera de mi. No lo fue. En su lugar, hablo una mujer.

-¿Daiki que demonios estás haciendo aquí afuera? Estábamos esperándote, la comida esta aquí.

Él se volvió y miró sobre su hombro, vi a una hermosa chica con cabello negro parada en la entrada mirándolo como si fuera idiota o algo. _Esta debía ser su hermana, se parecían un poco._

-Hey Yuzu, sí lo siento, sólo estaba hablando con Sakura- dijo Daiki envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y empujándome hacia su hermana.

-¿Oh en serio? ¿Eres Sakura?- sonrió cortésmente. _Guau, obviamente no le había dicho nada de la policía o la orden de restricción._

-Es un placer conocerte por fin, he estado escuchando un montón sobre ti de Daiki. Eres la primera chica sobre la que ha hablado- ella sonrió cariñosamente a su hermano.

Puse una sonrisa falsa y me alejé de Daiki hacia su hermana tendiendo mi mano hacia ella.

-Es un placer- dije aún nerviosa pero aprovechando el momento.

Ella sonrió y estrecho mi mano mirando mi escayola un poco desconcertada, me moví así podría pasar por delante de ella hacia el edificio poniéndola entre Daiki y yo. La calidez del restaurante me rodeo y mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse por lo cerca que estaba Shaoran. Él estaba en la otra habitación podría gritar su nombre y él estaría aquí en un instante. Mi corazón estaba volviendo a la normalidad ante el solo pensamiento de él.

-Quizás podrías venir a la casa para cenar una noche- sugirió Yuzu.

Daiki sonrió felizmente.

-Le encantaría, ¿verdad Jailbait?

Sonreír débilmente.

-Tengo que regresar con mis amigos- asentí hacia el restaurante.

-Ok bueno dispongan de un día con Daiki. Estoy agradecida de que estés de vuelta de tus vacaciones. Él ha sido un verdadero gruñón sin ti- dijo palmeando a Daiki en el hombro pero sonriendo alegremente al mismo tiempo. _¿Le dijo que estaba de vacaciones? ¡En serio, esta tan desquiciado!_

-Gusto en conocerte- murmuré mientras me daba la vuelta y me alejaba tan rápido como podía.

Cuando llegué a la mesa tomé la mano de Shaoran y lo puse sobre sus pies, él me miró con aire culpable.

-Lo siento mucho Sakura bear, fui pillado escabulléndome en los baño de chicas y el gerente me hizo volver a mi asiento. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo de todos modos?

-Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo- dije acercándome a él y presionando mi rostro contra su pecho. Podía sentir las lágrimas comenzando a construirse en mis ojos.

-¿Sakura, qué pasó?- preguntó abrazándome fuerte, su voz sonaba con un poco de pánico y estrés.

-Por favor tenemos que irnos ahora mismo Shaoran, ¿conseguirás mi bolsa? Tenemos que irnos ya- dije desesperadamente. Iba a tener un colapso total en cualquier minuto y no quería hacerlo aquí. Además no quería a Shaoran en ningún lugar cerca de Daiki, sabía que probablemente lo golpearía y casi se metió en problemas por eso la última vez. No podía meterlo en problemas por defenderme.

-Ok Sakura bear- se apartó de mí y se inclinó bajo la mesa agarrando mi bolsa del piso. Sacó dinero y se los tendió a Eriol.

\- Paga nuestra comida ¿ok? Tenemos que irnos- dijo rápidamente.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Eriol sonando confundido.

Mantuve la mirada firmemente pegada al suelo tratando de controlar mi respiración cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro.

\- Hablaré contigo luego- le dijo Shaoran en voz baja.

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura e inmediatamente me giré hacia la puerta caminando velozmente con él a mi lado. Cuando llegamos a su auto las lágrimas estaban rodando por mi rostro, las limpié furiosamente _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil y llorar todo el tiempo?_ Él espero en mi puerta simplemente mirándome, luciendo ligeramente asustado mientras me metía en el auto. Cerró la puerta detrás de mí y corrió a su lado. Subió y arranco el auto.

-¿Sakura, está todo bien? ¿Has tenido un accidente o algo? ¿Alguien te lastimó?- preguntó desesperadamente.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No, nada de eso. Sólo tenemos que irnos de aquí, te diré luego. Conduce al este- dije asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el camino.

Él frunció el ceño luciendo incluso más confundido. Miré por el parabrisas, podía ver el auto de Daiki aparcado a dos lugares más abajo del de Eriol. _¿Cómo no lo vi cuando llegamos?_ Supongo que estaba distraída con mis amigos y no estaba exactamente buscando el auto de Daiki en el estacionamiento.

Recé para que Shaoran no viera su auto, si él sabía que Daiki estaba allí dentro, entonces regresaría tras él y no podría manejar eso. Afortunadamente no se dio cuenta porque estaba muy ocupado disparándome pequeñas miradas preocupadas mientras conducía por el camino.

-¿Qué paso Sakura? Estás asustándome- dijo Shaoran tomando mi mano mientras conducía.

-No te asustes Shaoran ¿sí?... Pero tenemos que ir a la estación de policía- dije tragándome los sollozos.

-¿Te llamo de nuevo?- preguntó, su rostro endureciéndose un poco mientras que su otra mano estaba apretándose sobre el volante.

Tragué saliva y negué con la cabeza.

-No, él estaba en el restaurante- susurré. El auto se desvió del camino haciéndome aferrarme al asiento cuando él dio un frenazo.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Estaba en el restaurante? ¡¿Lo viste allí?!- gritó furiosamente.

-Por favor cálmate Shaoran, no puedes sólo detenerte en el medio del camino- dije haciendo una mueca cuando miré sobre mi hombro a un par de autos que también habían pisado los frenos y estaban parados detrás de nosotros haciendo sonar sus bocinas furiosamente. Uno de los autos nos rodeó y el conductor gritó obscenidades mientras nos pasaba.

Shaoran frunció el ceño enojado y aparcó a un costado del camino por lo que los autos podrían pasar, todos ellos nos miraron furiosamente al pasarnos de largo.

-¿Estaba allí?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Sí - susurre.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste podría haber ido y resolverlo?-dijo Shaoran mirándome molesto.

-Eso es exactamente el por qué no te lo dije, no puedes simplemente ir y enfrentarlo Shaoran, te meterás en problemas- chillé sacudiendo la cabeza furiosamente. No podía siquiera pensar en él metido en problemas o incluso algo peor que eso, saliendo herido.

-¿Él te vio?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí ¿podemos ir a la estación de policía y reportarlo, por favor?- rogué. No quería hablar sobre esto con Shaoran, estaba a un paso de conducir de vuelta al restaurante por lo que podía ver en su rostro. Le diría una vez que llegáramos a la estación.

-¿Hay algo que reportar?- preguntó Shaoran mirándome fijamente como si estuviera tratando de arrancar la verdad de mis ojos. Me retorcí en mi asiento, odiaba mentirle pero no podía decirle todavía. Cuando lo descubriera se iba a volver loco y sería mejor que Daiki ya estuviera en custodia cuando Shaoran se enterara.

-Sí, puedes llevarnos sin conseguir matarnos- me burle tratando de aligerar el humor en el auto, literalmente podías cortar la atmósfera con un cuchillo, él estaba muy tenso.

-Creo que puedo manejarlo- murmuró encendiendo el auto de nuevo y arrancando. Mire a través el parabrisas al camino, podía sentir la intensa mirada de Shaoran casi haciendo un agujero en un costado de mis rostro así que mantuve mis ojos pegados firmemente al frente. Como es que no morimos por el camino no tengo idea porque él difícilmente miró el camino.

Cuando aparcamos en el estacionamiento unos quince minutos después estaba calmada de nuevo. Sólo estar cerca de Shaoran me hacía sentir mejor, y estábamos a punto de denunciarlo. Esperaba que pudieran hacer algo al respecto ahora y él se quedara lejos de mí.

Shaoran desabrochó mi cinturón de seguridad y se apoderó de mi cintura y me jaló sobre su regazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi así no podía alejarme de él.

-¿Te lastimó Sakura?- preguntó, su voz casi temblando por la ira.

-No- susurré presionando mi rostro en un lado de su cuello.

-¿Hablaste con él?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Me agarró cuando estaba esperándote cerca de los baños y me arrastró fuera a través de la puerta de incendios- murmuré contra su cuello. Sentí su cuerpo dar un tirón en el asiento cuando todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó agarrando mis hombros y apartándome de él así podría mirarme a la cara.

-No mucho, ahora sabe que estamos casados. Vio mis anillos pero pensó que estaba bromeando- murmuré mirando a Shaoran en tono de disculpa. Él no se merecía todo este lío. Deberíamos ser como una pareja de casados normal en la fase de la luna de miel, no dirigirnos a la policía a denunciar cosas como esta todo el tiempo. Shaoran se merecía algo mejor que yo, él se merecía todo.

-¿Pero no te lastimó?- preguntó acunando mis rostro en sus manos mirándome con preocupación.

Negué con la cabeza y me incliné hacia delante presionando mis labios suavemente sobre los suyos.

-No me hizo daño, lo prometo. Vayamos a reportarlo y luego consigamos algo de comida, estoy hambrienta- dije tratando de cambiar de tema del chico que me estaba acosando.

Estuvimos en la estación de policía por casi tres horas, no tenían a nadie que tomara nuestro denuncia así que tuvimos que esperar por casi dos horas a que un oficial se desocupara. Me senté allí comiendo unas galletas que Shaoran había comprado en la máquina expendedora. Cuando por fin nos entrevistaron tuve que ir a través de todo una y otra vez. Casi todo el tiempo pude sentir el odio saliendo de Shaoran en oleadas, su mano apretada en un puño sobre su pierna. Si él veía a Daiki en este preciso momento estaba bastante segura de que lo mataría.

Finalmente después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad y un día. Habíamos terminado, una vez que había firmado mi denuncia salimos y fuimos de vuelta al auto. Me acomodé de nuevo en mi asiento, casi era media noche ahora y estaba hambrienta y cansada, sólo quería acurrucarme en la cama con mi marido y que él me sostuviera.

-¿Aún estás hambrienta Sakura bear?- preguntó Shaoran mientras conducía a nuestro apartamento.

-Un poco pero puedo esperar hasta el desayuno- me encogí de hombros, en realidad ni siquiera tenía la energía para comer ahora de cualquier modo.

-Ok, entonces iremos directamente al apartamento ¿bien?- dijo tomando mi mano y acariciando la parte trasera con su pulgar. No Tomaría mucho tiempo llegar a casa, no había mucho tráfico a esta hora de la noche estaríamos en casa dentro de diez minutos. Seguí a Shaoran cansadamente hasta nuestro apartamento, suspiré y me dejé caer en la orilla de la cama. Ni siquiera me molesté en quitarme la ropa.

Shaoran sonrió y tiró de mi camisa sobre mi cabeza lanzándola al suelo antes de empujarme en el hombro haciendo que me tumbara sobre la cama. Sus manos bajando por mi cuerpo hasta la cinturilla de mi falda. Me las quito lentamente antes de cernirse sobre mí, sus ojos ámbar ardiendo en los míos haciendo que mi estómago revoloteara.

-Prométeme que no te lastimó- susurro.

-Lo juro- asentí con la cabeza, envolví mi mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza y jale su boca a la mía. Estaba tan estresado que todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Lo besé, mostrándole cuanto lo amaba y necesitaba, respondió besándome con la misma intensidad haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara en mi pecho. Hicimos el amor hasta agotarnos. Necesitaba sacar de su mente a Daiki y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

 **.**

 **.**

Me desperté temprano a la mañana siguiente tan emocionada que quería saltar arriba y abajo. Mi mamá y los padres de Shaoran vendrían alrededor de las once así que teníamos que tener todo listo para entonces. Estaba un poco nerviosa sobre Hien viniendo, sabia que en realidad Shaoran no lo había perdonado en absoluto y no quería verlo. Esperaba que ellos estuvieran bien hoy, supongo que necesitaba mantenerlos separados o algo así y mantener la paz. Sólo fue un shock para él supongo, nosotros sólo habíamos anunciado que estábamos casados. Por lo menos el quería resolver las cosas con Shaoran, no como mi padrastro que seguía negándose a reconocer siquiera que estábamos casados.

Justo después de las once sonó el timbre. Salte del sofá para responder pero Shaoran agarró mi mano poniéndome suavemente detrás de él, estaba preocupado de que su padre me lastimara, podía decirlo por la manera en que su mandíbula estaba apretada. Ambos fuimos a la puerta principal y vi su cuerpo tensarse mientras la abría para mostrar a tres de ellos parados allí. El su padre estaba en la parte de atrás y se veía extremadamente avergonzado y apenado.

-Hey- murmuró Shaoran abriendo la puerta, todavía manteniéndome ligeramente detrás de él. Mi mamá entró como si perteneciera a este lugar, tenía un brazo lleno de sabanas viejas salpicadas de pintura y estaba usando un par de monos que sólo la había visto sacar cuando estaba decorando.

-¿Buenos días, no estamos interrumpiendo nada?- ella me sonrió mientras entraba al salón y tiraba las sabanas al suelo. Habíamos movido un montón de muebles al centro de la habitación esta mañana después de que llegamos de la tienda con la pintura.

Sonreí y miré de vuelta hacia los padres de Shaoran, Ieran le sonrió a Shaoran agradecidamente mientras besaba su mejilla. Se veía realmente incomoda y supongo que de algún modo estaba en medio de los dos hombres de su vida. Si ellos no podían reconciliarse entonces ella lo encontraría realmente difícil.

-Hola mamá- Shaoran asintió con la cabeza, me di cuenta de que puso una sonrisa forzada cuando su papá atravesó el umbral.

-Shaoran, Sakura- Hien asintió en señal de saludo mirándonos a ambos en tono de disculpa.

-Siento mucho lo que paso. Nunca lastimaría a Sakura, no puedo creer que hice eso. Sólo fue el calor del momento, no debí hacerlo.

Como estaba presionada contra Shaoran sentí su cuerpo tensarse aun más, como una serpiente lista para atacar.

-Si otro momento como ese ocurre de nuevo tú y yo vamos a tener un problema- Shaoran gruño furiosamente.

Hien negó con la cabeza.

-No volverá a pasar, lo siento mucho y gracias por dejarme venir y ayudar hoy. Realmente lo aprecio, no merezco que me perdones.

-No estás perdonado- chasqueó Shaoran mirándolo en tono de advertencia. Todavía no había cerrado la puerta principal, se veía como si estuviera contemplando lanzar a su padre devuelta afuera y cerrar la puerta en su cara. Hice una mueca ante lo incómoda que era esta conversación y apreté la mano de Shaoran, se volvió hacia mí y le di mi cara de cachorrito. Por favor déjalo ir le rogué con mis ojos. Él suspiro y se volvió hacia su padre.

-Pero gracias por ayudarnos con la pintura- murmuró a regañadientes.

Hien me sonrió agradecido y sonreí de vuelta, realmente era un buen hombre de corazón y era como un segundo padre para mí no quería sacarlo de mi vida si podía evitarlo.

-Sera mejor que vaya a ver lo que están haciendo sus madres, probablemente esparcir pintura en el suelo conociéndolas-dijo el Sr. Hien excusándose tímidamente y dirigiéndose a la sala de estar al final del pasillo.

Puse mi mano sobre la de Shaoran en la puerta y la cerré, él suspiro y se volvió hacia mí. Estaba muy orgullosa de él, sabía que no quería ver a su papá de nuevo y el hecho de que estuviera poniendo eso a un lado lo hacía incluso más hombre para mí.

-Eso era lo correcto- susurré acercándome a él.

Asintió frunciendo el ceño.

-Supongo.

-Gracias por hacer esto por tu mamá, sé que no querías- envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y mordí su barbilla suavemente a Shaoran siempre pareció gustarle eso.

-No lo hice por ella Sakura bear. Lo hice porque tú querías. Esta matándome tenerlo aquí después de lo que te hizo- murmuró.

Me aparté y lo miré.

-Bueno, gracias por hacer esto por mi- besé sus labios suavemente. Realmente era el chico más adorable del mundo y era muy afortunada de tenerlo.

Él suspiro y asintió presionando sus labios contra los míos por un segundo antes de apartarse y sonreírme.

-Vamos Sakura bear, mi papá tiene razón, sabes que nuestras madres van a estar esparciendo pintura en el suelo.

Me reí y lo seguí hacia al salón donde estaban muy ocupados discutiendo juguetonamente sobre quien conseguiría el rodillo más grande y quien pintaría los bordes. Hien sonrió tímidamente cuando entramos, se veía realmente incómodo y en realidad sentía un poco de pena por él para ser honesta.

\- Sr. Hien cree que podría ayudar a Shaoran a mover el resto de los muebles al centro de la habitación antes de empezar?- pregunté palmeando a Shaoran en el trasero alegremente.

-Claro- Hien sonrió felizmente.

Escuche a Shaoran gruñir en voz baja junto a mi así que le di un pequeño empujoncito en dirección a la estantería. Fui a unirme a la discusión sobre quien conseguía los rodillos y quien las brochas, todo el tiempo mirando a Shaoran mientras movía los muebles más grandes con su papá. Al parecer entablaron una pequeña plática, algo sobre fútbol y la escuela. Shaoran parecía estar haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo.

La policía llamó más tarde ese día para decirnos que habían arrestado a Daiki por romper las normas de la orden de restricción pero como en realidad no me lastimó ni amenazó, no era un caso que pudiera arreglarse con rapidez. Lo dejaron en libertad bajo fianza y tendría que ir a la corte en un mes, ellos dijeron que el mejor resultado que podíamos esperar del juicio sería el servicio a la comunidad.

Shaoran estaba menos que feliz al respecto, bueno era una especie de eufemismo, ya que estrelló el vaso que sostenía contra la pared del coraje pero no había nada que nosotros pudiéramos hacer al respecto. Esperaba que ahora que en realidad Daiki iría a la corte eso le daría un poco de juicio de que no estaba interesada. No podría acercarse a mi de nuevo estaba segura de ello, si lo hacía entonces la policía lo arrestaría de nuevo y esta vez lo retendrían hasta su caso en la corte. Ellos le dijeron esto también así que estaba muy consciente de la situación, él no podía ser tan tonto así que me relaje un poco.

Finalmente Shaoran y yo comenzamos a vivir como una pareja de casados incluso tuvimos nuestra primera pelea pero para ser honesta fue un poco forzada porque ambos la encontramos divertida. Él se quejó de que no había lavado los platos y yo me quejé de que no puso su ropa en la lavandería. Gritamos por un minuto antes de que ambos nos echáramos a reír y termináramos haciendo el amor en la ropa sucia todavía discutiendo de ida y vuelta.

Sus padres y mi mamá se habían quedado para cenar una noche. Mi padrastro aun se rehusaba a hablarme o a Shaoran. Mi mamá dijo que vendría con el tiempo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas en ello.

La decoración estaba finalmente terminada y juro que Shaoran y yo estuvimos en un alto vapor de pintura por un par de días así que estaba agradecida de que hubiera terminado. El equipo de fútbol de Shaoran también lo estaba haciendo genial, había una especie de competición en la que estaban metidos y habían calificado en las finales que eran en una semana a partir de mañana. Él estaba entrenando duro, cada día después de la escuela iba a una práctica de una hora y media. ¡Daba gracias de haber arreglado ser voluntaria en la biblioteca porque me mataría verlo ser tecleado y sacado del juego por una hora y media cada día! Trabajar en la biblioteca por esta semana había sido como un regalo del cielo.

No podía esperar a que la temporada de fútbol terminara, estaba preocupada por el constantemente de principio a fin pero él no parecía entenderlo. Odiaba verlo hacer muecas de dolor cuando se movía o cubierto de moretones por los salvajes placajes, en mi opinión cuanto antes terminaran mejor. Aparte de eso habíamos estado viviendo juntos por exactamente dos semanas y la vida no podía ser más perfecta. Vivir como la Sra. de Shaoran Li, en realidad era como vivir un sueño.

Hoy era viernes y no podía esperar para que el fin de semana comenzara. Este fin de semana seriamos libres de andar en la sala de estar en pijama comiendo helado hasta que saliera por nuestras orejas si queríamos. Shaoran había estado trabajando tan duro en la práctica toda la semana que se merecía relajarse el fin de semana. Tenía un montón de masajes y baños de burbujas planeados con los que sabía que disfrutaría.

Sólo necesitábamos ir a través de una práctica más sin que saliera demasiado herido y luego podría comenzar el fin de semana. Besé sus labios una última vez y corrí hacia la biblioteca ignorando el silbído que envío mientras me alejaba. Sonreí para mí misma y abrí la puerta mirando sobre mi hombro para verlo de pie allí al otro lado del pasillo con su mano en la puerta, asegurándose de que llegaba bien antes de ir a la práctica.

-Ve- le dije.

Él sonrió.

-Ya voy- murmuró de regreso todavía parado allí esperando a que entrara. Todavía era tan sobreprotector que simplemente era ridículo pero eso lo hacía sentir mejor así que no me quejaría. Él levantó una ceja hacia mí y sonrió, lucía tan atractivo que tuve que morder mi labio. _¡Una hora y media y contando!_ Suspiré y entré sabiendo que estaría parado allí hasta que entrara así que bien podría ceder y dejarlo ganar.

La señora Yang me sonrió cálidamente cuando entré.

-Hola Sakura.

-Hola ¿entonces que voy a hacer hoy?- pregunté mirando la pila de libros devueltos que estaban apilados allí listos para ser guardados.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Devoluciones si no te importa- me miró en tono de disculpa pero para ser sincera era bastante divertido como una especie de ratón de biblioteca. Mucho mejor que estar sentada en el frío escuchando a Shaoran gritar y estrellarse en el piso así que estaba agradecida de lo que sea que pudiera hacer.

Los cargue en un carrito y me puse a trabajar poniéndolos en los lugares correctos, tomándome mi tiempo en caso de que ella no tuviera nada más que hacer para mí y me enviara al campo o algo. Justo antes de las cuatro, no pude demorarlo más tiempo así que me dirigí al escritorio mirándola esperanzada.

-¿Algo más que tenga que hacer?- pregunté desesperadamente mirando alrededor por una tarea.

-En realidad tengo un montón de pedidos que los estudiantes han puesto así que tengo que ordenarlos en la biblioteca central. ¿Te importaría hacer eso por mi?- sacó otra silla junto a mí y encendió la laptop.

Solté un suspiro de alivio y me dirigí al escritorio sentándome en la silla junto a ella llenando la formas para las solicitudes. Después de cinco minutos sonó el teléfono de la librería. Respondió sonriendo.

Me miro en tono de disculpa.

-Lo siento Sakura pero no puedo dejarte aquí por tu cuenta por seguridad. Es después de las horas de escuela ahora así que la escuela se metería en un montón de problemas si te caes y te lastimas y no hay nadie aquí contigo.

 _Sólo quedaban veinte minutos de la práctica ahora, así que por lo menos no tendría que mirar tanto tiempo._

-Está bien, iré a ver que está haciendo Shaoran- me levanté de la silla y agarré mi mochila.

-Que tengas un gran fin de semana Sakura – dijo despidiéndose ya en los pasillos. Me despedí de ella y brinqué hacia el estacionamiento haciéndola reír y dirigirse en otra dirección hacia la oficina del director.

Entrecerré los ojos cuando salí, era mucho más brillante que la pobre biblioteca así que necesitaba ajustar mis ojos. Eché a andar a través estacionamiento hacia el campo de la escuela al otro lado.

Escuché pasos detrás de mi así que me detuve y miré alrededor preguntándome quién podría estar aquí a esta hora del día. Normalmente toda la escuela dejaba el lugar tan pronto como era posible, nadie se quedaba después a menos que estuviera en un club o deporte al que estuvieran asistiendo. Parpadee en torno al estacionamiento pero no pude ver a nadie en absoluto, estaba desierto. Sólo estaba siendo una tonta, lo sabia pero no podía desacelerar los latidos de mi corazón cuando me di la vuelta y caminé un poco más rápido hacia el campo.

De repente alguien me agarró por detrás, un brazo se envolvió alrededor de mi cintura y el otro cubrió mi boca, ahogando mi grito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **SHAORAN**

Finalmente el entrenador sopló el silbato señalando el final de la práctica. Sonreí agradecido y froté mis doloridas manos sacudiendo la mugre de la última tecleada que había tomado. El entrenador quería ir a través de todas las jugadas y con lo afortunado que soy conseguí ser voluntario para jugar en la oposición en la mayoría de ellas así que pase la mayor parte del tiempo de la última hora y media levantándome del suelo. Agradecía a Dios silenciosamente de que Sakura estuviera adentro porque ella hubiera enloquecido hoy, eso fue brutal.

Supongo que el entrenador necesitaba que trabajáramos duro, el siguiente sábado era la final del Campeonato Estatal y queríamos ganar. Y me refiero a toda la escuela, no sólo a los jugadores y estaba bastante seguro de que estábamos listos para ello, siempre y cuando ninguno de nosotros se lesionara en la semana previa, entonces deberíamos ser capaces de ir por una victoria fácil.

El entrenador me hizo una señal cuando todos se dirigían a la ducha, me quedé ligeramente rezagado dejando que el resto del equipo entrara así podría hablar conmigo en privado.

Sonrió cuando llegué a él.

-Gran práctica joven Li, sólo necesitas mantener un ojo en Tachibana, todavía le falta confianza y necesito que esté al máximo de su juego, listo para el sábado- me palmeó en la espalda mirándome esperanzado.

-Hablaré con él no se preocupe entrenador, todo estará bien. Será fácil- dije agitando mi mano despectivamente, en definitiva teníamos el mejor equipo, nuestro récord esta temporada era implacable y tendríamos a "The Crows" en nuestras manos, listos para el partido la próxima semana.

-Li sólo quería agradecerte por todo el trabajo duro del año pasado, sé que siempre pusiste el cien por ciento pero este año realmente hiciste el trabajo más fácil para mí. Eres un león como capitán- dijo con una sonrisa complaciente- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres probar para una universidad de fútbol? Sé que podría conseguir que un par de reclutadores vengan a verte jugar, podría cobrar un par de favores- ofreció mirándome con curiosidad.

Sonreí agradecido pero negué con la cabeza, no quiero jugar profesionalmente, esa nunca fue mi intención, no tenía el compromiso o la dedicación para hacer esto toda mi vida.

Mis intereses estaban más en la mecánica, desde que era pequeño siempre me habían fascinado todos las cosas robóticas y las máquinas. Sakura siempre se burlaba de mí al respecto porque cuando conseguía un juguete nuevo por mi cumpleaños inmediatamente después lo desarmaba para ver cómo funcionaba en lugar de jugar con él.

El aprendizaje de ingeniería que me habían ofrecido en realidad era como mi trabajo soñado y sabía que disfrutaría yendo a trabajar todos los días. _¡Bueno, excepto cuando tuviera que dejar a Sakura desnuda en la cama en la mañana, entonces estoy bastante seguro de que mi trabajo podría volverse un dolor en el trasero!_

-Estoy seguro, gracias entrenador, no quiero hacer esto para siempre, sólo es diversión para mí- me encogí de hombros.

Él sonrió con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza.

-Desearía tener tu talento Li, fue un placer para mí ser capaz de enseñar a un joven talento- apretó mi hombro y asintió hacia la puerta de los vestidores.

-Ve a ducharte y lleva a tu esposa a casa, sé que es lo único en lo que estás pensando ahora mismo- se burló.

Sonreí agradecido, había estado esperando que la práctica terminara desde que me puse el uniforme de prácticas hace una hora y media. Este fin de semana Sakura había prometido que seriamos sólo nosotros así que tendría a mi esposa la mayor parte del tiempo por el próximo par de días.

Me paré bajo el chorro de la ducha dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre mis hombros y espalda. Me sequé y cambié rápidamente y fui a la biblioteca para encontrarla. Cuando empujé la puerta no se abrió. La miré confundido e intenté de nuevo pero estaba cerrada. _¿Qué demonios?_ Miré a través de la puerta pero incluso las luces estaban apagadas _¿Por qué demonios estaría cerrada la biblioteca? Ella siempre me esperaba allí. Quizás terminó antes, la Sra. Yang podría haber tenido algo que hacer esta noche y necesitaba irse antes._ Suspiré y me dirigí de vuelta hacia el campo, debe haber salido mientras me estaba duchando y nos cruzamos en el camino o algo así. Apuesto a que estaba sentada en las gradas leyendo o empezando su tarea. Cuando llegué al campo revisé las gradas por ella pero allí no había nadie. _¿Dónde demonios estaba?_

El entrenador salió de los vestidores y me miró confundido.

-Creí que ya te habías ido- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No puedo encontrar a Sakura. ¿La ha visto venir por aquí? La biblioteca está cerrada- estaba comenzando a preocuparme. Sabía que estaría estresado si ella no estaba allí, así que no se habría ido muy lejos sin mandarme un mensaje o algo.

El entrenador negó con la cabeza.

-No la he visto, ella no vino por aquí. Probablemente esta esperándote en el auto- se encogió de hombros.

Traté de obligarme a relajarme, _tenía razón a lo mejor estaba esperándome en el auto escuchando música o algo así_. Asentí con la cabeza, me giré y corrí hacia el estacionamiento de nuevo. Mientras corría hacia allí pude ver que ella no estaba en el auto. Comencé a sentirme enfermo, ella no haría esto sin una buena razón, no con todos los problemas que tenemos con Azuma cerniéndose sobre nuestras cabezas, no le gustaba preocuparme.

Saqué mi celular y la llamé pero fue directo al buzón de voz. Mi corazón estaba comenzando a latir un poco más rápido, mientras daba vueltas en círculos buscándola. De pronto vi algo tirado en un costado, en el lado más alejado de la escuela, corrí hacia allí y antes de que siquiera estuviera allí sabía que era la mochila de Sakura. La recogí del suelo con manos temblorosas.

-¡Sakura!- grité llamándola lo más fuerte que pude, esperando que ella sólo hubiera dejado caer su bolsa o algo así y que solo estuviera jugándome algún tipo de truco. Si estaba allí en serio íbamos a tener una gran discusión porque esto estaba asustándome hasta la muerte.

-¡Sakura!- llamé de nuevo, pero no había respuesta. Saqué mi celular, tratando de llamarla de nuevo, corrí de regreso hacia la oficina para ver si alguien la había visto.

Cuando irrumpí por la puerta de la oficina vi a la Sra. Yang saliendo de la oficina del director sonriendo mientras hablaban. Los alcancé rápidamente interrumpiendo su conversación.

-¡Sra. Yang! ¿Sabe dónde está Sakura?- pregunté desesperadamente, me di cuenta de que mi voz estaba tan tirante por el estrés que ni siquiera sonaba como mía.

Me sonrió cortésmente y me miró confundida.

-Ella fue a encontrarte hace más o menos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó preocupada al notar mi desesperación.

Gruñí y metí las manos en mi pelo _¿dónde demonios podía estar?_

-Ella no llegó al campo, acabo de encontrar su mochila en el estacionamiento- dije atropelladamente.

El Director dio un paso adelante y agarró mi hombro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Intentaste llamarla?- preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, sólo me manda al buzón de voz- susurré.

Necesitaba salir de aquí y mirar afuera de nuevo, no puedo permanecer en esta oficina mucho más, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

 _¿Qué hago si Azuma vino aquí? ¿Qué si se la llevo mientras estaba entrenando y nadie sabía? La Sra. Yang dijo que ella vino a buscarme hace cuarenta y cinco minutos. Si se trataba de él podría haber hecho cualquier cosa con ella hasta ahora._ Podía sentir la rabia hirviendo dentro de mí, si Azuma había tocado uno sólo de los cabellos de su cabeza, esta vez iba a matarlo. No había manera de que dejara pasar esto, no de nuevo, tenía que alejarse de una jodida vez de mi esposa porque esto se estaba volviendo una locura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA**

Mire a Daiki mientras conducía. Me sentía aterrorizada, _Shaoran se volvería loco cuando se diera cuenta de que no estaba en la escuela._

Daiki tenía una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro mientras nos llevaba a Dios sabe dónde, me senté allí tranquilamente sin querer molestarlo ni nada. Prácticamente me había llevado pateando y gritando dentro de su auto pero no había nadie alrededor que viera o escuchara, así que nadie sabría que me había ido hasta que Shaoran comenzara a buscarme.

Afortunadamente había aprendido después del incidente de la última vez. Había estado llevando el celular en mi bolsillo en lugar de dejarlo en mi bolso así que sabía que lo tenía conmigo, pero no podía llamar a nadie mientras él estuviera conmigo. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde íbamos así que no quería arriesgarme a sacar el teléfono y perder la única llamada que probablemente tendría tiempo de hacer.

Él no me había herido, sólo me metió en su coche y me había ordenado que dejara de llorar, estaba tratando de controlarme, no quería enfadarlo y darle una excusa para lastimarme. Sólo tenía que seguirle el juego, mantenerlo hablando y buscar una oportunidad de llamar a Shaoran, él llamaría a la policía y todo estaría bien. Sólo tenía que mantenerme calmada, sin molestarlo y rezar para que no nos llevara demasiado lejos.

Me miró y sonrió.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?- preguntó como si toda esta situación no estuviera pasando en absoluto.

Tragué saliva y desee que mi voz saliera con más confianza de la que sentía.

-Estuvo bien.

-Eso es bueno. Has estado en la biblioteca por mucho tiempo después de la escuela- declaró haciéndome congelar. _¿Había estado vigilándome en la escuela? Esto era peor de lo que pensaba._

-Tengo un trabajo de voluntaria- dije en voz baja mientras rechazaba otra llamada que estaba vibrando en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Me sentí mal por Shaoran pero primero necesitaba averiguar a dónde íbamos. No podía sólo presionar responder porque Shaoran podría gritar a través del teléfono o algo así y entonces Daiki lo descubriría y perdería mi única oportunidad.

-Sí, antes dijiste que te gustaba leer, apuesto a que te conviene trabajar allí- me sonrió mientras se detenía en una calle que no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba.

Asentí con la cabeza y miré alrededor buscado el nombre de la calle o algo que pudiera orientarme pero no había nada y sentí que mi corazón se hundía un poco más.

-¿A dónde vamos Daiki?- pregunté tratando de no sonar demasiado interesada pero lo suficiente para seguirle el juego.

Sonrió.

-Mi casa, pensé que te gustaría venir a pasar el rato o algo así. Podríamos conseguir comida para llevar si tú quieres- sugirió felizmente.

-No tengo hambre- murmuré.

Se detuvo en un camino de entrada y de nuevo miré alrededor desesperadamente por el nombre de la calle _¿Sabría Shaoran donde vivía Daiki si le decía que estábamos en su casa? ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Qué voy a hacer una vez que entre con Daiki... seguir fingiendo que esto es normal y mantenerlo hablando? Qué si él quiere besarme... o más_. Me tragué un sollozo ante la idea de lo que probablemente querría de mí si estábamos solos en su casa.

Se volvió hacia mí y sonrió.

-No has estado en mi casa antes, demonios nunca había traído a ninguna chica así que esta es la primera vez para mí- rió en voz baja, en realidad se veía un poco nervioso al respecto.

Tragué saliva y asentí sin saber que decir, en realidad estaba aterrorizada de entrar con él. Por lo menos cuando estábamos en el auto me proporcionaba un cierto grado de seguridad, estábamos en la calle así que no podía imponerse sobre mí, pero una vez que estuviéramos dentro sería una historia diferente.

Abrió la puerta y sopese mis opciones, _¿Podía ser más rápida que él si corría por la calle gritando por ayuda? ¿Podría alguien siquiera oírme o verme? No había visto a nadie afuera, probablemente la gente estaba en el trabajo o algo así._

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en encerrarme en el coche, pero no tenía las llaves, _¿sería fácil arrancar un auto?_ sinceramente no parecía demasiado difícil en las películas, solo había que frotar dos cables juntos y el auto arrancaba. Sin duda valía la pena intentarlo. Cuando su puerta se cerró golpeé mi mano en el seguro de mi puerta antes de deslizarme a su lado y hacer lo mismo con su seguro, miré alrededor impotentemente. Tiré de la visera esperando que una llave de repuesto cayera como en las películas, pero por supuesto no sucedió.

Miré a la columna de direcciones preguntándole como quitaría la cubierta de plástico para llegar a los cables internos. Chillé cuando su mano golpeó el techo del auto haciendo un gran estruendo.

-Abre la puerta Jailbait- llamó tranquilamente a través de la ventana mientras señalaba el seguro de la puerta. Estaba intentando con sus llaves en la puerta pero mantuve mi mano firmemente presionada en el seguro así no podría abrir la puerta. Miré su rostro y negué con la cabeza llorando inútilmente. Sus ojos eran duros y sabia que no debería haber hecho esto. Sólo debería haberle seguido el juego e ir adentro, _Por Dios era tan estúpida, me refiero a que ¿arrancar un auto? ¡En verdad estaba loca si pensé que podría lograrlo!_

-Abre la maldita puerta Sakura- gruño, su aliento empanando el cristal mientras me miraba en advertencia.

-Por favor Daiki sólo quiero ir a casa- supliqué todavía arañando el borde del plástico tratando de sacar la cosa. Era una total damisela en apuros y lo primero que iba a hacer cuando saliera de esta situación si es que salía, era googlear como arrancar un auto porque sería muy útil saberlo ahora mismo.

Se apartó del auto y simplemente lo observé con el corazón en la garganta.

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba dejándome en el auto?_ Miré alrededor rápidamente tratando de encontrar la casa más cercana en la que pareciera haber alguien dentro, un auto en la entrada, la televisión encendida o algo así. Por lo menos podría correr hasta allí y decirles que llamaran a la policía o algo. Mi único consuelo era que cuando saliera de la situación en la que estaba la policía ya sería capaz de retenerlo hasta su juicio en unos meses, estaría fuera de las calles y Shaoran y yo estaríamos libres de preocupaciones por un rato.

Me sentí enferma, apenas podía respirar mientras mantenía una mano sobre el seguro de la puerta y la otra en la manija del auto para salir por la puerta y correr tan pronto como estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de mi. Tres casas más abajo había un auto en el camino de entrada así que es allí a donde me dirigiría.

A unos metros de distancia del auto él se inclino y recogió algo de la hierba antes de volverse hacia el auto de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. Miré a su mano desesperadamente para ver que estaba sosteniendo una gran piedra.

Se detuvo a un lado del auto y me miró de nuevo.

-¿Vas a abrir la puerta Jailbait?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza y sonriéndome desquiciadamente.

Negué con la cabeza limpiando las lágrimas que estaban cayendo incontrolables por mi rostro. Rodó los ojos y echó el brazo hacia atrás, apenas tuve tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me alejé cubriéndome el rostro antes de que su mano y la piedra se estrellaran en la ventana del conductor esparciendo cristales en todas partes, sobre mi regazo y hombros.

Grité y lo escuché hurgar en la cerradura, agarré la manija de la puerta con ambas manos tratando de mantener la puerta cerrada pero sabía que era inútil incluso mientras lo hacía. En realidad solo tenía una mano buena y no estaba ni de cerca de ser lo suficientemente fuerte contra él. Abrió la puerta de un tirón casi haciéndome caer fuera del auto al mismo tiempo, de donde la estaba sosteniéndola con fuerza.

Agarró mi antebrazo y me tiró sobre mis pies, golpeándome de nuevo contra el auto haciendo que mi cabeza se estrellara contra él y mi cuello ardiera en lo que se sentía como un latigazo. Lloriqueé cuando vi pequeñas luces en las esquinas de mi visión mientras el dolor se disparaba atraves de mí haciéndome sentir un poco enferma.

-¡Eso fue jodidamente estúpido Sakura, ahora tendré que arreglar mi auto!- gruñó con su mano apretándose en mi brazo haciéndome gemir. _¡Shaoran, por favor ayúdame!_ Grité una y otra vez en mi cabeza pero sabía que era inútil porque él ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

-Yo... Yo lo siento- murmuré tratando de dejar de llorar.

Su rostro se suavizó cuando suspiró y pasó su mano por un lado de mi rostro suavemente limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Sólo no hagas cosas temerarias. Me refiero a ¿qué pasa contigo? Te dije que no quería lastimarte de nuevo pero tú no quieres perdonarme ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que lo siento Jailbait?- preguntó inclinando la cabeza y besándome en la mejilla suavemente haciendo que la bilis subiera en mi garganta.

-Quiero ir a casa. Mis padres estarán preocupados por mi- susurré, sabía que no podía mencionar a Shaoran en absoluto. Parecía romperse ante la mención de su nombre así que no quería arriesgarme a que se volviera loco de nuevo.

-No les importará que te quedes a pasar el rato conmigo. No te he visto en siglos- dijo en voz baja, su mano bajando por el costado de mi pierna mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío y su nariz subía por un lado de mi barbilla.

Asentí lentamente tratando de pensar en algo más.

-¿Yuzu está en casa? ¿Me gustaría verla de nuevo?- dije débilmente, mi voz rompiéndose ligeramente mientras hablaba.

Negó con la cabeza y besó un lado de mi cuello.

-No, estará este fin de semana. Sólo seremos tú y yo. Sin nadie que nos moleste, algo de tiempo a solas por fin- ronroneó, su mano se deslizó por mi trasero apretándolo con fuerza. Se apartó de mí rápidamente y agarró mi brazo de nuevo prácticamente arrastrándome hacia su casa.

Cerré los ojos y lo dejé llevarme adelante sabiendo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Cuando estuvimos dentro me detuve y él me soltó, mire alrededor sorprendida, el interior lucia tan normal.

-¿Daiki puedo usar tu baño?- pregunté débilmente mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa falsa que lo hizo sonreír de vuelta.

-Claro Jailbait, mi casa es tu casa. Es al final, por allí, asintió con la cabeza pasillo abajo y luego se volvió a la puerta principal poniendo el seguro. Salté cuando hizo clic, sentí como si el sonido del eco atravesara todo mi cuerpo y me diera piel de gallina ante la finalidad de ello.

Tragué saliva en voz alta y me di la vuelta buscando en el pasillo por el baño, vi una puerta al final así que camine rápidamente hacia ella rezando para que no me detuviera. Tal vez había una ventana o algo allí y sería capaz de salir y correr hacia esa casa a un par de puertas de distancia.

-No tardes demasiado Jailbait- llamó Daiki.

Tragué saliva y puse una sonrisa falsa mientras asentía. Tan pronto como estuve en el baño vi la ventana, corrí hasta ella rápidamente, esperanza burbujeando dentro de mí, pero no se abría.

Saque el teléfono de mi bolsillo rezando para que Daiki no me escuchara hablando aquí, si lo hacía entonces, seria juego terminado.

Marqué el numero de Shaoran rápidamente y contuve el aliento mientras me movía tan lejos de la puerta como era posible en caso de que Daiki estuviera escuchando, esperándome afuera o algo. Shaoran respondió casi inmediatamente.

-¿Sakura?- chilló desesperadamente.

-Sí, shh Shaoran escúchame. Daiki vino a la escuela y me forzó a entrar en su auto. Estoy en su casa ¿sabes dónde es?- susurré cerrando los ojos.

-¿Él maldito qué?- Shaoran gritó haciéndome hacer una mueca cuando mis oídos comenzaron a sonar un poco.

-¡Shh, no sé cuánto tiempo tengo al teléfono! Estoy en el baño ¿sabes donde vive? porque no sé dónde estoy- susurré.

-Ehh sí, sí sé dónde vive. Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda pero creo que vive como a media hora de camino. ¿Puedes quedarte en el baño?- preguntó sonando acorralado y estresado.

Sabía que no sería capaz de quedarme en el baño mucho tiempo. Él sospecharía pronto y tenía que salir, pero no quería que Shaoran estuviera preocupado más de lo necesario así que decidí tratar de mantenerlo calmado.

-Debería estar bien si me quedo aquí, aseguré la puerta pero por favor apresúrate. Llama a la policía, ellos estarán aquí pronto.

-Esta vez voy a matarlo- gruño Shaoran. Podía imaginar la mirada asesina sobre su rostro ahora mismo, sabia como se pondría y la idea me hizo sentir enferma. No podía permitir que Shaoran se metiera en problemas y fuera a la cárcel por mí.

-Shaoran llama a la policía. Ve y llámalos ahora mismo ¿si? Entonces serán capaces de retenerlo hasta el juicio, no vengas aquí por tu cuenta, prométemelo- supliqué.

-La policía es inútil Sakura, no hicieron nada para detener esto- chilló con furia.

 _Oh no, va a venir aquí él solo, no tiene intención de llamar a la policía porque quiere golpear a Daiki hasta dejarlo inconsciente._

-¡Shaoran Li no te atrevas a hacer esto! Llama a la policía ahora mismo o te juro que voy a estar muy molesta. No te arriesgues por favor, no puedo dejar que te metas en problemas, así que llámalos y déjalos manejar esto- rogué desesperada.

-Sakura...

-¡No Shaoran! has esto por mí, voy a colgar el teléfono ahora y puedes llamarlos. No te atrevas a venir aquí por tu cuenta- susurré tratando de sonar severa.

-¡No cuelgues!- gritó Shaoran desesperadamente.

-Sakura sólo mantén la linea abierta así puedo escucharte ¿ok? Todavía estoy en la escuela, así que llamaré a la policía desde aquí, sólo no me cuelgues ¿ok?- preguntó.

Tragué saliva.

-Esta bien.

Me dejé caer al suelo cerrando los ojos escuchando mientras él hablaba con alguien fuera del teléfono, sonaba desesperado. También podía escuchar la voz del director así que sabía que estaba haciendo lo que le pedí, no estaba viniendo aquí él solo y silenciosamente di gracias a Dios por ello.

Después de un par de minutos Shaoran volvió al teléfono hablando sosegadamente sobre lo que íbamos a hacer el fin de semana, sabía que estaba tratando de mantener mi mente fuera de todo, mantenerme tranquila y apreciaba el pequeño gesto. De repente me di cuenta de que podía escuchar el sonido de un auto encendiendo en el fondo y la voz del director se había ido. _¿Shaoran estaba viniendo aquí?_

Literalmente mi corazón se detuvo, no lo quería cerca de Daiki. No es que no creyera que podía manejarse a si mismo porque sabía que podía, pero odiaba la idea de que saliera herido o se metiese en problemas por pelear o algo. Shaoran continuó hablándome tranquilamente sobre cómo fue su práctica de fútbol, sobre cómo iban a derrotar a los otros equipos en la final y de como el entrenador le había pedido que hablara con Kaoru. Sabía que sólo estaba haciéndolo para distraerme de la situación.

-¿Shaoran vas a venir aquí por tu cuenta?- susurré, rezando que dijera que no. Él no dijo nada así que tomé su silencio como un sí. No le gustaba mentirme así que normalmente cambiaba de tema. Sentí mi corazón hundirse.

-Por favor, no. Por favor, deja que la policía se haga cargo Shaoran, por favor no lo hagas- supliqué agarrando un pedazo de papel para limpiar el flujo constante de lágrimas.

Hubo un fuerte estruendo en la puerta haciéndola temblar, chillé en sorpresa y por supuesto Shaoran comenzó a entrar en pánico al teléfono gritando desesperadamente para que le diga que pasa pero no podía hablar. Mis ojos estaban pegados a la puerta mientras se sacudía sobre sus bisagras de nuevo.

-¡Jailbait abre la maldita puerta!- gritó Daiki furiosamente desde el otro lado.

Me puse sobre mis pies, parada en la esquina presionando mi celular con fuerza contra mi oreja haciéndola sentir un poco entumida, mis manos temblaban y sudaban frío, mis tímpanos pitaron por el constante vapor de pánico de Shaoran resonando atraves del auricular.

-¡Jailbait abre esa maldita puerta ahora mismo!- gritó Daiki golpeando la puerta con fuerza de nuevo.

Me volví a mirar la ventana tratando de nuevo antes de tomar mi decisión, pero estaba definitivamente cerrada. Tragué saliva, sabía que tenía que abrir la puerta, _¿en cuánto tiempo estaría la policía?_ _Si pudiera mantenerlo hablando hasta que ellos llegaran aquí..._

-Shaoran tengo que colgar y salir antes de que eche la puerta abajo- susurré al teléfono preparándome para desconectar la llamada.

-¡No! ¡Sakura no cuelgues, sólo pon el teléfono en tu bolsillo y mantén la linea abierta! ¡Por favor! ¡Estaré callado, por favor sólo no lo hagas!- chilló desesperadamente.

-¡JAILBAIT!- Daiki gritó furiosamente.

-¡Ya voy!- grité cerrando los ojos obligándome a ser fuerte. El estruendo se detuvo casi de inmediato pero aun podía escucharlo en mis oídos, sinceramente era un sonido aterrador y sabía que lo escucharía en mis sueños.

-No cuelgues- Shaoran rogó.

-Está bien, no lo haré. Tengo que salir ahora- susurré limpiando mi rostro tratando de dejar de llorar pero era inútil.

-Te amo Shaoran.

-También te amo Sakura bear, te veré pronto y no te preocupes todo estará bien- dijo suavemente. Tragué saliva y metí el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi abrigo rogando para que no se desconectara por accidente o algo así porque Shaoran se asustaría como el infierno.

Daiki golpeó sobre la puerta de nuevo, solo una vez haciéndome saltar. Tragué saliva y estreché mis manos sosteniendo mi anillo de bodas con fuerza mientras daba tres pasos hacia la puerta, sintiendo mi corazón hundirse con cada centímetro que me acercaba. Contuve el aliento y desbloquee la cerradura. Tan pronto como el seguro hizo clic, la puerta fue abierta y Daiki estaba allí mirándome acusadoramente. Se veía tan cabreado que los pelos de mi nuca comenzaron a ponerse de punta.

-Lo siento- murmuré mirando el suelo.

 _¿Cómo consiguió ponerse tan mal? ¿Qué está mal con él, como podía hacerme esto? Apenas me conocía y estaba actuando como si hubiéramos estado juntos por años o algo así. Realmente estaba trastornado._

Se acercó a mí y puso su dedo bajo mi barbilla obligándome a levantar el rostro pero no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, así que miré su boca en su lugar tratando de no romper en sollozos histéricos para que mi marido viniera y me llevara lejos.

-¿Has estado llorando Jailbait?- preguntó, me sorprendió lo suave y tierna que era su voz después de la dura expresión que había visto cuando abrió la puerta. Asentí y mordí mi labio, en realidad no confiaba en mi voz para hablar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó metiendo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja suavemente.

-Daiki quiero ir a casa. ¿Podrías sólo llevarme a casa de mis padres? No debería estar aquí por la policía y todo eso, no tengo permitido verte- murmuré mirándolo suplicante.

Él frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno eso es estúpido. Todo este asunto ha estado saliéndose de control. Te dije que sentía haberte hecho daño, quizás sólo deberías cancelar la orden de restricción o algo. Entonces no habrá nada en nuestro camino y podremos avanzar- se encogió de hombros.

-Rompiste mi brazo Daiki- susurre.

Casi gruño mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello luciendo realmente frustrado.

-¡Eso fue un accidente! ¡Estaba ebrio, en realidad no quería lastimarte, sólo pasó!- chilló claramente molesto por mi comentario.

 _¡Tenía que cambiar de tema porque este sólo estaba haciendo que se enojara conmigo!_

-Sé que lo fue. Está bien, sólo olvidémoslo- dije poniendo una sonrisa falsa y sorbiendo atraves de mi nariz casi tapada.

-¿Por qué no me muestras los alrededores o algo?

Su rostro se suavizó y salió su sonrisa rompecorazones.

-Sí, eso me gustaría. Vamos comencemos con la cocina puedo hacer bebidas y esas cosas. ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano e inmediatamente tiró de mi por el pasillo.

Traté desesperadamente de no pensar en Shaoran irrumpiendo aquí por su cuenta, venciendo a Daiki a golpes y luego ser remolcado con esposas o algo así.

-¿Jailbait? Dije que si tienes hambre- apretó mi mano un poco y rápidamente volví en mi misma ¡tenía que dejar de divagar y permanecer en el momento así podría mantenerlo tranquilo! _Relájate Sakura todo estará bien._

-Umm no ahora mismo, pero después de que hayamos visto los alrededores ¿Quizás podríamos hacer la cena juntos o algo así?- sugerí. Eso mataría algo de tiempo.

Sonrió alegremente mientras agarraba dos bebidas del refrigerador pasándome una y gesticulando en torno a la habitación.

-La cocina- declaró antes de sacarme de la habitación, ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de mirar antes de que estuviéramos fuera de la puerta.

-El salón- declaró meneado su mano ante la habitación. Me sacó de nuevo y gruñí internamente. _Este iba a ser el recorrido de una casa más rápido de la historia. ¡Demasiado para mi gran plan de matar el tiempo!_

Probablemente menos de un minuto después se detuvo fuera de otra puerta.

-Y esta... esta es mi habitación- él me sonrió y metió una llave en la puerta desbloqueándola.

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse ante la idea de entrar a su cuarto _¿Por qué no vi a través de esto? ¿Por qué pedí un tour? ¡A lo mejor leyó totalmente algo en ello pensando que quería ver su cuarto o algo así!_

Me sonrió y me sentí tan enferma, preguntándome si en realidad iba a vomitar sobre él. Abrió la puerta y gesticuló para que entrara primero. Me tragué un sollozo y me obligué a caminar sobre el umbral. Sólo recé para que el meneara su mano alrededor de nuevo como hizo con las demás habitaciones y luego podríamos ir a hacer la cena o algo. Mis ojos se posaron en la cama y mordí mi labio con fuerza obligándome a no entrar en pánico, desmayarme o algo así dejándome completamente expuesta y vulnerable a él.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó, trate de no estremecerme cuando su mano frotó la parte baja de mi espalda suavemente.

Asentí y puse una sonrisa falsa.

-Sí, es linda.

Sonrió alegremente y me di cuenta que sus ojos se posaban demasiado sobre la cama mientras se acercaba a mí.

-No has visto mi parte favorita- murmuró mirándome tan intencionadamente que mi corazón se detuvo ante la expresión en su rostro. ¿Su parte favorita? Miré alrededor de la habitación de nuevo preguntándome que podía ser, quizás una consola de vídeo juegos o algo así probablemente.

Se rió y tomó mis hombros girándome de cara al muro detrás de mí, en el que estaba la puerta. Sentí mi corazón detenerse cuando mi sangre se heló ¡esto era mucho peor de lo que pensaba! Estaba en serios problemas y tenía que asegurarme de que Shaoran no se acercara a Daiki porque estaba más loco de lo que creíamos.

No podía quitar los ojos del muro, había fotografías mías por todas partes, no sólo de mí sin embargo y eso era lo que asustaba, Shaoran también estaba allí. Había fotografías de nosotros riendo o abrazados pero en cada foto el rostro de Shaoran había sido arrancado dejándolo en blanco, o quemado dejando un agujero irregular. Sabía que era él por su ropa y donde estábamos. No eran fotografías de cuando éramos niños, eran fotografías de cosas que habíamos hecho recientemente. Nosotros durante el partido de fútbol, nosotros en la tienda, en el cine, incluso había una de nosotros cargando botes de pintura en el maletero de Shaoran así que sabía que esa tenía menos de una semana de antigüedad.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado siguiéndome, y tomando esas fotos? Por qué no lo vi, literalmente debe haber estado siguiéndome todo el tiempo. Las que me asustaban más eran las de Shaoran y yo en nuestro apartamento, incluso había una tomada desde la calle donde Shaoran estaba cerrando las cortinas en sólo sus boxers por lo que debe haber estado listo para la cama. Lo que significa que Daiki estaba acampando afuera de nuestro departamento durante la noche con una cámara sólo esperando y sabía que vivíamos juntos.

Me sentí mareada y mis pulmones estaban empezando a arder porque simplemente no podía recordar como respirar. Cada centímetro del muro estaba cubierto de fotos. Él había perdido su mente completamente así que literalmente no podría hacer nada.

Él estaba mirándome obviamente esperando por algún tipo de reacción y yo no sabía qué hacer. _¿Cómo podía fingir que esto era normal? ¿Cómo podía poner una sonrisa falsa y pretender que esto no hacía_ _mi_ _sangre helarse en_ _mis_ _venas? No podía,_ _mi_ _reacción estaba comenzando y no tenía control sobre ella en absoluto._

Sentí el grito tratando de salir así que apreté la mandíbula con fuerza así que todo lo que salió fue un pequeño gemido. Mis manos estaban temblando, mis piernas se sentían débiles y todo lo que quería hacer era correr de la casa gritando para que Shaoran corriera tan lejos de aquí como fuera posible, así Daiki no le haría nada.

-Esta es mi favorita- Me movió hacia delante, acercándome más a su enfermizo altar en la pared mientras frotaba las manos arriba y abajo por mis brazos suavemente, haciendo estremecer de miedo. Señaló una fotografía mía sentada en las gradas durante una noche de juego, estaba riendo por algo, podía ver que estaba usando el jersey de Shaoran, pero tenía el abrigo de la escuela encima así que probablemente esa es la razón de que no tacho el numero de Shaoran o algo así. Había otra foto mía sobrepuesta, obviamente cortaron a quien estaba sentado conmigo pero sabía que era Tomoyo, siempre me sentaba con ella durante los juegos.

-Te ves tan feliz aquí, me encanta cuando sonríes. Todo tu rostro se ilumina, te hace lucir tan caliente. En realidad me gustan todas las fotos, pero esta es especial- susurró, su aliento soplando a través de mi cuello, mientras presionaba su pecho contra mi espalda.

-¿Por qué Shaoran no está en ella?- mi voz se quebró cuando dije su nombre mientras trataba desesperadamente de no tener un ataque de pánico total. Tan pronto como dije las palabras, inmediatamente quise golpearme a mi misma por mencionar su nombre.

Sus manos inmediatamente se apretaron en mis brazos sus dedos clavándose en mi piel haciéndome hacer una mueca de dolor. Resopló enojado. Ese cabrón arruina todas las fotos, nunca conseguí una solo de ti. Pedazo de mierda. ¡Tienes que dejar de andar con él Jailbait!- ordenó mirándome dura y acusatoriamente.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí hasta ahora? Literalmente eran sólo unos pocos minutos desde que había llamado a Shaoran, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que la policía se presentara?_ Seguramente no habían visto ese altar en su pared, de otra manera habrían tomado mi queja más en serio.

El dolor en mis brazos comenzó a empeorar cuando su agarre se apretó sobre mí.

-Daiki estás lastimándome- susurré mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Frunció el ceño con enojo y me soltó pasando una mano a través de su cabello, sus ojos no dejaron los míos.

-¿Por qué tienes que andar con ese imbécil? ¿Por qué no alguien más? ¿Una chica? ¿Cualquier otro tipo que no sea Li?- gruñó furiosamente.

 _En verdad tenía un problema con Shaoran ¿de qué se trata esto? Había más…_

-¿Daiki, por qué lo odias tanto?- susurré mientras me alejaba de la pared de fotos, no podía mirarla más, estaba haciéndome sentir mareada y no quería desmayarme con él aquí dejándome vulnerable.

-¡Tomó todo de mí! ¡Tomó las únicas cosas que me importaban, está viviendo mi puta vida!- gritó, haciéndome estremecer por su ira.

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué le hizo Shaoran?_

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté tratando de mantener mi voz tranquila con la esperanza de calmarlo.

Gruño de frustración y golpeó su mano sobre el tocador.

-Cuando mis padres murieron lo único que me quedaba era el fútbol- declaró.

Asentí con la cabeza, me había dicho eso antes, que se lesionó y que Shaoran tomó su lugar mientras se recuperaba y que luego cuando Daiki regreso habían compartido la posición de corredor.

-Así que cuando él tomó mi lugar en el equipo me quedé sin nada, estaba en un pésimo lugar y eso era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo y conectado a tierra ¡Pero ese cabrón me lo robó! Perdí a los reclutadores de talentos porque el entrenador prefirió jugar con Li en mi lugar el día que ellos vinieron, así que perdí la oferta universitaria. Me quedé atrapado en un callejón sin salida, trabajando en un basurero, ganando dinero de mierda y sin futuro de nada por culpa de él. ¡Me arrebató todo y ahora está tratando de robarte! ¡Eres la única chica que he amado y él quiere alejarte de mi también!- gritó, estaba apretando su mandíbula tan fuerte que estaba sorprendida de que sus dientes no estuvieran agrietados y rotos por la presión.

-¡Daiki nada de eso es culpa de Shaoran! ¡No pidió tomar tu lugar, no pidió jugar en ese juego cuando los reclutadores estaban allí!- chillé, limpiando la lágrima que caía por mi rostro. _¿Cómo podía creer que Shaoran era responsable de eso?_

-¡Me importa una mierda si él lo pidió o no! Todo lo que tiene debería ser mío, lo tiene todo y lo da por sentado. ¡Ni siquiera le importa por lo que pasé, ni una sólo vez me dijo que lo sentía, ni una!- se acercó más a mí y al instante me estremecí de nuevo por la ira en su rostro.

-Él no te alejará de mí. Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos Sakura y no lo dejaré arruinarlo- declaró mientras pasaba su mano a través de mi mejilla, limpiando mis lágrimas. Presioné mi espalda contra el muro tratando de retorcerme lejos de él.

-Daiki por favor, necesitas ayuda. Algo no está bien y tienes que hablar con alguien al respecto. Un psicólogo puede ayudarte- susurré desesperadamente.

Sólo esperaba que Shaoran estuviera escuchando esto a través de mi celular así sabría que no debía entrar a la casa él solo. Si estaba escuchando las locuras de las que Daiki estaba hablando ahora mismo sólo debería detener el auto y esperar muy, muy lejos porque Daiki realmente sonaba como si quisiera lastimarlo. Lo que me rompía el corazón era que yo conocía a Shaoran mejor que nadie, sabía que él vendría por mí y si llegaba aquí antes que la policía entonces irrumpiría aquí por su cuenta.

Daiki se rió en voz baja antes de inclinarse y besar mi mejilla suavemente.

-No necesito ver a nadie tontita, sólo necesito pasar algo de tiempo contigo, veras que no soy un mal tipo. Sólo dame otra oportunidad y te demostraré que el gran novio que puedo ser- se acercó más a mí y presiono su cuerpo contra el mío ligeramente.

Me sentí enferma, todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando cuando sus manos se movieron para agarrar mi cintura suavemente. Sonrió y presionó su frente contra la mía mientras una mano se deslizaba hasta mi trasero y la otra acariciaba mi cintura sosteniéndome en mi lugar. Lloriqueé y mordí el interior de mi boca con fuerza, simplemente así tendría algo más en que pensar que no fuera la lujuria que veía en sus ojos.

-Vamos, sólo dejémoslo atrás y empecemos de nuevo. ¿Por favor?- susurró, sus labios frotándose contra los míos mientras hablaba. _¡Oh Dios por favor, no lo dejes violarme, por favor!_

-Por favor Jailbait. Dame otra oportunidad, prometo que puedo hacerte feliz- su mano apretándose en mi trasero, tirando de mi más cerca.

-Está bien Daiki, claro. Empecemos de nuevo- susurré sabiendo que mi voz se rompería si trataba de hablar adecuadamente.

Sonrió y presionó sus labios contra los míos fuertemente haciéndome lloriquear, giré la cabeza a un lado rápidamente. Estaba casada y él acababa de besarme. Me sentí sucia, pero supongo que eso no era nada comparado con lo que podía sentir si no conseguía salir de su habitación.

Casi gruñó de frustración mientras me presionaba contra la pared.

-Bésame entonces, de una maldita vez.

Me agarré a cualquier cosa que pudiera decir para cambiar de tema y conseguir que su mente estuviera en algo más.

-Daiki, tengo hambre ahora. ¿Crees que podríamos bajar y hacer algo de cenar?- pregunté rápidamente cuando él agarró mi barbilla, acercando mi rostro al suyo de nuevo.

Suspiró y frunció el ceño, obviamente molesto de que lo estaba haciendo esperar. Me miró por un largo rato que se sintió como una eternidad y finalmente sonrió.

-¿Tienes hambre?- se burló juguetonamente. _¡Oh, en serio es bipolar!_

Asentí rápidamente.

-Sí, ¿quieres algo de comida para llevar? Podría ir por ella mientras tú eliges un DVD o algo para mirar- ofrecí esperanzada.

Sonrió.

-Cocinaré algo, en realidad me gusta cocinar. Incluso podría impresionarte con mis habilidades culinarias- Tomó mi mano y asintió hacia la puerta. Sonreí y sentí algo de la tensión abandonar mi cuerpo sólo porque íbamos a estar mucho más alejados de la cama. Esperaba que estuviéramos en la cocina cocinando por un rato y que eso le diera tiempo de llegar a la policía.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina se dirigió directo al refrigerador, me quede atrás mirando alrededor velozmente buscando la puerta. Estaba cerrada a un costado ¿podía ir discretamente a revisar si estaba desbloqueada o eso me delataría completamente? Justo cuando estaba avanzando lentamente hacia la puerta él se giró y sonrió, haciéndome detenerme con rapidez.

-¿Qué tal si hago pollo sofrito?- ofreció sosteniendo en alto un paquete de pollo.

Asentí rápidamente.

-Si, claro ¿puedes cocinar eso?- pregunté deseando mantenerlo hablando tanto como fuera posible así soltaría la cuerda.

Se rió y lanzó los ingredientes a un lado, agarrando fideos y verduras del refrigerador.

-Como te dije soy un muy buen cocinero. Yuzu es terrible así que hago la mayor parte en la cocina- cuando tuvo todo lo que quería, empujó algunos champiñones hacia mí y una tabla de cortar.

-¿Quieres ayudar?- preguntó sonriendo alegremente.

Tragué saliva y asentí ¿cómo podía ser tan casual respecto a todo esto? En serio estaba loco y no creía que un tiempo en la cárcel pudiera ayudarlo en absoluto. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y quizás algún tipo de ayuda médica porque algo estaba mal con él. Tal vez perder a sus padres de esa manera lo había dañado en su interior y nadie sabía. Quizás era algún tipo de desorden de afición o algo así, por eso parecía aferrarse a mí y ponerse tan posesivo tan rápido. En realidad sentía un poco de lastima por él, si estaba enfermo entonces, en realidad esto no era su culpa, quizás era un buen chico y simplemente no podía evitarlo porque estaba enfermo.

Sonrió y se acercó más a mí, su costado frotándose contra el mío mientras comenzaba a cortar los vegetales.

Posé la mirada en el reloj sobre la pared, eran casi las cinco ahora, había llamado a Shaoran hace quince minutos así que esperaba que no pasara mucho tiempo más. No me había hecho daño y no creía que lo hiciera si sólo jugaba bien y fingía que todo estaba bien, si me asustaba o algo no había duda en mi mente de que me lastimaría si se enojaba.

Me obligé a entablar una pequeña charla mientras cocinaba, me aseguré de posicionarme lo más lejos posible de él sin ser demasiado obvia. Cuando terminé de cortar los champiñones deslicé el cuchillo al borde de la encimera y le puse un trapo encima. Si lo necesitaba sabía qué estaba ahí, pero rezaba para no llegar a eso, la policía debería estar aquí pronto así que sólo era por precaución. La idea de hacerle daño me hacía sentir ligeramente enferma, necesitaba ayuda definitivamente había algo mal con él.

Después de otros cinco minutos o algo así, alguien llamó a la puerta. Contuve el aliento y posé la mirada en el reloj, habían pasado veinte minutos desde que llamé a Shaoran así que teníaque ser la policía y no él, dijo que la escuela estaba a media hora de la casa de Daiki así que era demasiado pronto para que fuera él.

Daiki frunció el ceño, sus ojos posándose sobre mí un par de segundos.

-Quédate aquí y vigila la comida por mí, me encargaré de la puerta- asintió hacia la cacerola en la estufa.

Sonreí dulcemente.

-No soy muy buena cocinando, probablemente lo quemaré. Qué tal si sólo atiendo la puerta- sugerí mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo rápidamente.

Él tomó mi mano y me jaló para detenerme, me atrajo hacia él haciéndome golpear contra su pecho bruscamente.

-Vigila la comida Jailbait, atenderé la puerta- dijo con severidad. Me empujó de regreso hacia la estufa y traté de no mostrar ninguna reacción, quizás tan pronto como dejara la habitación podría escapar por la puerta trasera. Asentí con la cabeza, él sonrió dándose la vuelta y salió de la cocina.

Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de vista, corrí hacia la puerta trasera tratando con la manija pero estaba cerrada. Gruñí y miré alrededor por las llaves, vi un pequeño gancho para llaves justo al lado con un juego de llaves colgando allí, sentí que mi corazón dio un vuelco mientras las cogía rápidamente. Mi mano estaba temblando mientras trataba de buscar la llave más probable. Podía escuchar a Daiki lidiar con la cerradura y la cadena en la puerta principal así que sabía que tenía que ser rápida. Me decidí por una llave dorada que se veía como la llave de una puerta, escuche un estruendo y a alguien gemir de dolor.

Sentí el aliento atrapado en mi garganta cuando miré hacia la puerta del pasillo. _¿La policía lo tenía? ¿Ahora podría simplemente salir por la puerta principal en su lugar?_ Podía escuchar sonidos de una pelea que venía desde el pasillo así que a tientas con la llave decidí que sólo necesitaba salir. Trate desesperadamente de meterla en la cerradura pero mis manos temblaban demasiado.

Justo cuando la llave entró, escuché a alguien gritar.

-¿Dónde coños esta ella?

Sentí que el color huyo de mi rostro mientras la sangre se helaba en mis venas. ¡Esa era la voz de Shaoran! Metí la llave en la cerradura así no tendría que buscar la correcta de nuevo en caso de que necesitara hacer una salida rápida y luego corrí a la puerta del pasillo. Sólo recé para que la policía también estuviera aquí.

Cuando llegué a la puerta vi a Daiki en el suelo, Shaoran estaba encima a horcajadas sobre él, su rostro criminalmente enojado mientras golpeaba a Daiki una y otra vez. _¡Oh Dios se va a meter en problemas esta vez!_

-¡Shaoran!- grité tratando de detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado lejos pero no mostraba señales de detenerse en absoluto, en realidad estaba un poco asustada por Daiki. Quizás Shaoran no se daba cuenta de que estaba enfermo, quizás sólo pensaba en que él estaba tratando de hacerme daño o quizás simplemente no le importaba de todos modos.

Shaoran me miro rápidamente, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras su cuerpo pareció relajarse un poco. Le sonreí débilmente, nunca se había visto tan hermoso para mí, se veía como un ángel vengador o algo así. La furia en su rostro se suavizó cuando me miró, las esquinas de sus labios torciéndose en una sonrisa, sentí mi pánico comenzar a retroceder mientras lo miraba, Shaoran estaba aquí y sabía que todo iba a estar bien. Siempre estaba todo bien cuando él estaba cerca de mí.

De pronto Shaoran fue lanzado hacia atrás contra la pared, Daiki se incorporo obviamente tomando ventaja de la distracción de Shaoran. Grité de nuevo cuando la cabeza de Shaoran golpeó contra el muro con fuerza, sus ojos cerrados mientras siseaba a través de sus dientes. Mi corazón estaba tratando de salirse de mi pecho, no podía verlo herido, simplemente no podía. Traté de correr hacia el pero Daiki estaba sobre sus pies bloqueando mi camino.

-¡Pedazo de mierda! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¡Sólo vete al infierno, ella no te quiere cerca nunca más!- gritó Daiki mientras agarraba la parte de enfrente de la camisa de Shaoran y lo tironeaba bruscamente, golpeándolo contra el muro de nuevo.

Agarré el brazo de Daiki con fuerza tratando de conseguir su atención así no podría golpear a Shaoran. Se volvió a mirarme, con una mueca de desprecio sobre su cara. Se veía tan lleno de odio que asustaba, no sólo quería hacerle daño a Shaoran, quería matarlo, podía verlo en sus ojos. Realmente había perdido la cordura y de alguna manera había echado la culpa de todo lo que estaba mal en su vida sobre Shaoran.

-Por favor, no lo hagas- supliqué mientras lágrimas incontrolables rodaban por mi rostro.

Casi gruñó de furia mientras negaba con la cabeza, él no dijo nada. Levantó el brazo y me golpeó con fuerza en la cara. El dolor se esparció en mi cabeza, haciendo que mis ojos se pusieran llorosos mientras tropezaba con la pared sintiéndome un poco mareada.

No vi lo que paso después mientras mi visión estaba un poco borrosa pero algo me tiró al suelo. Escuché un estruendo y sonidos de madera rompiéndose venían desde mi derecha. Me impulsé sobre mis manos y rodillas en dirección al accidente.

Obviamente Shaoran se había recuperado del shock inicial del golpe en la cabeza y ahora él y Daiki estaban rodando por el suelo peleando. Era horrible verlo, no como cuando vez una pelea en televisión ni nada, esto era espantoso y podía escuchar los sonidos de los puñetazos, cada uno parecía hacer eco atraves de mi cabeza haciéndome sentir peor.

Daiki se lo quitó de encima y se incorporó de un salto, se veía un poco inestable con la sangre goteando de su nariz y un corte bajo su ojo. Shaoran se levantó y se estrelló contra él, ambos cayeron sobre la encimera de la cocina, esparciendo la comida y los platos por todo el piso mientras continuaban peleando.

-¡Basta!- grité cuando me metí a la cocina. Shaoran podía salir herido, aunque definitivamente se veía como si estuviera ganando odiaba esto y estaba rompiendo mi corazón. Necesitaba sacarlo de aquí.

No me pusieron ni un poco de atención mientras se gritaban el uno al otro, frenando golpe tras golpe sobre sus caras y cuerpos. De pronto la puerta golpeó contra el muro detrás de mí y escuché pies corriendo por el pasillo.

Apenas tuve tiempo de echar un vistazo cuando tres personas corrieron por delante de mí hacia la cocina y alguien más me agarró por la cintura levantándome de mis pies. Miré al hombre sosteniéndome, me sonrió tranquilizadoramente y noté su uniforme. Sentí mi cuerpo relajarse cuando me di cuenta que la policía estaba aquí, todo había terminado. Podrían mirar en el cuarto de Daiki y ver que necesitaba ayuda, lo llevarían a algún sitio y le darían la atención que necesitaba.

-¿Esta bien señorita?- preguntó el policía.

Asentí con la cabeza y me incliné sobre él pesadamente cuando mis piernas amenazaron con vencerse. Miré hacia atrás para ver que los tres oficiales que habían corrido hacia la cocina se habían detenido y miraban a Daiki y a Shaoran que seguían luchando en el piso.

-¡Deténganse inmediatamente y póngase de pie! ¡De frente contra la pared y pongan sus manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza!- ordenó uno de ellos.

 _¡Oh Dios Shaoran estaba en problemas! Pero tomarían en cuenta que Daiki ya tenía una orden de restricción en su contra, sabrían que Shaoran vino aquí para protegerme ¿no es así?_ Seguramente lo más que conseguiría seria un tirón de orejas por esto, nada de esto es su culpa y ellos tienen que tomarlo en cuenta. Eso esperaba de cualquier modo.

Ellos dejaron de luchar, Shaoran estaba encima de Daiki fijándolo al suelo. Miró a los oficiales de policía que estaban apuntándoles con lo que parecían armas Taser o algo parecido. Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y soltó a Daiki, poniéndose en pie lentamente.

Miré cada centímetro de su rostro, no se veía tan mal, su labio estaba partido y su mandíbula tenía una gran mancha roja que probablemente sería un moretón. Aparte de eso, no obstante se veía como él mismo de siempre, sentí que el miedo y el pánico comenzaron a retroceder. Me relajé contra el oficial que aun sostenía la mayor parte de mi peso y no pude evitar sonreír con tristeza. Quizás algo bueno había salido de esto después de todo, finalmente Daiki recibirá la ayuda que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

Shaoran se movió hacia el muro e hizo lo que se le dijo, poniendo sus manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Daiki se levantó del suelo, definitivamente se veía peor que Shaoran. Él me miró y frunció el ceño antes de negar con la cabeza y agacharse rápidamente, agarrando algo del suelo.

Vi al oficial más cercano a él moverse y dar un paso delante mientras gritaba.

-¡Cuchillo!

Daiki se volvió rápidamente, sólo tuve tiempo de ver un destello de la hoja que tenía oculta bajo el trapo en la encimera.

-¡No!- grité mientras forcejeaba para salir del agarre del oficial, no había indecisión en el rostro de Daiki, se veía tan furioso, tan decidido y completamente diferente de la persona que yo había conocido hacia poco tiempo en el partido de fútbol.

Todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta cuando Daiki dio un paso hacia Shaoran y clavó el cuchillo en su pecho. Se sintió como si mi mundo dejara de girar, no podía respirar y el pánico comenzó a tomar el control.

Podía oir a los oficiales gritando para que Daiki soltara el cuchillo pero parecía como si estuvieran muy lejos de mí, como si estuviera escuchándolos por debajo del agua o algo así.

Todo lo que mi cerebro podía registrar era la manera en que Shaoran se estremecía y parecía encogerse ligeramente mientras se desplomaba contra el muro. Daiki se inclinó contra él pesadamente y lo vi lanzar el brazo hacia atrás de nuevo, haciendo a Shaoran gritar de dolor cuando sacó el cuchillo.

Daiki retrocedió ligeramente agarrando la parte superior del cabello de Shaoran, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás mientras lanzaba su otro brazo hacia delante de nuevo, clavando el cuchillo profundamente en la espalda baja de Shaoran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Agradezco a:**

 _ **flameofsoul, Lina.86, Kira Saotome, YukiMeh, Princesa Sakura, ElizabethC13, Alishanea,Ana, hivari,sk, guest, malena27, AZULMITLA, Lau, carmennj, lublue, cerezo01, BekYcHaN880604, pao, , Celes483 , KinomotoCarlet, Luxray1509, ying-fa-ch, ksakura rostran y Himawari1603.**_

 **Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus reviews, en verdad me pone contenta y me anima. Últimamente estoy muy ocupada porque estoy en fecha de exámenes, por eso cuando tengo tiempo trato de subir uno o dos capítulos, ya que no sé cuando pueda subir el siguiente. Mi idea era subir un capítulo por día, pero todo depende de lo ocupada que este, igualmente creo que por el momento vamos bien :)** **También quería pedir disculpas por no responder sus mensajes, pero créanme que leo todos. En verdad me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Sin más que decir...nos estamos leyendo pronto! BESOS!**


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Era vagamente consciente de que el policía que estaba sosteniéndome estaba gritando órdenes y fijándome contra la pared, poniendo su cuerpo frente al mío, hubo un disparo y a continuación todos los policías corrieron hacia delante. Agarraron a Daiki casi tirándolo al suelo, literalmente saltaron sobre él, inmovilizándolo mientras el tironeaba y trataba de levantarse gritando como un loco.

Nada de eso se registró adecuadamente en mi cerebro. La única cosa que estaba registrando era que el cuerpo de mi marido se deslizaba lentamente por la pared, su rostro era un cuadro de dolor. Sentí mi corazón rompiéndose y no podía moverme, no podía llorar, no podía siquiera respirar. Todo mi mundo estaba derrumbándose a mí alrededor, todos mis sueños y esperanzas estaban desvaneciéndose lentamente en la nada. Todos los planes que habíamos hecho estaban desapareciendo lentamente con cada centímetro que descendía al frío piso de baldosas.

Todo mi cuerpo se sentía adormecido, mis piernas se sentían como gelatina y amenazaban con ceder en cualquier segundo y seguía sin respirar. Todo seguía pasando en cámara lenta. Shaoran seguía cayendo al piso y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. No podía retroceder, no podía regresar el tiempo y hacer que el cuchillo atravesara mi piel en su lugar, no podía salvarlo de esa expresión de dolor grabada en su rostro. Era inútil.

Daiki había herido a Shaoran por mi culpa, lo apuñaló por mi culpa, incluso el cuchillo que uso estaba allí porque yo lo había dejado a un costado cuando estábamos cocinando. No podía ser más culpable a menos que le hubiera clavado el cuchillo yo misma. Había matado a mi esposo, mi mejor amigo, el amor de mi vida, y tendría que vivir sabiéndolo por el resto de mi vida. Ni siquiera quería pensar en vivir ahora que estaría sin Shaoran ¿cómo podría? Él era todo lo bueno que había en mi vida, mi vida entera desde que lo conocí había estado centrada alrededor de él y ahora se había ido. ¿Cómo podría vivir así? Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, no podía.

Shaoran cayó el suelo con un golpe que pareció helar la sangre en mis venas, podía sentir mis manos temblando. Se había ido. Estaba sola. Lo había perdido.

De pronto su brazo se crispó y él gimió. Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho y mis ojos se abrieron en estado de tragué el sollozo que estaba tratando de salir y me empujé lejos de la pared pero el policía me empujó hacia atrás sujetándome allí.

-¡Déjeme ir! ¡Esta herido, tengo que ir con él!- grité, pataleando contra él, tratando de salir de la pequeña jaula que parecía haber hecho contra el muro.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo espera a que el atacante tenga puestas las esposas- ordenó con severidad.

 _Esposas ¿Qué? No iba esperar a que Daiki tuviera puestas las esposas, ¡tenía que ir con Shaoran!_ Shaoran se quejó de nuevo y sentí la esperanza burbujear en mi interior.

-¡Quítese de encima! ¡Déjeme ir!- grité mientras trataba de pasarme por debajo de su brazo.

Me restringió fácilmente, era muy fuerte. Él miró sobre su hombro y yo entrecerré los ojos en dirección a Daiki. Dos policías seguían tratando de someterlo mientras él gritaba que no era su culpa, que Shaoran se lo merecía, que él había irrumpido aquí y lo había atacado y que había actuado en defensa propia. Escuché el chasquido de las esposas y a ellos tirando de él sobre sus pies, fijándolo de cara a la pared, haciéndolo sisear de dolor.

-Es seguro- gritó uno de los policías. Movió a Daiki ligeramente y vi una raya de sangre sobre la pared cerca de su pierna. ¿Era su sangre? ¿Le habían disparado? Pensé que esas Taser que sostenían, no eran reales. _¿Si estaban armados porque no le dispararon antes de que lo apuñalara? ¡Pudieron haberlo detenido antes de que lastimara a Shaoran!_

-¡Ahora puedes dejarme ir! ¡Tengo que ver a Shaoran!- chillé desesperadamente.

Asintió con la cabeza y me dejó ir, por un segundo me tambaleé sobre mis pies, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder estar de pie por mi cuenta. Él agarró mi brazo para estabilizarme pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en Shaoran. Me libre de su agarre y corrí a través de la habitación, casi cayendo a su lado. Él estaba jadeando, Tomando pequeños respiros entrecortados. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, había sangre por toda su camisa, empapando el material blanco haciéndolo lucir como algo salido de una película de terror.

Incliné mi rostro hacia el suyo, cepillando su cabello hacia atrás mientras pensaba desesperadamente que debería hacer. ¿Debería aplicar presión o eso lo empeoraría? ¿Debería rodarlo sobre su espalda o eso haría incluso más difícil para él respirar?

-¿Shaoran? ¿Puedes escucharme? Estoy aquí, vas a estar bien. Oh Dios por favor, que este bien- susurré mientras quitaba el cabello de su frente.

Él gruño y vi que sus ojos parpadearon, parecía como si estuviera tratando de abrirlos. Podía sentir el dolor y el horror de la situación invadiéndome pero me negué a permitirlo. Necesitaba ser fuerte por él, me necesitaba y no quería sucumbir a la tristeza por lo menos no delante de él. Él necesitaba creer que todo iba a estar bien incluso a pesar de que la mancha oscura en su camisa estaba haciéndose más y más grande por segundos mientras él perdía más sangre. Miré a los policías, dos de ellos se llevaban a un Daiki con cojera de la habitación, prácticamente arrastrándolo por el camino mientras seguía gritando que él no había hecho nada malo. Toda la compasión y simpatía que había acumulado por él desde que llegué a su casa se había ido ahora, todo lo que quedaba era odio.

Miré de nuevo al policía que había estado sosteniéndome, estaba hablando rápidamente en su walkie talkie mientras hacia su camino hacia donde Shaoran y yo estábamos.

-Por favor ayúdelo- supliqué mientras apretaba la mano de Shaoran.

El policía asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo haremos, la ambulancia está en camino- dijo mientras agarraba la camisa de Shaoran y la abría. Hice una mueca, insegura de si podría mirar la herida en su cuerpo pero simplemente no pude dejar de comprobarlo. Mis ojos vagaron por ahí por voluntad propia y lo que vi hizo que mi corazón se rompiera un poco más. Tragué ruidosamente, había una profunda herida desigual en medio de su espalda baja, justo por encima de la cinturilla de sus pantalones. La sangre fluía libremente de ella y estaba encharcándose en la curva de su espalda.

-Consígueme un trapo o algo- ordenó el policía, asintiendo hacia los armarios de la cocina.

Arrastré mis ojos de la cosa más horrible y desgarradora que había visto en mi vida, me levanté del suelo, corrí y abrí cada cajón hasta que encontré los que tenían las toallas. Agarré un puñado de ellas y corrí de vuelta a Shaoran tan rápido como pude. El policía estaba mirando el costado de Shaoran ahora, tomó una y presionó contra la herida de su espalda mientras apretaba la mandíbula luciendo ligeramente preocupado. Lo miré suplicante ¡por favor, no dejes a Shaoran morir, por favor!

Miré de vuelta a Shaoran mientras su respiración salía incluso más superficial y entrecortada. Su rostro estaba relajado, como si estuviera durmiendo, pacífico y perfecto, aparte del ligero matiz rojo en su mandíbula producto de la pelea con Daiki. Besé su nariz suavemente.

-Te amo Shaoran, estarás bien lo prometo. Mañana voy a hacerte panqueques con chispas de chocolate para el desayuno, incluso los quemaré un poco como a ti te gusta- susurré, sonriendo con tristeza mientras apretaba su mano de nuevo.

Podía escuchar al policía hablando con uno de los otros, algo sobre un pulmón perforado y que necesitaba un tubo torácico rápido antes de que sufriera un ataque cardíaco, sonaba un poco asustado mientras preguntaba cuanto tiempo le tomaría llegar a la ambulancia. Otro de los policias, estaba ayudándolo, trabajando sobre Shaoran pero yo no podía quitar los ojos de su pacífico rostro. Pasé mi dedo a lo largo del puente de su nariz, la curva de su labio, su pómulo.

Después de lo que se sintió como un par de segundos alguien me agarró y me apartó de Shaoran. Agarré su mano con fuerza mientras me retorcía tratando de volver a él, no quería dejar su lado, ni por un sólo segundo en caso de que despertara.

-Jovencita, los médicos están aquí, tiene que apartarse y dejarlos hacer su trabajo- dijo alguien con severidad en mi oído.

Miré alrededor y me di cuenta de que efectivamente había dos personas nuevas con uniformes azules. Inmediatamente comenzaron a trabajar sobre Shaoran. Me centre en él mientras ellos cortaban su camisa, pinchaban su cuerpo, lloriqueé cuando vi a uno agarrar un bisturí y un pequeño tubo, en dirección al pecho ensangrentado de Shaoran.

Después del tiempo más doloroso de mi vida, finalmente acordaron que podían moverlo. Al parecer el tubo que le habían insertado había funcionado y estaba ayudándolo a respirar, su pulso era fuerte. Uno de ellos dijo la palabra más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida, la mejor palabra que habían inventado en la historia del mundo: estable.

Sentí mi cuerpo relajarse. Pero los médicos aun se veían realmente policía que estaba sosteniéndome me giró frente a él.

-¿Jovencita, hay alguien a quien deberíamos llamar? ¿Sus padres? ¿Los tuyos?- preguntó mirándome con simpatía. Miré de nuevo sobre mi hombro cuando estaban rodando a Shaoran sobre la tabla amarilla fijándolo con pequeñas correas negras.

-¿Señorita?- sentí la presión en mi brazo y miré de nuevo al policía, parecía estar esperando a que respondiera algo.

-¿Él va a estar bien? Dijeron que estaba estable. Eso significa que él está bien ¿Verdad?- susurré.

Sonrió con tristeza.

-Están haciendo todo lo que pueden, ellos sabrán más una vez que lleguen al hospital. Pero si puedes decirme si hay alguien a quien debería llamar...- su voz se fue apagando mirándome con expectación.

Supongo que los padres de Shaoran deberían saber. Le sonreí agradecida, alcance mi bolsillo y saque mi teléfono.

-Los teléfonos de los padres de Shaoran están como Sr. Hien y Sra. Ieran. Mis padres están como mamá y Fujitaka- murmuré mirando de vuelta a los médicos mientras ponían el último par de correas sobre el cuerpo moribundo de Shaoran.

-Ok, les llamaré y les diré lo que pasó y para que vayan al hospital y te encuentren. ¿Vas a ir en la ambulancia o necesitas un viaje?- preguntó observando mientras ellos levantaban la camilla del suelo.

Avancé rápidamente manteniendo el paso con ellos. No queriendo perder a Shaoran de vista ni por un segundo.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- supliqué al médico.

Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro señorita.

Me arrastré junto a Shaoran, sentándome en un pequeño asiento opuesto a él en la ambulancia, tratando de permanecer fuera del camino mientras los médicos insertaban agujas en el dorso de su mano, fijando un fluido transparente a su intravenosa. Sólo me senté allí sin emociones, no sabía qué hacer, que pensar, que decir, así que no hice nada. No pensé nada. Me rehusaba a aceptar lo mala que era esta situación, me negaba a reconocer la manera en que se arrugaba la frente de los médicos y la manera en que sus movimientos eran un poco tensos. Shaoran estaría bien, él no podía dejarme sola.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Shaoran fue trasladado de urgencia con cerca de cinco personas todas discutiendo sobre él mientras lo llevaban rápidamente a través de los pasillos y entraban a una sala de emergencias. Abrí la puerta deseando ir con él pero una enfermera puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro sonriéndome compasivamente.

-Puedes esperar mientras los médicos lo revisan. Alguien saldrá a hablar contigo tan pronto como sea posible ¿ok?- ella sonrió y me guió hacia una fila de sillas de plástico a un lado.

Asentí débilmente y me senté, tratando de mantener mi respiración constante y mi corazón a un ritmo normal. Todo estaba bien, sólo tenía que mantener el control sobre mi misma porque si me comportaba como una chiquilla asustada, no podría ayudar a nadie en esta situación, especialmente a Shaoran.

No podía seguir sentada, así que me levanté y comencé a pasearme por el pasillo. Miré cada uno de los cuadros por turnos mientras los pasaba, pensando en nada más que cuanto les tomaría salir y hablarme. Después de un par de minutos el policía de la casa se giró y me sonrió comprensivamente mientras se sentaba en la silla que había dejado vacía. Él no dijo nada, sólo se sentó allí mirándome con cautela.

Me giré para mirarlo.

-Él está bien, sólo están siendo cuidadosos, él está bien- dije con severidad. Tragué saliva ante la manera en que sonaba mi voz, tan gruesa y ronca que ni siquiera sonaba como mía.

Él sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy seguro de que así es.

Asentí en confirmación y mordí mis uñas en lugar de mi labio, mientras continuaba paseándome por el pasillo. Mi corazón golpeaba tan fuerte en mi pecho que casi era ensordecedor, mi estómago se revolvió, todo mi cuerpo se sentía frío, pero puse una sonrisa de cualquier modo. Sólo necesitaba pensar positivo, si deseaba que todo estuviera bien entonces estaría bien y entonces Shaoran y yo podríamos sólo ir a casa y tener el fin de semana que habíamos planeado. El flojo fin de semana donde no haríamos nada más que ver televisión, el fin de semana perfecto, con el chico perfecto.

Escuché a alguien llorando y levanté la vista para ver a los padres de Shaoran corriendo hacia mí. Sonreí tranquilizadoramente, pero mantuve mis ojos firmemente en el Sr. Hien, la madre de Shaoran estaba totalmente perdida y me negaba a dejarme arrastrar con ella.

-¿Qué pasó? Ellos dijeron que Shaoran había sido apuñalado- preguntó Hien sin aliento mientras agarraba mis hombros un poco demasiado fuerte para mi comodidad.

Tragué saliva y asentí con la cabeza.

-Así es. Ahora está allí dentro con los doctores pero estará bien- Ieran me miró con los ojos rojos.

-¿Ellos dijeron eso? ¿Salieron a hablar contigo?- sorbió por la nariz.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No, no lo han hecho pero es Shaoran, él estará bien. Lo conoce, él es fuerte, no permitiría que algo como esto lo afectara. No lo haría- mi voz sonaba sorprendentemente calmada y confiada así que su madre sonrió levemente en respuesta.

Me giré y volví a pasearme mientras el policía hablaba con ellos. Diez minutos después la puerta de la sala se abrió y un hombre a mediados de sus treinta salió mirando alrededor. La Sra. Ieran, el Sr. Hien y el policía saltaron de donde estaban sentados. El doctor miró alrededor hasta que me vio, no podía moverme, simplemente estaba congelada en el lugar, mis pies se sentían como si estuvieran pegados al suelo. Él no estaba sonriendo, sus ojos eran cautelosos, controlados y mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

Ignoró a los padres de Shaoran que lo miraban con expectación, en su lugar avanzó hacia mí. Sus ojos viajaron de mi rostro a mi mano y pareció asentir ligeramente en confirmación.

-Me di cuenta de que el joven tenía un anillo de bodas en su dedo ¿Están casados?- preguntó, mirándome fijamente. Asentí con la cabeza todavía incapaz de hablar, ni siquiera podía respirar adecuadamente, se sentía como si mi corazón estuviera saliéndose de mi pecho haciéndome sentir un poco mareada.

-Bien, entonces eres su familiar más cercano. Necesito hablar contigo sobre su condición.

El doctor me sonrió sombríamente.

-Hemos conseguido mantener el sangrado bajo control. El cuchillo perforó su pulmón pero insertamos un tubo torácico así que eso esta ayudándolo a respirar. Su pulmón debería estar bien, tendremos que dejar el tubo por un par de semanas hasta que se repare- declaró.

 _¿Eso es todo? ¿Un tubo torácico por un par de semanas?_ Sentí que mi estómago comenzó a asentarse cuando la felicidad comenzó a construirse dentro de mí. Fue afortunado, éramos afortunados y nunca daría un minuto de su tiempo por sentado de nuevo. Apreciaría cada segundo de él de ahora en adelante, porque cada segundo era precioso, y nunca me di cuenta de que tan valiosos eran hasta ahora.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo entrar a verlo? ¿Está despierto?- pregunté sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Esta inconsciente por el momento, perdió mucha sangre así que estamos tratando de reponerla tan rápido como sea posible. Hay algo más de lo que necesito hablarle.

Fruncí el ceño y asentí.

-Si- susurre, la sonrisa cayendo de mi rostro.

-El cuchillo que entró en la espalda baja daño su columna vertebral- dijo en voz baja.

Sentí que mi corazón se hundió, eso no podía ser cierto. ¿Daño su columna? ¿Eso significa que estará paralizado o algo? Eso no puede ser cierto, Shaoran jamás aceptaría algo así. Preferiría morir antes que no ser capaz de caminar. Odiaba depender de otras personas o ser una carga, él odiaría tener una discapacidad.

-¿Puede arreglarlo, verdad?- susurré mientras Ieran comenzaba a llorar.

El doctor me miró en tono de disculpa.

-Hay algo que podemos intentar, tenemos a un talentoso cirujano que se especializo en procedimientos experimentales. Y le gustaría echar un vistazo a Shaoran y ver si hay algo que él pueda hacer para ayudar- dijo, sus ojos taladrando en los míos.

-Está bien, ¿cuándo puede verlo?- pregunté tragando en voz alta.

-Él ya ha evaluado sus heridas y piensa que hay una oportunidad de limitar el daño y posiblemente al hacer eso será capaz de recuperar la sensibilidad en sus piernas. El único problema es que la cirugía es muy riesgosa, la operación es muy invasiva y el paciente ya ha sufrido un gran daño en su cuerpo. Eso podría empeorarlo o incluso matarlo- dijo con tristeza.

Cerré los ojos y trate de fingir que él no había dicho aquella palabra, ni siquiera me permitiría pensar en Shaoran muriendo, me negaba siquiera a reconocerlo. No me dejaría, era mi marido y él jamás me dejaría sola de esa manera.

-¿Pero eso podría ayudarlo a caminar de nuevo?- susurré no confiando en mi voz para hablar adecuadamente. Abrí los ojos mirando al doctor esperanzada.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, es la única oportunidad que tiene de ser capaz de caminar de nuevo. Sin la cirugía quedara paralizado de la cintura para abajo, con la cirugía hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que recupere la sensibilidad de sus piernas.

Hien negó con la cabeza.

-Pero usted dijo que podría morir- declaró, su mano apretándose sobre el cabello de su esposa mientras ella sollozaba más fuerte. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso por el estrés y podía ver que estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo, aferrándose al borde del precipicio tratando de no dejarse ir y venirse abajo completamente.

-Sí, la cirugía es un riesgo, hay alrededor de un treinta por ciento de posibilidades de que no logre resistir la operación- respondió el doctor.

-¿Pero hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que se recupere?- pregunté necesitando la confirmación.

Sabía que tenía que suceder, si Shaoran estuviera despierto para tomar esta decisión ya hubiera dado su consentimiento. No querría estar atascado en una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida, él querría tomar el riesgo. Era fuerte, tenía plena confianza en que no me dejaría, había prometido que estaríamos juntos por siempre así que no había manera de que se dejara morir en la mesa de operaciones.

-Eso es correcto. Como su familiar más cercano tienes que tomar la decisión en su nombre porque actualmente él esta inconsciente. Tienes que firmar una forma de consentimiento- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Asentí rápidamente. Shaoran querría esto, no había duda en mi mente de que el querría intentarlo todo, sin importar lo riesgoso que fuera.

-Está bien, hágalo por favor- susurré.

La madre de Shaoran se alejó de Hien rápidamente y me miró con sus enrojecidos e hinchados ojos mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Sakura? ¡Hay una posibilidad de que no resista la cirugía!- chilló mirándome con furia.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Escuché cada palabra. Shaoran querría esto, sabe que lo haría. Si estuviera despierto, firmaría la forma el mismo- dije seriamente.

Negó con la cabeza.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡¿Por qué no puedes esperar a que despierte y dejarlo decidir sobre su vida?! ¡No es tu elección!- gritó, mirándome como si esto fuera mi culpa.

Tragué saliva y miré al doctor.

\- ¿Podríamos esperar a que Shaoran tome la decisión?- dije, el doctor negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Entre más tiempo esperen por la operación hay menos probabilidades de éxito. Cada hora que esperen las posibilidades de que funcione se reducen, si dejan pasar demasiado tiempo entonces podría ser imposible arreglarlo. Recomiendo que nos movamos rápido- dijo con severidad.

Asentí con la cabeza y miré de nuevo a la Sra. Ieran. Esto estaba fuera de cuestión, no podemos esperar porque podría ser demasiado tarde para el momento en que despierte.

-No podemos esperar. Shaoran querría esto Sra. Ieran- dije decidida. Me di la vuelta hacia el doctor, dijo que era mi decisión y estaba tomando la decisión que Shaoran tomaría por sí mismo si pudiera.

-¿Qué forma tengo que firmar?- pregunté mirando hacia los papeles en su mano, entre más rápido firmara más rápido podrían ir allí y salvar a mi marido de una vida en la que sería miserable.

Asintió y sacó un formulario amarillo tendiéndomelo con una pluma. Ieran prácticamente gritó mientras se levantaba y sacudía la cabeza, mirando a Hien desesperadamente antes volverse hacia mí.

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacerlo, no puedes arriesgarlo! ¡Si no va a la cirugía entonces el sobrevivirá. Si lo envías allí podría no regresar! ¿No lo entiendes?- chilló mirándome casi con odio, como si estuviera tratando de lastimar a Shaoran a propósito.

-Piense en lo que querría Shaoran, no en lo que usted querría. ¡Sabe que Shaoran querría esto! ¿Cree que realmente quiero firmar esa forma sabiendo que hay una posibilidad de que él podría no salir de allí? Por supuesto que no, pero ahora mismo estoy pensando en Shaoran- declaré, alcancé la pluma y firme la forma.

Garabatee mi nombre en la parte inferior, mientras Ieran se arrojaba salvajemente a los brazos de Hien llorando histéricamente. Tragué y le devolví la forma al doctor sintiendo que mi corazón se rompía. _¿Acababa de firmar una sentencia de muerte para mi marido? ¿Estaba segura de que esto era lo que él querría?_ Alejé este ultimo pensamiento, estaba cien por ciento segura de que esto era lo que mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida querría. No iba a dudar de esa decisión ni por un segundo.

La parte egoísta de mi no quería firmarlo, sólo en caso de que lo perdiera. Si él no iba a cirugía y sobrevivía aun tendría a Shaoran a mi lado, un poco cambiado pero todavía lo tendría. La cirugía era un riesgo y uno que preferiría no tomar nunca pero no iba a dudar de mi decisión ni por un segundo, esto es cien por ciento lo que Shaoran querría para sí mismo, lo sabía con todo mi corazón.

El doctor se levantó y sonrió.

-Lo limpiaremos y lo llevaremos a cirugía en menos de media hora-dijo, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

El Sr. Hien sólo parecía estar en estado de shock y no sabía que pensar, la Sra. Ieran se veía criminalmente enojada. De repente, su rostro se iluminó y se empujó fuera de los brazos de su esposo dando un par de pasos en dirección al doctor.

-¡Espere!- gritó haciéndolo detenerse y volverse a mirarla. Ella me señalo acusadoramente pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los del doctor, tenía una fuerte determinación en el rostro.

-Ella no puede firmar legalmente los formularios. Es menor de edad, uso una identificación falsa, el matrimonio no es legal, tiene diecisiete. Y voy a acudir a un abogado si tengo que hacerlo- tomó una respiración profunda y me miró, sus ojos duros y calculadores.

-Su familiar más cercano soy yo- declaró triunfalmente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Me quedé allí mirándola en estado de shock. Era su esposa en cuerpo y alma, era un matrimonio ya consumado, entonces, qué si realmente había usado una identificación falsa para la ceremonia.

Cuando Shaoran y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de contarles como había sido nuestra boda, les confesamos que Yamasaki había falsificado las identificaciones de quiénes éramos menores de edad, y que de esa forma pudimos ingresar al club por la noche, y en mi caso casarme con Shaoran. Tanto mi madre como la Sra. Ieran estuvieron de acuerdo desde el primer momento, y con el tiempo se les unió el Sr. Hien, en otras palabras nos dieron su consentimiento. Ella incluso estuvo diciéndome durante el último par de semanas lo orgullosa que estaba de que estuviéramos casados y felices ¿y ahora se estaba retractando?

Miré al doctor, esperando que dijera algo. Miró entre las dos, su mirada fue al anillo en mi dedo de nuevo antes de mirarme.

-¿Eso es verdad? ¿Usaron una identificación falsa para casarse?- preguntó mirándome cautelosamente.

Tragué y asentí con la cabeza, no me gustaba el modo en que estaba mirándome, no se veía como si fuera a saltar en mi defensa en ningún momento.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que no sea su esposa. Shaoran y yo dijimos esas palabras el uno al otro y queríamos decirlas. Él es mi marido y eso es todo.

Ieran avanzó hacia el doctor, limpiando su rostro.

-Acudiré a un abogado si tengo que- repitió.

La miré sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿En serio iba a impedir que Shaoran fuera a cirugía, arriesgándolo a que nunca fuera capaz de caminar de nuevo? No podía dejar que eso pasara, estaba pensando en sí misma no en Shaoran.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- grité, agarrando su brazo y tirando de ella frente a mí.

Me miró con ojos llorosos, su rostro estaba desesperado y triste pero simplemente no me importaba, esto no era sobre ella.

-No voy a firmar ese formulario y tú tampoco- declaró, con su voz rompiéndose un poco.

-¡Esta siendo egoísta! ¡¿Piensa que Shaoran va a agradecerle por esto?!- chillé.

-¡Por lo menos estará vivo!- gritó, su rostro poniéndose ligeramente rojo cuando ella comenzó a enojarse.

-Él deseara no estarlo, apostaría mi vida. Piensa que lo conoce pero no es así- gruñí. Ella iba a arruinar la vida de Shaoran y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

-¡Si él entra allí hay un treinta por ciento de posibilidades de que no salga!- gritó burlándose de mi.

-No sucederá- declaré con confianza.

-Tú eres la única egoísta aquí, no yo. Sólo quieres enviarlo allí porque así no tendrás que estar atrapada con un chico en silla de ruedas por el resto de tu vida- gruño, con un rostro duro e hiriente.

Todo mi cuerpo se congeló. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo di un paso adelante y la abofeteé en la cara.

-¡Nunca vuelva a decir algo así! Siempre he amado a Shaoran y no me importa si él no puede caminar, pero él podría y ese es el punto aquí! ¿Piensa que quiero arriesgar su vida? ¿Ese es el tipo de persona que cree que soy? No quiero que entre a cirugía porque podría perderlo, pero lo quiero feliz y esa vida a la que usted lo está condenando va a hacerlo miserable. Espero que pueda vivir con eso- dije tratando con todas mis fuerzas de contener las lágrimas.

Me di la vuelta para ver a su padre. Parecía que estaba clavado en el lugar, ni siquiera estaba segura de que estaba respirando.

-Señor usted también puede firmar esa forma- dije mirándolo suplicante. Él era mi única esperanza aquí, si sólo pudiera convencerlo de que firmara en su lugar...

Ieran se giró y lo miró.

-Si te atreves a firmar esa forma, nunca te lo perdonaré- declaró, levantando la barbilla y mirándolo en tono de advertencia.

 _¿Cuando se convirtió en una bruja?_

-Si no firma esa forma su hijo nunca se lo perdonará- declaré simplemente con seguridad.

Él se veía confundido, estaba pálido, sus ojos iban entre las dos tan rápido que podría haberme reído si la situación no fuera completamente desgarradora, tomó un pequeño respiro a través de los dientes y se paso la mano por el pelo antes de girarse a mirar al doctor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que despierte y pueda tomar la decisión por sí mismo?- preguntó débilmente.

-Podrían ser un par de horas, días, no hay manera de decirlo con exactitud.

-Si espera a que despierte podría no ser una opción. ¿Por favor piense en Shaoran… por favor?- supliqué, dispuesta a no llorar. Estaba perdiendo el control que tenía sobre mi misma lentamente, cuando imaginé la angustia que vería en el rostro de Shaoran al saber que no podría caminar de nuevo.

-Hien si firmas esa forma y matas a mi hijo nunca te lo perdonaré, nunca- siseó Ieran.

Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces pero no dijo nada. Me quede allí mirándolo luchar para decidir y rezaba con cada hueso de mi cuerpo para que tomara la decisión correcta.

No lo hizo.

-No firmaré la forma tampoco. Shaoran debería tomar la decisión el mismo- susurró angustiado.

Cerré los ojos cuando las emociones arrasaron mi cuerpo tan rápido que apenas pude registrar lo que eran. La mayor parte eran pura y absoluta desesperación y apenas podía arreglármelas con el peso aplastante de todas ellas.

Solté el aliento que no me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo y miré al doctor.

-¿Está seguro de que no puedo firmar la forma? Para Shaoran soy su esposa, en espíritu soy su esposa y sé que él querría esto.

\- Lo siento pero la ley no está de tu lado y tengo que ir con su pariente más cercano y ese es uno de los padres- me miró en tono de disculpa.

Asentí con la cabeza y me tragué la tristeza. Si no había nada que pudiera hacer entonces necesitaba ir y ver a Shaoran, así podría rogarle que despertara pronto.

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunté. Él asintió y agitó su brazo por el pasillo ligeramente.

El doctor se dio la vuelta y fue por el pasillo conmigo siguiéndolo sintiendo que mi corazón se hundía con cada paso. Abrió la puerta de una habitación a mano derecha del pasillo y entre tentativamente detrás de él. Mis ojos se posaron sobre la cama tan pronto como vi a Shaoran tumbado allí, de repente dude de que yo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para esto.

Empujé mis piernas hacia delante y casi tropecé a un lado de su cama. Besé su anillo de bodas antes de girar su mano y presionar mi rostro sobre su palma, cerrando los ojos contra el dolor que estaba tratando de consumirme.

-Necesito que despiertes Shaoran. Es muy importante ¿puedes oírme? Si puedes escucharme entonces necesito que despiertes, ¿por favor? Por favor abre los ojos para mí- supliqué, presionando mis labios contra su palma. Él no se movió.

-Shaoran esto es muy importante ¿puedes despertar? ¿Por mí, por favor?- susurré, finalmente abrí los ojos para mirarlo.

-¡Despierta! ¡Shaoran Li tienes que abrir los ojos y ayudarme! ¡No puedo hacer esto sola tienes que despertar de una vez!- chillé desesperadamente mientras presionaba mi frente en la suya. Sentí que una lágrima caía por mi rostro, cayó en la punta de su nariz así que la besé quitándola rápidamente, tratando de serenarme.

Escuché que la puerta se abrió de nuevo pero no me molesté en darme la vuelta. Sabía que era la Sra. Ieran y su esposo, me di cuenta por los sollozos entrecortados que salían de ella. Me enfoqué en Shaoran en hacerlo despertar así podría arreglar este desastre por sí mismo.

Sin embargo, no despertó.

Después de una hora la puerta se abrió y levanté la vista para ver si era otra enfermera o doctor.

No era un doctor, sin embargo, eran mi mamá y el Sr. Fujitaka. Mi mamá corrió dentro de la habitación y me abrazo fuerte.

-¿Oh Dios, como está?- preguntó mi mamá sin aliento, su rostro manchado de lágrimas.

-Va a estar bien- murmuré.

-¿Estás bien hija? ¿Necesitas una bebida o algo?- preguntó, frotando mi espalda en pequeños círculos.

-Estoy bien mamá.

Podía escuchar al Sr. Fujitaka y al padre de Shaoran hablando, la conversación se estaba calentando.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que estás esperando a que Shaoran tome la decisión? ¿No tienes que esperar a que despierte, estás loco? ¡Por supuesto que va a querer la operación! Es Shaoran de quien estamos hablando, ese chico no es feliz a menos que esté haciendo algo físico, lo sabes. ¡Demonios, yo lo sé y ni siquiera es mi hijo!- despotricó, mirándolos a ambos con incredulidad.

Sonreí ante su rostro enojado. Lo extrañe tanto este pasado fin de semana y aquí está haciendo un eco exacto de mis sentimientos hacia los padres de Shaoran. Él me miró.

-Sakura, tienes que enviarlo a cirugía, no puedes hacerle esto a Shaoran- dijo mirándome en tono de suplica.

Mordí mi labio y negué con la cabeza cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos.

-Ellos no me dejan- susurré, sabiendo que mi voz no funcionaría si trataba de hablar.

Poco a poco estaba perdiéndolo, mirar Al Sr. Fujitaka estaba haciéndome perder el control que tenía sobre mis emociones. Él siempre fue el único del que podía fiarme, él y Shaoran eran los hombres de mi vida y podría amarlos para siempre. Sólo necesitaba un abrazo de mi papá.

Una lágrima rodo por mi rostro mientras me alejaba del lado de Shaoran por primera vez desde que había entrado por la puerta. Me lancé hacia mi padrastro envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras sollozaba en su pecho. Él jadeo obviamente un poco desconcertado antes de abrazarme de vuelta fuertemente.

-Está bien, todo está bien, shh. Está bien- arrulló suavemente mientras continuaba sollozando incontrolablemente.

-Vamos a sentarnos afuera por un rato y consigamos algo de aire fresco- sugirió, tratando de empujarme hacia la puerta.

-No quiero. Podría despertar.

-Ellos te llamaran Sakura. Vamos, sólo serán un par de minutos- dijo dándome una sonrisa persuasiva.

Rompí en una nueva ronda de sollozos.

-¡Ellos no me llamaran, ni siquiera me quieren aquí!- grazné, mi voz apenas sobre un susurro.

Él miró a Hien, se veía increíblemente furioso. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero mi mamá se le adelantó.

-Hija yo me quedaré aquí con Shaoran. Te llamaré si se despierta, lo prometo- dijo asintiendo.

Le sonreí agradecida y asentí con la cabeza.

Fujitaka me dirigió fuera de la habitación, mis brazos seguían apretados alrededor de su cintura. Me empujó hacia las sillas de plástico y me sonrió con tristeza. Después de un par de minutos comencé a calmarme un poco.

-¿Por qué no te dejaron enviarlo a cirugía, Sakura?- preguntó, su mano acunando la parte trasera de mi cabeza, sosteniéndome contra él con fuerza.

-Su madre le dijo al doctor que nuestro matrimonio no era legal. No pude firmar la forma, lo intente- susurré, agarrando su camisa que estaba empapada con mis lágrimas.

-¿No es legal? ¿Es eso cierto? Creí que podías casarte a los diecisiete en Tokyo...- su voz se fue apagando y me eché hacia atrás para mirarlo. Sentí una burbuja de esperanza _¿podía ser verdad? ¡Daría lo que fuera porque eso fuera verdad!_

-¿En serio? Oh Dios, papá por favor, por favor di que eso es verdad- rogué, agarrando su camisa con fuerza.

Su rostro se suavizó y sabía que era por como lo había llamado, casi nunca lo llamaba así. Un par de veces se me había escapado en estos años y cada vez parecía que hacía que su corazón se derritiera. Él acarició un lado de mi rostro suavemente.

-Investigare esto por ti. Llamare a un amigo, es abogado, él sabrá.

 _¡Oh Dios por favor, por favor, por favor deja que sea verdad!_ Asentí rápidamente, todo estaba bien, el Sr. Fujitaka arreglaría todo como siempre lo hacía.

De repente su sonrisa se desvaneció y me miró con tanta tristeza que casi rompí en sollozos.

-Siento mucho haberte alejado así Sakura. Shaoran y tú. No debería haber hecho eso, y las cosas que dije...- su voz se apagó, apretando los puños con fuerza y cerrando los ojos con furia.

-Lo último que hice fue golpearlo y maldecirlo. Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Espero tener una oportunidad de disculparme. Me encanta para ti Sakura, es el mejor hombre que podría imaginar para alguien tan especial como tú. Ustedes dos son perfectos el uno para el otro, reaccioné superficialmente. No estaba pensando en ustedes dos, sólo estaba pensando en mí mismo y en lo que había perdido. Pero amo a ese chico como a un hijo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir mientras hablaba y esa era la única vez que lo había visto llorar. Su barbilla temblaba ligeramente mientras me miraba con los ojos tan llenos de disculpas que parecía que él era el niño y yo el adulto. Estaba rogándome con los ojos que lo perdonara, se veía como si estuviera torturándose a sí mismo por esto.

Podía perdonarlo, por supuesto que podía, era mi papá y siempre lo sería y sabía que Shaoran ya lo había perdonado porque fue el único que me convenció para que lo dejara pasar y mirara desde el punto de vista de mi padrastro.

-Shaoran sabe que no quisiste hacer eso- susurré asintiendo tranquilizadoramente.

Me miró, con esperanza evidente en sus ojos. Realmente quería que esto fuera verdad.

\- Shaoran te ama- aseguré.

Sonrió y luego paso una mano sobre su rostro limpiándolo.

-Estaba tan enojado, todo en lo que podía pensar era en que ustedes dos se habían escapado, se habían casado y me habían quitado una de las cosas más importantes que un padre puede tener en su vida.

Sonrió y acarició mi rostro de nuevo suavemente, sólo mirándome con ternura.

-Cada papá quiere ver a su hija casarse con el hombre de sus sueños. Quería que tuvieras una gran boda con un enorme pastel, con toda tu familia mirando y sonriendo. Quería acompañarte hasta el altar en tu hermoso vestido blanco y cuando el cura preguntara: ¿quién entrega a esta mujer en matrimonio? Orgullosamente daría un paso al frente y diría, yo lo hago, porque esa es mi hija- susurró, sonriendo con melancolía.

Sonreí ante la pequeña fantasía que acababa de terminar en mi cabeza, imaginé la sonrisa de orgullo que tendría en el rostro mientras ponía mi mano en la de Shaoran y de repente entendí porque estaba tan molesto.

-Eso suena lindo- admití, tragando el nudo en mi garganta.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí pero eso no importa ahora mismo. Lo que importa es conseguir que tu marido vaya a cirugía porque Shaoran estará devastado si no puede caminar- hizo una pequeña mueca mientras lo decía y sonreí agradecida de que lo conociera tan bien, estaba pensando en Shaoran y en nadie más y también porque lo había llamado mi marido, por fin aceptaba nuestro matrimonio.

Se levantó y me tendió una mano.

-Voy a salir y hacer algunas llamadas, ¿quieres venir por algo de aire fresco o vas a regresar?

-Voy a regresar.

Sonrió y beso mi frente.

-Voy a llamar al abogado, regresaré tan pronto como pueda. Se fuerte Sakura y no los dejes derrumbarte- se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo. Espere hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista entonces tome un par de respiraciones profundas antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación de nuevo.

Me senté allí sosteniendo su mano por lo que pareció una eternidad, antes de que mi padrastro regresara, negó con la cabeza hacia mí luciendo derrotado y triste, sabía que Ieran había dicho la verdad. Nuestro matrimonio no era legal. Asentí en respuesta. Creo que siempre lo supe, en el fondo sabía que era inútil. Mire de nuevo a Shaoran y descanse mi barbilla en un lado de su cama.

Diez minutos se convirtieron en horas y antes de que me diera cuenta la enfermera entro y dijo que sólo una persona podía quedarse con él esta noche. Miré a la Sra. Ieran en tono de advertencia.

Me miró desafiante por un minuto y no retrocedí. Debe haber visto en mi rostro que no me iría porque me dio un pequeño asentimiento antes de volverse hacia su esposo y levantarse.

-Vamos, podemos regresar en la mañana- murmuró.

-Gracias- dije débilmente. Sabía que debía ser difícil para ella salir de aquí y dejarlo, tal vez era una persona más fuerte que yo porque no había manera de que pudiera obligarme a mi misma a dejar este cuarto.

-Nos vemos en la mañana contesto. Agarró la mano de Shaoran y beso su mejilla, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación, llorando de nuevo. El Sr. Hien y mis padres dijeron sus despedidas y entonces finalmente estuve sola con mi marido.

Jalé mi silla más cerca de él y me quede despierta toda la noche, susurrándole que lo amaba y diciéndole todas las cosas que haríamos cuando despertara.

Nuestros padres regresaron en la mañana, trajeron un cambio de ropa y comida. Justo después del almuerzo el mismo policía que estaba en casa de Daiki entró. Nos dijo que Daiki estaba acusado de contravenir una orden de la corte, rompiendo los términos de la orden de restricción, asalto agravado, tentativa de homicidio y secuestro. Al parecer en la actualidad estaba en una institución para enfermos mentales. Les llevó tiempo levantar cargos porque tuvo que ser atendido por el disparo en la pierna.

Mi cansado cerebro poco a poco fue declarándose fuera, me senté allí como un zombie, incapaz de quitar los ojos de Shaoran. No quería comer o beber, la gente estaba sobre mí pero no podía responder sus preguntas. No tenía la energía para poner una sonrisa falsa y montar un show para ellos, con cada minuto que Shaoran yacía inmóvil, yo moría lentamente por dentro.

Exactamente veintisiete horas después de que el cuchillo perforara su cuerpo, su mano se movió en la mía. Jadeé y bajé la mirada sorprendida. Mi corazón golpeando en mi pecho mientras miraba sus dedos, deseando que los moviera de nuevo, así sabría que no había perdido la razón. Como si fuera una demanda, su dedo índice se crispó un poco y salté fuera de mi asiento emocionada.

-¡Su mano se movió!- chille, mirando su rostro esperando a que abriera los ojos.

Los padres de Shaoran también se levantaron de un salto y todos no inclinamos sobre la cama sólo esperando. Cuando su mano se apretó en la mía, su madre rió en voz baja y el Sr. Hien presionó el botón de llamada en la pared para conseguir la atención de los doctores.

El mismo doctor de ayer entró corriendo, obviamente su turno había terminado y comenzado de nuevo e hizo que el tiempo pareciera más largo de algún modo. Una enfermera entro detrás de él, ambos nos miraron con curiosidad.

-Su mano se movió- dije.

No podía quitar los ojos de Shaoran, ni siquiera me atreví a parpadear en caso de que me perdiera algo, no podía respirar mientras estaba de pie allí esperando y esperando. Después de un minuto sus párpados se agitaron.

El doctor camino hacia las máquinas, para checar la impresión de su monitor cardiaco.

De repente sucedió y solté una respiración entrecortada cuando mi miedo y preocupación aflojó un poco. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas mantener el horror y la tristeza fuera de mi rostro mientras los párpados de Shaoran se agitaban antes de abrirse.

Sonreí débilmente, él gruño y levanto su mano para tirar de tubo que tenía en la garganta. Tomé su mano rápidamente mientras cepillaba el cabello fuera de su frente.

-Shh Shaoran, está bien. Todo está bien, ellos te quitaran eso no te preocupes- arrullé tranquilizadoramente mientras la enfermera y el doctor se acercaban a la orilla de la cama. Sus ojos encontraron los míos, vi temor y pánico en ellos.

-Todo está bien- mentí. Él apretó mi mano con fuerza mientras quitaban los tubos de su garganta haciéndolo atragantarse y toser mientras jadeaba por aliento. Ellos discutieron sobre él un par de minutos mientras agarraba mi mano como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Me sentí enferma, ellos iban a decirle lo de la operación y estaba a punto de ver su corazón romperse. ¿Era lo bastante fuerte para estar aquí cuando le dijeran? ¿Podía verlos rasgar su corazón sin venirme abajo y empeorarlo para él? No quería estar aquí pero los ojos ámbar de Shaoran encontraron los míos y sabía que tenía que quedarme. Dolería verlo pero nunca lo dejaría cuando me necesitaba.

Me senté en la silla junto a la cama mientras el doctor y la enfermera miraban a su madre, pidiendo permiso para darle las noticias. Asintió con la cabeza y ellos dieron un paso al frente de nuevo. Shaoran no les puso ninguna atención, tiró de mi mano suavemente haciéndome acercarme más a él. Sonreí débilmente y presioné mis labios en los suyos secos y agrietados por un segundo antes de retroceder.

-Te amo, Shaoran- susurré.

Él sonrió, su sonrisa rompecorazones que había extrañado tanto el último día.

-Te amo más, Sakura bear- graznó, su voz sonaba ronca y dolorida. Mi estómago pareció revolotear porque las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca fueran las palabras más dulces en la historia del mundo. Nunca daría por sentada ninguna de sus palabras de nuevo, la situación había hecho cada una de ellas más valiosa para mí.

El doctor se aclaró la garganta.

-Joven Li, debemos hablar con usted sobre lo sucedido- dijo seriamente.

Shaoran arranco sus ojos de mí para mirar al doctor y yo no podía escuchar, no podía escucharlo de nuevo. Mantuve mis ojos en su rostro, viendo como las emociones pasaban por su rostro tan rápido que apenas podía registrarlas. Confusión, horror, temor, desesperación.

Volvió la cabeza y me miró, sus ojos suplicándome que le dijera que estaba bien, que esto era una mentira o una broma. Nunca se había visto tan vulnerable o asustado y odiaba a sus padres más que nunca por ello. Asentí en confirmación viendo su rostro decaer cuando lentamente comenzó a aceptarlo, estaba apretando mi mano tan fuerte que sentía como si estuviera rompiéndome los dedos pero no me importaba.

El doctor no había terminado, aún tenía que decirle sobre la operación, lo riesgosa que era e ir atreves de las posibilidades de éxito. Cuando llegó al punto sobre los familiares más cercanos, los ojos de Shaoran golpearon hacia mí.

-Dime que firmaste las formas Sakura. Dime que hicieron la operación. Por favor... Por favor, dimelo- rogó, mirándome desesperado.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente, tragándome el horror ante lo asustado y herido que lucía.

La expresión de angustia en su rostro me causó más dolor del que jamás había experimentado en mi vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

-Dime que firmaste las formas Sakura. Dime que hicieron la operación. Por favor... Por favor, dímelo- rogó, mirándome desesperado.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente, tragándome el horror ante lo asustado y herido que lucía.

La expresión de angustia en su rostro me causó más dolor del que jamás había experimentado en mi vida.

-No pude, ellos no me dejaron. No soy tu familiar más cercano- susurré, cada palabra parecía quemar su camino fuera de mi garganta.

Me miró confundido.

-¿No eres mi familiar? Por supuesto que lo eres, eres mi esposa- dijo con voz áspera, mirándome confundido.

Levanté una mano y acaricié un lado de su rostro.

-Nuestro matrimonio no es legal, Shaoran. Ellos no me dejaron firmar. Lo siento, lo intenté, yo quería- dije lamentándolo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-¿Entonces, la operación no ocurrió?- preguntó Shaoran todavía mirándome e ignorando a todos en la habitación.

-¿Ahora no puedo caminar? ¿Es eso?- dijo angustiado.

No sabía que decir, me incliné hacia adelante y besé su frente suavemente, haciendo su mano apretarse sobre la mía.

-No tuviste la operación Shaoran, pero si ahora quieres tenerla aun tienes una posibilidad de que funcione- me di la vuelta hacia el doctor, mirándolo en confirmación.

-¿Verdad? Aun puede tenerla ¿no es así?

Asintió con la cabeza y camino hacia delante. Él aclaró su garganta, obviamente tratando de conseguir su atención de nuevo pero los ojos de Shaoran estaban pegados firmemente sobre mí, la expresión de angustia en su rostro me causo más dolor del que jamás había experimentado en mi vida.

-Conseguiré que el doctor venga y hable contigo, si eso es lo que quieres. Es el cirujano que realizara la operación. Debes saber que esto pone en riesgo tu vida, dado que hemos dejado pasar tiempo valioso, cuanto más tiempo dejemos pasar más riesgo corres- dijo el doctor, tocando el brazo de Shaoran ligeramente.

Shaoran no dijo nada, sólo asintió y trago ruidosamente. Presioné mi frente en la suya y lo miré a los ojos, podía ver mis sentimientos exactos reflejados allí, estaba aterrorizado sus ojos estaban vidriosos, como si estuviera tratando de no llorar.

-Te amo- susurré, besando sus labios suavemente.

Cerró los ojos y asintió ligeramente.

-Yo también Sakura.

-Todo va estar bien- dije, deseando que mi voz sonara con más confianza de la que sentía. ¿Los doctores habían dicho que la cirugía tenía que suceder lo más pronto posible, veintisiete horas serian demasiado tarde? Él sonrió débilmente y asintió, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se movía.

-No te muevas, sólo aguanta y probablemente te darán algo para el dolor.

Ignoró mi advertencia y tiró de mi mano, haciéndome dar un paso imposiblemente cerca.

-¿Nuestro matrimonio no es legal?- preguntó, su voz apenas sobre un susurro.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia su madre. Sólo nos miraba, lágrimas silenciosas caían por su rostro mientras se agarraba a su camiseta, justo sobre su corazón. Todo en lo que podía pensar era: Egoísta. Tragué saliva y miré de regreso a Shaoran, forzando una sonrisa.

-No, no lo es. Pero anímate, ahora tendremos otra noche de bodas- bromeé en voz baja, tratando de traer algo de normalidad a todo este horripilante calvario.

Se rió un poco antes de hacer una mueca de nuevo, cerrando los ojos, su mandíbula apretada.

-Pervertida- susurró a través de sus dientes apretados.

Reí peleando con las lágrimas que estaban haciendo que mis ojos picaran.

Cuando aflojó la mandíbula miró alrededor de la habitación por primera vez, se detuvo en sus padres y forzó una sonrisa tensa. La Sra. Ieran se acerco a la cama junto a mí, iba a retroceder para que ella tuviera más espacio para verlo pero la mano de Shaoran se apretó sobre la mía sin permitirme alejarme de él.

-Estoy tan contenta de que estés despierto, hijo. He estado tan preocupada, todos hemos estado tan preocupados- dijo quebrada.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, lo siento- le sonrió a su padre.

-Hola papá.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó la Sra. Ieran, pasando su mano arriba y abajo por el brazo de Shaoran suavemente.

Se rió sin humor.

-Acabo de enterarme de que hay una buena posibilidad de que podría no ser capaz de volver a caminar de nuevo ¿cómo crees que me siento?- preguntó, podía sentir su mano temblando en la mía, el sudor de su palma estaba haciendo su mano ligeramente pegajosa contra mi piel. Sus dedos encontraron mi anillo de bodas y lo giró alrededor de mi dedo, distraídamente.

La Sra. Ieran tomó una respiración profunda y lo miró, con la angustia clara reflejada en su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho hijo, creímos que era lo mejor para ti. Había una posibilidad de que murieras, no queríamos enviarte allí con esas probabilidades, no era nuestra decisión, no queríamos jugar a ser Dios con tu vida. No podía permitir que Sakura firmara la forma- dijo ella en voz baja, continuando con la incesante caricia en su brazo.

Él la miró, la confusión coloreó su voz mientras hablaba.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿No podías permitir que Sakura firmara la forma _,_ tú... tú le impediste enviarme a la operación?

Ella miró a su esposo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Pensamos que era lo mejor para que estuvieras bien, no nos correspondía tomar esa decisión con tu vida Shaoran- dijo de nuevo.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! ¡¿Piensan que quiero esto?! ¡¿Piensan que quiero vivir así?!- preguntó gritando furiosamente, los pitidos constantes del monitor cardíaco se aceleraron un poco.

-Cálmate Shaoran- dije mientras me inclinaba más sobre la cama, acariciando un lado de su rostro tratando de conseguir que se calmara.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos.

-¿Querías hacerlo y mis padres no te dejaron?- susurró, levantando su mano débilmente, obviamente la intravenosa lo hacía más difícil para él moverla. Él agarró suavemente la parte trasera de mi cabeza y tiró levemente para mover mi rostro al nivel del suyo.

-¿Ellos no me enviaron allí y ahora hay una posibilidad de que quede invalido?- preguntó. Asentí, sabiendo que no sería capaz de hablar. No tenía palabras para esto. Tomó un respiro entrecortado, mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en los míos.

-Diles que se vayan Sakura- ordenó, su mano apretándose en la parte trasera de mi cabello.

Tragué y giré la cabeza hacia un lado para ver a sus padres, estaban abrazados, ambos llorando, su madre literalmente temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Podrían ir afuera un momento?- dije en voz baja.

-Afuera no, vayan a casa- gruño Shaoran, sus ojos seguían firmemente pegados a los míos, como si ni siquiera pudiera obligarse a mirarlos o algo así.

El Sr. Hien se aclaró la garganta torpemente.

-Hijo pensamos que era lo mejor para ti, no teníamos derecho a arriesgarte así- dijo con una expresión suplicante en su rostro.

Finalmente Shaoran aparto la mirada de mí, y su mirada cayó sobre sus padres, su rostro duro y enojado.

-¿Piensas que perder el tiempo esperando a que despertara era lo mejor para mí?- preguntó mirándolos con incredulidad-Deberían haberla dejado firmar las formas, debieron dejarla...- se fue apagando, su voz rompiéndose un poco.

-Lo siento mucho- susurró su padre.

-Sólo váyanse. Si aun puedo ir a la cirugía entonces lo haré- dijo Shaoran débilmente. Hien abrió la boca para hablar pero Shaoran lo cortó.

-¡Sólo váyanse!- gritó, su ritmo cardíaco estaba aumentando de nuevo.

Jadeé y me aparté de Shaoran ligeramente, tenía que sacarlos de aquí antes de que terminara incluso más enfermo por el estrés de todo esto.

-Sólo váyanse…por favor- rogué, lanzando mis ojos al monitor cardiaco.

Hien hizo una mueca mientras lo miraba y luego agarro la mano de Ieran y prácticamente la arrastro fuera de la habitación. Me estremecí cuando escuche su llanto desde el otro lado de la puerta. Me volví para mirar a Shaoran, estaba tumbado allí mirando el techo, la mandíbula apretada, sus ojos solo se centraban en un punto como si pudiera decirle los secretos de la vida.

-Te amo, todo va a estar bien, lo prometo- dije, acercándome y besando la piel de su cuello justo cuando la puerta se abrió y el doctor entro con otro hombre pisándole los talones.

-Entonces ¿quieres hacerlo?- preguntó el doctor que realizaría la operación mientras terminaba de explicarle todo a Shaoran.

Shaoran me miró antes de asentir.

-Sí, hagámoslo, quiero saber que al menos lo intenté todo.

Los doctores se fueron a arreglar todo para la operación y él bajaría tan pronto como hubiera una sala de operaciones libre. Cuando estuvimos solos de nuevo, Shaoran me sonrió débilmente.

-Te ves como el infierno Sakura bear ¿Dormiste?- preguntó, pasando su dedo bajo mi ojo.

Atrapé su mano y bajé su palma, presionando mi rostro contra ella.

-Estoy bien- necesitaba decirle algo, tenía que saber esto antes de que fuera a la operación. Me levanté y me incliné sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos así sabría que iba en serio.

-Shaoran si mueres allí dentro te juro por Dios que voy a traerte de vuelta a la vida sólo para poder matarte yo misma. ¿Entiendes?

Se rió en voz baja.

-Hmm, definitivamente me gusta la Sakura mandona- se burló.

-Shaoran, es en serio. Sólo pido una cosa de ti en mi vida y es que regreses a mí, prométeme que sobrevivirás a esto. Necesito escucharte decirlo y luego podre dejar de preocuparme, jamás has roto una promesa hacia mí antes así que tengo fe en tu palabra- dije sin despegar mi mirada de la suya.

Sonrió y asintió, su mano subió y acunó un costado de mi rostro.

-Estaré bien, lo prometo- susurró.

Sonreí y presioné mis labios en los suyos suavemente por un par de segundos antes de poner mi frente en la suya, sólo disfrutando de su cercanía.

Media hora después estaban listos para llevarlo a la sala de operaciones. Sostuve su mano mientras lo llevaban por el pequeño corredor, sus dedos agarrando los míos tan fuerte que casi perdí la sensibilidad en ellos. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, dejaron de empujar la cama y me miraron con expectación, sabía que no tenía permitido ir más lejos con él.

Mire de vuelta a Shaoran, sonrió débilmente pero estaba tan asustado como yo. Tomé una respiración profunda y traté de tranquilizarme.

-Te veo cuando salgas. No creas que te libraste de casarte conmigo de nuevo. Asegúrate de darte prisa y ponerte mejor para que podamos ir directo a la iglesia más cercana para casarnos de nuevo, ¿me oyes?- pregunté, mirándolo suplicante.

Se rió en voz baja.

-Como tu digas Sakura bear.

Lo besé suavemente, rezando para que esta no fuera la última vez que hablaba con él, que este no fuera el último beso que compartíamos.

-Te amo Shaoran- dije pasando mi mano por un costado de su rostro magullado.

Él sonrió y agarró la parte trasera de mi cabeza, tirando de mi más cerca como si fuera a decirme algo al oído. Con su otra mano agarró mi barbilla y giró mi cabeza a un lado. Antes de que siquiera tuviera oportunidad de entender lo que estaba haciendo, succionó en un costado de mi cuello. Me reí y él se apartó ligeramente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sólo marco mi territorio- declaró, me quedé observándolo, no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

El doctor se aclaró la garganta, retrocedí y me levanté, sonriéndole a Shaoran mientras ellos abrían las puertas y rodaban su cama por el corredor. Justo cuando las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse, Shaoran me gritó.

-¡¿Sakura?!

-¡¿Sí?!

-¡Te amo más!- gritó ferozmente. Mi corazón palpitó y las puertas al corredor se cerraron de golpe dejándome sola, mirando el lugar donde vi por última vez al amor de mi vida. No podía seguir siendo fuerte, descendí hasta mis rodillas y sollocé en el suelo.

Las seis horas fueron dolorosas, me sentí como si estuviera balanceándome al borde de un precipicio, un movimiento en falso y podría caer en un infierno. Mis padres y los de Shaoran estaban sentados en la sala de espera conmigo, en realidad nadie dijo nada y estaba agradecida por ello. Simplemente ya no tenía más energía, estaba tan cansada que mi cabeza palpitaba, mis ojos escocían.

Justo después de las diez de la noche el doctor salió por la puerta. No podía respirar, no podía moverme, esto era, su siguiente par de palabras podría condicionar el resto de mi vida, ya sea que Shaoran hubiera sobrevivido a la cirugía o no. Para este punto no podía preocuparme por si la operación había funcionado, todo lo que necesitaba era que Shaoran estuviera a mi lado, como sea que viniera no importaba con tal de que todavía lo tuviera.

El doctor fue hasta nuestro grupo, todos saltaron fuera de sus sillas pero yo no pude, si me levantaba ahora podría caer al suelo, podía sentirlo. El doctor sonrió y asintió.

-Todo fue muy bien. Ahora está en recuperación, hay mucha hinchazón así que no sabremos cómo nos ha ido hasta que haya disminuido pero los primeros indicios indican que hay una buena posibilidad de éxito- dijo.

-¿Él está bien?- grazné. Mi corazón corriendo en mi pecho, todo mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, había terminado, Shaoran estaba vivo.

-Él está bien- confirmó el doctor- Es fuerte, estará inconsciente por un rato mientras la anestesia deja su cuerpo, quizás una hora o dos. Cuando despierte será mejor mantenerlo calmado tanto como sea posible. La cirugía fue muy invasiva, necesita relajarse y permitir que su cuerpo se recupere.

-¿Pero cree que ha ido bien? ¿La cirugía quiero decir?- pregunté esperanzada.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Fue sin problemas, ahora sólo tenemos que ver cómo reacciona su cuerpo a la reparación. Sera mejor que me vaya, lo traerán pronto y lo trasladaran de vuelta a su habitación.

-Gracias, mucha gracias- susurré, mirándolo agradecida.

-De nada Sra. Li- dijo sonriendo, antes de alejarse a la sala de enfermeras.

Me reí ante el nombre, por lo menos el reconocía nuestro matrimonio. Agarré mi anillo de bodas con fuerza en mi mano y me volví hacia los padres de Shaoran. Necesitaba arreglar esto antes de que Shaoran despertara, necesitaba mantenerlo calmado y ver a sus padres no ayudaría en este momento.

-Creo que será mejor que permanezcan alejados por un tiempo. Hablaré con Shaoran mañana, pero el doctor dijo que necesitaba descansar. No quiero que se moleste de nuevo, sólo déjenme hablar con él antes de que lo vean ¿está bien?- pregunté, rezando para no tener otra pelea en mis manos por esto, en realidad no tenia energía para eso ahora mismo.

-Sí. Gracias Sakura. Sólo estábamos tratando de hacer lo mejor para él. Espero que con el tiempo él vea eso- dijo el Sr. Hien.

-Hablare con él, quizás deberían ir a casa. Los llamaré si hay algún cambio- dije frotando mi frente tratando de aliviar el dolor en mi cabeza. No había dormido en treinta y ocho horas.

La Sra. Ieran se apartó de su esposo y me abrazó, pero no pude devolvérselo. Lo más que podía esperar de mi era que no la empujara, a mis ojos era más de lo que merecía.

-¡Lo siento mucho. Debí haberte escuchado, él quería la cirugía, debí haberte escuchado!- lloriqueó, sus dedos clavándose en mis espalda donde estaba abrazándome demasiado fuerte.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí- confirmé. Tragándome la réplica, ya le había dicho mi parte y ahora ambos sufrirían las consecuencias, Shaoran realmente sabía guardar rencor cuando quería. Había una gran posibilidad de que no quisiera volver a ver sus padres, supongo que yo era la única posibilidad que tenían ahora y para ser honesta no me sentía muy caritativa con ellos en este momento.

-Deberían ir a casa antes de que salga.

Por fin después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, sacaron a Shaoran de sala de operaciones y lo regresaron a la misma habitación en la que había estado antes. A mis padres no se les permitió entrar a la habitación porque las horas de visita habían terminado, así que puse una silla a un lado de su cama de nuevo y sostuve su mano.

Cuando finalmente gruño y abrió los ojos, sonreí y me incliné sobre él.

-Gracias por no romper tu promesa- susurré, mirándolo agradecida. Él sonrió débilmente, tirando de la pequeña mascara de oxigeno fuera de su rostro. Trató de hablar pero todo lo que salió fue graznido, probablemente debido a los tubos que había tenido en la garganta por la cirugía.

-Shh, dijeron que todo salió bien. Tienes que relajarte y descansar. Sólo duerme un poco por mí ¿sí? Estaré aquí toda la noche- dije apretando su mano mientras besaba su frente.

Él sonrió y cerró los ojos, en realidad no creo que tuviera opción, se veía exhausto.

-Duerme también Sakura bear- graznó, su voz apenas sobre un susurro.

Sonreí y asentí.

-Lo haré, te veo en la mañana- besé su mano y descansé mi mejilla sobre un costado de la cama, sentí el sueño venir a por mí y no pude pelear más, mañana iba ser un largo día.

 **.**

 **.**

Desperté en la mañana y apenas podía moverme, gruñí y levanté la cabeza del costado de la cama de Shaoran, frotando mi cuello dolorido.

Mis ojos inmediatamente buscaron a Shaoran, estaba despierto mirándome fijamente, con una pequeña y triste sonrisa tirando de las esquinas de su boca.

-Hey- susurró.

-Hola ¿por qué no me despertaste si estabas despierto?- pregunté, pasando mi mano por su brazo tratando de sofocar un bostezo.

Él acarició un lado de mi rostro.

-Sabes que me gusta verte dormir- dijo en voz baja.

Me reí y giré la cabeza para besar su mano.

-Lo sé pervertido, pero habría preferido que me despertaras así podría haber hablado contigo. Te extrañé, estuviste dormido por mucho tiempo- regañe juguetonamente. Sonrió pero no dijo nada, sus ojos estaban más serios que de costumbre, su rostro lucía derrotado y triste. Tragué en voz alta.

-¿Qué está mal Shaoran?- susurré.

-No puedo sentir mis piernas- contestó, mirando lejos de mí.

Sentí que mi corazón se hundía.

-Shaoran sólo vamos a esperar al doctor ¿sí? Dijo que teníamos que esperar un rato antes de hacer las pruebas, quizás la hinchazón no se ha ido todavía, quizás necesitas más tiempo para superar la cirugía, sólo han sido un par de horas- dije tratando de mantener la voz plana y carente de cualquier emoción.

Asintió pero no se veía como si me creyera.

-Sí, supongo.

-Por favor no comiences a estresarte por esto todavía. Dejemos que el doctor haga los exámenes cuando estés listo para ellos- supliqué- El doctor dijo que tenías que estar calmado y descansar.

Asintió y apretó mi mano, poniendo una sonrisa falsa y mirándome de regreso.

-Sí, está bien- suspiró y miró mi rostro lentamente.

-Todavía te vez cansada Sakura bear, deberías dormir un poco más.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Si estás despierto entonces estoy despierta.

-¿Sakura, qué si no funciona y no puedo caminar nunca más? ¿Qué voy a hacer entonces?- susurró, se veía como si estuviera a un par de segundos de venirse abajo completamente y estaba asustándome un poco. Shaoran siempre fue tan fuerte, siempre estaba en control y cuidaba de mi, y ahora mismo los roles se habían invertido por primera vez en la historia.

-Lidiaremos con ello si ocurre. No vamos a pensar en ello ahora ¿Cuál es el punto de preocuparnos por algo que ni siquiera va a pasar?- pregunté tratando de sonar positiva.

Cerró los ojos y tiró de mi mano.

-Vamos acuéstate conmigo por un rato. Deberías volver a dormir, te ves como el infierno, Sakura bear.

Me reí y traté de lucir ofendida.

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a la chica de la que estas enamorado, Shaoran. Si estas tratando de meterte en mi falda entonces lo estás haciendo todo mal- me burlé, mientras me metía en la cama cuidadosamente. Me acosté a su lado, apenas tocándolo y quedándome lo más quieta posible.

-¿Podría no ser capaz de hacer eso de nuevo, Sakura, has pensado en eso?- chasqueó.

Fruncí el ceño ante su ira pero no dije nada, no estaba segura de que podía decir para hacerlo sentir mejor, así que sólo pase los brazos a través de su pecho y besé su hombro.

Después de otra hora, de estar tumbados en silencio, el doctor entró para hacer sus rondas. Sonrió mientras entraba y me empujé fuera de la cama, apenas capaz de respirar. _Esto era, iba a hacer los exámenes ahora_ , me quedé atrás. Revisó sus ojos y su catéter antes de sonreír y volver junto a la cama.

-Ok, la operación fue muy bien joven Li. Tengo la esperanza de que haya una marcada mejoría, fui capaz de reparar todo lo que pude ver. Voy a enviarte para una resonancia magnética y cuando vuelvas haremos un par de exámenes físicos- dijo. Una enfermera entró con un par de ayudantes y fueron a la cabecera de la cama de Shaoran.

-¿Puedo ir con él?- pregunté, sin querer perder a Shaoran de vista ni por un segundo más de lo necesario.

-Claro, puedes ir a la sala de espera con él pero no te permitirán entrar a la habitación mientras lo hacen- el doctor sonrió y asintió, los dos ayudantes comenzaron a empujar la cama fuera de la habitación. Corrí para alcanzarla y sostuve la mano de Shaoran mientras íbamos por pasillos interminables. Lo besé suavemente cuando llegamos y fue llevado a otra habitación.

Me senté en la sala de espera, tratando de mirar una revista mientras esperaba a que saliera.

Una vez que estábamos de vuelta en su habitación, tuvimos que esperar un poco antes de que su cirujano regresara. Sostuve la mano de Shaoran con fuerza, tratando de hablar con él pero sólo contesto sí o no a todo lo que dije, mis esfuerzos para distraerlo no estaban funcionando en absoluto. Estaba tan distante y callado que estaba haciendo que los cabellos de la parte trasera de mi cuello se erizaran. Mi corazón dolía porque Shaoran estaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos, él nunca ocultaba las cosas de mí pero obviamente lo estaba haciendo ahora. Cada vez que lo miraba parecía como si estuviera hundiéndose más y más en una depresión, no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para sacarlo.

El doctor regresó e hizo las pruebas físicas sobre sus pies y piernas. Se mantuvo pinchándolo con una aguja puntiaguda, poniendo algún tipo de trapo que había sumergido en un líquido, sobre varias partes de las piernas, preguntándole si podía sentir el frío. A cada pregunta Shaoran respondía que no y vi la devastación construyéndose en sus ojos con cada segundo que pasaba.

El doctor lanzó las cosas a la basura y sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Ok obviamente aun hay algo de hinchazón allí, está claro en la resonancia magnética, le eché un vistazo antes de venir aquí. Podría ser demasiado pronto para decirlo- dijo.

-¿Eso qué significa?- preguntó Shaoran luciendo un poco confundido.

El doctor suspiró y lo miró en tono de disculpa.

-Es cosa de esperar y ver, lo siento, sé que es difícil de hacer pero no hay mucho más que podamos hacer a este punto sólo esperar y ver cómo reacciona tu cuerpo. Cuanto más baje la hinchazón, más seremos capaces de ver cuanta movilidad tienes- dijo, garabateando en la gráfica de Shaoran.

-¿Cuánta movilidad, que significa eso? ¿Quiere decir que aunque fue exitoso, podría no volver a la normalidad?- preguntó Shaoran, tratando de moverse en la cama mientras siseaba a través de los dientes y cerraba los ojos.

El doctor lo empujó en el hombro.

-Sólo quédate quieto. Dale a tu cuerpo una oportunidad. Esto no es algo que se da de la noche a la mañana. Sé que no es fácil pero tienes que ser paciente y descansar tanto como puedas.

Di un paso adelante de nuevo y acaricie su rostro.

-¡Sólo relájate Shaoran. Por favor, escucha al doctor él sabe de lo que está hablando!- dije desesperadamente.

-Bueno lo dejaremos para otro día y te enviaremos para otra resonancia magnética y tomografía mañana. Esto es perfectamente normal. Sólo se paciente, sé que es difícil pero es la única cosa que puedes hacer ahora mismo- el doctor lo palmeó en el hombro. Espero un par de segundos, garabateando en su gráfica de nuevo antes de asentir.

-Regresaré luego. Cualquier problema presiona el timbre- asintió hacia el pequeño botón de mano colgando en el muro.

Cuando salió de la habitación Shaoran se volvió hacia mí. La expresión de su rostro rompió mi corazón un poco más. Estaba tan triste, más triste de lo que jamás lo había visto y si pudiera tomar su lugar lo haría en un instante. Se veía como si ya conociera su destino, como si ya hubiera perdido la esperanza de volver a caminar.

-Todo está bien. Tienes que esperar un rato, esas pruebas no significan nada, Shaoran. Sólo tienes que esperar a que la hinchazón baje como él dijo, no te molestes por eso ¿está bien?- rogué, oyendo mi voz quebrarse un poco a pesar de que estaba tratando de ser fuerte.

De repente sus ojos cambiaron de tristes y desesperados, a furiosos, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos duros y acusadores.

-Necesito que te vayas Sakura- gruño.

Lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- susurré, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

-Tienes que irte ahora- declaró.

-Shaoran, por favor no hagas esto, de verdad lo siento...yo no quise que esto pasara- supliqué arrepentida. Las lágrimas que había estado manteniendo a raya mientras estaba frente a él comenzaron a rodar incontrolables por mi rostro.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes que disculparte Sakura, sólo vete- dijo con severidad.

-No puedo- susurré.

Ambos sabíamos que esto era mi culpa pero nunca pensé ni en un millón de años que me pediría que lo dejara. Si había una cosa en la que apostaría mi vida era en que Shaoran nunca me sacaría de su vida, jamás. Pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Lo miré, mi corazón estaba rompiéndose, el dolor era insoportable. No iba a sobrevivir a esto. Estar separada de Shaoran podría matarme.

-¿Por qué? Por favor deja que me quede, sé que esto es mi culpa pero por favor Shaoran, te amo. ¡Siento mucho que esto te pasara!- chillé inclinándome y poniendo mi cara en un lado de su cuello teniendo cuidado del tubo que salía de su pecho.

Sus manos se enredaron en la parte trasera de mi cabello mientras besaba la cima de mi cabeza.

-No te culpo. Esto no es tu culpa, pero no puedo amarte, Sakura. Lo siento, pero tienes que irte así podré concentrarme en la recuperación sin tener que pensar en ti todo el tiempo.

-¡¿Por qué?!- grité contra la piel de su cuello, haciendo que su mano se apretara en la parte trasera de mi cabello mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente.

-No puedo tenerte aquí mientras estoy así Sakura, no puedo tenerte atada a alguien como yo- susurró.

De repente todo encajo en su lugar, él me quería, creía que estaba haciendo esto por mí. Me aparté para mirarlo. Esta era una especie de mala manera de dejarme ir porque no quería que me quedara con él si no podía caminar. Pero tenía que haber algo más, esa no podía ser la razón. Shaoran siempre había sido desinteresado y ponía mi felicidad por encima de la suya, pero tenía que saber que esto me mataría. No me haría dejarlo porque creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto para mi ¿verdad?

-¿De qué estás hablando Shaoran? ¿Dime porque quieres que me vaya, dime porque ya no me quieres?- chillé, tragándome el nudo en mi garganta.

Suspiró y giró su cabeza lejos de mí.

-Sólo vete Sakura.

-No- dije fieramente.

-¡Sólo lárgate maldita sea. No te quiero aquí! ¡No te quiero pegada a un jodido inválido sólo porque te sientes culpable! ¡No quiero quitarte todo, no quiero decepcionarte porque no puedo hacerte el amor nunca más! No quiero dejar pasar esto y que luego me dejes en un par de años por alguien que pueda caminar y darte hijos, alguien que pueda darte todo lo que te mereces en la vida. Va a ser más fácil para mí terminarte ahora, hacer todo de una vez, en lugar de empezar a confiar en ti para que luego me dejes. ¡Sólo vete y no vuelvas!- gritó, mirándome con furia. Agarró mi brazo y me empujó hacia la puerta, cuando una de la enfermeras irrumpió dentro, obviamente había escuchado su pequeño estallido.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Joven Li tiene que calmarse! ¡Acaba de tener una cirugía tiene que relajarse y permitir que su cuerpo se recupere!- la enfermera gritó preocupada mientras iba a su lado, presionando un botón sobre el pequeño monitor cardíaco. El pitido iba tan rápido que en realidad estaba asustándome como nunca. Shaoran jadeaba por aliento mientras ella lo empujaba en el hombro, haciéndolo sentarse, poniéndole una pequeña mascara de oxigeno sobre el rostro, mirándolo con preocupación.

\- ¿Él está bien?- pregunté débilmente.

Nunca había estado tan asustada en mi vida, los ojos de Shaoran fueron hacia mí y no vi indecisión en su mirada. Esto fue todo, todo lo que pensé que duraría para siempre, había terminado. Realmente quería que me fuera y la expresión de su rostro rompió mi corazón en un millón de pedazos.

-Lárgate Sakura- murmuró débilmente, quitándose la máscara de la cara.

-Te amo, Shaoran- susurré, rogándole con los ojos.

No podía dejarlo. Él era mi vida, ¿cómo podía no entenderlo? No había manera de que lo dejara por alguien más en un par de años, no había posibilidad de que pasara en absoluto. Lo amaba con todo mi corazón y me dolía que dudara de mí así, debería conocerme mejor.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No me amas lo suficiente para esto- dijo sin aliento. Se giró hacia la enfermera que estaba tratando de poner la máscara de regreso en su cara.

-Haga que se vaya. Traiga a seguridad, sáquela de aquí. ¡No la quiero aquí!- gritó, haciéndola estremecer ligeramente ante la ira en su voz.

Ella se volvió hacia mí en tono de disculpa.

-Por favor, vete. Tiene que relajarse y tú presencia aquí esta alterándolo. Sólo ve y regresa en un par de horas- puso su mano en mi brazo y dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¡No la quiero de vuelta en un par de horas! ¡Sólo mándela al infierno!- chilló Shaoran, jadeando por aliento, mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama, pero por su apariencia estaba demasiado débil y al instante se desplomaba de nuevo, siseando de dolor.

Tenía que irme, yo le estaba haciendo esto, haciéndolo sentir así. Estaba haciéndolo empeorar, haciéndolo enfermar y tenía que relajarse, el doctor lo había dicho.

-Cuide de él- susurré mientras salía por la puerta tan rápido como mis piernas podían llevarme.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 **SHAORAN**

Observé su corazón romperse antes de que ella se girara y saliera por la puerta. Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza para no rogarle que volviera. No podía respirar, el dolor en mi corazón era unas cien veces peor que cualquier dolor físico que pudiera sentir. Acababa de perder lo único que necesitaba en mi vida, lo único que me importaba en la vida. No sólo la había perdido en realidad la había alejado. La hice marcharse cuando en realidad no quería y eso duele incluso más. El hecho de que estaba lastimándola por dejarla libre. Si pudiera tomar su angustia así como la mía lo haría. Daría mi vida en un instante por esa chica, siempre lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz, incluso si eso me destruía en el proceso.

Ella superaría esto, encontraría a alguien más y le daría todo lo que yo no podría. El pensamiento dolía como el infierno pero no tenía ninguna otra manera. Sakura se merecía lo mejor en la vida y un marido en silla de ruedas no lo era.

La enfermera me quitó la máscara de la mano y la presionó de vuelta sobre mi boca y nariz.

-Trata de calmarte, si tu ritmo cardiaco va un poco más rápido te dará un paro cardiaco- dijo con severidad.

 _¿Un paro cardiaco? Un ataque al corazón, diablos eso sonaba maravilloso ahora mismo, esperaba que me matara así no tendría que vivir un día sin Sakura a mi lado._

Cerré los ojos tratando de bloquear el dolor pero no pude, todo lo que podía ver era a Sakura diciéndome que me amaba, flashes de nuestra boda y el día después cuando despertamos en el hotel y nos dimos cuenta que estábamos casados, pensamientos de cuando le hice el amor por primera vez. Todos esos recuerdos estaban atravesando mi cerebro haciéndolo incluso más doloroso.

He vivido cada día de mi vida haciéndola feliz pero no fue suficiente, no soy suficiente para ella ahora y estoy haciendo lo correcto al dejarla. No se merece una vida sentenciada a estar atada a un tipo en silla de ruedas. He pensado en esto desde el momento en que desperté esta mañana, al verla sentada en una silla dormida a mi lado, sabía que no querría irse, pero si no podía caminar de nuevo entonces no era lo mejor para ella.

Claro, todo estaría bien por un año o dos pero después de un tiempo comenzaría a resentirse por llevarme sobre su espalda y entonces me dejaría. Lo mejor era dejarla ir ahora y así podría aprender a lidiar con esto por mi cuenta, estaré solo tarde o temprano de todos modos ¿así que por que retrasar lo inevitable?

Después de un rato la enfermera quitó la máscara del rostro y me miró con compasión.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo traerte algo? ¿Llamar a alguien?- preguntó amablemente.

Negué con la cabeza y forcé una sonrisa. No podía soportarlo por más tiempo. No quería a nadie aquí cuando perdiera el control.

-Estoy bien, ¿puedo tener un minuto?- pregunté, mi voz ronca y llena de emoción.

-Claro. Si me necesitas presiona el timbre ¿ok?- sonrió y puso el botón de llamada en la cama junto a mi mano.

-Ahora estoy bien, gracias- mentí.

Me echó un último vistazo antes de salir. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró no pude soportarlo más, metí las manos en mi cabello y sollocé. Lloré por lo que había perdido. Lloré por darme por vencido. Lloré por lo que pudo haber sido. No había llorado desde que era un niño pero no podía parar. Rogué por la muerte porque eso habría sido más fácil que lidiar con esto, esto era como vivir en el infierno y no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ello.

Después de que me calmé, me tumbé allí adormecido, mirando el techo esperando que la muerte viniera, me cogiera y me sacara de aquí, detuviera el dolor y llenara el hueco vació de donde solía estar mi corazón. Mis padres vinieron pero ni siquiera pude hablar con ellos, ni siquiera pude gritarles por no enviarme a la operación. No podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra porque no me importaban. Nada importaba aparte de Sakura pero ella se había ido. Miré al frente y bloqueé sus palabras, recordando imágenes de Sakura en mi cabeza, sólo así podría sobrellevar los siguientes días.

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado ya una semana, mi condición anímica sólo empeoraba y no habían grandes progresos en cuanto a recuperar la movilidad en mis piernas, a las diez de la mañana los doctores y enfermeras entraron a mi habitación, discutieron sobre mi por unas cuantas horas, escuché a alguien mencionar algo sobre mi cometiendo suicidio, y sobre tener cuidado o algo así, pero nada de eso importaba. _¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a matarme cuando ni siquiera podía salir de la cama?_

Un par de horas después escuché un alboroto en el pasillo, no me moleste en abrir los ojos ¿cuál era el punto? No tenía sentido, nada tenía sentido. La puerta de mi cuarto comenzó a abrirse y luego se cerró de nuevo.

-No puedes entrar- dijo la enfermera con severidad. _Oh genial otro jodido visitante, ¿por qué no cogían la indirecta y me dejaban en paz?_

-Necesito hablar con él.

Mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta, esa era la voz de mi ángel y dolía escucharla. _¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Realmente iba a hacerme pedirle que se fuera de nuevo? ¿Podía hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Podía decir las palabras y rasgar mi corazón por segunda vez?_

-Él no quiere verte- dijo la enfermera severamente.

-¡No me importa lo que él quiere! ¡Va a verme!- dijo Sakura mientras abría la puerta de golpe.

Lancé los ojos hacia ella y me sentí enfermo, se veía tan triste. Su rostro estaba todo rojo e hinchado por llorar, me sentí como un pedazo de mierda. Quería lanzarme a sus pies y suplicarle que me perdonara, mi lado egoísta estaba regocijándose de que ella estuviera aquí pero el lado más racional, la parte sensible, estaba deseando que se fuera y nunca regresara. Eso era lo mejor para ella y necesitaba que fuera feliz, era lo único que necesitaba en la vida.

-Sé que no quieres verme…pero tengo algo para ti- dijo tímidamente y un tanto dubitativa mientras avanzaba hacia mí y vaciaba el contenido de una caja de zapatos en mi regazo, mientras me miraba.

Miré hacia mi regazo confundido, _¿qué demonios es toda esta basura?_ Había un cuarto de esbozos de película, un par de botones y una vieja camiseta mía. Una caja de anillos, postales, un pequeño perro de peluche, un alargado globo con feliz cumpleaños impreso en un lateral. Había tarjetas de cumpleaños, tarjetas de navidad, fotografías de nosotros juntos y un par de pedazos de papel doblado entre un montón de otras pequeñas chucherías. Recogí los papeles y los abrí para ver un par de dibujos que había hecho cuando era niño, cartas que le había escrito pidiéndole que viniera a jugar. Había pequeñas notas que había escrito para ella recientemente, diciéndole que la amaba.

La miré confundido, _¿por qué había guardado todas estas cosas? Sólo era basura que debería haber desechado hace años._

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunté, mi voz temblando ligeramente porque estaba tratando de no volver a llorar. Me rehusaba a llorar delante de ella, no me había visto llorar desde que tenía nueve y no iba a dejarla verlo ahora.

-Eso, es lo más importante que ha pasado en mi vida hasta este momento. Cada pequeña cosa allí te involucra y guardé todas estas cosas porque significaban mucho para mí. Toda mi vida está en esa caja hasta este momento- declaró, mientras su voz se rompía ligeramente al hablar.

-Y esto- continuó, sosteniendo su mano izquierda y señalando su anillo de bodas- Esto es toda mi vida hasta el día en que me muera- dijo, dejando caer las lágrimas finalmente.

 _¡Oh Dios ella esta matándome! ¡Detesto verla llorar! ¿Cómo consigo que entienda que estoy haciendo lo mejor para ella, al dejarla libre?_

-Sakura, yo...- comencé pero ella me cortó

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas y caminaré por esa puerta para no volver jamás. Pero será mejor que lo hagas convencido, Shaoran, porque siempre sé cuando me mientes- dijo, mirándome desafiante y a la vez suplicante.

Tragué, no había manera de que le dijera esas palabras, jamás sería capaz de decirle esas palabras.

-Sakura, por favor- rogué.

-¿Me amas o no, Shaoran?- preguntó con la voz quebrada, mirándome a los ojos, las lagrimas empapaban su rostro.

Sabía que no podía mentirle, nunca podría forzar esas palabras a salir de mi boca y aunque pudiera, ella me conocía demasiado bien, vería a través de ello inmediatamente.

-Te amo, Sakura bear, siempre lo haré- dije honestamente.

Ella se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano, quitando sus lágrimas.

-Entonces no te atrevas a insultarme de nuevo diciendo que no te amo lo suficiente para esto- dijo con expresión herida. La lastimé al decir eso por lo que podía ver.

-Quiero lo mejor para ti. Estoy pensando en ti- susurré.

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que ser miserable y vivir sin mi otra mitad es lo mejor para mí? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Shaoran? ¡Siempre has sido lo mejor para mi, siempre!- dijo sorbiendo por la nariz ruidosamente.

-Quizás ya no.

Se acercó a la cama, mirándome a los ojos, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara y estaba agradecido de ya no estar conectado al monitor así no se daría cuenta.

-¡Deja de actuar como un héroe! Te amo, quiero estar contigo. Si no me quieres entonces eso es otra cosa pero no es así ¿verdad?- preguntó, mirándome esperanzada- Eres mi vida Shaoran. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

Tragué saliva, podía ver la verdad en sus ojos, siempre fue tan malditamente terca, era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella.

-También eres mi vida- admití en voz baja.

Me sentí como un cobarde por hacer esto, me sentí tan egoísta por conservarla, cuando sería más feliz sin mí. Debería ser lo bastante valiente para dejarla vivir una vida plena con alguien que pudiera darle todo, pero no lo era. No podía decir las palabras de nuevo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para partir mi corazón por segunda vez.

Sonrió y acarició un lado de mi rostro y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos saboreando la sensación de su piel contra la mía, hace una hora jamás hubiera pensado que la tocaría de nuevo así que me estaba aprovechando ahora.

-No más charlas sobre ti dejándome. No más charlas sobre ti no siendo lo mejor que me ha pasado. Y no más charlas sobre lo que es mejor para mí- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-No quiero esto para ti, Sakura- susurré, mirándola suplicante.

Puso su mano en un lado de mi rostro y me miró a los ojos.

-Quiero esto para mí. Te quiero. En la salud o en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe, eso fue lo que prometimos. Y la última vez que revise, seguías vivo.

-Apenas.

Sonrió y pasó su pulgar por mi labio inferior suavemente.

-Apenas es suficiente para mi, Shaoran.

-Pero quiero ser el único que cuide de ti. Mereces a alguien que cuide de ti Sakura, no debería ser al revés. Ese es el trabajo de un marido, siempre ha sido mi trabajo cuidar de ti.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Te amo más que a nada, Shaoran. Siempre te amaré y como pareja se supone que cuidemos el uno del otro- susurró. Sus ojos ardiendo en los míos haciendo que la esperanza burbujeara en mi pecho. Realmente no quería irse, podía verlo en sus ojos. En serio me quería, en silla de ruedas o no.

No podía hablar, tenía a la chica más increíble del mundo y la amaba con cada hueso de mi cuerpo. Sólo rezaba para que fuera suficiente para hacerla feliz, que esta versión cambiada de mi fuera suficiente para ella. Quité su mano de mi rostro y entrelace nuestros dedos, mis dedos buscando el anillo de bodas que había puesto allí. No podía encontrar que palabras decirle, no tenía nada, nada en absoluto cruzaba por mi cerebro. Todo en lo que podía centrarme era en ella, su hermoso rostro y lo mucho que la amaba y necesitaba.

-Necesito que digas esas cuatro palabras para mí, Shaoran. Necesito escucharlas ahora- dijo, mirándome suplicante.

Guau, estaba exigente, ¿normalmente no eran dos palabras las que una chica quería escuchar? Sonreí burlonamente.

-¿Cuatro palabras? Oh espera, te refieres a "¿Cómprame un dulce, Shaoran?"- me burlé, regresando a nuestra relación normal.

Se rió y negó con la cabeza, mordiendo su labio mientras se metía en la cama junto a mí.

-Tú sabes cuales son- dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

Reí ante su gesto de niña.

-Te amo Sakura bear- dije besándola suavemente.

Cuando nos alejamos ella sonrió más ampliamente.

-¿Entonces, donas con chocolate?- ofrecí.

Se rió y me miró a los ojos asintiendo.

Sonreí y puse una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza, acercándola más a mí, nuestros labios casi se tocaban. Su aroma lleno mis pulmones haciendo que los pelos de mi nuca se erizaran con entusiasmo.

Pareció soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-También te amo, Shaoran.

Apreté mi mano en la parte trasera de su cabello y jalé su boca hacia la mía bruscamente. Besándola tan duro que probablemente lastimé sus labios, pero estaba tan desesperado por tranquilizarla. Ella no se quejó, ni me apartó, al contrario, de hecho presionó su cuerpo contra mi torso mientras me besaba con la misma intensidad.

Apartó su boca de la mía ligeramente, presionando su frente en la mía mientras ambos jadeábamos por aliento, no solté su cabello, sólo la sostuve cerca de mí, como si fuera lo único que me mantuviera en esta tierra. En realidad siempre se sintió así para mí, como si fuera el centro de mi mundo, como si fuera la razón de que estuviera aquí.

-Te amo, Sakura Li- susurré.

Se apartó un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-Sakura Kinomoto. Si quieres que sea la Sra. Li entonces tienes que casarte conmigo- bromeó, sonriéndome.

Me reí en voz baja, me encantaría casarme con ella de nuevo. Había partes de nuestra boda en Tokyo que estaban un poco borrosas por el alcohol y me encantaría tener otra oportunidad, así podría recordar cada detalle del día en que me convertí en el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Me lo pensaré- tomé aliento jalando su boca de regreso a la mía. Se rió y mordió mi labio inferior en advertencia. Me aparté un segundo.

-Ok, ok, sin mordidas. Supongo que puedo casarme contigo de nuevo- susurré contra sus labios, sonriendo como un idiota.

Rió y tomó aliento mientras estrellaba sus labios contra los míos de nuevo, terminando la conversación.

Ella se aparto después de un par de minutos justo cuando estaba completamente en ello, pero supongo que no podía exactamente tumbarme aquí y hacerlo con mi esposa toda la tarde.

Ella sonrió y se levantó sobre la cama, metiendo su mano bajo su cadera y sacando un prendedor con _**"S &S mejores amigos por siempre" **_escrito en él. Hice esto para ella cuando tenía siete años cuando conseguí un rotulador para insignias como regalo de navidad. Ella se rió y lo prendió en la parte de enfrente de la bata de hospital que estaba usando.

-Era un idiota de niño- admití, riéndome. ¡En realidad era bastante vergonzoso que ella lo hubiera guardado todos estos años!

Sonrió.

-¡Eres un idiota de adulto también!- ella me sacó la lengua y agarró la caja de zapatos donde guardaba las cosas que me había tirado. Recogí todo lo que estaba en mi regazo. Había cosas que ni siquiera recordaba, algunas cosas ni siquiera entendía porque las había guardado. Sostuve una piedra, mirándola con curiosidad.

Sonrió y me la quitó, poniéndola de regreso en la caja.

-Me la trajiste de la playa cuando fuiste de vacaciones un año- declaró sonriendo mientras continuaba guardando.

Sonreí, era tan jodidamente dulce que hubiera guardado todas estas cosas.

Me hacía sentir especial que Sakura hubiera guardado todas estas cosas sólo porque le recordaban a mí. Ella casi había terminado de poner todo en la caja. Agarré un envoltorio de tela.

-Por favor, dime que esto no es de cuando tuve un resfriado o algo así...- lo miré asqueado.

Se rió negando con la cabeza.

-¡No! Ábrelo y mira.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí el envoltorio, rezando para que no hubiera algo asqueroso dentro. Una pequeña cosa blanca anidaba en el medio, la miré, no tenía idea de qué demonios era. Lo picoteé con mi dedo y era duro y liso.

-¿Qué es esto, Sakura bear?

Se rió y mordió su labio.

-Es tu diente.

Lo solté sobre la cama y aparté las manos tan rápido como pude, limpiándolas en mi ropa.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¿Por qué guardaste mi diente? ¿Donde conseguiste eso de todas formas?

Ella sonrió y tomó el envoltorio metiendo de regreso el pequeño bulto dentro sin tocarlo.

-Tú me lo diste. A los siete estaba ahorrando para comprarme una muñeca. Estaba lloriqueando de que iba a llevarme una eternidad guardar el dinero de mi mesada y que las tiendas las venderían... Bueno, viniste a casa y te sacaste tu diente flojo, me lo diste y me dijiste que lo pusiera bajo mi almohada y fingiera que era mío, así el hada de los dientes me daría algo de dinero para la muñeca.

 _¿Lo hice? ¡No lo recuerdo, aunque sonaba como algo que yo haría, supongo!_

-¿Guau, era un buen amigo, ehh?- me burlé.

Ella sonrió y puso la caja sobre la silla, metiéndose en la cama de vuelta conmigo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí suavemente.

-El mejor- susurró, besándome de nuevo.

Estuvimos allí por un largo tiempo, yendo a través de toda esas cosas sin valor que ella llamaba su tesoro, diciéndome lo que la mayoría de las cosas eran y lo que significaban. Los doctores y enfermeras iban y venían, estaba recibiendo analgésicos y estaba agradecido.

Después de dos horas de pequeñas charlas ella se giró y me miró pensativamente.

-Shaoran, ¿puedo hablar contigo sobre algo?- susurró, luciendo realmente incomoda.

Asentí, incapaz de hablar a través del nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta. _¿Se habrá arrepentido de estar conmigo?_

-Entonces...- comenzó, arrugó la nariz un poco como cuando estaba pensando algo realmente difícil.

-Estaba pensando en tus padres.

¡Sentí mi cuerpo relajarse, esto no era sobre nosotros, era sobre mis padres!

-En realidad, no quiero hablar sobre ellos, Sakura bear.

Estaba demasiado molesto con ellos todavía. Habían venido a verme todos estos días y ni siquiera pude gritarles, culparlos por dejar la cirugía y potencialmente arruinar mis posibilidades de caminar. No quería verlos, no quería hablar con ellos, ni siquiera iba a molestarme en discutir con ellos sobre esto. Su decisión me dejó en esta situación, me di cuenta de que nunca sabría si la cirugía hubiera funcionado si la hubiera tenido horas antes y que esas preciosas pocas horas podrían haber hecho toda la diferencia.

Ella pasó su mano a través de mi pecho, jugando con el broche.

-Shaoran, sé que estás furioso y Dios sabe que yo también... Pero ellos no la pararon para lastimarte. Mira, no quiero pelear de su lado, estoy tan molesta con ellos que en realidad no puedo creer que siquiera este hablándote al respecto. Pero... sólo piénsalo un par de días, no hagas nada irracional, ellos te aman.

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza.

-Sólo dejémoslo por el momento ¿sí? No quiero pensar en ellos ahora- palmeé la cama junto a mí.

-Ven acuéstate conmigo un rato.

Ella sonrió e inmediatamente se acostó a mi lado, estaba siendo tan cuidadosa de mi, que cada movimiento era lento y calculado como si tuviera miedo de mover la cama en caso de que me lastimara o algo. Le sonreí, tratando de no reírme ante su miedo y la expresión preocupada de su rostro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, cuando me atrapó mirándola.

Suspiré.

-No tienes que ser tan cuidadosa Sakura bear. ¿No es como si fuera a lastimarme ni nada? Podrías clavar algo en mi pie y ni siquiera sabría a menos que me dijeras- traté de hacerlo sonar como una broma, pero incluso yo podía oír la tristeza en mi voz.

Estaba tratando de mantener una actitud positiva, en serio lo estaba pero no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer frente a no ser capaz de volver a caminar. Sin ser capaz de hacer pequeñas cosas por Sakura, como cargar los comestibles cuando fuéramos a la tienda, empujar el carrito de la compra, cosas que la gente da por sentadas y que ni siquiera se preocupan por ello hasta que no pueden hacerlo más. Todo iba a cambiar ahora, nada volvería a ser lo mismo de nuevo.

Ella frunció el ceño y miró hacia mis piernas.

-Shaoran, deja de pensar lo peor. Dale un poco de tiempo ¿sí?- rogó.

Asentí con la cabeza y besé su frente, poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

-Estoy muy cansado Sakura, ¿quieres dormir conmigo un rato?- pregunté ahogando un bostezo. Podía sentir mis párpados poniéndose pesados.

-Claro- besó un lado de mi cuello, su mano encontró la mía, sosteniéndola fuerte. No podía seguir despierto aunque quisiera.

Desperté con algo pesado en mi entrepierna, gruñí un poco cuando un dolor palpitante comenzó a empeorar en mi espalda. Todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a doler, supongo que era hora de más medicina para el dolor. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? Moví el brazo, apretándolo alrededor de Sakura, tratando de acercarla más a mí. Podía decir que todavía estaba dormida por la manera en que respiraba profundamente contra un costado de mi cuello, conocía a esta chica como la palma de mi mano.

Se acurrucó contra mi apretadamente, la cosa pesada en mi entrepierna se movió más abajo, presionando sobre mis muslos, haciendo que el dolor en mi espalda empeorará.

Gruñí y estaba a punto de despertarla para que llamara al doctor, cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad podía sentir un peso sobre mis piernas. Levanté la cabeza y miré hacia abajo un poco sorprendido. La pierna de Sakura estaba encima de la mía. En realidad podía sentir el peso de su pierna, que había echado sobre mí accidentalmente mientras dormía. _¡Podía sentirlo!_

La emoción estalló en mi pecho.

-¡Sakura!

Se despertó de un tirón y saltó casi cayéndose de la cama porque prácticamente había gritado en su oído.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está mal?- chilló, mirándome con los ojos como platos.

Sentí la sonrisa extenderse por mi rostro, agarré su mano y la acerqué a mí de nuevo.

-Puedo sentir las piernas un poco- le dije, observándola mientras las palabras se hundían.

Su boca cayó abierta, sus ojos miraron hacia mis pies. De repente soltó un pequeño chillido emocionado y puso la mano sobre su boca mientras comenzaba a reír. Salto fuera de la cama, rebotando en el lugar como una niñita que acaba de conseguir una muñeca nueva.

-¡Por dios Shaoran! ¿En serio? ¡Oh gracias a Dios! ¿De veras?- preguntó, sus manos revoloteando cerca de mis muslos como si quisiera tocarme pero no estuviera segura de si debía.

Me reí y asentí, podía sentir lágrimas de alivio construyéndose en mis ojos. Era un buen comienzo ¿no es así? Ella chilló de nuevo y entonces se echó a llorar, presionando su rostro en mi pecho. Acaricié la parte trasera de su cabeza y traté de mover las piernas. No podía moverlas adecuadamente pero podía mover mis dedos un poco. Era como cuando has estado sentado en la misma posición por un largo tiempo y tus piernas se entumecen, sabes que están allí y puedes moverlas un poco, pero no tienes mucho control sobre ellas.

Besé la cima de su cabeza. Quizás era cosa de esperar después de todo, quizás entre más esperáramos mejor nos iría, esperaba que no fuera solo un poco de sensibilidad en mis piernas. Esperaba que la movilidad regresara.

Ella sorbió por la nariz ruidosamente y se levantó, limpiándose los ojos, una hermosa sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

-Le timbraré a los doctores- dijo, su voz toda ronca de dormir y el llanto.

Tomé su mano para detenerla cuando de repente me di cuenta de algo más que también podía sentir.

-Ehh Sakura bear, sólo espera un minuto ¿sí?- le pedí. _¡Mierda, esto era embarazoso!_

Ella sorbió por la nariz de nuevo, limpiando su rostro con la manga de su suéter.

-¿Por qué?

Me reí y la jalé un poco más cerca de mí de nuevo.

-Porque me desperté junto a ti, Sakura- grazné, tratando de ocultar mi rostro en su cabello.

Me miró con curiosidad, una ceja levantada, sus ojos rojos confundidos.

-¿Y...?

Me reí y asentí hacia mis pies de nuevo. Ella siguió mi mirada y comenzó a reírse incontrolablemente. Se metió en la cama junto a mí de nuevo, estaba sonrojada.

\- Tiendo a tener ese efecto sobre ti en las mañanas- dijo riendo tímidamente.

Me reí mientras ella besaba mi cuello, haciendo que mi cuerpo se sintiera un poco caliente. La deseaba. Incluso a pesar del dolor en mi espalda seguía arreglándomelas para encenderme. _¡Estúpidas, jodidas hormonas!_ Si pudiera jalaría las cobijas sobre nuestras cabezas y le haría el amor hasta que saliera el sol, pero supongo que era un paso a la vez. Por lo menos ahora sabía que no habría ningún problema...

Traté de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella, así podría aplacar mi cuerpo.

Ella sonrió contra mi cuello.

-Piensa en algo que no sea sexy- se burló, rodando lejos de mí, apoyándose en su codo, mirándome con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de unos minutos tumbados allí con los ojos cerrados pensando en fútbol, finalmente estaba bien y ella podía llamar a los doctores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA**

Los doctores discutieron sobre él por un largo rato. Los miré ávidamente, estaban tocando sus piernas y pies, mordí mis labios cuando vi que Shaoran movía los dedos. Sentí como si mis entrañas fueras a estallar de felicidad, era increíble como algo tan pequeño como un pequeño movimiento podía hacer que todo pareciera correcto en el mundo. Otra resonancia magnética fue arreglada.

Shaoran tenía una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro todo el tiempo, estuvo aferrado a mi mano con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de soltarla. Al terminar la revisión el doctor asintió y le dijo que todo se veía genial.

Dejo arreglados los escaners y saqué una silla junto a la cama de nuevo, besando un lado de su hermoso rostro mientras me sentaba.

-Te dije que dejaras de preocuparte- me burlé.

-Sí, sí. Nada de _"te lo dije"_ \- dijo, sonriéndome.

Era lindo ver a Shaoran regresar un poco a la normalidad. Rompió mi corazón verlo tan molesto y triste. Shaoran casi nunca se ponía triste por nada, siempre fue el fuerte.

Después de los escaners el doctor nos dio la noticia de que todo se veía como debería. Estaba muy esperanzado en que Shaoran sería capaz de caminar de nuevo pero advirtió que sería un trabajo duro para él.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, mientras las horas pasaban él pudo levantar la rodilla un poco, incluso a pesar de que le dolía la espalda al hacerlo. Al parecer eso era algo normal.

No me dejaron quedarme en el hospital con él esa noche porque ya no estaba en estado crítico. No quería ir a casa a nuestro apartamento, no se sentía correcto quedarme allí sin Shaoran, así que regresé a casa de mis padres. Mi mamá había ido a recoger ropa para un par de días por mi. Me tomó un largo tiempo decir adiós a Shaoran, sentí como si dejara un pedazo de mi atrás cuando salí del hospital, sabía que no podría verlo de nuevo por unas horas.

Sería un mucho trabajo pero Shaoran siempre había trabajado duro, sabía que pondría el doscientos por ciento en ello. Él siempre estaba listo para un reto y nunca fallaba.

Se quedó en el hospital doce días más. Los doctores estaban muy complacidos con él, estaba fuera de la cama y en una silla de ruedas. Podía mover las piernas pero era un gran esfuerzo para él, podía ver el sudor formándose en su frente cuando lo intentaba realmente duro. El deseo de caminar estaba allí, el conocimiento, sólo necesitaba enseñarle a su cuerpo como hacerlo de nuevo. El problema con Shaoran era que nunca le gusto apoyarse en la gente. Shaoran daba, no recibía así que era difícil para él dejar que yo, mis padres, o nuestros amigos nos preocupáramos por él o hiciéramos cosas por él.

Otra cosa que lo molesto fue: que se perdió el gran partido de fútbol. Nuestra escuela había jugado en la final del campeonato estatal sin su capitán y se las habían arreglado para arañar una victoria. Estaba realmente molesto porque se lo había perdido, pero todo el equipo incluido el entrenador, habían venido a verlo esa noche. Habían abarrotado su habitación, gritando y bailando alrededor, fueron expulsados por una enfermera furiosa en diez minutos pero Shaoran lo disfrutó mientras duró. Ellos le dejaron el trofeo, que tuvo su lugar de honor en la mesita junto a su cama.

Después de los doce días Shaoran fue trasladado a un centro de rehabilitación. Al parecer se quedaría allí por seis semanas y trabajarían con él ampliamente, entrenando sus músculos de nuevo.

Se me permitió ayudarlo con su terapia, me enseñaron como ayudarlo a estirar los músculos pero sobre todo era un apoyo moral. Actualmente estaba parada al final de la sala de ejercicios, observando a Shaoran acomodarse a sí mismo, listo para levantarse e intentar caminar de nuevo. Su terapista dijo que necesitaba hacer un poco de calentamiento y luego descansar. Había estado aquí por una semana hasta el momento, dio siete pasos a la vez antes de que tuviera que detenerse y descansar.

-Hey Sakura bear, tengo una idea- dijo en voz baja, mirando alrededor probablemente para asegurarse de que nadie podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué es?

Ajustó el reposa pies y puso los pies en el suelo posicionándose entre los dos carriles así podría sostenerse si lo necesitaba mientras caminaba.

-¿Qué tal si a cada paso que dé, te quitas una prenda de ropa de vuelta en mi habitación?- sugirió, sonriéndome mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente.

Me reí, sólo Shaoran podía pensar en eso mientras trataba de hacer algo tan serio e importante. Creo que había estado un poco frustrado porque no habíamos hecho nada más que besarnos por las últimas tres semanas.

-¿Una prenda?- pregunté pensándolo. Me miré a mi misma y conté mentalmente lo que estaba usando, afortunadamente hacia bastante frío hoy así que tenía unos jeans, una camiseta, un sweater y una de sus sudaderas con capucha encima. Incluyendo, la ropa interior y cuatro artículos por los zapatos y calcetines, estaba usando un total de diez prendas hoy.

-Hmm, quizás puedas conseguir mi ropa interior- me burlé, tirando del cierre de la sudadera mirándolo a través de las pestañas.

Él me sonrió y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-De ninguna manera Sakura bear, voy a tenerte desnuda hoy. ¿Cuántas?- preguntó.

-Diez.

Sonrió, luciendo bastante emocionado por el reto.

-Fácil- meditó.

Me paré al final de los pasamanos, riendo cuando una determinada expresión cruzó su rostro, y sorpresivamente hizo los diez pasos sin problemas.

Se rió y me miró arrogantemente.

-Impresionante- se volvió hacia su terapista que era ajeno a nuestro pequeño trato.

-Creo que he hecho bastante por hoy, voy a regresar a mi habitación- le dijo Shaoran.

Me reí y negué con la cabeza.

-De ninguna manera, prometo que lo haré, pero aun tienes que ir a nadar y esas cosas antes de que termines- dije con severidad. No iba a dejarlo salir de su horario de entrenamiento, podía esperar un par de horas para tenerme desnuda.

Hizo un mojín.

-Bien, supongo que aun conseguiré verte en traje de baño así que no esta tan mal- dijo, rodando los ojos.

También había estado nadando con él cada día, al parecer era una de las mejores cosas que hacer para recobrar su fuerza y control sin poner peso sobre su espalda. Era muy divertido, estuvimos perdiendo el tiempo en el agua un rato.

La policía nos había mantenido al día en la investigación por Daiki. Al parecer se declaró culpable de todos los cargos, así que no habría juicio. Estaba bajo arresto mientras esperaba a ser sentenciado. Un mes después de que todo pasó el mismo policía de la casa de Daiki vino al centro de rehabilitación para decirnos que Daiki había sido sentenciado a seis años en una institución mental por los numerosos cargos de los que se declaró culpable. Parecía nada, estaría fuera más pronto que eso por buena conducta.

Mientras estuviera allí, estaría bajo terapia extensiva para ayudarlo. Al parecer estaba enfermo, le habían recetado medicación para su condición, pero debido a la confidencialidad del paciente la policía no tenía permitido decirnos exactamente que estaba mal con él.

No hablamos mucho de eso, teníamos mucho de qué preocuparnos sin pensar en Daiki. Centramos toda nuestra energía en conseguir que Shaoran mejorara y estaba funcionando, sería un largo tiempo antes de que regresara a la normalidad pero estaría allí con el tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 **SAKURA**

Casi salté al auto. Estaba tan emocionada que apenas podía hacer que mis manos dejaran de temblar mientras encendía el auto. Conduje allí prácticamente rebotando en mi asiento. Cuando me detuve en el estacionamiento sonreí y agarré mi celular, enviándole a Shaoran un texto rápido para decirle que estaba aquí. Le gustaba que hiciera eso porque así podía venir a encontrarme en la parte de enfrente o en la recepción.

Había estado haciéndolo muy bien últimamente, aun era un esfuerzo para él, caminar no era una acción inconsciente como solía serlo pero ya no le causaba dolor lo cual era bueno. Todavía se cansaba rápido lo que lo frustraba. Vi en su rostro lo mucho que le dolía tener que pedirme que me sentara con él y tomara un descanso, cuando estábamos paseando por los jardines o algo.

Caminé con lentitud hasta la puerta principal, dándole tiempo de cubrir la corta distancia de su habitación al camino de entrada así podría encontrarme. Cuando abrí la puerta vi su cabeza color chocolate acercarse a la esquina al final del pasillo. Una hermosa sonrisa cruzaba su rostro y no pude evitar reflejarla.

Hoy era un gran día. Shaoran volvía a casa hoy.

-¡Hey, hermosa!- chilló mientras avanzaba hacia mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-¡Hola!- le devolví el abrazo todavía siendo cuidadosa de él. Me asustaba estar cerca de él, sólo en caso de lastimarlo o algo. Suspiré felizmente cuando su familiar aroma llenó mis pulmones. Odiaba dejarlo por las noches pero no se me permitía quedarme aquí con él en el centro. Esta noche sería la primera vez en dos meses que dormiría en una cama con él y no podía esperar para quedarme dormida en sus brazos.

Acunó mi rostro en sus manos, sus ojos color ámbar ardían en los míos, mostraban la felicidad que había estado creciendo más y más cada día.

-Soñé contigo anoche- susurró, besando mis labios suavemente.

-¿Soñaste conmigo? ¿Qué hacíamos?- pregunté curiosa.

Me sonrió besándome de nuevo suavemente.

-Esto- susurró, jalándome más cerca de él-Y esto- ronroneó, besando mi cuello, haciendo que mi estómago se llenara de mariposas, sus manos se deslizaron por mi trasero apretándolo suavemente.

-¿En serio? ¿Justo en medio de la recepción?- pregunté sin aliento, mientras su lengua subía por un lado de mi cuello.

Se rió y se apartó.

-No, estábamos de vuelta en Tokyo de hecho.

Sonreí cuando mencionó Tokyo, _Dios desearía volver allí con él ahora mismo._

-Quizás podamos ir allí de nuevo algún día. ¡Podrías ganar algo más de dinero en las cartas!- me burlé, apartándome.

Sonrió y tomó mi mano asintiendo.

-Definitivamente.

Rastrillé mis ojos sobre él lentamente, Tomando cada perfecto centímetro de él. Se veía tan guapo hoy en tan sólo una camiseta blanca y vaqueros azules, su pelo estaba un poco largo y no dejaba de quitárselos de la frente. Apuesto a que será una de las primeras cosas que querrá hacer cuando llegue a casa, tener un corte, odiaba tener el pelo largo.

-¿Empezamos entonces, Shaoran?- pregunté asintiendo hacia donde estaba la sala de entrenamiento. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndome a través del pasillo hacia los vestidores.

Después de dos horas de natación y haciendo algunas pesas y ejercicios de resistencia, finalmente estaba firmando la salida del centro para ser un paciente ambulatorio. Le dieron una rutina de ejercicios que iba a seguir por su cuenta.

Cuando terminamos de empacar sus cosas, me senté en la cama mirándolo mientras revisaba todos sus armarios, asegurándose de que tenía todo. Le gustaba tener independencia. Me había dicho que la forma en que su madre se preocupaba por él, lo hacía sentir menos hombre de alguna manera, no quería hacerlo sentir de esa manera así que lo dejé hacer lo que pudiera.

Finalmente Shaoran había comenzado a hablar con sus padres de nuevo hace un par de semanas. Creo que debido a que estaba mejorando había decidido seguir adelante con ellos, si las cosas no hubieran funcionado con la operación, apuesto a que las cosas serian muy diferentes. Estoy bastante segura de que si él estuviera en silla de ruedas, entonces siempre tendría en el fondo de su cabeza lo que podría haber sido, así que no sería capaz de volver a verlos. Las cosas estaban tensas con ellos, todos un poco incómodos porque a pesar de que hablaba con ellos no los había perdonado.

Cuando parecía que finalmente había terminado de empacar, fui a levantarme de la cama pero él negó con la cabeza, poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-De ninguna manera Sakura bear. Si esta es la última vez que estoy en esta habitación, entonces voy a sacar el máximo partido a esta cama, antes de irnos- declaró, sonriendo mientras se acercaba más a mí, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío.

Mi mente sólo podía pensar en su cuerpo pero no podía hacer eso, no todavía, no hasta que estuviera completamente bien. Me besó acercándose más a mí, así que no había a donde ir. Sonrió contra mis labios cuando se dejó caer encima de mí, besándome profundamente.

Gemí en su boca mientras su mano se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, agarrando mi muslo, moviendo mi pierna para envolverla alrededor de su cuerpo. Al instante me entró el pánico de que pudiera hacerle daño y me aparté de inmediato.

Él gruñó y puso su rostro en un lado de mi cuello.

-Sakura- se quejó.

Acaricié la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Lo siento. Yo sólo... Shaoran…- murmuré.

Él suspiró y beso mi cuello suavemente.

-Sí, lo sé.

Metí la mano en la parte trasera de su cabello.

-Sólo quiero esperar un poco. Por si acaso. Lo siento- dije honestamente. En serio lo sentía, toda esta situación era mi culpa y quizás sólo estaba empeorándolo para él en lugar de ayudarle.

-No tienes que disculparte Sakura bear. Sé en lo que estás pensando y está bien- susurró, besándome de nuevo. Se quitó de encima de mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura poniéndome encima de él, en cambio. Al instante tome el peso sobre mis manos y rodillas así no lo lastimaría. Se rió y pasó sus manos por mi espalda, agarrando mi trasero y bajándome sobre él.

-Sé que estas preocupada de hacerme daño, pero creo que esta posición funcionara muy bien. Podría descansar y dejar que hagas todo el trabajo- bromeó meneando las cejas hacia mí. Me reí incómodamente.

-Shaoran, sólo un poco más. ¿Por favor?- supliqué, necesitaba que dejara de hacerme esto, porque cada vez que lo hacia mi voluntad de decir que no se desquebrajaba un poco más. Sonrió, su sexy y pequeña sonrisa que me gustaba tanto, asintió.

-¿Sabes lo que realmente soñé anoche?- preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Me bajé sobre él un poco más pero aun siendo cuidadosa.

-¿Qué?- sonrió y metió el pelo detrás de mi oreja, sus dedos acariciando mi mejilla suavemente, haciendo que mi piel cosquilleara donde la tocaba.

-Estábamos en Tokyo como dije pero nos casábamos de nuevo.

Sonreí.

-¿Lo hicimos?- pregunté, mi corazón comenzaba a retumbar en mi pecho. No creía que Shaoran quisiera casarse conmigo de nuevo, por lo general cada vez que lo mencionaba cambiaba de tema inmediatamente. Quizás se sentía un poco apresurado. Quizás estaba secretamente agradecido de que no estuviéramos casados tan jóvenes. Asintió y beso la punta de mi nariz.

-Sí y te veías hermosa en tu vestido blanco- tragué saliva, ¿estaba listo para hablar de esto ahora?

-No creí que quisieras casarte conmigo de nuevo...- dije, frunció el ceño y me miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Estas bromeando? Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo, eres el amor de mi vida. Sólo quería esperar un poco antes de que habláramos al respecto, quería asegurarme de que estabas bien siendo atada a alguien como yo.

 _¿Alguien como él? ¿En serio todavía no entendía lo mucho que lo amaba?_

-¿Por qué no iba a querer estar atada al chico más perfecto del mundo?- pregunté, dejando pequeños besos a lo largo de la linea de su mandíbula, haciendo que sus manos se apretarán en mis caderas.

Gimió sin aliento, tirando de mi trasero de nuevo, así presionaba contra su entrepierna con fuerza, podía sentir cuan excitado estaba y comencé a sentirme culpable de nuevo. Era un chico y no había tenido nada de atención física en ocho semanas, probablemente eso lo estaba matando.

-Me preguntaba, Sakura bear...- su voz se fue apagando cuando mordí su barbilla suavemente.

-¿Qué?- susurré, lamiendo el borde de su oreja.

-¡Cielos Sakura, no puedo concentrarme cuando me haces eso!- se quejó. Me reí y me aparté de él un poco, mirándolo a los ojos, moviendo la cabeza para que continuara. Tomó una respiración profunda, luciendo un poco nervioso mientras tomaba mi mano izquierda, girando el anillo de compromiso en mi dedo. Ya no usaba más mi anillo de bodas, me lo quité y lo había colgado en mi collar en su lugar, porque técnicamente no estábamos casados. Shaoran se negó a quitarse el suyo, sin embargo.

-Sakura, sé que ya te lo pregunté una vez ante y dijiste que sí, pero las cosas han cambiado un poco desde entonces...

Tragué en voz alta.

-...Yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Siempre te amaré y me preguntaba si me harías el honor de casarte conmigo... de nuevo.

No podía respirar, sentí que una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro y como un centenar de mariposas parecieron tomar vuelo en mi estómago. Shaoran Li quería casarse conmigo de nuevo y no podría estar más feliz al respecto. Él simplemente estaba mirándome con preocupación y me di cuenta de que en realidad no había respondido su pregunta.

Incline la cabeza y lo besé suavemente, disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios contra los míos. Besar a Shaoran parecía hacer que todo fuera correcto en el mundo. Me devolvió el beso de inmediato, enredando sus dedos en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, jalándome imposiblemente más cerca de él.

Para el momento en que nos apartamos ambos estábamos sin aliento. Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí.

-Por supuesto que me casaré contigo Shaoran- susurré. En serio, no tenía idea de lo mucho que lo amaba, haría cualquier cosa por él y sin embargo, todavía se preocupaba de que cambiara de opinión. Quizás se había vuelto loco o algo.

Sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por mi espalda.

-Gracias Sakura bear. Voy a ser un gran marido, no te arrepentirás.

Restregué mi nariz contra la suya suavemente.

-Sé qué tipo de marido serás- sería el mejor marido del mundo, lo sabía por experiencia personal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHAORAN**

No podría estar más feliz, tenía a la chica de mis sueños sentada encima de mí y acababa de aceptar casarse conmigo. Nada podría hacer este momento mejor.

-¿Estás listo para irnos?- preguntó, acariciando mi rostro suavemente.

Asentí con la cabeza, no podía esperar a salir de este lugar. Ella sonrió y se quitó de encima de mí, resistí la urgencia de tirarla sobre mí de nuevo, la había extrañado como un loco anoche, lo mismo que había hecho cada noche desde la primera vez que se fue cuando estaba en el hospital. Sakura se sentía como mi hogar y no tenía suficiente de su tiempo o atención. Me tendió una mano ayudándome a levantarme de la cama. Odiaba necesitar ayuda para las cosas pero supongo que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Ella fue por mi maleta así que tomé su mano, besando el anillo de compromiso que aun llevaba, antes de tomar la manija de la maleta. Era para arrastrar así que no tenía que levantarla de todas maneras, ella estaba siendo más cuidadosa de lo usual.

Me despedí de todo el personal a mi salida, ignorando a la enfermera que había estado tratando de evitar porque era una ligona obsesiva. En serio era terrible, no era demasiado mala enfrente de Sakura pero en las tardes bordeaba al acoso sexual. No podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro cuando salí por la puerta principal por última vez, dirigiéndome al auto. Sakura nos llevaba de vuelta a casa de sus padres. Íbamos a quedarnos allí por un tiempo así podría recuperarme un poco más. Nuestro apartamento estaba en un segundo piso, así que ellos habían ofrecido quedarnos en su casa por un mes o algo así, por lo que no tendría que subir y bajar escaleras penosamente para llegar a casa. Al parecer habían convertido una de las habitaciones de la planta baja en un dormitorio para nosotros.

Cuando llegamos eché un vistazo a la casa de mis padres, al lado. En realidad no quería tener nada que ver con ellos nunca más pero Sakura era Sakura, me había convencido de darles una segunda oportunidad.

Salí del coche y sostuve la mano de Sakura con fuerza. No podía esperar por algo de tiempo para ella y para mí.

Sabía que iba a hacerme esperar para poner mis manos sobre ella, pero por lo menos podría abrazarla esta noche mientras dormía y estaba emocionado al respecto. Podía esperar por sexo, podía esperar para siempre si ella quería. En realidad pensaba sugerirle que esperáramos hasta después de que estuviéramos casados de nuevo, así podría darle la noche de bodas adecuada que nos habíamos perdido la última vez porque se había quedado dormida en el bar.

Caminamos hasta la puerta principal, ella se veía extrañamente emocionada. Abrió la puerta y asintió para que entrara primero. Cuando entre, la habitación estallo en vítores y aplausos. Miré alrededor y vi a todos nuestros amigos parados alrededor, globos por todas partes pancartas en el muro que decían bienvenido a casa. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta de porque se veía tan emocionada. Ella había arreglado una fiesta de bienvenida a casa para mí.

Me reí y la jalé más cerca de mi cuerpo, besando la cima de su cabeza y ella me abrazo, sonriendo felizmente.

Eriol y Yamasaki vinieron corriendo y me dieron un abrazo.

-¡Hey, por fin estás fuera!- chilló Eriol sonriendo como un idiota.

Miré alrededor y vi a todo el equipo de fútbol de pie allí, comiendo y bebiendo, riendo. Me sentí un poco abrumado de que todas estas personas vinieran por mí, realmente tenía muy buenos amigos.

-Si, por fin- los abracé de vuelta a ambos, todavía un poco sorprendido de que todos estuvieran aquí, no esperaba esto en absoluto. Eriol me llevó hacia la comida, la mesa había sido dispuesta para mí, todos mis platillos favoritos estaban allí, ella se había esforzado demasiado y realmente era un tipo afortunado por tenerla.

Mis padres también estaban aquí, literalmente se limitaron a decir hola y bienvenido a casa antes de que se excusaran y volvieran a su casa. Creo que sabían que no debían empujar demasiado.

Los padres de Sakura también estaban allí. Me había estado llevando muy bien con ellos el último par de semanas, realmente eran buenas personas habían ido a visitarme cada día al centro. De hecho todos habían estado geniales, mis amigos también me habían visitado cada fin de semana sólo como apoyo moral. En cierto modo, no me había dado cuenta de lo afortunado que era hasta que todo pasó.

-¿Sr. Fujitaka, cree que podría tener unas palabras con usted en privado?- pregunté, había algo que tenía que hacer.

-Claro. ¿Quieres salir al porche o algo así?- sugirió, señalando la puerta lateral.

-Sí, genial- tragué nerviosamente, mis manos estaban comenzando a sudar ligeramente. Lo seguí fuera de la casa. Cuando estuvimos afuera me fui directo a la mecedora del porche, necesitando sentarme un par de minutos.

Fujitaka se sentó junto a mí, mirándome con curiosidad.

-¿Hay algo mal?

Negué con la cabeza y me pasé la mano por la cara tratando de calmar mis nervios.

-No, sólo necesito pedirle algo y estoy un poco nervioso al respecto- admití.

Se rió y palmeó mi rodilla.

-Puedes pedirme lo que sea. ¿Qué pasa?

Tomé una respiración profunda.

-Sabe que amo a Sakura ¿verdad?- comencé. Él asintió, frunciendo el ceño, obviamente confundido en cuanto a dónde iba con esta conversación.

-Bueno, sé que somos jóvenes…pero aún así quiero pedirle permiso para casarme con su hija. Sé que debería haberte preguntado antes, tradicionalmente debería habérselo pedido hace mucho tiempo pero es mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?- me estremecí un poco, sintiéndome mal por habernos escapado para casarnos, Sakura me había dicho que se su padrastro se sintió un poco estafado la última vez.

Se rió luciendo un poco aliviado.

-¡Me habías asustado por un minuto! Se recostó contra la mecedora y pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Shaoran sé que tú y Sakura son el uno para el otro y no podría desear un mejor chico para ella, realmente no podría. Lo único que siempre había deseado para ella es que fuera feliz en su vida y tú la haces feliz- palmeó mi pierna de nuevo cariñosamente.

Sonreí.

-¿Así que eso es un "Sí Shaoran, puedes casarte con mi hija"?- pregunté sintiendo la emoción dentro de mí.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí Shaoran, será un honor llamarte yerno.

Sonreí y le tendí una mano, el alivio inundó mi cuerpo. Agarró mi mano con fuerza, una enorme sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

-Gracias. No escaparemos esta vez. Queremos casarnos aquí, en una iglesia. Estoy seguro de que a Sakura le encantará que sea quien la entregue en el altar- dije.

Se rió.

-¿Supongo que será mejor que rompa el fondo de bodas que he estado pagando desde que me casé con Nadeshiko, eh?- dijo riendo.

-Creo que será lo mejor- me reí. Me di cuenta de que él no había soltado mi mano lo que era un poco extraño.

Su rostro se volvió serio.

-Shaoran, te quiero como a un hijo, en serio lo hago. Sé que amas a mi hija lo cual es la única razón de que permita que ustedes dos se casen tan jóvenes- sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y me moví un poco incómodo en la mecedora bajo su intensa mirada.

-Pero si lastimas a mi hija, juro que te mato yo mismo ¿entiendes?- preguntó con severidad.

Quería reír pero debido a que estaba siendo tan serio. Mantuve mi rostro plano mientras asentía.

-Por supuesto. Nunca la lastimaré, lo prometo- dije.

Él asintió en señal de aprobación y finalmente soltó mi mano, su rostro ablandándose de nuevo mientras sonreía y sabía que la amenaza había terminado. Sólo estaba cuidando de su hija y no podía dejar de admirarlo, quizás amaba a Sakura tanto como yo, rápidamente deseché la idea, nadie amaba a alguien tanto como yo amaba a Sakura, simplemente no era posible.

-Gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí- dije, recostándome contra la mecedora, sonriendo agradecido.

-Es agradable tenerte aquí de nuevo. Quédate tanto como necesites ¿ok?- palmeó mi rodilla de nuevo.

Iba a responder cuando se abrió el mosquitero de la puerta y Sakura salió, mirándonos con curiosidad. Sonreí y ella se dirigió hacia nosotros sentándose en el espacio entre su papá y yo.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó, mirándonos con preocupación. Asentí y deslicé mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Todo está perfecto, Sakura bear.

-Ustedes dos no se queden aquí afuera demasiado tiempo. Hay una fiesta allí dentro, la gente vino aquí para verte, Shaoran- dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

Sakura subió sus rodillas, acurrucándose contra mí, mientras apretaba mis brazos alrededor de ella. Suspiré felizmente mientras nos sentábamos en la mecedora por un rato, ninguno de los dos habló, sólo sostuve a Sakura en mis brazos. Todo era justo como debería ser.

 **.**

 **.**

Todo estaba arreglado, no había nada más que hacer o de que preocuparme. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era relajarme, disfrutar y memorizar cada segundo de hoy.

Habíamos estado planeando esto por el último par de meses y finalmente estábamos aquí. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad ahora, mi espalda y piernas estaban en perfecto funcionamiento, regresamos a vivir a nuestro apartamento. Me había graduado de la escuela superior e iba a comenzar mi trabajo ideal en tres semanas. Sakura comenzaba su último año en un mes, sería raro que ella fuera a la escuela y yo al trabajo, estaba acostumbrado a verla todo el día, todos los días, así que este iba a ser un gran paso. Tenía la sensación de que nos haría apreciarnos el uno al otro más cuando finalmente volviéramos a estar juntos, no obstante.

Eriol estaba parado junto a mí, chasqueando pequeñas observaciones sobre que aún tenía tiempo de cancelar y huir. Sabía que estaba bromeando, sin embargo, él sabía lo mucho que amaba a Sakura así que no era algo que fuera a ocurrir.

Juguetee con mi pañuelo, asegurándome de que lucía bien. Quería que todo fuera perfecto hoy, Sakura se merecía un día perfecto. Ella había sido una roca para mí desde que todo pasó, tan fuerte y reconfortante que me quitó el aliento.

Eche un vistazo en la habitación. Las personas estaban sentadas en los bancos, charlando y sonriendo, todos vestidos de punta en blanco. Mi familia y la de Sakura, todos sentados en bancos de madera, esperando ansiosamente el espectáculo.

Vi a la Sra. Nadeshiko sentada en la parte delantera, con pañuelo en mano, secándose los ojos con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. Atrapé su mirada y ella me sonrió, sorbiendo por la nariz y mirándome con cariño. Supongo que siempre supo que este día llegaría, siempre nos dijo que un día nos casaríamos y aquí estamos.

No podía esperar a que esta ceremonia terminara. No es que quisiera dejarlo ni nada, simplemente no podía esperar a que Sakura fuera la Sra. Li de nuevo. Es sorprendente lo rápido que uno se acostumbra a todo y cuando descubrí que técnicamente no era mi esposa fue como una pequeña garra aplastante ¡necesitaba poner de vuelta mi anillo en su dedo y rápido!

Además una vez que la boda y la fiesta hubieran terminado, conseguiría llevar a mi esposa a una pequeña habitación de hotel de lujo con la enorme cama con dosel que había reservado y finalmente consumar nuestro matrimonio como es debido. Luego tendríamos dos semanas en una playa a solas, así que no podía esperar.

Escuché un ruido detrás de mí, así que miré hacia atrás para ver al sacerdote de pie allí, estaba listo. Me dio una pequeña sonrisa y sentí mi corazón acelerarse _¿significaba que ella estaba aquí?_ Tomé un aliento tranquilizador y miré a Eriol, él sonrió y me dio una palmada en el hombro. Simplemente me pareció justo que fuera mi padrino de boda por segunda vez, no sólo porque era mi mejor amigo sino porque la tradición decía que tenía que conectar con la dama de honor y estaba bastante seguro de que Daidouji me mataría si elegía a otra persona.

Habían estado saliendo por los últimos cuatro meses, ellos habían conectado bastante antes de eso pero Daidouji le había dicho a Sakura que se decidió a intentarlo después de mi accidente. Dijo que se dio cuenta que la vida era demasiado corta para estarse preocupando por salir lastimada y que tenía que tomar su oportunidad antes de que alguien más lo atrapará, al parecer, esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

La música comenzó, señalando que estaban aquí. Me reí en voz baja, mis manos sudaban, mis pies picaban por correr a la puerta principal y verla más rápido, la espera era como una agonía. No la había visto desde anoche porque ella quería apegarse a la tradición y me echó fuera de nuestro apartamento para la buena suerte. En su lugar, dejó que las chicas se quedaran. Sin embargo, no pude evitar llamarla anoche, sólo para asegurarme de que no había cambiado de opinión y me dejara plantado. Terminamos hablando por una hora sobre cualquier cosa al azar antes de que se quedara dormida mientras hablaba conmigo, podía escuchar su respiración pesada a través del teléfono.

Escuche a Eriol gemir junto a mí y miré su rostro. Se había dado la vuelta y estaba viendo en la otra dirección, una expresión lasciva en su rostro, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de las esquinas de su boca. Me di la vuelta para ver lo que estaba mirando y me di cuenta de que no era un qué, si no un quién. Daidouji estaba caminando por el pasillo en un vestido "blanco" con una cinta amarilla atada alrededor de la cintura. El pelo recogido en un moño elegante, se veía bien. Ella le sonrió a Eriol, sonrojándose un poco mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

Cuando llegó al final se paró a un lado del pasillo antes de volverse a mirar la puerta con expectación.

 _¡Oh Dios era ella!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	19. Chapter 18

.

.

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene LEMON (contenido para adultos) leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

.

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

Cuando la vi caminar por el pasillo, mi aliento se quedó atrapado en mi garganta. Se veía hermosa como sabía que lo haría pero jamás podría haber imaginado cuan impresionante se vería. El vestido marfil de seda al hombro se aferraba a la mitad superior de su cuerpo antes de fluir hacia sus caderas, capas y capas de seda que caían al suelo detrás de ella y un poco más allá. Se amoldaba a ella en todos los lugares correctos, mostrando todo lo que tenía para ofrecer, pero al mismo tiempo ocultando todo lo que sólo yo sabía que había debajo.

Se veía como una modelo salida directamente de una de las revista de novias de las que había estado quejándose el último par de meses. El velo cubría su rostro pero sólo lo suficiente para que pudiera ver su rostro perfecto. Su cabello había sido levantado en la parte trasera, con rizos sueltos que escapaban en la parte de enfrente. Llevaba un ramo de tulipanes amarillos, sus favoritos.

Se veía impresionante y realmente era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

El Sr. Fujitaka le sonrió orgullosamente, tenía su brazo enganchado a través del suyo mientras caminaban hacia mí. No podía quitar los ojos de ella, mi boca estaba seca, mis manos sudaban incluso más de lo que ya estaban y apenas podía frenarme de caminar por el pasillo y encontrarla a medio camino sólo para poder estar más cerca de ella.

Su padre me miró, sonrió alegremente y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Podía ver a Sakura mordisqueando su labio mientras caminaba hacia mí, sus mejillas se teñían de rojo cuando la gente hacia "ahhh" al pasar junto a ellos. Les tomó una eternidad llegar hasta donde estaba, cuando finalmente se detuvo junto a mí, fui atacado por su familiar esencia. Resistí la urgencia de gemir, se veía tan increíble que no pude evitar rastrillar mis ojos sobre cada centímetro de ella. Su padre levanto el velo, doblando el borde hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza, Daidouji dio un paso al frente y tomó su ramo.

Sakura se volvió a mirarme y sentí una sonrisa de orgullo cruzar mi rostro, esta chica era mía.

-Hola- articule hacia ella.

Sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola- murmuró de regreso.

El sacerdote se aclaró la garganta suavemente así que aparte la mirada de ella cuando él comenzó a darnos su pequeño discurso de "Estamos reunidos aquí hoy". Finalmente había terminado de hablar y miré al Sr. Fujitaka, vi que sus ojos estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas no derramadas mientras sonreía a su hija y ponía su mano izquierda en la mía. Le di un pequeño asentimiento tranquilizador cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos en un intercambio silencioso, sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, me estaba rogando con los ojos que cuidara de ella. Él no necesitaba decir nada, siempre cuidaría de Sakura, siempre.

Sakura beso la mejilla de su papá justo antes de que él retrocediera y envolviera su brazo alrededor de Nadeshiko, quien seguía llorando, lágrimas silenciosas con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Apreté la mano de Sakura suavemente y ella suspiró alegremente cuando ambos nos volvimos hacia el frente para hacer nuestras promesas el uno al otro. Me aseguré de memorizar cada segundo de la boda, cada palabra, cada gesto que hacía, cada aliento que tomaba. Me perdí la mayor parte de esto la última vez en Tokyo porque estábamos ebrios, quería ser capaz de imaginar este momento con una claridad cristalina.

Deslicé el anillo en su dedo por segunda vez y esperaba que permaneciera allí para siempre. Esta vez sin duda era legal, sus padres lo habían consentido así que no había nada que se interpusiera en nuestro camino esta vez.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia- dijo el sacerdote, sonriendo y asintiendo hacia mí.

 _¡Ya era hora!_

Sonreí y me incliné más cerca de ella, sus ojos verde esmeralda encontraron los míos y solté un suspiro de alivio porque estábamos casados. Era la Sra. Li de nuevo, todo era perfecto.

Cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos, ella hizo un pequeño gemido y me acerqué más, besándola apasionadamente. Su mano agarró un lado de la chaqueta de mi traje negro mientras me devolvía el beso. Rompí el beso y puse mi frente en la suya. No abrió los ojos inmediatamente, su mano se tenso sobre mi chaqueta, acercándome más a ella mientras una sonrisa tiraba de las esquinas de su boca.

-Te amo Sakura bear- susurré.

Sus ojos finalmente se abrieron y encontraron los míos, contenían tanto amor que me llegó hasta el alma. Todavía no podía meter en mi cabeza el hecho de que esta increíble mujer me quería, realmente no sé como logré ser tan afortunado.

-También te amo, Shaoran- murmuró.

Sonreí orgullosamente y me aparté, tomé su mano en la mía cuando me di la vuelta para ver a todos los que habían venido para apoyarnos y ver comprometernos el uno al otro. Mis padres sentados justo detrás de mí, ambos sonriéndonos, sonreí de vuelta y miré en torno al resto de la iglesia. Todos nuestros amigos estaban aquí, familia que no había visto en años, incluso un par de maestros también se presentaron.

Le sonreí a Sakura de nuevo.

-¿Estás lista Sra. Li?- pregunté, señalando con la cabeza hacia la habitación en la parte trasera de la iglesia donde se suponía que firmaríamos el registro de nuestro matrimonio. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, orgullosamente llevé a mi esposa allí, seguido por Eriol y Daidouji, y los padres de Sakura que estaban actuando como testigos y tenían que firmar el certificado de matrimonio también.

El Sr. Fujitaka me palmeó en el hombro orgullosamente, dándome un pequeño asentimiento.

-Bienvenido a la familia, hijo- dijo, tendiéndome una mano. Estreché su mano y me reí, había sido parte de su familia por años pero esas palabras eran agradables de escuchar.

Cuando todos firmamos y era legal, hicimos nuestro camino de regreso a través de la ahora vacía iglesia. Sostuve la mano de Sakura con fuerza, mirando cada movimiento que hacía en su hermoso vestido. Cuando salimos por las puertas de la iglesia, confeti y arroz fue lanzado contra nosotros por todos lados, una parte fue a parar a mi boca y no pude dejar de reír mientras Sakura reía como niña junto a mí. La besé de nuevo mientras todo caía alrededor de nosotros, podía escuchar el click de las cámaras en todas partes. Me aparté y miré a Sakura, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, confeti en todo el cabello, pequeños trozos de papel de colores sobre sus hombros e incluso un trozo pegado en su mejilla. Nunca se había visto más hermosa para mí.

Toda mi vida había estado construyéndose hasta este punto. Parado aquí en una lluvia de papel de colores, sentí como si verdaderamente hubiera llegado a casa, este era el momento más feliz de mi vida y de repente agradecí que el último matrimonio no fuera legal. No muchas personas pueden decir que se casaron con la chica de sus sueños, dos veces.

Tomé su mano y la llevé hacia el auto que nos llevaría a la fiesta posterior. Sólo un par de horas más y entonces finalmente podría poner las manos sobre mi esposa de nuevo, personalmente no podía esperar.

Después de la comida y los discursos, la música comenzó. Reconocí la canción inmediatamente. Era la canción que representaba todo lo que Sakura era para mí. Tomé su mano y sonreí.

-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunté, asintiendo hacia la pista de baile.

Asintió con entusiasmo y se levantó, dejándome llevarla a la pista de baile vacía, me sentí tan orgulloso de llevar a esta chica a bailar, presentándola como mi mujer por primera vez. En serio era el tipo más afortunado del mundo por estar casado con mi mejor amiga. No muchas personas podían decir eso.

La puse en mis brazos y nos balanceamos al compás. Me sentí perdido en sus ojos, tenía los ojos verdes más bellos que jamás había visto y casi me ahogué en ellos, eran tan invitadores. Pasé mi mano por su espalda lentamente, amando la sensación de la seda bajo la punta de mis dedos. Se veía increíble y recordaría la manera en que lucía por el resto de mi vida.

-Te amo, Shaoran- susurró, presionándose contra mí con fuerza.

Sonreí y restregué mi nariz contra la suya, dejando que su perfume llenara mis pulmones, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara de excitación.

-Te amo más Sra. Li- murmuré, a través de la niebla de deseo que nublaba mi cerebro.

Habíamos acordado "nada de sexo antes del matrimonio" cosa que yo sugerí, creo que ella estaba feliz de que lo sugiriera porque estaba aterrorizada de hacerme daño. El problema era que tan pronto como lo sugerí, quería retractarme. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que hice mi camino con ella. Sakura era una chica increíblemente hermosa, literalmente me volvía loco de deseo por ella, despertar junto a ella todos los días durante los dos últimos meses había sido una tortura. No es que no hubiéramos tonteado, no podría cortar por completo con ella de golpe porque eso me mataría, pero no he hecho el amor con ella durante cuatro meses. No podía esperar por esta noche, mi boca estaba hecha agua ante la idea de estar a solas.

Llevé mi boca hasta tocar la suya suavemente, tan pronto como mis labios tocaron los suyos hizo un pequeño gemido en la parte posterior de su garganta y me devolvió el beso. Sonreí contra sus labios, _¡quizás estaba tan ansiosa como yo por que esta fiesta terminara!_ Podía escuchar el clic de las cámaras a nuestro alrededor y a la gente hablando de nosotros, pero todo en lo que podía concentrarme era en el sabor y la sensación de la boca de mi esposa en la mía. La jalé imposiblemente más cerca de mí.

El resto de la noche paso rápidamente, en realidad parecía no ser tiempo suficiente para hablar con la gente y bailar con todas la personas como se suponía tradicionalmente. Vi cuando Sakura bailó con su papá, estaban teniendo un pequeño corazón a corazón en la pista de baile, podía decirlo por la manera en que agarraba su hombro y por la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos. Ella adoraba a su papá y la mayoría de lo de hoy no sería posible sin él. Cuando dijo que rompería el fondo de bodas, en serio lo hizo, todo lo que queríamos fue comprado y pagado inmediatamente. Realmente era un gran hombre y era afortunado de poder llamarlo suegro.

Cuando la fiesta finalmente termino nos despedimos de todos, tome su mano y la conduje lentamente hacia las escaleras del hotel. Convenientemente habíamos reservado la suite de luna de miel del hotel en el que habíamos dado la fiesta, así no tendríamos que viajar a ninguna parte después. Mientras subíamos las escaleras apenas podía respirar por la emoción. _¿Era normal estar tan desesperado y excitado por ver a una chica desnuda?_ Quizás era un poco extraño pero era Sakura la que me ponía de este modo, literalmente esta chica me volvía loco, siempre lo había hecho.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, de pronto me puse nervioso. ¿Qué si el accidente me impedía hacer lo que quería hacer esta noche? Sabía que no iba a tener "problemas de elevación" porque había sido bastante obvio en los últimos cuatro meses ¿Pero que si en realidad no podía "cumplir"? Incluso si pudiera funcionar entonces estaba seguro de que estaba fuera de práctica, quizá lo arruinaría y la decepcionaría.

Podía sentir mis manos temblando mientras buscaba la llave a tientas, tratando de meterla en la cerradura. Tragué saliva.

 _¡Oh mierda! Esto era malo, iba a decepcionarla en la noche más importante de mi vida._ _¿Por qué había sugerido_ _nada_ _de_ _sexo_ _antes_ _del_ _matrimonio?_

Quería golpearme a mi mismo por ser tan jodidamente estúpido y no pensar en todo. _¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!_

La cerradura hizo clic y abrí la puerta. Ella sonrió, me di cuenta de que también se veía un poco nerviosa, pero lo suyo era más probablemente por miedo de hacerme daño, sabía que estaba preocupada por ello debido a que habíamos hablado numerosas veces al respecto.

Ella iba a entrar a la habitación así que cogí su mano para detenerla. Frunció el ceño, mirándome con la más adorable y pequeña expresión de confusión en el rostro y no pude evitar besarla. Me incliné ligeramente y deslicé mi brazo por la parte posterior de sus piernas mientras la besaba. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rompió el beso rápidamente.

-¡No Shaoran! ¿Por amor de Dios, estás loco?- chilló, empujándome suavemente.

Sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

-Está bien Sakura bear, lo prometo- susurré, besándola de nuevo. Le di un par de segundos para que se metiera en el beso antes de que la tomara en brazos, haciéndolo con rapidez, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de quejarse. No dolía, había hablado con el doctor al respecto y al parecer estaba bien haciendo esto pero supongo que no podía impedir que ella se preocupara por mí, nada podría impedir que esta chica se preocupara por mí. La idea era ligeramente reconfortante.

Ella chilló contra mis labios pero no se resistió, probablemente en caso de que me hiciera cualquier daño. Sonreí y me aparté, cargándola sobre el umbral de nuestra habitación de hotel. Sé que ya nos habíamos casado una vez pero iba a hacer todo lo posible para que esta vez fuera correcto y tradicional.

-Shaoran, por favor no vayas a lastimarte- rogó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

La besé de nuevo y la llevé hasta la cama, tan ansioso por sacarla de su vestido que apenas podía pensar en otra cosa. Se rió cuando caímos sobre la cama, no rompí el beso mientras ella tiraba de mi chaqueta fuera de mis hombros, dejándola caer al suelo. Ella mordisqueó mi labio inferior pidiéndome que profundizará el beso, así que deslicé mi lengua en su boca. Al instante en que su sabor toco mi lengua estaba tan duro que casi era doloroso contra el material de mis pantalones.

¡Maldición, la necesitaba tanto! Todo lo que quería hacer era agarrar retazos de su vestido y rasgarlo pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Rodé sobre mi espalda, poniéndola encima de mí y empecé a trabajar en una larga hilera de pequeños botones que bajaban a lo largo de su espalda. Pasé mis dedos sobre la piel de allí suavemente, haciéndola temblar y gemir en mi boca.

Ella se retorcía encima de mí y yo estaba tan excitado que en realidad estaba asustado de terminar antes de que ella me tocara o siquiera me quitara la ropa. Tragué saliva y traté de calmarme antes de que me avergonzara a mí mismo y lo arruinará para ella, traté de tomar una respiración profunda mientras ella besaba mi cuello. Se apretó contra mi entrepierna y la presión estaba volviéndome loco.

Finalmente terminé con el último botón, justo cuando estaba a punto de deslizar el vestido por sus hombros, ella se incorporó y negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora vuelvo ¿sí?- dijo, inclinando la cabeza a un lado, luciendo impresionantemente hermosa.

Tragué saliva, inseguro de si sería capaz de hablar.

-Sí- grazne, mi voz ni siquiera sonaba como mía debido a lo caliente que ella me había puesto.

Sonrió nerviosamente y salió de la cama, tomando su pequeña bolsa de viaje que había sido traída para nosotros por Eriol esta mañana. Sosteniendo su vestido contra su cuerpo, ella desapareció en el baño. Me senté en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia mi entrepierna.

-Cálmate Shaoran, por el jodido amor de Dios- murmuré para mí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la reacción de mi cuerpo hacia su presencia.

Me obligué a levantarme y quitarme la corbata y el chaleco que llevaba puestos, lanzándolos sobre el respaldo de la silla. Me saqué la camisa y desabroche un par de botones, tratando de pensar en algo que no fuera Sakura así podría calmarme un poco. Me dirigí hacia el interruptor de la luz, por suerte era un regulador de intensidad así que baje las luces y cerré las cortinas. Me abofeteé mentalmente por no hacer toda la cosa de las velas y los pétalos de rosa de nuevo para ella.

Me entretuve a mi mismo en la habitación, jugando con las sabanas de la cama, moviendo las cajas a un lado de la habitación. Había estado allí una eternidad, ¿qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo? ¿Estaba teniendo segundos pensamientos o algo así, no quería que le hiciera el amor esta noche? Quizás sólo estaba tan nerviosa como yo...

Vi una botella de champaña en un lateral y dos copas. Tenía una nota, la recogí y la leí. Al parecer era de mis padres para que pudiéramos brindar por nuestro matrimonio. Sonreí, era muy lindo de su parte hacer eso.

Cogí la botella y desenvolví el papel aluminio. Acababa de quitar la maya de alambre que cubre el corcho cuando escuché la puerta del baño abrirse detrás de mí. Me volví a mirarla. Al mismo tiempo que mi boca caía abierta, saltó el corcho de la botella, golpeando el techo pero ni siquiera pude quitar los ojos de ella para ver si se estaba derramando por todas partes.

Se había quitado el vestido, dejando que su cabello cayera en ondas sueltas sobre sus hombros. Llevaba un corsé blanco palabra de honor que hacía que sus pechos se vieran dos tallas más grandes y mostraba una tira de su estómago tonificado. Tenía unas bragas a juego blancas y medias blancas que tenían una tira en la parte superior, sostenidas por un pequeño y sexy tirante unido a la parte inferior del corsé. Se veía increíble. Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo esa pequeña cosa de mirar a través de sus pestañas que me encantaba.

Se veía como un ángel. Uno de esos sexys ángeles caídos del cielo por los que te contarías el brazo derecho por estar.

Tragué saliva y traté de pensar en algo inteligente para decir pero nada salió. La única cosa que podía pensar era "joder sí" pero no podía decir exactamente eso así que no dije nada.

Me sonrió. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me había quedado parado allí con la boca y los ojos abiertos, mirándola como un jodido idiota. En realidad estaba sorprendido de no estar babeando, pero de nuevo, no había limpiado mi boca así que quizás lo estaba y no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Entiendo que te gusta mi ropa interior de noche de bodas?- dijo tímidamente, alejándose del marco de la puerta, mordiendo su labio mientras hacia un pequeño giro de puntillas. La vista trasera era tan buena como la delantera, su trasero se veía comestible en las pequeñas bragas blancas. No podía moverme, sentí como si mis pies pesaran toneladas o algo así, quería alcanzarla y envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella, pero no podía moverme ni un centímetro.

Asentí y tragué de nuevo, observándola mientras caminaba hacia mí, sus caderas balanceándose sensualmente. Se detuvo justo frente a mí, sus ojos no dejaron los míos mientras tomaba la botella de champaña de mis manos. Sonrió y puso la botella en un costado, pasando sus brazos por la parte trasera de mi cabeza. La atraje hacia mi boca, besándola apasionadamente. El olor de su cabello y su perfume estaba completamente alrededor de mí, todo lo demás desapareció en la habitación hasta que todo lo que podía ver, oler y sentir era ella.

Se aparto justo cuando me estaba quedando sin aliento. Ella retrocedió así que puse mis manos alrededor de sus caderas, mis pulgares acariciando la tira de piel expuesta en su vientre donde el corsé no se unía con las bragas. No podía dejar que se alejara de mí, no cuando se veía así.

Negó con la cabeza y apartó mis manos de ella, retrocediendo de nuevo y recargándose contra el poste de la cama con dosel, cruzando un pie sobre el otro. ¡Se veía tan caliente que el bulto en mis pantalones estaba gritándome que simplemente la tomara! _¡Por mucho que quisiera calmarme y tomarnos nuestro tiempo!_

-Quítate la ropa, Shaoran- ronroneó, seductoramente.

Gruñí y empecé con los botones de mi camisa con dedos temblorosos. _¿Por qué es que cuando estas apurado todo te lleva más tiempo? ¿O sólo se siente así porque estaba ansioso por estar desnudo?_ Ella me miró mordiéndose el labio inferior, con las manos detrás de su espalda, apoyada contra el poste casualmente. Se veía hermosa, sus mejillas ruborizadas, sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas, su largo cabello color miel, todo la hacía lucir como una diosa.

Cuando llegué a mis bóxers me los quité, quedándome de pie completamente desnudo mientras ella pasaba los ojos por mi cuerpo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida. No pude evitar reírme de la expresión tierna en su rostro.

-Eres realmente hermosa Sakura bear- dije.

Sonrió.

Finalmente pude mover los pies. Cerré la distancia entre los dos tan rápido como pude, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella mientras estrellaba mis labios en los suyos. Ella gimió en la parte trasera de su garganta mientras deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, aplastando su cuerpo contra el mío. La sensación de su lencería frotándose contra mi pecho me puso incluso más duro y no podía decidir si quería quitársela o dejársela.

Nos trasladamos a la cama y me puse sobre ella, pasando mis manos por su cuerpo, memorizando cada delicioso centímetro de ella. La sensación de ella debajo de mi era increíble. Extrañe tanto esto. Sabía que no iba a durar demasiado la primera vez por lo ansioso que estaba, en realidad ya estaba a medio camino y ni siquiera habíamos hecho nada. Así que sabía que tendría que hacer un montón de trabajo para hacerla disfrutar antes de que me permitiera disfrutarlo.

Su mano recorrió mi espalda, sus dedos arrastrándose sobre la cicatriz en la base de mi columna vertebral haciéndome frotarme contra ella suavemente. Ella gimió y me dio la idea, el corsé y las medias podían quedarse, pero las bragas tenían que irse. Deslice mis manos por su cuerpo desabrochando los tirantes, tirando de sus bragas lentamente, pasando mis dedos por sus muslos, haciéndola levantar las caderas hacia mí de excitación.

Apenas podía respirar cuando besé su cuello, mordisqueando su piel suavemente. Cuando llegué a la base de su cuello succioné fuerte y dejándole la primer marca de nuestro matrimonio, la primera de muchas. Me reí y besé más abajo, dejando que mis labios y lengua explorarán cada centímetro de mi esposa mientras ella gemía y se retorcía debajo de mí, gimiendo mi nombre.

Una vez que la hice llegar al clímax, besé mi camino de regreso a su boca, mirando su rostro sonrojado. Estaba más hermosa que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto en mi vida, la manera en que jadeaba y me miraba, sus ojos verdes bailando de excitación, hizo que el bello de mi nuca se erizara.

Ella me giró sobre mi espalda, una pequeña sonrisa seductora en sus labios, mientras besaba mi mejilla siguiendo la linea de mi barbilla. Mi masculinidad se retorció cuando mordisqueó mi barbilla, _¡Cristo, me encantaba cuando hacia eso!_

Su boca descendía más y más, haciendo que los músculos de mi estómago se contrajeran con cada centímetro que su boca se movía. Su cabello arrastrándose a través de mi cuerpo, haciendo cosquillas y dándome piel de gallina. Contuve el aliento y use cada onza de la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para apartarle de mi antes de que me empujara al punto de no retorno.

Me miró confundida, mientras la rodaba sobre su espalda de nuevo. Sonreí ante lo perfecta que lucía mi esposa ahora mismo, tan increíble, sólo no podía creer mi suerte de que esta chica me quisiera. Los ángeles debieron haber estado sonriéndome el día en que Sakura se mudó a la casa de al lado todos esos años atrás.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo ahora- susurré, acunando su rostro en mis manos, pasando mi pulgar sobre su mejilla.

Su respiración atrapada en su garganta mientras asentía, el deseo que vi en su rostro igualaba al mío.

-Por favor, se cuidadoso- rogó en voz baja.

Podía ver lo mucho que ella deseaba esto también y de repente me di cuenta de que no importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado desde la primera vez o si hacia algo mal, porque Sakura me amaba y me quería tanto como yo a ella. Sentí que todos los nervios y la preocupación se desvanecían, tan pronto recordé que era Sakura, mi mejor amiga, el amor de mi vida. Nunca tendría que sentirme avergonzado o inadecuado en torno a ella porque siempre me amaría a pesar de todo. Si metía la pata esta vez, entonces tendría toda una vida para arreglarlo. Pero podía ver en sus ojos que lo que sea que ocurriera ahora, nunca sería una decepción para ella y ese pensamiento hizo que mi corazón volara en mi pecho.

Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente, podía ver que estaba preocupada por mí.

-Todo está bien Sakura bear. Todo está perfecto. Te amo tanto- dije sinceramente. No podía describir lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que siempre la amaría, sólo no había palabras para expresarlo.

Ella sonrió, sus brazos apretados alrededor de mi cuello, sus ojos clavados en los míos y sabía lo que iba a decir antes de que siquiera lo dijera. Sus ojos me dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-También te amo, Shaoran.

Sonreí agradecido e incliné la cabeza para besarla, preparándome para comenzar una larga noche con ella. Esta sería una noche de bodas apropiada y no planeaba dejarla dormir ni por un segundo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	20. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

 **Siete años después…**

 **SHAORAN**

-Sra. Li, si desea entrar ahora...

Levanté la vista al mismo tiempo que Sakura, ella apretó mi mano y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta, arrastrándome detrás de ella hacia la habitación. Sonreí ante su impaciencia y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-Bien, si usted puede tumbarse para mi entonces, podremos empezar- dijo la señora, asintiendo hacia la cama. Me senté en la silla junto a la cama, mirando mientras ella se ponía cómoda. Sonreí por lo emocionada que estaba Sakura, este día se sintió como si hubiera tardado una eternidad en llegar. Desde que hicimos la cita, habíamos estado contando los días.

Sostuve la mano de Sakura con fuerza mientras la señora esparcía un poco de gel transparente sobre su vientre y después rodaba una pequeña cosa de plástico por encima. Quería mirar la pantalla que la ecografista estaba mirando, en serio quería, pero no podía quitar los ojos del rostro de Sakura. Habíamos estado juntos por siete años y medio y todavía se sentía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando dijimos por primera vez esas dos pequeñas palabras. Ella aún era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida y estaba agradecido por cada una de sus sonrisas. Podría pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo feliz a esta chica y ahora tenía a alguien más de quien cuidar.

Habíamos estado intentando por este bebé por más de un año y medio. Salió de la universidad y dejo de tomar la píldora casi inmediatamente. Intentarlo fue divertido, fui el pervertido en que generalmente ella me convertía, pero esta vez tenía una excusa para esconderme. Estaba haciendo todo en nombre de hacer un bebé y aclaro que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que mi esposa me había convertido en un salvaje la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ella mordió su labio y me miró, sus ojos brillaban de emoción. _¡Dios espero que sea una niña y se parezca a su mamá! ¡Espera, en realidad no debería desear que se parezca a Sakura porque estaré en serios problemas tratando de mantener a los cuervos lejos de mi niña!_

La besé suavemente mientras ella apretaba mi mano haciendo un pequeño ruido emocionado contra mis labios que me hizo reír. Estaba ridículamente ansiosa por ser mamá, había estado frotando su vientre por las últimas ocho semanas, desde que hicimos la prueba, tarareando sobre el hecho de que tenía un bebé creciendo dentro de ella, bueno sus palabras exactas fueron "Una parte de Shaoran creciendo en mi interior". Iba a ser una madre fantástica.

Un pequeño "oh" de la ecografista atrapó nuestra atención.

Ambos la miramos con preocupación y de repente comencé a sentirme enfermo. Algo estaba mal. Ella retrocedió un poco en su silla, sus dedos golpeando frenéticamente en el teclado, antes de mover la pequeña cosa de plástico en un ángulo diferente sobre el vientre de Sakura.

 _¡Oh Dios! ¿Íbamos a perder al bebé o algo así? ¿Y si algo le había ocurrido y no estaba creciendo adecuadamente? Sería horrible para ambos pero probablemente mataría a Sakura._

-¿Algo va mal?- pregunté rápidamente, apretando la mano de Sakura tranquilizadoramente.

La ecografista nos miró con una expresión en su rostro que no pude descifrar.

-Eso depende...

 _¿Depende... qué demonios se supone que significa eso?_

Ya sea que fueran malas noticias, algo estaba mal o no, estaba haciéndome sentir enfermo por nada.

-¿De qué?- pregunté. Sakura pareció dejar de respirar en la pequeña cama junto a mí.

Los ojos de la doctora se movieron entre los dos, una sonrisa tirando de

las esquinas de su boca.

-Depende de cómo se sientan respecto a gemelos- declaró.

Me sentí como si me hubieran abofeteado en la cara. Nadie dijo nada, la habitación estaba en completo silencio.

 _¿En realidad había escuchado bien?_

 _¿Gemelos?_

 _¿Dos bebés a la vez?_

Podía escuchar a Sakura riendo, estaba apretando mi mano tratando de llamar mi atención pero no podía moverme. Sentí como si me hubiera congelado en el lugar, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. ¿Cómo demonios habíamos hecho gemelos? Se sentía como lo que dicen sobre los autobuses. _"Esperas uno por años y luego llegan dos al mismo tiempo"_ supongo que todo ese tiempo practicando para hacer un bebé resultó un mejor trabajo de lo que pensábamos.

Mi boca se secó. Gemelos. Posiblemente dos hijas de las que tendría que preocuparme si se parecían a su mamá. _¡Guau, estaba en problemas!_

La doctora se volvió hacia la pantalla que había estado mirando, así podríamos ver las imágenes. Podía ver una especie de óvalo en su vientre, luego pareció que se había dividido en dos, con dos pequeñas figuras que se movían en su interior, entrando y saliendo de foco.

Podía escuchar a Sakura llamándome una y otra vez, traté de mirarla pero no podía quitar los ojos de la pantalla del ordenador. Podía ver dos pequeñas sombras allí, pequeñas manchas grises en movimiento. La ecografista apretó un botón y de repente podía escuchar los sonidos de latidos frenéticos.

 _Dos juegos de pañales. Dos bebés despertando en medio de la noche. Dos bebés gritando por comida._

Finalmente me las arreglé para apartar los ojos de la computadora y miré a Sakura. Mi mujer. El amor de mi vida. Madre de mis... dos... hijos.

-Parece que te atrapé bien- murmuré, sin saber que más decir.

Ella se echó a reír, pasando su mano por un lado de mi rostro. Todavía estaba un poco sorprendido pero lo estaba asimilando poco a poco. Iba a ser papá, no una, sino dos veces y todo gracias a esta increíble chica sobre la cama.

-Te amo Sakura bear- dije sintiendo cada palabra.

Sonrió y me jaló más cerca de ella.

-También te amo, Shaoran- susurró.

-Esto significa que tendremos el doble de problemas- bromeé poniendo mi mano sobre su estómago, ignorando el gel que se pegó bajo mis dedos.

-Sí... pero el doble de diversión- contestó.

Me reí y la besé de nuevo.

 _Gemelos. En serio estaba en grandes problemas._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **FÍN**_


End file.
